FROSTED SWANS
by Sharpey-00
Summary: A Daryl no le agradaba, era una boca mas que alimentar y la fama de su familia la preside hey! era el maldito fin del mundo y no podía confiar en cualquiera. Ella no sabe como tratar con él, es agresivo y crudo , y aun así le importa lo que él piense. Pero a Daryl no le importa lo bien que se sienta tenerla cerca, son de mundos diferentes. Daryl x OC SPOILERS 3ra TEMP!
1. Chapter 1

**Frosted swans**

**Introducción**

La vida de todos se fue a la mierda desde que el mundo llego a su fin. Si Camile Walsh miraba todo en retrospectiva sabia que eso era verdad.

Aun recordaba todo como si acabara de suceder esa mañana. En el momento en que dictaron estado de emergencia ella se encontraba en su ensayo de danza en el estudio. Rápido corrió a casa, por cuadras y cuadras se veía como el pánico y la confusión se apoderaba lentamente de todos.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por los autos que salían disparados a toda marcha hacia Atlanta, en donde se suponía todos debían de ir pues era seguro.

Al llegar a casa su madre la recibió con un abrazo apretujado producto del miedo. Su padre le informo que esperarían a Shane, ella asintió, su hermano sabría que hacer, Shane los podría sacar a todos a salvo de ahí.

Camile tiene 22 años, es 10 años menor que su hermano mayor. Su madre salió embarazada a los 16 años de Shane, tal y como muchas adolescentes.

Shane siempre cuido a du familia y sobre todo a su hermana. Al ser un oficial, lo hacia aun mas, sabiendo como era la sociedad en la que vivían. Camile siempre lo miro como una figura protectora con la que siempre podría contar.

Recuerda la espera, una hora, dos, tres, pronto se hizo de noche y no se veían señales de Shane. La calle ya estaba vacia, solo había una que otra luz de vecinos que decidieron quedarse en casa.

Shane jamás llego, y cuando dejo de haber señal de televisión después de ver como las calles se infestaban de gente infectada que atacaba salvajemente a otros, la tele se fue a negro y no hubo mas transmisiones ni señal. Camile recuerda que lo ultimo que vio en el televisor de su sale fue como un grupo de gente infectada atacaba a un reportero arrancándole la piel junto con musculo y ligamentos.

En ese momento , en el que vio gente comiéndose entre ellos, sus padres concluyeron que Shane jamás logro llegar a casa y que fue atacado en el intento.

Casi en cuanto asimilaba la segura muerte de su hermano estaría llorando la muerte de su madre. Esas cosas los 'walkers', rompieron las ventanales del primer piso, su madre estaba demasiado cerca para alcanzar a reaccionar y miro como la jalaban fuera de la casa.

Su padre intento ayudarla ganándose un rasguño que después seria su condena. Aun cuando mataron a esas cosas su madre ya había pasado a otra vida, una mejor en la que no se tenia que estar con miedo cada segundo.

Su padre y ella se atrincheraron en la habitación de Shane, sabiendo que ahí el guardaba un par de pistolas. Ambos estaban muertos de miedo y tristeza por lo que acababa de suceder. Después Camile miro a su padre ser consumido por la infección hasta que murió entre sus brazos.

Desde ahí todo se fue a la mierda, todo. Cuando su padre despertó convertido en una de esas cosas no supo que hacer, el se le abalanzo encima con los ojos amarillos y nublados, hacia gruñidos guturales y cuando estuvo a punto de hincarle los dientes en el cuello le dio un balazo en la cabeza.

Por meses pensó que había asesinado a su padre, cuando logro salir de la casa se unió a un grupo de gente que al final fue tomado por un grupo mas fuerte guiados por un hombre que parecía estar drogado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Logro escapar, después de semanas se encontró con Rick en el bosque , ninguno podía creer que el otro estuviera vivo. El ex Sherif la llevo a su campamento, escoltados por un hombre de raza negra y otro con una ballesta que la miraba con desconfianza.

Cuando miro a Shane, se volvió una niña pequeña desecha en llanto en los brazos de su hermano.

Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas, se dio cuenta que el no era el mismo, era agresivo y parecía como si algo dentro de el no estuviera del todo bien. Cuando supo que el jamás intento llegar a casa y que en su lugar salvo a Carl y Lori, quien esperaba un hijo que podría ser de el. Todo termino de romperse.

Cuando Shane murio fue como cerrar un ciclo.

* * *

**Hola! Amo escribir fanfics, y amo esta serie, asi que por fin decidí pasar a la computadora y publicar esta historia que lleva algo de tiempo en mi cuaderno. En los próximos días se estrena la segunda parte de la tercera temporada y el fanfic partirá desde ahí, no será exactamente igual pues algunos aspectos variaran un poco, pero seguirá la misma línea de la trama. Solo lo aviso por posibles spoilers.**

**Sera un daryl x oc , en donde el personaje femenino les aseguro no será un 'Mary sue', asi tampoco como la 'doncella en peligro', ni la 'chica mala', será un personaje humano con virtudes y debilidades como cualquier otro.**

**Espero esto sea de su agrado, saludos y gracias por leer!.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP.2

Los confines de la prisión les habían dado un refugio como el que no habían tenido en meses, después de pasar la mayor parte del invierno corriendo de un lugar a otro, las paredes de concreto eran como un paraíso.

Dicho paraíso les había cobrado una cuenta muy grande con la vida de T-Dog, Lory y casi la de Hersehll quien ahora se apoyaba en un par de gastadas muletas para caminar.

-Hey ¿En donde está tu papá?- le pregunto Daryl a Carl quien cargaba entre sus pequeños y pálidos brazos a su hermana-

-Afuera –dijo apuntando con la cabeza a la puerta- con Camile

-Por supuesto – dijo Daryl con voz enfadada-

-Desde la muerte o asesinato de Shane (que si a Daryl le preguntaban el muy bastardo se lo había ganado) Rick había hecho algo así como adoptar bajo sus alas a Camile.

El cazador sabia que la conocía desde que andaba en pañales, y que después de lo sucedido con Shane tal vez la culpa había hecho que la tuviera pegada a él como si quisiera que la joven no perdiera esa figura protectora que solía encontrar en su hermano.

Rick la miraba y protegía de tal forma que un día Daryl le pregunto si no había algo mas, a lo que el ex sheriff respondió con una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza:

-La conozco desde que nació Daryl; Y así como en Carl , cada que la veo es como si un pedazo de la vida normal que teníamos antes estuviera ahí, aunque sea muy en el fondo. Además, de la forma en la que lo pongas, la verdad es que le quite a su hermano – dice el oji azul mirando al frente en un tono con un dejo de tristeza-

Daryl no vuelve a tocar el tema, sabe que mas haya de la culpa Rick se preocupa genuinamente por la joven. Y que ese 'algo' que Rick ve probablemente sea un recordatorio de Shane, y de la vida que tenia junto a su mejor amigo antes de todo esto.

En su caso no a entablado lazo alguno con Camile, en todos los meses que pasaron huyendo de aquí y haya, apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Shane tenia un carácter inestable, y tal vez ella tenia esos mismo genes que habían llevado al hombre a la locura total. La condenada escuincla sabia como usar un arma, habiendo crecido con su hermano y con Rick, lo que hacia que Daryl desconfiara aun mas , era como si esperara que de un momento a otro ella intentara matar a Rick, a Carl o a todos como venganza .

Aunque sabe que esta mal juzgarla, por que sabe muy bien como eso habiendo tenido un hermano como Merle, no puede evitar tenerle desconfianza y querer saber lo menos posible de ella.

Ya son meses desde el ataque a la granja y la muerte de shane. Daryl, sabe que desde entonces Rick esta diferente, y no lo culpa. Los hechos de hace un par de días, con la muerte de T-Dog y Lori lo han terminado de derrumbar y será cuestión de darle tiempo para que el ex sheriff retome estabilidad emocional.

Daryl abre la puerta que da al patio, el sol le da en la cara de inmediato y puede que lo peor del invierno ya haya pasado pero la temperatura no es del todo cálida.

Daryl encuentra a su amigo y Camile sentados en el suelo y recargados contra una pared. Lo ve hablarle y ella asiente, al acercarse se da cuenta de que le esta dando indicaciones.

-Debemos de pensar en como aprovechar este lugar de la mejor manera- Rick dice palmeando la rodilla de la joven dando por terminada su platica-

-Hey Rick- lo saluda Daryl con un movimiento de la cabeza-

Rick se pone de pie regresándole el gesto y extiende una mano para ayudar a camile.

-Hershell dice que la pequeña pateadora de traseros estará bien con lo que Maggie y yo trajimos. Igual deberíamos de ir buscando otro lugar en donde conseguirle formula y pañales –dice daryl-

-Gracias Daryl- dice Rick poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Por el momento no hay que preocuparnos por eso, en los próximos días pensaremos en algo.

Dicho esto Rick le da unas palmadas en el hombro y camina en dirección a las rejas principales de la prisión.

-Revisare las fenzas , vayan adentro- dice Rick pidiendo claramente que lo dejen solo, tal y como a preferido estar desde hace días-

Daryl ve a Camile pasar a un lado de él en dirección al interior, siguiendo de inmediato las instrucciones de Rick. 'Tal como un perrito' piensa Daryl rodando los ojos. La ve caminar frente a el y con un pequeño gruñido la sigue sabiendo que nada tiene que hacer afuera si Rick quiere estar solo.

Ve su cabello ondulado que le llega a media espalda moviéndose con sus pasos, y al bajar la mirada un trasero enfundado en unos pantalones que le ajustaban perfectamente.

Daryl suelta otro gruñido, alguien tan molesta no debería de tener un trasero así.

Recuerda que cuando recién la encontraron y ella se reunió con su hermano en la granja, Daryl estaba sorprendido de que fueran hermanos por als diferencias físicas.

Camile es muy delgada y pequeña, casi delicada, (_casi_ piensa Daryl), toda su vida practicando ballet se notaba en su físico. Recuerda que Dale le dijo: ' Que esperabas hijo? ¿Qué midiera 1.85 y tuviera grandes músculos como Shane?'. Daryl casi ponía oír la risa de Dale en su cabeza.

El cazador soltó un ruido mas.

-¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunta de repente Camile deteniéndose para voltear a verlo con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas-

-Nada que te importe – le contesta tajante Daryl antes de seguir caminando-

-Haz estado gruñendo desde que dejamos a Rick- le dice mirándolo extrañada con sus ojos chocolate- ¿No soportas separarte de él por un par de horas?

Jah! La niñita tonta cree que le puede regresar el insulto, a el Daryl Dixon.

-No soy yo el que se la pasa pegado a él todo el jodido día. Enserio niña deja al hombre respirar un poco.

Antes de que ella pueda contestarle algo, Daryl sube los escalones que faltan para llegar a la puerta que los lleva al interior, la abre y después de entrar por ella la suelta lo que provoca un estruendo metálico.

Adentro todos pegan un saltito ante el sonido de la puerta principal dar un portazo que retumba por el lugar. Daryl entra con cara de pocos amigos y le dice a Carol entre dientes que todo esta bien cuando la mujer le pregunta en tono preocupado si paso algo.

Momentos después entra Camile, teniendo mas tacto para cerrar la puerta pero no para evitar dedicarle una mirada molesta a Daryl.

Maggie le pregunta que tiene, seguida de Glenn. Ambos son sus mejores amigos, al ser de la misma edad congeniaron de inmediato.

-Nada, solo Daryl y sus celos sobre Rick-

Daryl quien por supuesto a escuchado el comentario, se hacerca rápidamente a ella apuntándole con un dedo depues de soltar un 'Hey!' , que aunque Camile no lo diga, sonó de lo más amenazador.

-Hey Daryl tranquilo – le dice Glenn subiendo sus manos para detenerlo-

-Quitate china man! , no es como que vaya a golpearla, yo no hago esa mierda!- dice mirando a camile a los ojos- Aun por mas que ella sea un dolor en el trasero!

-Daryl, no digas eso –le pide Gleen en tono bajo con sus manos contra el pecho del cazador-

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-

La voz de Hershell resuena como estruendo cuando su figura aparece avanzando lentamente con ayuda de sus muletas.

Todos guardan silencio de inmediato por que le tienen el más grande de los respetos al hombre, quien los acogió a todos en su granja y quien aun ahora en su condición se preocupaba por la salud y bienestar de todos ellos.

-Rick esta pasando por un muy mal momento. No lo vamos a ayudar en nada peleando entre nosotros- dice Hershell con voz autoritaria-

Camile murmura un 'lo siento' y después sigue a Glenn y Maggie a ayudar a limpiar el lugar.

Mientras Daryl ve al grupo de jóvenes amigos no puede evitar sentirse un poco mas molesto, por que al verlos es como ver un grupo de universitarios antes de que el mundo llegara su fin. Y Daryl sabe de que de no ser por el apocalipsis zombie, la vida de ella y él jamás se abrían cruzado.

Daryl se siente molesto por que un con el fin del mundo y con los muertos regresando a la vida, no hay forma de que alguien como ella y alguien como el puedan entenderse por que son de mundos completamente diferentes.

Continuara….

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Norman Reedus a dicho en entrevistas que Daryl había tenido sus encuentros con mujeres en su pueblo pero ninguna relación emocional con alguna de ellas. Menciono que no sabía como manejar sus sentimientos y que se alejaba a la mañana siguiente después de estar con ellas.**

**Ese es el tipo de carácter que tendrá aquí, me encanta como van evolucionando los personajes, y en The walking dead todos son tan humanos que no puedo esperar a ir escribiendo sobre ellos.**

**Camile surgió mientras meditaba que paso con el resto de los familiares del grupo, es decir los padres, hermanos, tios, y demás que no se encontraban viviendo con ellos y quedaron dispersos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews por favor! Todo es bienvenido : D**


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl deja sobre una de las mesas la bolsa con armas que había encontrado en el trayecto junto a Maggie a la farmacia para buscar la fórmula de la bebe.

Un Walker la tenía sobre los hombros, con ambas piernas faltantes el bastardo solo se arrestaba sin poder hacer mucho sin sus extremidades inferiores y con el peso de la bolsa sobre él. Basto una flecha entre las cejas y las armas eran totalmente suyas.

Los demás estaban a su lado mirando sus nuevas herramientas de defensa, de vez en cuando tomaban una y la examinaban antes de volver a dejarla en la mesa.

No era mucho pero vaya que las agradecían! Había una pistola con una cajita de municiones, dos cuchillos grandes y un arco metálico de casería junto con juego de flechas.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que las repartamos- dijo Rick con ambas manos en sus caderas-

Todos asienten en silencio, saben que solo algunos de ellos serán los elegidos pero les paree perfecto por que al menos así todos estarán armados.

Rick le da la pistola y caja de municiones a Hershell, si algo pasa sabe que el hombre no podrá tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que esto es lo mejor.

Maggie recarga su cabeza sobre el hombre de su padre, visiblemente más tranquila ahora que sabe que él tiene como defenderse.

Rick toma uno de los cuchillos y se lo da a Beth, la adolescente le da un 'gracias' con su acento sureño más claro que nunca.

El otro cuchillo se lo da a Carol quien le da también las gracias. Falta el arco y el líder del grupo medita por unos momentos su decisión antes de dárselo a camile.

-Oh no Rick- dice la jovencita negando ligeramente con la cabeza- No Rick, en mi será un desperdicio, no tengo la menor idea de cómo usarlo.

-Se que aprenderás rápido – le dice asintiendo con su cabeza mientras desliza el arco y las flechas sobre la mesa en dirección a Camile-

La muchacha lo acepta en silencio y ve su nueva arma. Es de metal, pintado en un verde metálico que aunque con la pintura algo gastada aun tiene buen aspecto, no es muy pesado pero tampoco muy ligero, tiene la macicez necesaria.

-Se que sabes usar la pistola- le dice Rick mientras ella examina una de las flechas entre sus dedos- Pero el arco no ara ruido y todos sabemos lo importante que es eso.

Ella asiente mientras pasa su dedo índice por las plumas en el extremo de la flecha.

-Seguro que Daryl puede ayudarte a usarlo- dice el ex Sheriff-

-¿Qué?- pregunta Camile levantando su cabeza-

-Oh hombre debes de estar bromeando- dice Daryl-

Y no, Rick no estaba bromeando. Así que ahí estaba Daryl parado en el patio a un metro de distancia de Camile mirando como la muchacha intentaba darle a un saco lleno de tierra que colgaba de una cuerda.

Al menos la flecha ya no se le caía intentando colocarla en el resorte del arco.

-Daryl, llevo una hora aquí- le dijo Camile bajando el arma y mirándolo a los ojos de manera cansada y harta de la situación.

-Es porque estás haciendo todo mal- musita Daryl molesto e igual de arto-

Camile hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suelta un poco de aire.

Daryl se aproxima a ella colocándose atrás.

-Coloca el codo en posición- le dice con su usual tono grueso-

Camile levanta por centésima vez el condenado arco y apunta hacia el costal que esta a varios metros de distancia.

-Tch, tienes tu codo mal posicionado ,debes de levantarlo al nivel de tu hombro-

-Pudiste decirme eso desde el principio- le contesta ella-

Es ahí cuando Daryl se inclina sobre su cuerpo para poner su codo de manera adecuada. Es la primera vez que tienen algún contacto físico, y por lo tanto la primera vez que están tan cerca.

La diferencia de estaturas es notoria, Camile le llegaba al hombro. Y mientras Daryl le acomodaba el codo maldijo a Maggie y los productos de higiene personal que consiguió en la farmacia porque Camile olía a Vainilla, el aroma estaba impregnado suavemente en su cabello y entraba a la nariz de Daryl de manera dulce.

Daryl intenta ignorar esto mientras se inclina levemente sobre su hombro para hablarle.

-Tienes que mantener la postura de tus brazos firmes, en línea con tu hombro. Si no lo haces la flecha no llegara ninguna maldita parte, cierra un ojo para ayudar a tu puntería.-

Camile lo escucha atentamente, los labios de Daryl están a centímetros de su oreja, por lo que le es imposible ignorarlo. Esa voz gruesa que solo se dirige a ella con rudeza se escucha mucho más suave ahora que está concentrado dándole una lección.

Respira hondo mientras apunta en dirección al costal que sigue imposible sin rasguño alguno.

-Contare hasta tres y soltaras la flecha- le dice Daryl un sobre su hombro- uno….dos…..tres

Camile suelta la flecha y esta sale disparada con más fuerza que todos sus intentos anteriores. Su brazo se ha levantado un poco, su dedo y índice y anular forman una ligera 'V' al haber soltado la flecha, que si bien no le dio al blanco si rozo uno de los costados.

-¿Viste eso?!- pregunta con una sonrisa volteando hacia Daryl- Casi le doy!

Daryl pasa su atención de la flecha, es la primera vez que le sonríe y puede ver claramente sus hoyuelos en las mejillas dándole un aspecto casi infantil. Ellos suelen apenas dirigirse la palabra, y cuando lo hacen no son las palabras más dulces del mundo, ni que decir de sonreír. Daryl no suele sonreír, pero ella si lo hace con carl, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Hershell,Carol , Rick, con todos salvo el hasta ese momento.

-Vuelve a intentarlo- le dice el cazador apuntando con un movimiento de su cabeza al costal, sacando cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza-

Ella asiente rápidamente, visiblemente motivada por su reciente pequeño éxito. Toma otra flecha del carcaj y la monta sobre el arco. Daryl no le da más indicaciones y sabe que esta vez está totalmente por su cuenta. Suelta la flecha y esta da en el costal para su sorpresa. No en el medio, pero igual le da.

-Daryl! Le di!- dice sonriendo abiertamente mientras mira asombrada el costal que ahora deja caer lentamente al suelo la tierra-

Y ahí están otra vez esos odiosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, piensa daryl , junto con esa sonrisa y alegría que no sabe manejar. Porque puede con ella perfectamente cuando se comporta como una pequeña perra , pero no cuando es felicidad burbujeante. Y siente la necesidad de quitarle esa tonta sonrisa por que no sabe qué hacer con ella.

-Andando, iremos afuera- dice sin felicitarla antes de inclinarse a tomar su ballesta que descansaba en el suelo-

-¿Qué?- le pregunta ella suavemente como quien espera haber oído mal. Cualquier rastro de su júbilo a desaparecido y Daryl se auto felicita por su logro.

Ella lo ve con sus ojos chocolate moviéndose sobre su rostro con un miedo a medio disimular, y Daryl se gira caminando en dirección a la entrada de la prisión ignorándola.

Después de haber avanzado varios metros, escucha los pasos rápidos de ella contra para alcanzarlo. Daryl casi puede jurar que ha corrido con los talones arriba y casi se gira para ver su la pequeña bailarina trae un tutu rosa.

-Darlyl, sabes que Rick no quiere que….

-Apenas y estaremos en los primeros metros del bosque, no pasara nada. Yo traigo mi ballesta y tú tienes tu pistola. No hay de qué preocuparse-

Camile de inmediato asegura su pistola con una correa a su muslo derecho, asegurándose de que este en un lugar de fácil acceso por si tiene que usarla.

Daryl le dice "Tienes que aprender a usar el arco en un entorno real", y aunque Camile sabe que tiene razón, no puede evitar sentir inseguridad (y miedo) porque solo le atino una vez al condenado costal.

Cuando llegan a la reja principal Carl y Carol están haciendo guardia, Camile voltea hacia arriba en dirección a una de las torres de vigilancia en donde se encentra con Maggie y Glenn alzando sus manos y haciendo gestos que claramente significan: 'Que demonios está pasando?, a lo que Camile contesta encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza en confusión. Internamente agradece que sus amigos si estén montando guardia por si algo sucede, y no metidos dentro de la cabina teniendo sexo.

El sonido de la reja abriéndose la hace voltear en esa dirección y ve a Daryl salir y dispararle a los dos walkers que hay afuera.

-Andando niña – le dice mientras recupera su segunda flecha de la cabeza de un zombie-

Suelta un poco de aire y lo sigue adentro del bosque. Detrás de ella Carl vuelve a cerrar con una cadena la reja.

* * *

Daryl quiere enseñarle todo lo básico hoy, así ella podre practicar por su cuenta y lo dejara en paz. Cuando miro su mirada asustada al decirle que irían al bosque sintió algo de culpa por querer apresurar las cosas solo para deshacerse de ella pero esto era lo mejor.

El aroma a pino y tierra mojada es fuerte, y el cazador agradece que el olor del bosque le quite del sistema el aroma a Vainilla de Camile.

-Dale a aquel árbol de haya- le dice apuntando a un pino que está a unos siete metros.- Tienes que estar alerta de tu alrededor, aun cuando le dispares a un Walker tienes que estar alerta de tu entorno por que puede llegar uno de esos bastardos y tomarte de sorpresa por la espalda.

Camile siente un poco de escalofríos ante la sola idea de pensar en enfrentarse a un Walker con un arma que no sabe usar. Pero no dice nada y se limita a poner un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja entes de tomar el arco.

La flecha se clava a un metro de distancia y toma otra para volver a intentarlo. Pronto las flechas se le han acabado, unas están en el tronco del pino y otras ancladas en la tierra. Camina hacia ellas y las mete una por una al carcaj, sus brazos ya recienten el haber estado trabajando tanto tiempo y los empieza a sentir cansados. Es el tipo de dolor muscular que sentía cada que terminaba una de sus clases de danza.

-Quiero que con tu próxima flecha le des en el medio al tronco- dice daryl a un par de metros de distancia-

Ella camina a su antigua posición con cara de fastidio pero no le dice nada. Mientras Daryl la ve montar el arco, piensa que aun ahora con el fin del mundo hay diferencias abismales entre las personas. Con solo verla puede ver lo distintos que ellos son .

Ella creció en una familia que le dio todo el amor y apoyo del mundo, creció con unos padres y un hermano que la llevaban a sus clases de danza, el tipo de familia que vez paseando los fines de semana en un centro comercial.

En su caso su madre murió de cáncer cuando el tenia cinco años, no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella pero Merle le había dicho que era una buena mujer aunque su padre no pensara lo mismo y soliera golpearla. De su padre si tenía muchos recuerdos, tal vez demasiados para su gusto. Su padre era un hombre que le hablaba todo el tiempo con insultos y gritos, solía golpearlo y no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por él y Merle. Daryl sabe que su padre era el culpable de haber iniciado a su hermano en el mundo de las drogas, Merle era un pre adolescente cuando su padre lo sentó junto a él en el viejo sillón de su sala y le dio un cigarro de marihuana. De ahí todo evoluciono a otras drogas como el cristal y la cocaína. La mezcla del alcohol y las drogas llevo a su padre a la muerte por intoxicación, a los once años Daryl Dixon no tenia padres y estaba solo con un hermano que no era la mejor de las influencias.

Camile no tenía idea de los pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la cabeza de daryl , pero al escuchar el sonido de su ballesta tirar una flecha, dio un respingo y por la sorpresa levanto de más el arco lanzando la flecha.

-¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto Camile volteando a todos lados con su pistola en la mano, el arco se encontraba tirado a su lado-

-Solo era una ardilla- dijo Daryl levantando una ceja mientras se acercaba al roedor para tomarlo-

Ella se llevo dos dedos a la frente tratando de calmarse del susto que le había metido.

-¿No piensas ir por tu flecha?- le pregunto daryl tranquilamente mientras sacaba la flecha del pequeño cuerpo de la ardilla-

Camile volteo al pino solo para encontrar la flecha clavada a una altura de unos cinco metros, cuando levanto el arco el susto hizo que la flecha saliera muy alta.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- le contesto ella mirándolo –

-No, a menos que quieras una flecha menos. Y te aseguro que eso no te conviene-

Camile miro el pino y luego a Daryl quien la veía con curiosidad, ambas cejas estaban levantadas mientras esperaba a ver lo que ella iba a decidir hacer.

Ella noto que él no la ayudaría así que decidió terminar con todo esto y camino por su flecha, el sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo sus pies era lo único que se oía. Coloco un pie contra el árbol y tomo la rama más cercana para impulsarse. Mientras subía agradecía que la flexibilidad de sus piernas le ayudara en momentos así.

-Vaya ¿Qué eres? ¿Mitad mono o algo así ? –

Camile volteo hacia abajo para ver a daryl mirándola con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Cállate Dixon-

Cuando se estiro para tomar la flecha enseguida comenzó el camino de descenso , pero una rama húmeda hizo que su bota se resbalara contra ella haciéndola caer tres metros hacia el suelo.

El sonido de su cuerpo caer contra la tierra y la hojarasca retumbo en sus oídos, y al intentar levantarse el dolor de su hombro izquierdo sobre el que había caído le llego como una ponzoña .

-Maldita sea Daryl. ¿Por qué no me cachaste? – le pregunto molesta mientras se ponía lentamente de pie-

-Hey! No fue mi culpa!

-Ni siquiera lo intestaste! – le dice molesta antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la prisión-

Los pasos de ambos eran pesados, los de ella algo torpes por el dolor en su costado izquierdo.

-No fue mi culpa que calleras como una maldita piedra!

-Oh por favor! Solo cállate!

Cuando llegaron a la salida del bosque Camile saco su pistola y le disparo a los tres walkers que merodeaban la reja. Carl los miro y de inmediato los dejo pasar quitando la cadena. Carol alarmada por el visible estado de los dos se acerco rápidamente a daryl caminando a su lado mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Se resbalo de un árbol y hace un drama por qué no la atrape! – Dijo daryl gritando mientras veía la espalda de Camile-

-Eres un imbécil Daryl! – le contesto ella volteándose para verlo-

-¿Si? Bueno espero que en tu caso ese maldito golpe te haya arreglado la cabeza! – Le grito con su acento sureño-

Para entonces todos ya habían salido alarmados al patio al oír las detonaciones, habían pensado lo peor y salieron con sus armas listas.

Rick fue el primero en caminar hacia ellos mientras guardaba su arma en la funda que colgaba de su cadera.

-Hey! – lo llamo y casi como su con instante ambos se calmaran un poco- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto a Camile poniendo una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo haciendo que ella soltara un quejido de dolor-

-Nada, solo tuve un pequeño accidente con un árbol- le contesto ella-

Rick la miro y luego a Daryl , tanto Camile como el cazador estaban visiblemente molestos. Regreso su vista a ella para levantar un poco la manga de su blusa y ver que el hombro tenía una posición extraña, tomo su brazo delicadamente y miro rasguños que empezaban a dejar salir sangre.

-Ve adentro a que Hershell te revise- le dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca-

* * *

Camile se encontraba sentada en una de las camas de una celda, mientras Heshell analizaba sus heridas.

-Tienes el hombro dislocado, tenemos que ponerlo en su lugar- dijo el hombre con voz tranquila-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, Hershell no podía hacer ese trabajo ya que en una pierna no tendría la estabilidad necesaria para jalar de su brazo y acomodarlo bien, solo la lastimaría mas por lo que Maggie lo haría.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto su amiga tomándola de la muñeca y poniendo su otra mano en su hombro-

-Mjm…-contesto ella asintiendo con sus manos hechas puño sobre sus piernas-

Rick quien estaba frente a ellos se sentó a un lado de Camile y tomo una de sus manos ella apenas y lo miro cuando Maggie jalo de su brazo.

-ahh! –Grito apretando la mano de Rick-

-Está bien, ya paso – le dijo el tranquilizadoramente antes de darle un beso en la frente-

Camile respiro hondo por varios segundos más , Rick le acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Gracias….-le dijo Camile a Maggie un par de minutos después, su amiga solo le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza-

-Te vendare el brazo, no lo muevas por un par de días, ahora desinfectare esos rasguños de tus brazos- le dijo Hershell-

Camile se quedo en la celda con Maggie y su padre mientras Rick salía. Rick busco a Daryl quien se encontraba en el segundo nivel junto a las escaleras .

-Daryl podemos hablar un segundo? ..-le pregunto el oji azul-

-Claro…

Daryl dejo de jugar con Judith para ponerle atención al padre de la niña.

-Escucha daryl, se que lo que paso en el bosque no fue tu culpa. Pero sinceramente si cada que están juntos van a estar peleando será mejor que no se hablen y las cosas sean como antes, uno de ustedes ya salió lastimado y no me voy a arriesgar a que pase otra cosa solo por sus diferencias. Solo…aléjense un poco. ¿Está bien?..-le dijo Rick poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Daryl solo asintió.

Continuara…

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Contesto un review que no pude contestar por mensaje:**

**V4L3CT4:**

**Muchas gracias por tu review! Me gustaría que estuvieras registrada en la pagina para poner mandarte un mensaje cuando actualizo. Trato de hacerlo regularmente, yo calculo que cada dos semanas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras.**

**Reviews por favor díganme lo que piensan! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Era una mañana agradable, un primer indicio de que la primavera estaba cerca. Era lo suficientemente cálida como para que todos dejaran su abrigo y disfrutaran de la comodidad de sus cuerpos en una simple camisa o blusa.

Camile se encontraba sentada en el tramo de césped que comprendía la primera parte de la prisión. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su incidente con el árbol y, aunque un llevaba su hombro vendado , confiaba en que Hershell se lo desvendaría a la mañana siguiente y ya lo podría mover.

Entre los dedos de su mano izquierda , jugaba distraídamente con el collar que colgaba de su cuello mientras contaba distraídamente el numero de walkers que había merodeando la reja principal a unos quince metros de donde ella se encontraba.

-Hey-

Camile giro la cabeza ala izquierda , sus brazos aun descansando sobre sus rodillas, cuando se encontró con daryl parado a un metro de ella con su ballesta en el hombro.

-Hey- le contesto ella también-

Esos dos días no se habían dirigido la palabra, Rick le había dicho que no podía seguirse peleando de esa manera con Daryl, y el cazador también había hecho su parte para alejarse de ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio incomodo en el que ella regreso su vista hacia enfrente , y se mordió el labio inferíor en un intento de distraer a su cerebro de la incomodidad.

-¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?-

Si encontrarse con Daryl saludándola (o algo así), era raro, el que le preguntara como se encontraba la extrañaba aun mas.

-Bien, Maggie lo puso en su lugar. Espero que mañana Hershell me quite lso vendajes- le dijo ella volteando a verlo otra vez, el solo asintió-

Fue ahí cuando Daryl noto el collar que brillaba en el cuello de Camile, y le pareció extrañamente conocido, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Le hecho otro vistazo disimulado y entonces recordó. Ah si, ahora recordaba, era el collar de Shane, el del numero '22'.

-¿Ibas a cazar?- le pregunto ella cuando ya no recibió comentario alguno de Daryl-

-Mhm- contesto el asintiendo- Esa comida de haya adentro no durara mucho. Sera mejor ir buscando algo.-

Ella solo asintió, Daryl la miro de reojo, era extraño no verla con la sudadera que llevo todo el invierno. Ahora llevaba solamente una blusa de tirantes en tono gris pegada al cuerpo.

Camile se habia únido al grupo en un momento difícil, Shane había abierto el granero días atrás, Lori y Rick pasaban por un momento difícil por el reciente embarazo de ella, Daryl se había alejado de todos ellos al fallar en encontrar a Sophia con vida.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?-

La pregunta de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos. La volteo a ver y estaba mas claro que era una pregunta sincera, casi como la de un niño que levanta una mano en clase para hacerle una pregunta a su maestro.

-Yo no te odio- le contesto el frunciendo el ceño-

-Pero tampoco te agrado- contesto ella con una sonrisa irónica entes de regresar su vista al frente-

El no dijo nada, y ambos cayeron en un silencio mas. Camile no se sintió ofendida o indignada, no era ningún secreto para ella que no era del agrado de Daryl. Cuando ella se unió al grupo se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Shane, quien en el estado frenético en el que estaba tampoco era del agrado de Daryl , y de nadie en el grupo a decir verdad, salvo de Carl y ella.

Después de que ella se entero de que Shane no intento llegar a su casa por ella y sus padres, le solto una cachetada a su hermano que le volteo la cara, después de gritarle insultos a el y Lori, y decirle a Rick que estaba loco por seguir con una mujer así. Ese dia Camile se dio cuenta de que se reencontró con Shane pero lo había perdido mucho tiempo antes.

Después del ataque a la granja, cuando Rick confeso haber matado a Shane, Camile lo volteo a ver con el rostro desencajado entre la incredulidad y la tristeza. Recuerda haberse parado y abalanzarse sobre Rick, pero antes de que sus pequeños puños pudieran darle en el pecho a quien alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de su hermano, los brazos de daryl la habían jalado hacia atrás.

Rick le dijo que la soltara y Camile comenzó a gritarle entre sollozos mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho. Todos guardaban silencio, incluso Rick que solo se encontraba parado recibiendo los golpes mientras oía entre sollozos como ella decía : 'Era mi hermano!' , 'Debiste echarnos a los dos del grupo y nada de esto hubiera pasado!'' 'Era tu mejor amigo!'. Poco a poco los golpes fueron deteniéndose hasta que solo quedo un fuerte agarre de su camisa mientras ella lloraba sobre su pecho, y Rick la abrazo fuertemente por que ella era su reflejo horas antes cuando le grito al cuerpo sin vida de Shane.

Camile no le pudo guardar rencor alguno a Rick, contrario a Lori a quien encontró oportunista, colgándose de su hermano y jugando con su cabeza y la de Rick. Lori era la principal culpable de la muerte de Shane, y Rick lo sabia, ella le habia dicho que se encargara de el pues era peligroso, su propio comprtamiento con su esposa se volvió frio desde ese día.

Desde ese dia Daryl desconfió mas que nunca de Camile, algo dentro de el le decía que ella podría ser como Shane, y no podía permitir que una niña amenazara la casi inexistente seguridad del grupo.

-Si shane hizo algo que te ofendiera, te pido disculpas- le dijo ella sacándolo una vez mas de sus recuerdos-

Daryl volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido por sus palabras. Ella estaba tranquila, al igual que que el tono en el que le había pedido disculpas.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas por lo que ese bastardo hizo- le dijo el en tono molesto-

Daryl jamás había pedido disculpas por Merle pero si sentía que ambos eran iguales, que ambos eran 'basura campesina' como su hermano le habia hecho creer. Fue hasta mucho tiempo después que entendió que lo que su hermano habia pasado en la vida era por sus propias acciones, como el cortarse la mano por no esperarlo.

-Además a mi no me hizo nada, no abría podido- dijo Daryl rosando pesadamente con su bota la tierra debajo de ella-

Camile sonrió un poco y recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba.

-Todos pensaban que yo podría salvarlo- dijo ella mirando a los walkers que merodeaban la reja principal.

-A Shane, cuando yo llegue todos en silencio pensaban que yo lo podría regresar a la normalidad. Pero no pude.

Daryl la escuchaba en silencio.

-Yo ni siquiera sabia que el habia cambiado. Pero cuando lo note no supe que hacer – dijo con voz frustrada-

-No había nada que hacer- le dijo Daryl- no fue tu culpa-

Fue entonces que el se dio cuenta de que verla como una amenaza no había estado bien. Por que al igual que el y Merle eran diferentes, ella y Shane también lo eran. Y se sintió un poco mal por juzgarla.

-Entiendo que no te agrade por eso- dijo ella asintiendo- que me veas como una amenaza por que se que te preocupas por el grupo. Y por raro que eso suene me hace sentir bien, por que entiendo lo único que son todos.

Daryl no dijo nada, no podía desmentirla.

-¿No pensabas ir a cazar?- le pregunto ella en tono tranquilo cambiando de tema mientras estiraba su brazo bueno hacia arriba para desentumecerlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve? – le pregunto el frunciendo el ceño pero con una sonrisa divertida-

-Yo no dije eso! Además, sin un brazo seguro me utilizarías de carnada-

-Bien, por que yo no llevo niñas de casería- le contesto acomodándose la ballesta sobre su hombro-

-hey! No soy una niña!-

-Como digas niña. ¿Distraerías a los walkers aventándoles tu tutu rosa?-

Camile suelta una carcajada por que la imagen mental es de lo mas ridícula. Cuando abre los ojos ve a daryl caminando en dirección a la reja, puede que no sean amigos pero están bien.

El resto de la mañana Camile se la paso siguiendo a Hershell de aquí para haya rogándole que por favor le quitara las vendas del hombro y liberara su brazo de la incomodidad de tenerlo inmóvil.

-Una noche mas no te ara daño- le contesto el hombre cansado de su insistencia-

-Pero…-

-Mañana, Camile- le dijo con un tono tranquilo pero autoritario-

Ella solto un suspiro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y murmuraba un 'Esta bien' que sono a derrota.

Las noches pasadas habian sido de lo mas incomodas, el tener un brazo atado a ti con vendas no era de lo mas favorable cuando buscas una posición cómoda para dormir.

* * *

Carl habia encontrado un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, con botes de cloro, trapos, cepillos y una escoba. Carol sugirió que seria bueno que limpiaran las celdas en las que dormían, después de todo las habian encontrado con cadáveres que solo sacaron del lugar. Un poco de limpieza les vendría bien para dormir mejor, después de todo se duerme mejor cuando no hay sangre de zombie en el piso de tu celda.

Hershell sugirió que limpiaran el primer piso primero, y que durmieran en el segundo nivel por esa noche para darle tiempo al olor del cloro a que se disipara hasta el dia siguiente.

Camile ayudo a llevar las cosas que podía con un solo brazo, y a restregar los pisos con un cepillo junto a Glenn y Maggie.

-Pff me esta empezando a dar calor- dijo Glenn limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su ante brazo-

Maggie asintió ante el comentario de su novio, y aunque Camile estaba acostumbrada a sudar por horas cuando estaba en el estudio de danza, sabia que pronto la poca ropa que tenían seria inservible pues era de invierno.

-Le diré a Rick que vayamos planeando un viaje por provisiones- dijo Glenn antes de enjuagar su cepillo en el bote con agua-

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Camile- necesito hacer algo útil

-Cam, apenas llevas dos días así – le dijo Maggie apuntando a su brazo-

-Si, los dos días mas inútiles de toda mi vida! – contesto ella aventando molesta el cepillo-

-Sabes que es por tu bien, y mi papá prometió quitarte los vendajes mañana-

Camile asintió y tomo el cepillo para seguir trabajando.

* * *

Para cuando daryl regreso con unas cuantas ardillas, sintió de inmediato el olor a cloro. Pronto los encontró a todos parados junto a la escalera del segundo piso, el cual cabe mencionar era_ su_ piso.

-Hey- lo saludo Glenn cuando Daryl comenzó a subir por los escalones- Esperamos a Rick, limpiamos el primer piso así que creo que estaremos un poco apretados esta noche.

Daryl solo solto un 'Hmp' algo incomodo por la idea de probablemente tener que compartir su celda.

Pronto la figura de Rick y camile apareció de la sección del almacén de comida en donde habían estado haciendo el inventario. Rick le cedió el paso para que ella subiera primero la escalera y después la siguió, Daryl no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Encontré una caja de galletas de chocolate- le dijo Camile a Carl con una sonrisa cómplice-

El hijo de Rick no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la noticia, y por unos momentos fue el niño que verdaderamente era y no el pequeño soldado en el que este mundo lo había convertido.

-Bien por hoy tendremos que dormir dos en cada celda, les sugiero que descansen lo mejor que puedan por que mañana será un dia difícil-

Rick había decidido que al dia siguiente irían a buscar provisiones, estaban al limite y no quería que de un momento a otro se quedaran sin alimento y agua.

Carl entro en la primera celda cargando con cuidado la caja en al que su hermana dormía. Hershell y Beth tomaron la siguiente, Carol tomo delicadamente del brazo a Camile y con una sonrisa amable le dijo que ella tomaría la cama de arriba de la litera para que ella no tuviera problemas con su hombro. Antes de seguir a Carol, Camile miro a Maggie y Glenn y los envidio un poco por que los muy malditos dormirían a la perfección , no como ella con un jodido brazo entumeciéndosele.

Rick se acerco a daryl y le hablo en tono bajo

-Axel se quedara contigo, solo para tener un ojo sobre el por si acaso-

Daryl asintió, molesto de que tuviera que compartir su celda con aquel hombre pero entendiendo el punto de Rick.

* * *

Camile se removió una vez mas entre la sabana de su celda. No podía dormir lo que no era ninguna novedad dada su reciente condición. Se movió otra vez y escucho a Carol acomodarse en la cama de arriba de la litera. Genial, si seguía moviéndose el ruidos la despertaría.

Se quedo boca arriba mirando el colchón que tenia sobre su cuerpo, mañana tendrían un día de trabajo y ella estaría desvelada. Se llevo una mano a las vendas y soltó un suspiro.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y luego salió despacio de la celda, asegurándose de cerrar con cuidado la reja detrás de si.

Se recargo contra el pasamanos, si solo Hershell hubiera accedido a quitarle los vendajes no estaría batallando para dormir en esos momentos. Bueno, él le había dicho que se los quitaría mañana, así que estaría perfectamente bien su ella misma se los quitaba en ese momento ¿No?.

Tanteo la gaza por todos lados hasta que encontró unos nudos en la parte de atrás. Eran dos y estaban muy bien apretados.

-Maldición! – musito tratando de jalar la venda con su mano derecha sobre su espalda- ahg!

Solo quería quitarse la maldita cosa, regresar a su cama y poder dormir. Al parecer era mucho pedir.

A medida que jalaba parecía como si los nudos se apretaran mas, respiraba fuertemente y soltaba quejidos molestos.

-Maldita sea!, Me lleva la…-

-Cállate y deja dormir!

La figura de daryl se asomo de la celda continua, estaba visiblemente molesto por haber sido interrumpido de su sueño, el cual tenia muy ligero al estar acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta.

Camile dejo lo que hacia, su cuerpo torcido en una posición extraña al ser tomada por sorpresa por Daryl, quien estaba algo despeinado y la veía como si le quisiera clavar una flecha entre los ojos.

-Lo siento- murmuro ella-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunto el con el ceño fruncido-

-Intento quitarme las vendas para poder dormir-

Daryl se aproximo a ella y sus ojos azules pasaron rápidamente por el vendaje. La tomo del hombro bueno y la volteo bruscamente para ver el otro lado.

-Que cariñoso- musito ella con ironía-

Ella la ignoro y paso una mano sobre los nudos examinándolos.

-Te ayudare a quitarte esto solo para que me dejes dormir- le dijo el en tono grueso-

Ella solo asintió y luego miro como el sacaba un cuchillo de caza de sus pantalones.

-Hey daryl, eso….-le dijo ella nerviosamente mirando la filosa navaja-

-Ssht! Necesito que te inclines hacia enfrente-

Ella hizo lo que el le indico, reclinándose contra el barandal y tomándolo con su mano derecha. Sintió las manos de Daryl contra su espalda y luego la navaja entrando plana contra la piel de sus omoplatos. Contuvo el aliento ante la sensación encontrada de la cálida mano de daryl y el cuchillo frio contra su piel.

-No te muevas- le dijo el en tono bajo-

Ella se mordió el labio y segundos después el cuchillo rasgo las vendas cortándolas limpiamente. Camile se incorporo y quito las tiras que ahora colgaban de su ahora libre brazo.

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos-

-Hm, espero que me dejes dormir. Tss, no se como alguien de tu tamaño puede ser tan molesta- dijo el llevándose una mano a sus cabellos-

-¿Si? Bueno, no todos andamos por ahí derrochando testosterona como otros-

Camile se había puesto de puntitas para hablarle más de carca a Daryl y a medida que le empujaba el pecho ligeramente.

Fue en ese momento que otra celda se abrió y un mas que molesto Glenn salió de ella.

-Quieren callarse los dos! Hay quienes intentamos dormir y no estar cuchicheando entre la oscuridad!

Tal como apareció, Glenn regreso a su celda. Camile miro a Daryl a sus ojos azules antes de caminar a su celda sin decirle palabra alguna. Daryl la miro y luego soltando un bufido regreso a la celda que compartía con Axel.

Continuara….

* * *

**Hola a todos! Quiero agracer por su apoyo a :**

**Dani Dixon 09****, ****V4L3CT4****, ****RochiiR.C.R**** , ****belu.f**** y ****tah-crowley****.**

**Una de las razones por las que me apresure a actualizar es por que tal vez no pueda hacerlo tan pronto por los pendientes que tengo. Así que les pido que por favor dejen un review para saber cuánta gente verdaderamente está leyendo la historia y saber si es conveniente que me apresure o espere algo de tiempo para actualizar.**

**Díganme lo que quieran, lo que les gusto lo que no, lo que piensan, preguntas, algo que les gustaría que pasara.**

**Saludos y gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Camile miraba por la ventana desde su asiento trasero en la patrulla, eran alrededor de las 7:30 a.m y estaba en camino por llegar a la preparatoria. Al volante iba Rick hablando con Shane sobre un chico que habían detenido hace un par de días. _

_Llegaron a un alto y ella se llevo las manos a su regazo mirando su uniforme de porrista, era de un rojo carmín intenso, con franjas negras que asentuaban líneas en su torso y pecho en donde se leía el nombre de su escuela. En la cajuela de la patrulla había una maleta llena de uniformes para las nuevas integrantes de la cuadrilla de porristas, y ella como capitana había tenido la responsabilidad de ir a recoger los uniformes, encargarse que todo estuviera bien y llevarlos a la preparatoria para entregarlos a sus respectivas dueñas junto con la entrenadora._

_A sus dieciséis años su vida era muy normal, tenía sus clases, enteramientos de cuadrilla y por las tardes sus clases de danza. No tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero como solía convivir con las mismas personas por mucho tiempo tenía muy buenas amistades. _

_-Rick qué hora es? ..-pregunto moviendo la cabeza a un lado para que el la viera por el espejo retrovisor-_

_-Estas a tiempo Cadmie, no te preocupes no llegaras tarde- le contesto Rick con una sonrisa amable, esas que eran tan típicas de el-_

_Ella solo asintió y regreso a ver por la ventana._

_-Si 'Cadmie', relájate un poco- contesto Shane burlándose un poco-_

_Ella se hizo un poco hacia adelante y pasando su brazo por un lado del cinturón de seguridad de su hermano le dio un empujón a su cabeza a lo que él solo rio a carcajada abierta. _

_Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria Rick se estaciono junto a la entrada, Camile abrió su puerta y salió de la patrulla seguida por Shane que abrió la cajuela para sacar la maleta negra que llevaba los uniformes._

_-Hey, Rick pasara por ti a las 4. Tengo que ver a alguien .- dijo Shane con esa sonrisa tan típica de el-_

_Camile solo rodo los ojos no queriendo saber más detalles pues sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Así que solo contesto con un 'está bien', y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla , y mientras Shane regresaba a su lugar dentro de la patrulla Camile camino hacia donde Rick aun seguía frente al volante y le dio un beso en la mejilla inclinándose sobre su ventana abierta despidiéndose de el también._

_-Bye Rick, nos vemos al rato-_

_-Bye Camile, que tengas un buen día – le dijo él con una sonrisa-_

_Camile también sonrió antes de tomar su maleta y arrastrarla con sus llantitas por el camino que indicaba la entrada de su escuela._

_- jajajajajja enserio, esa niña tiene que controlar sus hormonas ..- dijo Shane sacando un poco la lengua y mordiéndola en ese gesto tan usual en el-_

_-Oh Shane, vamos…-comento Rick encendiendo el auto-_

_Camile llego a un grupo de sus amigos que ya la esperaban a mitad del camino pavimentado, otras dos porritas y el capitán del equipo de futbol._

_-Oh Cam, Shane esta tan bueno…-comento una de sus mejores amigas cuando la jovencita llego junto a ellos-_

_-Iug! Rebeca! –Contesto ella asiendo una mueca-_

_-Hey es verdad! –se excuso ella- Es tan alto…y tan…..fuerte…..-comento con una voz que pudiera pasar por la de una adolescente inocente soñando con algún chico de no ser porque se mordía los labios de una forma provocativa-_

_Camile negó rápidamente con la cabeza , la cola de caballo con un listón rojo se meció con los movimientos que hizo._

_-Hey Cam, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?..-le pregunto el joven rubio alto y de rasgos faciales atractivos que estaba con ellas—_

_-No Blake gracias, yo puedo con ella..-contesto ella cortésmente-_

_-De verdad no seria ningún problema para mi ayudarte…- le contesto el moviendo una mano a la manija de la maleta en donde Camile la sujetaba-_

_-Lo sé , pero de verdad puedo con ella.- dijo ella con una sonrisa-_

_-Bueno, debo de decir que te vez muy linda llevándola – le contesto el dándole una sonrisa cálida-_

_Justo en el momento en el que ella carraspeo para deshacer el nudo incomodo de su garganta el timbre que anunciaba el inicio a clases sonó y la salvo de la situación incómoda._

_-Bueno tengo que irme a clases. Adiós chicas, adiós Cam, te veo en la tarde en el entrenamiento- dijo el joven dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de caminar al aula de los de ultimo año-_

_Camile y su par de amigas caminaron en silencio, uno que duro mucho hasta que la voz picara de rebeca hablo._

_-Hey Cam, alguien está tratando de meterse en esa pequeña faldita tuyaaaaa- le dijo la chica con voz cantarina mientras mecía la corta falda del uniforme de porritas de camile quien no hizo nada para cubrirse pues traía un short corto abajo-_

_-Rebeca por favor no ..-pidió ella que no empezaran con esa plática-_

_-Es verdad camile, porque no le haces caso a Blake?..-pregunto cheska la otra joven y amiga mucho más discreta-_

_-Por que…..pues…..no es mi tipo- contesto ella-_

_-Enserio Camile?, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano no es tu tipo?- pregunto Rebeca con voz de fastidio-_

_-Pues no…no lo es._

_Rebeca rodo los ojos dramáticamente mientras Cheska solo se encogía de hombros pero sin entender por completo a su amiga._

_El día paso como cualquier otro viernes, con clases hasta medio día y entrenamiento con la cuadrilla después de que la escuela quedara casi por completo vacía salvo por los deportistas. Camile tomo su maleta sintiéndola mucho mas ligera ahora que ya no llevaba nada adentro y caminando con Rebeca a la salida se dispuso a esperar a que Rick pasara por ella._

_-Rebeca, Shane no vendrá por mi así que si me estas acompañando para verlo o algo lamento decirte que no será hoy-_

_-No?, ash, bueno igual me queda de paso hacia mi auto. Y entonces quien vendré por ti?, no quieres que te lleve?-_

_-No, gracias, pasaran por mí. Rick! – Exclamo Camile corriendo por la acera hasta donde Rick la esperaba recargado junto a la patrulla-_

_-Oh si, si Camile, bye, nos vemos el lunes- comento para sí misma su amiga cuando Camile la dejo complemente sola al salir corriendo-_

_En cuanto entraron a la patrulla Rick le dijo que shane le había dado $20 dlls para que compraran algo de comer, Camile adoro a su hermano mientras comía una hamburguesa doble con queso en un carl's Jr. en el centro comercial cercano. Y como esa noche no tenia clase de danza , ambos se tomaron el tiempo para descansar un poco y charlar. Un par de horas después Rick la llevo a su casa._

_-Gracias por traerla Rick –comento la madre de ambos hermanos en la puerta de su casa mientras saludaba al Sheriff con un beso en la mejilla- Lamento que Shane te causara estas molestias._

_-No es ninguna molestia Señora Walsh, sabe que aprecio mucho a Camile.-_

_Y así con despedidas amables y cariñosas se despidieron por ese día._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Camile se acomodo mejor en el asiento del carro mientras miraba uno que otro Walker merodear por el bosque que pasaban a velocidad considerable por la carretera desierta. Rick conducía rumbo a su búsqueda por provisiones mientras Glenn dormía en el asiento trasero recuperando el sueño perdido la noche anterior.

-Hm….-musito Camile con una pequeña risita-

-¿Qué sucede?..-pregunto Rick sin quitar la vista de enfrente, su semblante serio como últimamente solía estar-

-Nada, solo….recordaba esa vez que nos atiborramos de comida chatarra- contesto ella mirando hacia el frente-

Rick no dijo nada por unos momentos, y ella pensó que él no estaba de ánimos de hablar.

-¿Cuál de todas las veces? – fue la pregunta de Rick unos minutos después-

Camile volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, feliz casi como un niño con el cual su padre a accedido a jugar algún simple y tontito juego infantil.

-La vez que entregue los uniformes….-dice ella – Comimos en Carl's Jr.…

-Hm….lo recuerdo….-contesto el aun con la vista enfrente-

-Tal vez algún día encontremos provisiones necesarias para hacer un tipo de barbacoa – musito ella como quien planea algo- o siempre podemos asar ardillas en una fogata…

Rick soltó un carraspeo de su garganta en parte por una risa, Camile lo miro y también sonrió, en el asiento trasero Glenn se removió despertando de su sueño.

-Mmmmh, ¿Aun no llegamos?...-pregunto el coreano con el cabello revuelto y los ojos ligeramente hinchados-

-No, pero te aconsejo que ya no te duermas. – le dijo Rick-

Glenn se dejo caer contra la puerta trasera y recargo cansadamente su cabeza en la ventana.

-Bueno, esto sería más fácil si alguien no me hubiera despertado a mitad de la noche- contesto él con voz acusadora-

Camile rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada, sin embargo pronto tenía los ojos de Rick sobre ella mirándola serio y empujándola a que le dijera a que se refería Glenn.

-Tu y Daryl tenían una fiesta en el pasillo…-dijo el joven con la voz de quien a sido despertado a la fuerza de su sueño-

-Cállate Glenn! – le dijo Camile girando sobre su asiento para voltear a verlo- No teníamos ninguna fiesta!

A su lado Rick solo soltó un suspiro y se llevo una mano a la sien masajeándola ligeramente, pronto sus ojos azules volvieron a estar sobre los de Camile y ella supo que se avecinaba un sermón.

-Camile, te pedí que dejaras tus diferencias con Daryl –

-Lo hice!, es mas él me ayudo a quitarme los vendajes!.-dijo ella como si no hubiera hecho nada malo y no lo hubiera desobedecido-

Rick soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, bueno, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Daryl te ayudo a quitarte los vendajes que Hershell te pidió no tocaras hasta la mañana siguiente.-dijo el con ironía pero no verdaderamente molesto-

-Ammm , muchachos, no es por interrumpir su plática pero esto verdaderamente me está poniendo incomodo. Siento como si fueran a empezar a hablar de cosas se seguridad personal y educación sexual o algo así…-dijo Glenn un poco mas despierto-

-Oh estas incomodo Glenn?- musito Camile en un tono falso de preocupación- Que bueno! Eso te sucede por querer meterme en problemas!

-Vasta los dos! – los paro Rick con voz fuerte antes de que empezaran algún tipo de discusión-

Camile se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento mirando hacia el frente y Glenn solo negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba mejor contra la ventana. Camile iba a pasitos pequeños con Daryl, su intención no era ser su mejor amiga ni nada por el estilo, y estaba más que claro que él no quería ningún tipo de contacto con ella, pero al menos a Camile le gustaría que pudieran convivir tranquilos en el mismo lugar sin estarse insultando todo el tiempo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Glenn hiciera ver las cosas de una manera negativa.

Pronto por la carretera comenzaron a aparecer señalamientos que advertían a los conductores a bajar la velocidad pues comenzaban a entrar en zonas habitadas, era la primera vez que inspeccionaban esas aéreas y pronto todos comenzaron a poner atención a su alrededor, sabían que la combinación de zonas en donde había casas eran peligrosas por albergar cantidades considerables de walkers.

Rick bajo la velocidad, mas para ver qué calle seguir que por que quisiera hacerlo. Todo estaba desierto y al girar en una esquina pudieron ver a la mitad de la calle un gran cumulo negruzco de altura considerable, no vasto mucho para que supieran que eran cadáveres apilados uno sobre otro en lo que fue una fumarola que pinto de negro el asfalto a su alrededor. Cuando Rick paso el carro por un lado pudieron ver que era una cantidad considerable de walkers, la fumarola más grande habían visto hasta ahora.

-Alguien limpio las cuadras…-dijo Glenn mirando sobre su ventana los cadáveres carbonizados-

-Igual no podemos de estar desprevenidos, tengan los ojos bien abiertos- contesto Rick –

Una vez que dejaron la fumarola atrás , se dieron cuenta de que era una pequeña sección privada de casas de clase media, había puertas abiertas, cosas tiradas en los patios, carros a medio saquear y todo parecía desierto desde hace tiempo. Había uno que otro Walker caminando por ahí y tratando de seguir al carro pero nada que les dijera que había gente o alguna orda de zombies de la cual preocuparse por el momento.

Pronto llegaron a la parte comercial de la zona, en donde había tiendas las cuales parecían destruidas por completo.

-Podríamos ver que podemos rescatar de las sobras de provisiones..-dijo Camile mirando las tiendas con los ventanales rotos y muebles tirados que se veían adentro-

-Oh tal vez podríamos echar un vistazo ahí…-dijo Glenn asomándose por medio de los dos asientos delanteros para apuntar a una tienda departamental que estaba a unos veinte metros-

Era una Wal-mart , una de las tantas que había por todo el país. Rick se aproximo cruzando por todo el gran estacionamiento, era una tienda grande, y como tal sabia los pros y contras de intentar entrar y salir de ella. Todos guardaron silencio mientras Rick estacionaba el auto lo más cerca de la gran puerta principal.

Bajaron en silencio mirando la gran estructura que tenían frente a ellos. De inmediato fue notorio que la puerta se encontraba cerrada desde adentro, tenia tablones sobre tables para evitar que alguien entrara desde afuera.

-Se encerraron haya adentro…-dijo Gleen mirando que era imposible entrar desde su posición-

-Debieron hacerlo cuando dictaron estado de emergencia, los empleados y la gente dentro debieron de encerrarse adentro en lo que todo pasaba- dijo Rick caminando de un lado a otro buscando como entrar-

-¿Crees que sigan haya adentro?..-le pregunto Camile-

-No lose…tendremos que buscar una forma de echar un vistazo- dijo Rick-

Ambos tomaron sus pistolas y caminaron por alrededor de la gran tienda buscando alguna forma de acceso, al final los tres se toparon en la parte trasera de la tienda había un gran basurero cuadrado y una pequeña fachada que serbia de pequeño techo para protegerlo en tiempo de lluvia.

Glenn fue el primero en subir y luego ayudo a Camile. Estaban a unos dos metros y aunque no era una altura considerable no era una sección muy grande por lo que solo ellos permanecieron arriba.

Camile se acerco a una de las ventanas quitando el polvo con su antebrazo para asomarse y ver el interior. La tienda estaba llena de cosas regadas, cajas de comida viertas, cosas hechas girones, pero había bastantes cosas que se podían salvar , demasiadas que les serian de gran utilidad. Había galones de agua, ropa nueva en los anaqueles, comida enlatada, cereales, baterías y más.

-Oh Dios….-

-Walkers….todos son Walkers- dijo Glenn mirando por la ventana del otro extremo-

Desde abajo Rick soltó un bufido mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello.

-¿Cuántos?- pregunto simplemente asiéndose a la idea de que esto no sería fácil-

-Unos…cuarenta…..o mas….-contesto Camile contando a todos los walkers que alcanzaba a ver-

-maldición …-murmuro Rick-

No tenían las suficientes balas como para encargarse de todos, y el sonido de una detonación solo alarmaría a los demás zombies y a los que estuvieran en los alrededores. Mientras Rick se decidía en que hacer Camile hablo.

-Glenn y yo podemos intentar entrar, si nos mantenemos en los pasillos que están cerca tal vez ni nos noten y podamos salir rápidamente…-dijo la joven-

-No Camile….-fue la respuesta de Rick-

-Pero…Rick, es mas Glenn y tu pueden quedarse aquí para cubrirme la espalda , puedo meterme en cualquier rincón, de verdad Rick puedo hacer esto..-

-He dicho que no, no bajaras ahí sola- contesto el oji azul esta vez con un tono de voz más serio-

Camile le aguanto la mirada por unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro y miro a otra parte, Glenn permanecía en silencio mirándolos . Rick puso sus manos sobre sus caderas antes de soltar un suspiro y subir junto a los jóvenes al techo. Hecho un vistazo adentro y analizo los pasillos más próximos que había. Bajo la ventana había casilleros que probablemente eran usados por los empleados para guardar sus cosas, a unos metros había un mostrador que los separaba del resto de la tienda en donde se veía la sección de ropa y en el otro extremo comenzaba la sección de alimentos.

-No podemos dispararles, atraeríamos a todos los de la tienda…-musito Rick una vez que quito la vista de la ventana-

-Tal vez lo mejor sería ir por Daryl a la prisión y que nos auxiliara con su ballesta…-sugirió Gleen masajeando su nuca-

-gastaríamos mas gasolina solo en ir y venir..-contesto Camile-

Rick se llevo una mano a la cabeza, solo a una pared de distancia tenía una fuente de provisiones como ninguna otra en meses, y no tenían los medios necesarios para entrar y salir.

-En el auto esta mi arco, puede ser de utilidad aunque no de mucha….-dijo Camile no muy segura de querer usar en realidad su nueva arma-

-¿Cuántas flechas tienes?-

-20…puedo usarlas y recogerlas de sus cabezas la próxima vez que vengamos…-contesto ella con su voz suave-

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto Gleen-

-A que puedo dispararle desde aquí a los walkers más cercanos para despejar un poco el camino para ti o Rick…-contesto ella-

Rick medito un poco las palabras, era un buen plan, si bien no podían tomar todas las provisiones que a él le gustaría al menos no se irían de ahí con las manos vacías. Se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su camisa y le dio las llaves del auto a Camile.

-Ve por el auto, Glenn y yo pensaremos en la otra parte del plan por mientras..-le indico-

Para cuando camile estaciono el auto junto al bote de basura industrial, Glenn y Rick ya habían logrado abrir las ventanas por las que entrarían y por las que cubrirían a Glenn quien sería el que entraría a la tienda.

Todo era muy simple pero tenían que hacer todo lo más rápido posible. Camile se acerco a una de las ventanas y desde ahí comenzó a dispararle a los walkers. Algunas flechas les dieron en los costados o el cuello, pero alcanzo a derribar a unos catorce, porque solo desperdicio 6 flechas.

Los pasillos cercanos estaban despejados por lo que Glenn entro rápidamente por la ventana con una mochila de acampar vacía sobre sus hombros. Con sus pistolas cargadas y listas , Rick y Camile miraron a Glenn escabullirse entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de comida en donde comenzó a rellenar la mochila rápidamente con todo lo que encontraba comestible.

Fue justo cuando el asiático estaba a punto de llenar su mochila, cuando Camile miro del lado contrario un bulto escondido tras unas racas de ropa, al fijar su vista miro que era una mochila de la que brillaban latas de comida. No había walkers cerca, solo alguien tendría que tomarla y regresar a la ventana.

En un momento a otro ya había pasado sobre la pequeña ventana y comenzaba a bajar sobre los casilleros en dirección a la sección de ropa.

-camile! – la llamo Rick lo más fuerte que pudo sin gritar para no llamar la atención-

Ella no dijo nada, no lo volteo a ver por qué sabia que solo se encontraría con su cara molesta y daba igual ahora que estaba a la mitad del camino. Así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de mantener su torso agachado, tomo la mochila y agradeció que no fuera tan pesada.

De regreso a los casilleros, se topo con Glenn que la miro sorprendido por encontrarla ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?! – le pregunto en un murmullo alarmado-

-Lo mismo que tú! – le contesto ella-

BANG!

El sonido de la pistola de Rick detonar los hizo girarse y ver como en el suelo lacia un Walker que los había divisado, pronto el sonido de gruñidos y pasos pesados contra el suelo se hizo mas y mas cercano.

-Salgan de ahí ya! –

Glenn le ayudo a Camile a subir a los casilleros , cuando los dos estuvieron arriba de estos pudieron ver como de todas partes de la tienda walkers se aproximaban motivados por el sonido de la detonación.

Camile paso por la ventana ayudada por Rick desde el otro lado seguida por Glenn. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras suspiraban ante el hecho de haber salido ilesos. Rick no dijo palabra alguna y solo bajo del techo, seguido por los otros dos. Abrieron la cajuela y echaron dentro las mochilas, una vez dentro del auto el silencio seguía presenta y era claro que Rick estaba molesto.

-No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecer cualquier indicación que te de…..-dijo el ex Sheriff minutos después cuando ya estaban en la carretera-

-No paso nada Rick…..-

-No me importa si no paso nada, te dije que no bajarías y me desobedeciste…-le dijo mirándola un segundo antes de regresar la vista al frente-

Camile se llevo una mano a su cabeza, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás los cuales se acomodaron en su mismo lugar casi de inmediato.

-Intento protegerte, no hagas mi trabajo más difícil…-le dijo el sorteando un tronco tirado en medio de la carretera-

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola!, me cuide sola por seis meses! – le contesto ella mirando el perfil impasible de el-

-No me importa si te puedes cuidar sola!-

-Algún día me llegara mi hora, y ni tu ni tus planes podrán hacer nada al respecto!-le dijo ella mirándolo molesta-

Rick guardo silencio unos segundos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las llantas contra el concreto de la calle.

-No quiero volver a escucharte hablar así-

El camino de regreso siguió en silencio, Camile se la paso mirando por la ventana en un intento de ignorar a Rick, pero no es muy fácil de ignorar a alguien que está al lado tuyo. Ya dentro de la prisión, cuando todos se reunieron con ellos para preguntarles como les había ido, Rick y Camile no contestaron palabra alguna, por lo que Glenn contesto con un simple 'bien' acompañado con una mirada que decía que aquellos dos habían peleado.

Rick entro dentro de la prisión y Camile se quedo en el patio, recargada en un pequeño montículo de césped contra la segunda reja. Ya era tarde, y el sol a punto de meterse le calentaba de forma relajante la piel, soltó un suspiro y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás.

La mochila que trajiste está llena de pastas y algunas latas. Bien hecho niña-

Camile miro a Daryl recargarse contra la reja, tenía un cigarrillo sobre sus labios, probablemente además de pastas y latas su mochila llevaba una cajetilla de ellos.

-Tu diciendo que hice algo bien, mi día no deja de sorprenderme…-contesto ella desganada-

-¿Cómo te encargaste de los walkers?-

-Los distraje aventándoles mi tutu rosa-

Daryl soltó un pequeño sonido entre divertido y escéptico, luego volteo a verla con los ojos entrecerrados mientras dejaba de escapar un poco de humo.

-Rick está molesto, tenía tiempo de no ver al hombre tan arisco y vaya que lo a estado últimamente-

Camile pensó que de todos los días en los que Daryl había escogido para entablar una conversación, tenía que ser este en el que se sentía terriblemente mal.

-Seee bueno, Rick tiene que entender algunas cosas-

Camile hecho su cabeza hacia enfrente , tocando con su barbilla parte de sus clavículas en donde pudo ver su collar brillando con los últimos rayos de luz del día. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y acaricio con su pulgar el '22' en plata.

-¿Es el collar de Shane?- pregunto Daryl dándole otro soplido a su cigarro-

-Hm, no. El me lo regalo cuando cumplí 18, el tenia otro igual. Me prometió que cuando yo cumpliera 22 me llevaría a Nueva York, dijo : 'Cam, cuanto tengas 22 iremos a ver todas esos musicales , y ballets que te gustan'. –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica-

-Cuando yo cumplí 18 mi hermano me llevo a un prostíbulo y luego nos emborrachamos.- comento Daryl tirando la colilla de su cigarro y apagándola con su bota-

-Adorable...-comento Camile con una pequeña sonrisa-

Daryl la miro de lado, habría esperado una respuesta de incomodidad por parte de ella, tal vez incluso que se pusiera de pie y caminara de regreso a la prisión pero no, lo había tomado todo con un humor muy ligero.

Cuando esto ocurrió, el fin del mundo, estaba a una semana de irme a Nueva York, iba a hacer una audición para el New York City Ballet, luego Shane me iba a alcanzar haya. Solo faltaba una semana, ahora jamás sabré si todo el esfuerzo de toda mi vida valió la pena.- comento ella antes de tomar una piedrita y lanzarla a uno de los walkers de la otra cerca-

Daryl la miro en silencio, no era la primera vez que la inspeccionaba y sabia que había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo haciendo ejercicio antes del apocalipsis, fue entonces cuando ella estiro sus piernas y bajo su espalda hasta que tomo con sus manos las puntas de sus pies que miro que era muy flexible, al instante sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen y se removió incomodo.

-Tienes suerte de no haber estado en Nueva York cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para distraer a su propio cuerpo-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella mirándolo extrañada después de sentarse contra la cerca –

-Pasar el fin del mundo con montón de maricones en mallas no es la mejor de las situaciones-

Camile soltó una carcajada que le hizo doblarse hacia enfrente tomándose el estomago, tenia semanas que no reía de esa manera, y era porque en realidad no había muchas cosas por las cuales reír en la situación en la que estaban. Pero ahí estaba Daryl, el hombre con el que pasaba peleando la mayoría del tiempo haciéndola reír como una niña pequeña.

Momentos después de que se calmo se limpio unas pequeñas lagrimitas que se habían formado en sus ojos producto de la risa.

-Tengo que regresar a aquella Wal-mart, o pedirle a alguien que me traiga mis flechas de regreso- dijo ella cambiando el tema-

Daryl la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dejaste todas tus flechas haya?, ¿Qué no te enseñaron en tu lindo castillo que tienes que recuperar tus cosas?- le pregunto molesto-

-¿En mi qué?, enserio, tienes que dejar de hacer referencias.

-Y una mierda!, desperdiciaste veinte flechas!

-Hey!, pienso recuperarlas!. Además Rick estuvo de acuerdo ¡

-No me importa con lo que tu novio este de acuerdo!, si no sabes usar el arco pudieron de serme de utilidad a mí!- le contesto el visiblemente molesto-

Fue ahí cuando el ambiente tranquilo y de tregua que tenían se había roto y regresaron a su ciclo de agresión, Camile se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos. Casi se pone de puntitas para intentar estar a su altura pero lo evito al saber que el solo se burlaría de ella. Ignoro por completo el comentario sobre Rick, guardándoselo muy dentro por que de verdad fue hiriente.

-Dijiste que no eran de la medida que tu ballesta ocupa!- le contesto ella con el ceño fruncido-

-Igual las pude aprovechar mejor que dejarlas ahí clavadas en esos bastardos hasta que alguien con mas cerebro que tu llegue y las tome!- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos, estos mas azules que nunca-

-Oh por favor Dixon, no me hagas que empecemos a hablar de personas sin cerebro- dijo ella caminando de regreso al interior de la prisión-

-¿Ah si Walsh?, ¿y por qué no?, tienes mucha experiencia respecto al tema ya que tu eres una persona con nada dentro de su pequeña cabeza!- le contesto el siguiéndola-

-En serio daryl – dijo ella volteándose para verlo- eres un completo imbécil, no sé ni por qué me tomo la molestia de querer entablar una conversación contigo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Maggie quien se recargo en el barandal con las dos manos y los miro molesta.

-Quieren parar los dos!. La comida esta lista, maldita sea – musito antes de volver a entrar al interior-

Camile miro a Daryl una última vez antes de caminar de regreso al interior de la prisión, Daryl escupió contra el suelo como si con eso se pudiera quitar un mal sabor de boca que sentía en su interior. Al caminar unos metros tras de ella, le llego el delicado aroma de su cabello y pensó que esperaba que el condenado shampoo se terminara pronto porque era insoportable.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron review, siguen la historia, o la agregaron a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Gracias a :**

** 18****, ****tinkerdixon****, ****belu.f****, ****V4L3CT4****, ****RochiiR.C.R**** y Marian.**

**Este es el más largo de todos hasta ahorita, ¿Les gusto el flash back?, yo me divertí escribiéndolo pero nose que tal les haya parecido a ustedes. **

**Una vez más por favor dejen un review con sus comentarios, cosas que no les gustaron, cosas que quieren que pase, etc.**

**Saludos y gracias a todos!.**

**Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Esta dedicado a esas personitas que siempre me dan su apoyo, ustedes saben quienes son.**

**Saludos y no olviden dejar un review!.**

* * *

Camile comía su segundo tazón de sopa instantánea en la comodidad de su celda, sentada su lado Maggie comía en silencio volteándola a ver de vez en cuando. La hija del granjero le había dicho que necesitaban un poco de 'tiempo de chicas' por lo que ahora ambas estaban metidas en la celda de la hermana de Shane.

Camile sabia que Maggie debía de querer hablar de lo sucedido en el viaje por provisiones y tal vez incluso de su altercado con Daryl. Pero Camile estaba cansada, había tenido un día terrible y lo mejor de todo hasta ahorita era la sopa maruchan que engujia.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que paso en Wal-mart?..-le pregunto Maggie casualmente mientras removía su tenedor dentro de su propio vacito de sopa-

-No realmente- contesto camile enrollando mas sopa-

-¿Y Daryl?, Cam en verdad sus peleas comienzan a ser molestas. Y con el humor de Rick será cuestión de tiempo de que te de un buen regaño, y me refiero a uno grande! Sin dejarte ir a viajes por provisiones ni nada por el estilo- le dijo la castaña mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes-

-Daryl dice las cosas mas hirientes del mundo….-dijo Camile enrrollando fideos en su tenedor-

-¿Qué?- le pregunto desconcertada Maggie al no esperar que ella quisiera hablar de algo-

-Dijo algo como 'No me importa con lo que tu novio este de acuerdo!'- comento ella dando vueltas y vueltas al tenedor de plástico entre sus dedos-

-¿Tu novio?, ¿se toparon con más sobrevivientes?. Glenn no me dijo nada sobre..

-Se refería a Rick! – dijo Camile soltando el tenedor dentro del vacito y poniéndose de pie para recargarse contra la pared de enfrente-

-Oh Camile –musito Maggie con una sonrisa- eso es una tontería. Sinceramente creo que lo que ustedes necesitan es meterse a una celda por una noche y arreglar sus problemas de frustración sexual.

La jovencita miro a su mejor amiga como si hubiera dicho la tontería mas grande del mundo, debía de estar haciendo muecas extrañas pues Maggie parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-

-Pero claro que si! JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!. Ustedes dos juntos terminarían matándose!. -le dijo la muchacha levantando una ceja-

- No entiendo por que dice cosas así, es demasiado – comento ella bajando la mirada ligeramente mientras se mordía el labio-

-Oh Cam, vamos no dejes que te haga sentir mal. Nos tienes a todos y a tu novio. – dijo la muchacha tratando de hacer un pequeño chascarrillo para alivianar la situación-

-Oh cállate- le contesto Camile dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo- Igual nose por que me importa tanto lo que diga.

-El es una buena persona, y tu también lo eres. Es solo que a veces simplemente dos personas no pueden congeniar – dijo Maggie tomando una de las manos de Camile-

El día siguiente fue uno con un clima típico del cambio de temporada entre verano y otoño, cuando el cielo suele estar nublado , incluso puede haber fuertes lluvias, luego un día poco soleado, y luego el frio otra vez.

Afuera algunos se preparaban para comenzar a la labrar la tierra del patio para comenzar con los pequeños sembradíos que Hershell había dicho, abrirían las sanjas y dejarían que la lluvia mojara la tierra para luego solo sembrar las semillas que esperaban obtener en su próximo viaje a Wal-mart.

-Camile….hey nena es hora de despertar….-

Carol movía suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Camile quien aun se encontraba en su cama dormida en posición fetal. Se removió un poco apretando los hombros y de inmediato al sentir el frio del clima se encogió mas en su cobija.

-Mmmm…esta helando…-musito con voz ronca –

-Hace algo de frio, pero no es tanto. ¿No te estarás resfriando?- pregunto la mujer poniendo una de sus suaves manos sobre la frente de la muchacha-

De inmediato sintió el calor excesivo de temperatura, y al verla removerse por el frio supo que estaba enferma.

-Camile estas hirviendo!. –

-…..es solo un dolor muscular por el cambio de clima, estoy bien – dijo ella tratando de levantarse-

-No, - le dijo Carol deteniéndola de los hombros- te quedaras aquí por hoy, iré por un anti gripal , nosotros sabremos arreglárnosla bien por hoy sin que nos ayudes así que no te preocupes por eso.- le dijo cálidamente la mujer antes de salir por la celda-

Camile se volvió a acurrucar en su cama. Había algo en Carol, esa calidez que solo tiene una madre amorosa que la hacia sentir bien.

* * *

Daryl labraba las zanjas en la tierra con un pico , estaba nublado pero ya comenzaba a sentir el sudor en su frente y en los brazos. A unos metros Axel hacia lo mismo con una pala mientras agradecía a Carol la botella de agua que le dio.

-Gracias - musito apenas audiblemente Daryl cuando Carol le dio su respectiva agua embotellada-

-Por nada. La comida aun no esta lista pero en cuanto lo este les avisare…- comento la mujer con su usual tono amable-

-Gracias. Es una lastima que seas lesbiana , serias una de mis opciones para cortejar-

Daryl volteo a ver a Axel con una expresión entre la molestia y la incredulidad. Carol por su parte solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No soy lesbiana – contesto Carol divertida-

-¿No?, bueno yo creí que lo eras, ya sabes por el cabello- contesto el hombre llevándose una mano a su propia cabeza- Pero vaya, esa es una buena noticia. –concluyo con una sonrisa-

-Les avisare cuando este la comida- contesto Carol aun divertida por la situación antes de girarse y caminar al interior de la prisión-

Daryl miro al hombre que ahora parecía repentinamente muy contento y motivado.

-Espero sepas que no tienes oportunidad con las mujeres de nuestro grupo.- le dijo el cazador antes de abrir su botella de agua y ver a Axel mientras bebía un trago-

El hombre del bigote volteo a verlo y ladeo la cabeza, Daryl pensó que parecía un perro de esos flacos y desgarbados.

Bueno , yo no veo el problema con que lo intente- contesto el ex preso-

Daryl tiro su botella ahora vacía al suelo y tomo su pico para seguir haciendo su trabajo.

-Bueno, Beth aun es menor de edad , y te aseguro que aunque el mundo se haya ido a la mierda mas te vale estar lejos de ella, Maggie esta con Glenn y no creo que cambie a ese Chinaman por ti, y Carol es demasiado amable y demasiado buena para ti..-finalizo dando un golpe a la tierra para sacar un puño de pasto con el pico-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo se oía el pico de Daryl pegar con la tierra y luego los montoncitos de pasto caer aun lado , Axel lo veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido no molesto ni ofendido por sus comentarios sino algo incrédulo.

-Supongo que entonces tendré que probar suerte con la pequeña muñeca- dijo Axel antes de tomar su pala-

Daryl dejo lo que hacia un momento para girarse a verlo mientras que ahora era el otro hombre el que trabajaba.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto el cazador-

-Camile….-dijo Axel sacando tierra con su pala- Es la única que no mencionaste, así que supongo que con ella estará bien.

No, no estaba bien. Daryl no la había mencionado por que a veces su cerebro se preocupaba tanto por ignorarla que tal vez finalmente lo había logrado, aunque no en el mejor momento.

-Yo ni lo pensaría si fuera tu – contesto daryl con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía clavando y sacando tierra- Rick te mataría-

-No veo por que, le ayudaría a protegerla sabes, alguien como ella merece que alguien la cuide de esa manera diferente – contesto el rubio guiñendo un ojo-

-No le pondrás un dedo encima, ¿Entendido? – le hablo Daryl con voz gruesa mientras le apuntaba con el pico-

-Hey! Hey!, esta bien hombre!, tienes que relajarte un poco- contesto Axel llevándose una mano a la nuca-

* * *

Serian alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Camile despertó después de haber estado dormitando toda la mañana, la cabeza la sentía aturdida por tantas horas en la cama y aunque el malestar muscular había disminuido un poco, era su estomago gruñendo el que la desconfortaba en esos momentos.

Se sentó en la cama y sintió de inmediato el peso de otra cobija sobre la propia, al bajar la mirada miro el cálido edredón perteneciente a Beth, sonrió un poco y se dispuso a salir de la cama para ir por algo para comer.

Bajo las escaleras al primer piso sujetándose del frio barandal de metal, el ligero mareo aun persistía. Al entrar a la sección del comedor de inmediato noto que faltaba gente, pero lo adjudico a que debían de estar haciendo sus deberes en la prisión.

-Hey dormilona – la saludo Maggie – quien se encontraba sentada en una de las mesitas-

-Hey….-musito Camile con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Los demás están afuera?- pregunto casualmente mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que la otra joven-

-No…-dijo Maggie poniéndose de pie y caminando al lugar en donde hervían el agua para preparar un poco- Los muchachos regresaron a Wal-Mart, Rick dijo que seria bueno aprovechar la lluvia que se avecina así que fueron a conseguir botes grandes para almacenarla y tal vez con suerte algunas semillas para plantar.

Camile miro a su amiga preparar lo necesario para darle otra sopa instantánea, usualmente cuando estas enfermo llega tu adorable madre a darte un plato con un rico caldo de pollo, pero aquí no sucedía eso, ni Camile tenia una adorable madre y lo mas cercano seria un caldo con ardilla el cual prefería probar en alguna situación extrema.

Tampoco menciono nada del por que regresaron tan rápido a la tienda, Rick se pasaba todos los días pensando como mejorar la situación del grupo y si le surgía una idea para fomentarla sin duda la aplicaría lo más rápido posible.

Comió tranquilamente después de que Maggie le dio otra pastilla, odia el cambio de clima, y odiaba que este le afectara tanto en su salud.

-Esto ara que me de sueño otra vez- dijo Camile refiriéndose a la medicina-

-Lose, mamá solía darnos tés o remedios naturales – dijo Maggie con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba los músculos tensos de su nuca-

-Las mamás son lo mejor – dijo Camile con una pequeña nostálgica-

-Mjm – contesto Maggie regresándole el gesto-

Tal y como lo predijo la pastilla le dio sueño, mismo que duro cuatro horas. Así que a las ocho de la noche Camile había despertado sin pisca de ganas de seguir durmiendo justo cuando la noche apenas empezaba. Giro sobre su costado derecho y miro una notita sobre la caja de cartón que usaba de mesita.

' _Si despiertas y te sientes mejor ven a relevarme en el turno nocturno.'_

_Maggie_

Bueno, esto acaba de solucionar lo que sin duda seria una noche aburrida de insomnio, sin duda prefería estar vigilando en la torre que aquí mirando el techo de su celda. Justo cuando pensaba salir y había tomado su pistola y municiones miro junto a su arco el montoncito de flechas que había dejado en los walkers de Wal-mart.

Las tomo entre sus manos y sonrió al saber que Rick las había recuperado para ella, a primera hora de la mañana le agradecería .

Al llegar a la puerta de la cabina de la torre llamo a Maggie antes de entrar para no pegarle un susto.

-Oh que bueno que viniste, ¿estas segura que te sientes mejor?- pregunto su amiga mirándola seriamente-

-Si,además todos estuvieron trabajando muy duro hoy así que ve a dormir yo me encargare.

Camile puso su pistola en el escritorio y el par de cartuchos de municiones alistándose para su estancia en la cabina por esa noche.

-Rick me trajo mis flechas, supongo que ya no esta molesto- dijo Camile con un pequeña sonrisa-

-Rick no las trajo, fue Daryl- contesto Maggie traqnuilamente -

Camile ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras pensaba en que contestar, estaba segura que había sido Rick , así que solo solto un pequeño 'oh'.

Maggie estaba algo cansada , lo demasiado como para quedarse a dar detalles así que se despidió de ella y le agradeció antes de salir . Camile se aproximo a tomar los binoculares y hecho un vistazo por ellos, todo se veía tranquilo, el bosque incluso parecía acogedor , aunque por supuesto no era así.

Se aproximo a la pequeña repisa en donde guardaban un poco de comida para quienes tenían que estar en guardia, esta vez había un par de paquetes de galletas, dos botellas de agua y una latita de spam.

Eran en estas ocasiones en las que podía estar verdaderamente sola, tener un poco de privacidad para adentrarse en sus pensamientos y en cierta forma relajarse.

Soltó una risa cuando abrió uno de los cajones inferiores del escritorio y encontró una caja de condones, seguramente dejada por sus mejores amigos. A veces se preguntaba que había sido de sus amigos anteriores, y de sus conocidos, de sus compañeros de la universidad en donde estudiaba la Danza, de sus amigos del ballet, sus vecinos, el adorable señor de la tercera edad del puesto de revistas, los amables empleados de su puesto de hot-dogs favorito. Aun después de tanto tiempo aun se preguntaba que abría sido de todos ellos.

Ahora los amigos que tenia, y su familia la conformaban cada uno de los miembros del grupo, los apreciaba mucho a todos y cada una de las muertes le había dolido muchísimo. Por Lori había sentido una lastima inigualable al saber su trágica muerte, de T-Dog extrañaba sus chistes y su forma de ser, y Dale, oh Dale, ese hombre la había acogido de la manera más cálida desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la granja.

'Eres tremendamente adorable, por que no nos cuentas que hacias antes de todo esto?' le pregunto Dale la primera noche que paso con ellos mientras todos estaban junto a la fogata.

Y finalmente estaba Shane. Extrañaba a su hermano cada uno de los días, los primeros meses después de su muerte apenas y podía entablar una conversación con alguien, y luego fue aprendiendo a vivir con la ausencia tal y como hizo con sus padres. Pero a pesar de la crítica situación en la que todos se encontraban huyendo de aquí a haya, sabía que esta vez no estaba sola.

Camile le dio una mordida a su galleta y entonces la puerta de la cabina se abrió con un sonido metalico asiéndola que pegara un salto y se girara de inmediato apuntando a la entrada.

-Quítame esa cosa de la cara – le dijo Daryl molesto-

Camile solto el aire contenido mientras cerraba los ojos relajándose nuevamente.

-Me asustaste- le dijo con voz suave-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué no se supone que estarías dormida por que te enfermaste o una mierda así?- le pregunto Daryl mirándola mientras entraba en la cabina y cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

Daryl entro y dejo su ballesta en el escritorio y parándose junto a Camile tomo los binoculares que ella había usado antes y hecho un vistazo atreves de ellos.

Las pastillas me hicieron dormir todo el día, ya no puedo dormir mas – dijo mirándolo de lado mientras tomaba otra galleta-

-Hm, tu y tus problemas para dormir. –

-Bueno puedes irte , yo me encargare del turno de hoy – le dijo Camile mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba sobre el escritorio como haciendo notar que estaba cómoda y no seria ella la que saldría por esa puerta-

Daryl la miro de arriba abajo antes de levantar las cejas.

-Si, con tu estado alterado por la medicina y tanto sueño seguro eres la mejor opción para hacer guardia- contesto Daryl irónicamente soltando dejando los binoculares para cruzarse de brazos-

-Igual no me iré de aquí Dixon- le contesto Camile cruzándose de brazos-

-Como sea Walsh, me tiene sin el mínimo interés- le dijo Daryl –

Los siguientes minutos fueron de silencio total, con solo el sonido de las galletas crujir al ser mordidas, Camile veía la pared frente a ella mientras Daryl seguía con la vista clavada en el oscuro bosque que se abria paso frente a ellos.

-….Daryl- lo llamo Camile en un intento de por centésima vez entablar una platica con el-

-Ire a fuera – dijo Daryl antes de tomar su ballesta y salir de la cabina ,dejando la puerta se cerrara sola dando un portazo que hizo a Camile tensar un poco los hombros.

Daryl soltó un gruñido al notar que su cajetilla de cigarros estaba vacía. Le vendría bien uno para ayudarle al estrés, había sido un día activo y aunque estaba acostumbrado a eso, llego a la cabina con la idea de que por fin podría tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Su pequeño altercado con Axel le había hecho sentir molesto, el hecho de siquiera imaginar a cualquiera de las mujeres del grupo con el le había provocado fruncir el entrecejo, el hecho de imaginar a Camile con el le había causado un nudo en la boca del estomago.

La pequeña princesita que Rick trataba de proteger había demostrado que era todo menos el estereotipo que tenia de ella, aun así sabia que personas como Camile pertenecían en un mundo junto a personas como Rick, no como Axel o él que no era mas que simple basura campesina como le había dicho tantas veces Merle.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y el sonido de delicados pasos sobre el suelo le antepusieron a la voz de Camile.

-Gracias por traerme mis flechas…-dijo Camile mirando las copas de los arboles que sobresalían apenas iluminadas con la luz de la luna- pensaba agradecerte antes de que salieras así de la cabina…-dijo ella con un movimiento de la cabeza-

-….- Daryl no contesto apenas y se limito a mirarla un par de segundos antes de regresar su vista al frente-

-Y Rick no es mi novio….eso…..eres algo así como su mejor amigo, deberías de saber muy bien que eso no es verdad, lo conoces sabes lo mucho que ama a Lori…..-dice Camile con un tono de voz mas fuerte, uno que tambalea en sus niveles de intensidad por que además del enojo esta una parte que esta herida por las palabras de el-

-…Lose, por eso tienes tus flechas de regreso…-le dice Daryl mirándola esta vez mas detenidamente-

Camile lo ve ladeando un poco su cabeza, los ojos de Daryl parecen mas azules tal vez por todos los tonos que hay a su alrededor, pero ni eso la detiene de que suelte una pequeña risa irónica.

-¿Esa es tu forma de pedir perdón Daryl?- le pregunto levantando una ceja-

-Oh lo tomas o lo dejas – contesto el con ese acento sureño que era tan notorio en el-

Camile soltó una pequeña risita, luego se mordió los labios y la lengua en ese gesto que era tan típico de Shane y ella , como si fuera una manía hereditaria o algo.

….Incluso las limpiaste….-

Daryl voltea a verla con el cejo fruncido no entiende que puede hacerla sentir repentinamente tan alegre como para reír.

-Lo hice en el camino de regreso, necesitaba algo para distraerme del parloteo de estupideces de Axel en el auto. No fue por otra razón- contesto el en tono de quien se deslinda de cualquier cosa-

-Esta bien – contesto ella con una sonrisa menos notoria pero igual una que hacia que sus hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas-

El menor de los hermanos Dixon la ve, las cosas con ella suelen descolocarlo por que no sabe que hacer, como justo ahora que esta sonriendo, las mujeres no suelen sonreír por sus palabras, al menos no después de que les pagara y salieran de su habitación. Y le molesta por que no le gusta aquello que no puede controlar.

-Deja de sonreír, se te forman esos hoyos extraños en la cara – le dijo apuntando a sus hoyuelos con un dedo como si tuviera la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo en la mejilla-

-Oh por favor!. La gente solía decir que mis hoyuelos son 'adorables' – dijo Camile riendo pero llevándose las manos a las mejillas mientras los tapaba-

-'Adorables' una mierda, son extraños –

Camile hace todo lo posible por que él no note la sonrisa que se está formando en sus labios.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

**Tengo tanto que decirles que no se por donde empezar! Todo es importante así que por favor léanlo! **

**1.- Cambiare el raiting del fanfic de 'T' a 'M'. Desde que empecé a escribir la historia la imagine para mayores de edad, pero como en los primeros capítulos no había nada que ameritara no lo cambie. Lo cambio ahorita por que esta historia contendrá alto contenido sexual y algunas escenas de violencia. Ademas prefiero cambiarlo ahorita para que sea sorpresa cuando dichas escenas aparezcan. Asi que recuerden el proximo capitulo buscar el fanfic en la seccion'M' **

**2.- El fanfic llego a las 1,248 vicitas! . Estoy muy muy contenta ;_;! Gracias a todos.**

**3.- De aquí en adelante esperare a tener 5 reviews por capitulo antes de postear las continuaciones, siento que he estado actualizando muy rápido y así puedo hacer capítulos mas complejos y largos. Ademas así junto tiempo para conseguir los reviews.**

**4.- Las personas que no estén registradas oficialmente en la pagina también pueden comentar, tengo habilitada esa opción.**

**5.- Felices vacaciones a todos!, y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, agregaron la historia a favoritos y la siguen. Gracias y que la pasen muy lindo!.**

* * *

Se suponía que todo debería de haber sido más sencillo, ir ganando terreno en los siguientes bloques de la prisión, y cerrarlos una vez que estuvieran despejados . Habían hecho el procedimiento muchas veces desde que se propusieron tomar la prisión, pero eso no había evitado que una vez mas Daryl estuviera corriendo por los pasillos de concreto mientras le disparaba a los walkers que lo seguían con sus manos extendidas hacia él deseando tomarlo y arrancarle toda la carne y órganos de su cuerpo.

Escuchaba muy a lo lejos, tal vez en otro pasillo , los gritos de Rick y los disparos mientras llamaba a Carl y Glenn, oía las voces , los ruidos de demás correr y abrir puertas buscando en donde meterse, tirando cosas pesadas para bloquear el paso de los caminantes, pero estaba separado de ellos y tenía que ver como arreglárselas solo.

Se detuvo para girarse y levantar su ballesta, la flecha le dio a un Walker con uniforme de custodio que se había acercado de mas a él, de repente escucho unos rápidos pasos detrás de el y luego un cuerpo estrellarse contra su espalda. De inmediato se volteo y lo empujo por los hombros lanzándolo al suelo antes de que pudiera hincarle los dientes en el cuello.

Fue hasta que miro a Camile en el suelo que se dio cuenta de que no era ningún Walker al que había enviado al concreto de un empujón. Ella levanto la vista hacia él, sus grandes ojos abiertos con un miedo que no le había visto nunca, miro la n desesperación y confusión al estar en una situación en la que un solo error te puede costar la vida.

-….andando párate! .- le dijo mientras la jalaba de una muñeca y la ponía de pie para empezar a correr a su lado-

Camile trastabillo los primeros pasos antes de seguirlo corriendo, mirando hacia los lados tratando de buscar algo que los ayudara a salir de esa horrible situación. ¿Alguna vez has tenido esa clase de sueños en las que quieres correr rápido para escapar de algo pero no puedes?, bueno, esto era mil veces peor.

Giraron en una esquina y Daryl se pego a la pared enviando el cuerpo de Camile detrás de el mientras lanzaba un pedazo de cascajo de concreto en dirección al otro pasillo esperando que los zombis tomaran otro de los caminos y pudieran salir de ahí.

Ambos trataban de calmar sus respiraciones agitadas por tanto correr, por tanta adrenalina corriéndoles por el torrente sanguíneo bombeando su corazón de forma acelerada. Camile recargo su frente contra la ancha espalda de Daryl mientras le abrazaba la cintura con su delgado brazo izquierdo.

-…..Daryl-

Daryl casi cierra los ojos al escucharla llamarlo así, con una necesidad en su voz, como si fuera lo único que pudiera sacarla de ahí, confiando totalmente en el, aferrándose a su cuerpo de una manera que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de su ropa. Daryl supo en ese momento que quería volver a escuchar esa necesidad en su voz, pero de preferencia que no fuera en una situación como esta.

-Ssshh, tranquila….-dijo en tono bajo -

Casi en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, la presión del cuerpo de Camile desapareció mientras ella abría la puerta detrás de ellos y los metía a los dos adentro.

Camile había usado su mano derecha con la que no abrazaba a Daryl para girar la perilla, rogando internamente con los ojos apretados fuertemente y la frente contra la espalda ancha del cazador que por favor la puerta estuviera abierta.

Cuando esta se abrió dio un paso rápido hacia atrás y usando el brazo con el que aun abrazaba a Daryl, lo jalo suavemente metiéndolo en la habitación y cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

El cuarto era uno del tipo gubernamental, con un escritorio en el centro y algunos archiveros que ahora se encontraban en el suelo junto a papeles tirados.

Camile se recargo contra la puerta y se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo. En su intento de ganar mas bloques de la prisión, habían ido empujando y empujando , no habían encontrado gran cantidad de walkers lo que los motivo a seguir. Entonces abrieron la puerta de lo que había sido la sala principal de visitas y, se toparon con un grupo grande de zombies.

Eran demasiados para poder manejarlos con las municiones que les quedaban, como resultado habían quedado dispersos y separados unos de otros.

Daryl miro a Camile y reparo por primera vez en que la muchacha estaba llena de sangre de zombie, su cuello estaba completamente rojo y su cara tenia salpicaduras de gotitas rojas, su cabello de un tono mucho mas claro que el de Shane al ser herencia de su padre y no de su madre, estaba pegado a su frente y cara por el sudor.

-Me quede sin balas….- la escucho murmurar antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza-

Daryl noto de inmediato la desesperación en su tono de voz, el miedo a flor de piel y también noto el alivio de haber salido de esa situación. Una parte de él creía que tal vez Camile estaba mas tranquila ahora que lo había encontrado.

La miro empapada en sangre, su delicada figura en contraste con la apariencia sacada del apocalipsis zombie. Una vez más pensó que Camile no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-Eres demasiado frágil …..– murmuro avanzando gasta ella-

Camile levanto su cabeza y le sonrió de manera cansada cuando lo miro inclinarse con una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella.

-Frágil o no, tienes que defenderte en este mundo-

Eran palabras y acciones como esa las que hacían que Daryl se descolocara, las que lo hacían pensar que tal vez estaba bien abrirse un poco mas con ella, que no era el estereotipo que pensaba. Ambos habían dejado sus peleas, aunque aun estaban las palabras y los comentarios toscos por parte de los dos estos eran casi en un tono de juego.

-No fue mi intención empujarte- le dijo daryl cuando al bajar la vista a las pequeñas manos de Camile, miro sus palmas abiertas por la culpa de raspones provocados por la caída contra el concreto-

-Lose, me confundiste con un Walker – le dijo ella con un movimiento de su cabeza-

Daryl pensó en rasgar una parte de su camisa para vendar las manos heridas, pero seguramente Camile no querría la sucia tela de su ropa contra su delicada piel, después de todo ya tenia bastante sangre y tierra sobre ella como para querer otra cosa sucia mas.

Al verla ahora mas de cerca y, ver la cantidad de sangre sobre ella, pensó que tal vez Axel había tenido razón sobre que Camile necesitaba que alguien la protegiera de la forma en la que Glenn cuidaba a Maggie, o Rick a Lori cuando aun vivía. Pero estaba seguro que el no era material para eso, aun así sintió una pequeña punzada al pensar que algún día ella podría encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su celda en las noches frías de invierno.

Camile echo su cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerrando los ojos por su postura y el cansancio le hablo a Daryl:

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Dixon-

-Lose, Walsh-

Podría ser que Daryl no se lo dijera nunca, pero admiraba el valor que tenia Camile y como a pesar del estado en el que estaba no se rendía.

Camile no tenia municiones, y con el cansancio que se cargaba no podía tener contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con los walkers. Daryl se puso de pie y tomando una pesada figura decorativa con forma de un caballo mustang del escritorio, la aventó contra el cristal que guardaba una hacha para emergencias de incendios.

Tomo el hacha mientras Camile se ponía de pie lentamente, mirándolo en silencio. Justo cuando pensó que Daryl le daría el hacha, el se aproximo a su ballesta y se la aproximo.

-Tómala- le dijo empujándola suavemente contra su cuerpo-

Camile llevaba sus ojos de la ballesta a Daryl mirándolo sin poder creer lo que el le pedía. Miraba a la ballesta como una extensión del propio Daryl, una parte mas de el, cuando pensaba en el cazador era imposible no imaginarlo sin su peculiar arma.

-Anda, tómala no tenemos todo el día- la apuro el presionando una vez mas la ballesta contra Camile-

-Daryl yo…..Daryl no puedo usarla- le dijo negando con la cabeza y viendo esos ojos que eran tan condenadamente azules-

-No estas en condiciones de acercarte a esos hijos de perra, tienes que dejarme eso a mi pero necesito que me cubras la espalda- le dijo mirando su rostro, esta vez los ojos de Camile estaban clavados en el arma mientras el hablaba-

Camile lo volteo a ver, ¿era acaso que Daryl acababa de decir que la protegería?. Por mucho que ella pudiera cuidarse sola sabia que en ese momento no lo podía hacer y, la idea de que fuera Daryl quien la protegiera resultaba sorprendentemente agradable.

Daryl le mostro como usar el arma y le ayudo a sostenerla adecuadamente, acercándose a su cuerpo sin importarle que estuviera llena de sangre de zombie.

Salieron de la oficina con Daryl al frente y Camile pegada de espaldas a el, sosteniendo la ballesta con veneración al saber lo importante que era para Daryl. Se movían rápido tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando se topaban con un Walker Daryl le clavaba el hacha en la cabeza para luego sacarla provocando ese repugnante sonido de sesos asiéndose añicos que ya era normal escuchar todos los días.

Cada paso que Daryl daba hacia enfrente Camile daba uno hacia atrás, lo seguía ciegamente con toda la confianza del mundo sin preguntar ni una vez si el cazador sabia hacia donde se dirigían.

Por fin llegaron a un pasillo conocido y al girar a la derecha se toparon con tres walkers, Daryl se abalanzo sobre el mas próximo , seguido por los otros dos que corrían hacia el, antes de que pudiera decidirse sobre cual ir primero el sonido de su ballesta lanzar una flecha resonó y uno de los zombies callo con una fleja entre las cejas, le corto la cabeza al otro antes de sacar la flecha del otro Walker y girarse.

Ante el estaba la figura de Camile aun con su ballesta sobre un hombro , su dedo aun en el gatillo y no pudo evitar pensar que eso era una de las cosas mas sexys que había visto en toda su vida.

-Andando- le dijo con voz gruesa antes de tomarla con fuerza de una muñeca y jalarla para seguir corriendo-

Sabia que su agarre tal vez era demasiado fuerte, pero había sentido una apremiante necesidad de tocarla y ese fuerte agarre le servia para calmar esa rara urgencia.

Por los pasillo pronto aparecieron los cuerpos sin vida de los walkers, tirados en el suelo con charcos de espesa y oscura sangre rodeándolos. Daryl sabia que estaban en la dirección correcta y, empujando con ambas manos una puerta ambos entraron a una de las secciones que ya conocían.

Daryl miro a Camile acercarse a el y poner una mano sobre su pecho, sus pequeños labios se abrían boqueando por aire, sus almendrados ojos lo vieron directamente antes de hablar:

-Gracias….gracias…-

Daryl le había salvado la vida y sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y agradecerle una y mil veces , por que simplemente sin el ya estaría muerta en la profundidad de los pasillos.

Pero a pesar de que quería abrazarlo, sabia que el no se lo permitiría, podía ser que ya no pelearan pero eso no significaba que Daryl quisiera ese tipo de muestras de cariño de su parte.

Por su parte Daryl podía sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo junto al suyo y, al ver a Camile supo que la joven estuvo muy cerca de morir, la imagen de ella sobre un charco de su propia sangre y, trozos de su piel faltante lo ínsito a quererle gritar lo vulnerable que era y que tuviera mas cuidado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la puerta del otro lado se abrió y por esta entraron Rick, Maggie y Glenn. Las expresiones duras de los tres se convirtieron en unas de alivio al verlos con vida. Glenn solto un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello, Maggie se acerco a su amiga y Rick se tallo con alivio la rente antes de dedicarle un saludo con la cabeza a Daryl, el cual el menor de los hermanos Dixon regreso.

-Nos quedamos sin municiones- comenzó a hablar Maggie una vez que el aire estuvo un poco mas tranquilo- regresamos por mas antes de ir a buscarlos

Mientras la hija del granjero hablaba Camile le regreso disimulada y sutilmente su ballesta a Daryl quien la tomo sin decir nada antes de alejarse unos metros de ella.

Parecía como si le hubiera cedido su turno a Rick, quien se aproximo a Camile poniendo una mano sobre su delicado hombro izquierdo mientras sus ojos miraban la cantidad de sangre que la cubria, Camile supo que Rick buscaba algún tipo de herida por lo que menciono:

-Estoy bien…daryl me salvo- dijo mirando al cazador que se había alejado un poco del grupo –

Las cabezas de todos se giraron hacia Daryl quien se removió incomodo por la atención.

-Gracias – le dijo Rick-

Daryl solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, Rick siempre solía agradecer a quien fuera que pusiera a salvo a Carl, no debería de ser sorprenderle que ahora también lo hiciera por Camile, pero igual sentía que no debían de agradecerle nada.

Fue ahí cuando Rick regreso su vista a Camile, probablemente para decirle algo pero miro cuando dichas palabras no salieron de su boca y en su lugar el ex sheriff clavo su mirada en el ahora rojo collar de la muchacha.

-¿Rick?- lo llamo ella con voz preocupada cuando lo miro cerrar los ojos y llevarse el dedo índice y el pulgar al tabique de la nariz- ¿Estas bien?

Lo miraron dar un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de levantar su temblorosa mano derecha como para detenerla y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos-

-Si, si, solo….solo ve a limpiarte-

A todos les aprecio extraño el comportamiento de su líder pero nadie menciono nada. Sin saber que Rick había tenido un deja vu de la noche en la que apuñalo a Shane y su collar quedo empapado en sangre.

* * *

Daryl se había ofrecido para darle de comer a la bebé, la tomo delicadamente de la caja en la que se encontraba y con pequeños 'shh,shhh,shh', la alentó para que no llorara.

Una parte de el lo alentaba a querer cuidar de los mas débiles, había sido esa parte la que hizo que buscara a Sophia por todas partes y, había sido la misma que había hecho que le prestara su ballesta a Camile para que se defendiera.

-Eres muy bueno con los bebes Dixon, ¿es por que tienes propios o algo así?-

La voz risueña y juguetona de Camile resonó por el ahora vacio bloque, se giro hacia las escaleras aun con la bebe en los brazos y fue ahí cuando la miro.

Bajando las escaleras lentamente, con sus ojos clavados en el y su sutil rostro acompañado con una pequeña sonrisa, Camile parecía la fantasía nocturna de todo adolescente.

Su ropa anterior había quedado inservible y ahora lo que llevaba puesto hacia que el abdomen bajo de Daryl se calentara de manera agradable. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en un par de medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, y oh ese short pequeño que llevaba hacia ver lo torneadas que eran, como abrigo llevaba una chamarra del mismo estilo que la de Andrea, pues ambas las habían conseguido en un viaje por provisiones cuando aun estaban en la granja, sus botas militares solo terminaban de acentuar todo.

-No tengo hijos- contesto finalmente regresando su vista a la niña entre sus brazos-

Camile termino de bajar las escaleras y se acerco a el pero fue hacia Judith sobre quien se inclino para acariciar suavemente su tersa mejilla.

-¿Y tu?, ¿tienes hijos? – pregunto daryl con una sonrisa burlona-

Camile dio unos pasos hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que hizo que Judith se removiera entre los brazos de daryl, luego Camile negó con la cabeza y se subió de un saltito a un escritorio junto a la pared.

Daryl le contesto con un 'Hmp', y regreso su vista a la bebé. Camile se permitió mirarlo detenidamente en silencio, los músculos de sus brazos visibles por su postura, Judith se veía tan cálidamente arropada en ellos que se pregunto como se sentiría estar entre el cuerpo de Daryl.

Jamás había conocido un hombre como Daryl, tan fuerte, valiente y que la atrajera hacia el como un gran imán. Su aspecto rudo junto a la calidez que mostraba con algunos miembros del grupo la hacia querer ser parte de eso, querer ser una de las receptoras de esas acciones. Pero Daryl era todo un hombre, uno en toda la extensión de la palabra y, ella era una carga débil como muchas veces se lo había dicho. Personas como Daryl admiraban a personas como Rick, personas fuertes y lideres de verdad, no como ella que había sido capitana de la cuadrilla de porristas en la preparatoria.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo haya en los pasillos- dijo de repente Daryl , sorprendiéndola con sus palabras-

Había sido casi como si el hubiera leído sus pensamientos pesimistas y la hubiera querido desmentir.

-Tal vez deberías de llevarme de cacería contigo- le dijo la joven de 22 años en broma, pero tremendamente feliz por lo que le había dicho-

-No es para tanto- le dijo el sonriendo ligeramente antes de levantar su vista hacia ella-

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Ayer estuve casi toda la noche escribiendo este capítulo en mi cuaderno. Espero que les guste. No se preocupen aunque mis tiempos de actualización lleguen a variar seguiré el fanfic hasta terminarlo.

Les pido algo de paciencia con mis horrores ortográficos, mi ordenador es americano y yo también soy una mezcla entre el idioma español y el ingles. No es excusa pero solo ténganme paciencia, estoy trabajando en mi ortografía.

* * *

Camile podría decir que se encontraba contenta porque estaba en el bosque de cacería con Daryl. La idea aun resultaba algo irreal tomando en cuenta que meses atrás los dos no se dirigían la palabra más que para insultarse. Y que días atrás Daryl aun se negaba a llevarla con él.

Pero ahí estaban, buscando la cena de esa noche. En realidad todo había sido gracias a Rick, fue él quien le pidió a Daryl que buscara algún animal para comer, porque la falta de proteína empezaba a notarse en el grupo. Y luego le dijo que la llevara con él…para asegurarse de que sus problemas habían quedado atrás y no se matarían entre ellos.

Si, no había sido nada romántico lo que había hecho que terminara de cacería con Daryl. Había sido Rick poniéndolos a prueba.

Daryl por su parte, no parecía muy animado. Lo escucho soltar un gruñido antes de asentir cortamente hacia Rick.

Hasta el momento iban bien, Daryl le había explicado lo necesario: "Guarda silencio, pisa suave y déjame tomo a mi". Camile había rodado los ojos ante sus palabras.

Ya llevaban dos conejos y una ardilla que Camile consiguió clavándole una flecha con su arco para sorpresa de Daryl.

La muchacha había levantado una ceja y sonreído orgullosa de su logro, después se acerco a Daryl y amarro la ardilla en la cuerda que el llevaba sobre su hombro.

Daryl soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir:

-Pequeña engreída- Camile solo sonrió mas-

Así que todo pintaba a que regresarían a la prisión sin ningún problema. Habían encontrado pocos walkers, tenían comida y no se habían matado entre ellos. Oh si, era un bien día en el fin del mundo.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- pregunto Daryl quitando una flecha del tercer conejo que cazaba-

Camile quien se encontraba recargada contra un árbol, ladeo un poco la cabeza porque pensó no escuchar bien.

-¿Perdón?-

Daryl limpio la flecha contra la tela de sus pantalones antes de amarrar al conejo junto a los otros animales.

-El nombre . ¿Cuál era?- le pregunto girándose para verla-

Camile lo miro pasar a su lado y supuso que regresarían a la prisión. Dio un par de pasitos apresurados para alcanzarlo y cuando lo hizo lo volteo a ver levantando un poco la cabeza. Dios, era tan alto.

-¿El nombre de quién?-

Daryl volteo a verla mientras ambos seguían caminando.

-Tu novio, o lo que sea que hayas tenido antes de esto- dijo con su impecable acento sureño-

La muchachita se detuvo y Daryl lo hizo también.

-No tenía novio-

Daryl le dio una mirada que decía 'Oh por favor, no me vengas con esa mierda'

-¿Qué? Es la verdad!-

-Sí, claro- contesto antes de girarse y seguir caminando –

A él no le vendrían a querer ver la cara de idiota. Una pequeña cosa tan delicada y jodidamente sexy como ella y, que además era bailarina de ballet. Por favor, todos los hombres conocen los beneficios de una novia flexible. Camile debió de tener a alguien junto a ella.

No la escucho decir nada por unos momentos, el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos eran el de sus propias pisadas triturando las hojas secas .

-Aidan . El nombre es Aidan-

Daryl se giro al escuchar su suave voz, Camile seguía en el mismo lugar que antes. Se dio cuenta que se había alejado más de la cuenta de ella y con pasos firmes se propuso acortar un poco la distancia.

-Era mi ex novio, pero supongo que si había "alguien" era él-

Daryl la miro morderse el labio inferior en esa extraña fijación oral que su familia tenía. Y de repente sintió una curiosidad intensa por saber más del tema.

-¿Aidan?, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- pregunto por qué de verdad le sonaba tremendamente ridículo-

-Oh por favor Daryl, sabes que hay miles de personas con ese nombre-

-Eso no le quita lo ridículo-

Camile le dio un golpecito en su pecho pero sonrió. Luego hizo una cara muy extraña que no le había visto nunca, sus ojos parecían haberse nublado con un brillito soñador y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios rosas.

-Era bailarín- dijo ahora siendo ella la que empezó a caminar-

-¿Bailarín?, ¿Con mallas y esa mierda? – Pregunto Daryl haciendo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada-

-No! Aidan era bailarín de Hip-Hop. Ellos no usan mallas y "esa mierda"- contesto imitando a Daryl - ¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto? – le pregunto extrañada-

Daryl se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque por dentro moría de curiosidad por saber más.

-Tenemos todo el camino de regreso – contesto el-

-Ok…mmm….Aidan llego de intercambio a la academia de danza en donde yo estudiaba, venia de Atlanta y como muchas chicas sureñas siempre me encantaron las ciudades grandes. Así que el que viniera de Atlanta tuvo algo que ver.

-Oh Jesús, gracias al cielo hoy tomaremos algo del alcohol que Glenn encontró. Necesitare un trago cuando lleguemos-

-Hey! tú fuiste el que quiso saber!

-Ya! Ya! No comiences a gritar. Anda sigue contando tu bonita historia – le dijo con ironía-

Camile rodo los ojos pero aun así continuo.

-El no era engreído o fanfarroneaba a pesar del buen bailarín que era. Yo siempre estuve acostumbrada a la gente material que intentaba impresionar con palabras tontas. El no hacia eso, jamás lo necesito.

Llegaron a un riachuelo y decidieron seguir su camino por si encontraban algún animal que bajara a tomar agua.

-Yo tenía 19 años cuando lo conocí, el era dos años mayor que yo. Llevábamos un mes saliendo cuando nos encontramos con Rick y Shane en un restaurante de comida rápida. Shane no tenia idea de que salía con alguien, era la primera vez y bueno ya te podrás imaginar cómo se puso-

Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de Camile siendo sorprendida por el sobreprotector de su hermano.

-No importo la opinión de Shane, mis padres adoraban a Aidan y al final el término por aceptarlo tambien. Duramos dos años juntos-

¿Dos años?, la cabeza de Daryl comenzó a sacar cuentas de inmediato.

-Terminamos 6 meses antes de la epidemia- dijo ella como si hubiera leído su mente e intentara ayudarlo- A pesar de todo hablábamos de vez en cuando por facebook, habíamos quedado de vernos en Nueva York por que él estaría también haya por un curso.

De repente Daryl no se sintió tan cómodo con querer saber más del tema, ya sabía más de lo que le abría gustado. Que ella tena un novio perfecto al que adoraba por que tenían todo en común.

-A veces extraño aquella vida- la escucho decir en un susurro-

Daryl sintió una opresión contra su pecho, pero eso no evito que los pensamientos se agruparan en su cabeza: "Pero claro que extrañas tu vida. Tu vida era perfecta. Escriben sobre princesas como tú en los cuentos para niños, con su y vivieron felices para siempre y esa mierda".

-Llegamos- dijo Camile deteniéndose para ver la prisión que se alzaba sobre las copas de los arboles. El concreto bañado con los rayos anaranjados del atardecer. –Sabes, me alegra tenerlos a todos ustedes. Ustedes son mi vida ahora-

Ella tenía la vista clavada en la prisión y sonreía de manera tranquila. Daryl se vio tentado a acercarse y acariciar su mejilla pero no lo hizo.

* * *

.

.

Era una noche como la que no habían tenido en meses. Habían hecho una fogata en donde doraban la carne y varios tenían latas de cerveza en sus manos.

Era como una noche de campamento, de esas excursiones que haces con tus amigos. Todos reían y platicaban animadamente, el ambiente era de una esperanza de que todo iría mejor de ahora en adelante.

Tenían comida suficiente para dormir con el estomago lleno esa noche. Mañana, Maggie y Glenn irían a buscar mas fórmula para la bebe y también algo de comida para su pequeño almacén, por lo que hoy estaba bien darse el gusto de comer un poco mas.

Camile tomo una lata de cerveza y regreso a su asiento junto a Rick quien se giro y le dio un beso en la frente. Camile le sonrió cuando miro sus ojos azules brillar con alegría. Rick merecía esos momentos de relajación, bastante hacia por todos ellos cada día.

Todos contaban anécdotas y se movían de aquí a allá como si estuvieran en una verdadera barbacoa. Fue así como Camile término junto a Gleen y Maggie, pero pronto su poca tolerancia al alcohol se hizo notar y pasó de un estado alegre a empezar a sentir mucho sueño.

Cayó sobre su costado derecho y su cabeza quedo recargada sobre el hombro de Axel que platicaba con Hershell.

-Hey hey muñeca ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Axel con una sonrisa demasiado alegre en opinión de Daryl. El cazador estaba frente a ellos del otro lado de la fogata y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la mano de Axel quitar un mechón de cabello de la cara de Camile-

Estaba a punto de lanzarle su botella de vodka a su vieja cabeza, pero Rick se interpuso en su camino cuando se hinco frente a Camile sentándola derecha otra vez.

-Hey, Cammie. Despierta – la llamo Rick suavemente, casi en un susurro mientras la tomaba de los hombros-

-Estoy despierta – le contesto ella tratando de enfocar la vista en Rick- solo creo que el alcohol se me fue a la cabeza-

Rick puso sus manos sobre sus pequeñas rodillas y la miro detenidamente.

-¿Estoy en problemas oficial Grimmes? – le pregunto la jovencita divertida-

-No, pero no más alcohol para ti- contesto Rick antes de ponerse de pie-

Su líder les indico a todos que pronto deberían de regresar al interior de la prisión. Mañana tenían un día lleno de actividades y no los quería con una resaca que solo los pondría en más peligro.

Maggie se ofreció a terminar de limpiar los restos de comida y le pidió a Camile si se podía quedar a ayudarle.

-Claro, me vendría bien algo de aire para aclarar mi cabeza-

Maggie solo sonrió y pronto comenzaron a vaciar en una bolsa de basura las latas después de aplastarlas y platos desechables.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Daryl? – pregunto Maggie mientras echaba tierra sobre la fogata para apagarla-

Camile echo una lata mas dentro de la bolsa y miro a su mejor amiga con confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No lose , su 'aura' es rara. ¿No te lo tiraste hoy en el bosque verdad?- le pregunto la muchacha de ojos verdes con una sonrisa traviesa-

Camile la miro con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Claro que no!

-Por que los dos regresaron muy contentos de su cacaería- continuo Maggie-

Tal vez el alcohol se le había subido de más de la cuenta a Maggie, porque simplemente no había forma en la que Daryl se fijara en ella, era una molestia y nada más. Oh que bien, ahora se estaba sintiendo triste.

-Hey Cam . ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada Maggie acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si, si . Es solo que…si estoy bien, no te preocupes – le contesto con una sonrisa-

"Está bien" musito Maggie no muy convencida pero tampoco queriéndola forzar a hablar de algo que Camile no quería.

Se quedaron limpiando en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la basura caer dentro de la bolsa el crujir de las cenizas de la recién apagada fogata.

Camile se mordió el labio mientras caminaba junto a Maggie para tirar la bolsa dentro del basurero industrial. Aldo dentro de ella se removía inquieto por salir a flote, por confesar, pero ya que no se lo podía decir al susodicho, pensó que su mejor amiga era una buena opción.

-…Daryl- dijo simplemente Camile después de echar la bolsa dentro del basurero y que esta hiciera un sonido que retumbo dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.-

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Maggie frunciendo el ceño, esto era tan irreal- Oh por Dios, de verdad te lo tiraste!

-No! – Exclamo camile - ¿Cómo podría si….ni siquiera me quiere cerca? – pregunto en un tono más apagado que el que le abría gustado usar-

-Oh Cam – exclamo Maggie mirando a Camile que se mordía el labio mirando al suelo-

-Es imposible, lo que sea que pueda haber entre nosotros lo es. – dijo Camile con voz apagada-

Maggie estudio a su amiga, era la viva imagen de la tristeza. Jamás llegó a pensar que Camile sintiera algún tipo de atracción por Daryl, le alegraba y la hacía sentir mal a la vez al verla así.

-Glenn y yo éramos así- dijo Maggie intentando animarla- Yo era una odiosa perra con él, peleábamos y nos comportábamos mal con el otro. Y míranos ahora- termino decir con una sonrisa tratando de contagiársela a Camile-

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su conversación, la puerta de la prisión se abrió y por esta salió Daryl con una cajetilla de cigarros en su mano derecha.

Maggie acaricio cariñosamente los cabellos de Camile y luego camino de regreso al interior de la cárcel.

Daryl se aproximo a camile al verla. Prendió un cigarro y hecho el humo del lado contrario al que estaba la muchacha.

-Creí que Rick había dicho que se fueran a descansar- comento Daryl casualmente entes de darle otro soplido a su cigarro-

-Espero a que se me aleje este atontamiento ridículo por el alcohol- contesto ella haciendo un movimiento con su dedo señalándose la cabeza antes de recargarse contra la pared-

-Un par de cervezas y casi quedas noqueada. Ruega por qué no tengas resaca como chinaman en el CDC.-

Camile soltó una pequeña sonrisa, había escuchado la historia de Glenn y su insoportable cruda cuando estuvieron en el CDC.

Daryl exhalo la ultima bocanada de humo antes de tirar la colilla del cigarro y aplastarla contra el concierto con su bota.

El silencio pronto cayó sobre ellos como un manto suave. Aun así el cuerpo de Camile comenzó a sentir como se le erizaba la piel por el frio clima de la noche. Se removió incomoda en su lugar, sintiendo que la fría pared le calaba en la espalda.

Daryl la miro de reojo como cruzaba sus delgados brazos en un intento de calentarse.

-Ven- le dijo extendiendo un brazo-

Los grandes ojos de color chocolate lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, vaya hasta él se había sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Pero ahí estaba ella con su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sentía las manos de Camile tomar ligeramente su chaleco y su cabeza recargarse delicadamente contra su pecho.

Era extraño, pero se sentía terriblemente bien. "Este es tu lugar – pensó Daryl – aquí en donde pueda tener un ojo sobre ti y que dejes de hacer las tonterías que solo te ponen en peligro".

-Hueles muy bien – la escucho decir en un susurro, porque Daryl olía a una mezcla del cuero de su chaleco, cigarrillos y la esencia propia de el -

Daryl agacho su cabeza y Camile levanto la suya. A pesar de que estaba cansada, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosas.

Nunca habían estado así de cerca, tan consientes de la intimidad en la que estaban.

Daryl miro su boca, y nunca en todos los meses que había pasado con ella se había sentido tan tentado a cubrir esos pequeños labios con los suyos.

"Mírate – pensó Daryl- con tu cuerpo pegado al mío y tus ojos como si me rogaran que haga algo. Podría besarte, Dios podría hacer más que eso, podría tomarte contra la pared hasta que grites. Eres tan delicada, seguro tus caderas terminarían con moretones bajo mis manos".

Y fue justo ese pensamiento el que desencadeno mas en una dirección totalmente opuesta a como habían comenzado.

Recordó su plática en el bosque, como ella le contaba sobre su ex novio y se recordó que él no era material para eso. Camile estaba en su cabeza más tiempo del que le gustaría aceptar y Merle se lo había advertido cuando el virus se hizo incontrolable. "No te dejes envolver por ninguna mujer hermanito, no las necesitas más que para calentar tu cama una noche y luego pueden largarse por donde vinieron. En un mundo como este una maldita mujer solo ara que te maten!".

Daryl la miro cerrar los ojos en parte por el sueño y en parte porque tal vez esperaba que él se inclinara y terminara de romper la distancia que los separaba.

-Sal de mi maldita cabeza! – Le grito empujándola por los hombros-

Camile estaba tan relajada entre los brazos de Daryl que el empujón le llego con tal sorpresa y fuerza que la mando directo al suelo.

Callo sentada con sus brazos flexionados por el impacto y los que la salvaron de no caer totalmente de espaldas.

Oh por Dios.

Daryl la había rechazado, la había rechazado y la había empujado con tal fuerza que la tiro.

Los ojos de Camile se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedo sin aliento ante lo que acababa de pasar. Su ceño se frunció en un gesto de dolor y pronto sintió como las lágrimas se comenzaban a agolpar en sus ojos cayendo segundos después por su rostro.

Había sido una tonta al creer que Daryl podría sentir al menos algo de atracción hacia ella. Pronto el primer sollozo salió de su boca haciendo que sus pequeños hombros se movieran hacia arriba. De inmediato se llevo una mano a su boca tratando de callar los próximos, porque Dios, esto eran tan vergonzoso.

Al verla ahí en el suelo Daryl cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se insulto mentalmente por que jamás había lastimado a una mujer físicamente, pero ahí estaba Camile en el suelo mirándolo con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas

-Camile…- la llamo en un tono que era de preocupación, alarma y arrepentimiento-

Le extendió una mano y se acerco a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse pero ella se hizo hacia atrás ayudándose de sus talones. Lo veía en sus ojos, Camile le tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que pudiera volver a lastimarla.

Y antes de que él pudiera acercarse más , ella se puso de pie y entro rápidamente a la prisión.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! No suelo actualizar en menos de una semana, pero todos me han dejado reviews y mensajes privados tan lindos que no pude evitar recompensarlos por eso. También han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y a su lista para seguir, muchas gracias me hacen muy feliz!

Les recuerdo que pueden mandarme mensajes privados por cualquier cosa que quieran comentar aparte de su review, suelo entrar a la pagina todos los días y ya he platicado con varios de esta forma, así que no sean tímidos y adelante!

Otra cosa, me sorprende la cantidad de ustedes que quieren ver a Daryl sufrir después de la ultima escena en el capitulo anterior. Jajajajajaja de verdad, no les basto con ver al pobre hombre llorar en la tv hace unas semanas?. Jajaja los adoro mis lectores sanguinarios.

******Les recomiendo que este capítulo lo escuchen con la canción de 'wye oak –civilian' , la reconocerán por el soundtrack de la serie en el capitulo en el que Shane y Rick regresan después de que casi se matan cuando intentan dejar a Randal. Esa canción me hace pensar en Shane, y quise también adjudicársela a Camile como su canción personal. Sobre todo la primera parte la escribí escuchando esta canción que es hermosa.

*****Como pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo les diré que abra flash backs, tengo pensado que sean con Camile así que si les gustaría saber sobre algo o leer una escena sobre su vida antes adelante! Díganme lo que piensan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Camile no estaba, Camile no estaba en la prisión. Todos habían despertado , comenzando con los usuales saludos en la mañana y fue cuando empezaron a sentarse en las mesitas del comedor que se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba.

Carol dijo: 'Aun debe de seguir dormida , iré a echarle un vistazo'. La mujer regreso hecha un manojo de nervios y angustia apretando sus manos y buscando con sus ahora desesperados ojos grises las palabras.

-Camile no está-

Daryl recuerda el nudo en la boca de su estomago y luego la sensación de vértigo bajarle por lo largo de los muslos como drenándole la energía. Rick de inmediato salió corriendo por la puerta principal seguido por los demás.

Afuera fue obvia la falta del auto verde, el que era de Shane. Miro a Rick llevarse las manos a la cabeza, sus ojos azules se movían con desesperación, preguntándose cómo alguien pudo salir sin que nadie lo notara.

Afuera de la reja principal había los cuerpos de walkers con flechas clavadas en sus cabezas. Y entonces fue obvio que Camile había usado su arco, la razón por la que no escucharon el ruido del auto fue porque habían caído rendidos en sus camas después de la relajante noche que tuvieron.

-¿Por qué se abra ido?-

La voz de Carol retumbo en la cabeza de todos con ese tono maternal que siempre estaba en ella. En la cabeza de Daryl aun seguían las escenas de la noche anterior, el calor de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo y luego el rostro de Camile lleno de lagrimas y mirándolo con miedo. 'Es mi culpa' pensó.

Glenn y Maggie se removían con una desesperación contenida, como solo esperando que les dieran la indicación de ir tras su mejor amiga y traerla de regreso.

Rick se llevo una mano al tabique de su nariz y varios pensaron que el hombre tendría otro de sus colapsos mentales.

-Dejo una nota- dijo la vocecita de Carl-

Daryl se vio tentado a quitarle el pequeño pedazo de papel al niño y leerlo, pero se contuvo removiéndose en su lugar y mordiendo ligeramente su pulgar como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

Rick miro a su hijo y luego tomo el papel de sus blancas manos.

'_Fui a casa. Regresare al atardecer. No me busquen'._

_Camile._

-¿Cuál es el auto con mas gasolina?- pregunto Rick en cuanto termino de leer. En todo su lenguaje corporal estaba claro que no pensaba quedarse ahí a esperar. Caminaba con pasos apresurados en dirección a donde tenían los autos estacionados-

-Papá – lo llamo Carl corriendo para llegar a su lado- Dijo que iría a casa, estoy seguro que estará bien-

Rick se detuvo para ver a su hijo, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le hablo con voz seria.

-Te pedí a ti y a ella que se olvidaran de la idea de regresar a nuestro vecindario. Se los pedí Carl- le dijo Rick con sus ojos azules clavados en los del niño-

Carl bajo sus ojos ante la mirada penetrante y el tono autoritario de su padre.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda el vecindario en el que Vivian?- Pregunto Hershell en un tono apacible tratando de imponer un poco de calma antes de que todo se volviera una situación de caos-

Rick soltó el hombro de Carl y se incorporo para ver al hombre que parecía quererle decir con la mirada que se calmara .

-Alrededor de hora y media-

Por más que Rick intentara calmarse, cada minuto que pasaba lo hacía sentirse más y más inquieto. Daryl por su parte, trataba de estar lo más calmado posible, pero por dentro pensaba el peor de los escenarios. ¿Y su le pasaba algo?, ¿Y si no regresaba?.Se había portado de manera horrible con ella y no podía aceptar la idea de que tal vez esa había sido la última vez que la miraría.

El hecho de no verla otra vez, le estaba comenzando a causar una desesperación que pronto no podría ocultar. Pronto comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina correrle por el torrente sanguíneo asemejándose mucho a la vez que regreso al campamento y se entero de que Merle estaba encadenado en un condenado techo en la ciudad.

-Rick tenemos que ir a buscarla- dijo finalmente-

-Los demás autos no tienen gasolina suficiente para un trayecto tan largo- digo Glenn lamentando tener que ser él el que diera las malas noticias-

En ese momento Rick soltó un grito de frustración y le dio una patada al pick up. El sonido de la lamina de la puerta aboyarse retumbo de forma metálica.

-A la mierda esto, iré a pie- dijo Daryl acomodando su ballesta en su hombro-

-Tranquilícense todos- los llamo la voz de Hershell- hacer algo precipitado no solucionara nada-

No les quedo más opción que esperar. Glenn y Maggie tomaron el pick up pues la bebé aun necesitaba su formula y no era algo que pudieran cancelar. Aun así prometieron quedarse en las inmediaciones y tener los ojos bien abiertos por si veían algo.

Daryl podía ser muy paciente cuando estaba en el bosque cazando, pero no cuando había desaparecido su…..lo que sea que Camile era. Con Sophia al menos había tenido la opción de ir a buscarla, al menos lo había intentado. Pero aquí estaba, en esta maldita prisión, encerrado, esperando a que Camile regresara.

Recordar su búsqueda por Sophia le recordaba las palabras de Shane antes de abrir el granero '_Si esa niña te hubiera visto con esas orejas sobre tu cuello y lleno de sangre abría salido corriendo en la dirección opuesta!'_. Recuerda haberle querido partir la cara, y eso solo lo hacía pensar en que haría Shane en esta situación. Seguramente no estaría para nada contento con la idea de Camile haya afuera sola, seguramente no estaría para nada contento con la idea de él fantaseando con su hermana.

Se quedo toda la mañana montando guardia junto a Rick del lado de la reja próxima a la entrada del bloque en el que se refugiaban. De vez en cuando Rick hacia algún comentario como: 'No se qué quiere encontrar allá' , o 'Debí montar guardia en la madrugada'.

La vista de los dos jamás dejaba el sendero que sobresalía de entre los árboles, del camino por el que esperaban ver el Hyundai Tucson en color verde regresar pronto.

Rápido llego el medio día y no había rastro alguno. Carol les había llevado comida, Daryl se negó a probar bocado alguno por qué no tenía el estomago para poder comer algo.

Para las tres de la tarde ya tenía todo un plan en su cabeza. Se iría sobre la moto de Merle hasta donde la gasolina aguantara y de ahí seguiría a pie, en ese punto Rick estaba tan crispado de los nervios moviéndose de aquí para allá como León enjaulado que seguro le daría las direcciones de cómo llegar al vecindario sin poner mucha objeción.

Tal vez era que estaba ahí sin haber probado comida alguna, tal vez era el sol que después de tantas horas bajo sus rayos e estaban calentando la cabeza. Tal vez fue todo, pero pronto la voz de Merle comenzó a oírse en su cabeza.

_No debiste soltarla ayer hermanito. Si te hubieras comportado como un hombre te le abrías tirado ayer y hoy esa muñequita no andaría por allá afuera. Abría amanecido en tu cama con su lindo cuerpo pegado al tuyo._

_Cállate Merle_

_Oh Darylina , ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?, No habértela tirado ayer o ¿saber que quizás ya no tengas oportunidad de hacerlo?_

_Si no regresa iré a buscarla._

_¿Así como hiciste con aquella niña? Jajaja, hermanito tienes que dejarte de preocupar por esta gente. Entiendo que le traigas ganas a la princesita esta, Jesús! De haberla conocido yo no abría dejado pasar la oportunidad._

_Basta Merle – pensó por que la idea de Merle y Camile era impensable-_

_Oh Daryl, Daryl, a mi no puedes engañarme. Se lo mucho que deseas a esa muñeca, lose porque estoy en tu cabeza. Te preguntas como se sentirá su cuerpo desnudo bajo el tuyo, sus delicadas manos apretando tu espalda y sus gemidos mientras entras una y otra vez en ella. Pero una princesita como ella no se fijara en ti, tal vez deberías de dejar que tu amigo el Sherif se la tire. Estoy seguro que esa pequeña perra dejaría que él le hiciera todo lo que quisiera._

En el momento en que pensó en insultar a su hermano, el sonido de suaves llantas contra la tierra se comenzó a oír y pronto el Hyundai verde apareció en el camino.

Rick de inmediato comenzó a abrir el candado de la reja ayudado de Daryl quien de un empujón de sus brazos dejo la reja totalmente abierta. Mientras tanto Beth y Carl abrían la reja principal dejando todo el camino libre al auto.

Daryl no recordaba haber sentido tanto alivio fue como si el alma le regresara a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un poco de aire ante la imagen de Camile regresando a la prisión.

El auto entro hasta donde estaban ellos y se apago con el suave sonido del motor descansando. La puerta se abrió y por esta bajo Camile tomando una mochila que se colgó en los hombros. Antes si quiera que pudiera dar un paso, Rick corrió hasta ella y los dos se fundieron en el más efusivo de los abrazos.

-Gracias al cielo- escucho decir al ex sheriff mientras abrazaba a Camile con un brazo sobre su cintura y con la otra mano en su nuca pegándola a su pecho-

-Rick- lo llamo ella con una voz temblorosa-

Casi de inmediato él la tomo del rostro con sus dos manos, luego la soltó solo para quitarle la mochila y la chamarra rápidamente casi con movimientos bruscos mientras buscaba mordidas en sus brazos y cuello.

Camile se dejo hacer, parecía una muñeca de trapo que solo movía una extremidad cuando alguien más lo hacía por ella.

-Gracias Dios, gracias- volvió a musitar Rick envolviéndola una vez más con sus brazos cuando no encontró nada. La abrazaba como su hubiera encontrado un preciado tesoro que creía perdido.

Para entonces los demás ya se habían acercado y Daryl lo agradeció por qué estar ahí parado mirando tales muestras de cariño lo hacían sentir incomodo.

-No hay nada, no dejes que Carl vaya – escucho a Camile pedirle a Rick como si acabara de regresar del peor lugar del mundo- Hay casas quemadas, saqueadas, pilas de walkers incinerados en las calles. El cuerpo de mi padre ya no estaba en el cuarto de Shane, se que estaba en esas pilas de zombies pero no tuve la fuerza mental para buscarlo.

Cada palabra era dicha con dolor, con una voz ronca e irritada por que seguramente había estado llorando mucho.

Cuando por fin después de lo que parecieron horas se separo de Rick, Carol se aproximo a ella y con un suave gesto la dirigió adentro de la prisión, después de decirle un cálido 'Anda, vamos a que comas algo debes de estar hambrienta'.

Daryl se limito a verla comer desde lejos, él no podía ir y darle un abrazo como los demás. Había perdido ese derecho la noche anterior cuando le hizo daño. Pero aun así, el verla comer con mirada apagada le provocaba querer ir y acabar con todos los miedos y tristezas que la torturaban.

* * *

Fue hasta entrada la tarde cuando el cielo ya tenía tonos anaranjados que Daryl se dirigió a la celda de Camile.

Le debía una disculpa, le debía explicaciones. Cada paso que daba le causaba ansiedad. Quería verla, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí, que había regresado y que estaba bien.

Llego a su celda y se detuvo en la entrada. Camile estaba sentada sobre su cama en estilo indio, su espalda estaba recargada sobre la pared y en sus muslos tenía una pequeña laptop. Aun lado de ella pudo ver la mochila en color azul cielo que había traído con ella de su arriesgado viaje .

-Hey- la llamo suavemente-

Camile no le respondió y tampoco volteo a verlo. Siguió con la vista clavada en su ordenador como si no lo hubiera escuchado o estuviera ahí.

Daryl se recargo un poco en el marco de la entrada. Sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de portarse así, pero eso solo hacia su trabajo más difícil.

La miro dar un último clic en el teclado para apagar la laptop y luego bajar el monitor para cerrarla.

-Rick estaba muy preocupado, pensamos que tendría otro colapso mental - dijo Daryl con voz calmada pero aun así con un tono cauteloso que evidenciaba un poco sus deseos de disculpase-

-Se que Rick estaba preocupado- dijo Camile mirando a la pared frente a ella. Luego giro su cabeza a la izquierda hacia Daryl y hablo suave pero directo a sus ojos- Rick me ama. Y Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, eso hace la gente por un ser querido. No empujarlos y mandarlos al piso.

Daryl se quedo callado en su lugar, trato de mandar al fondo de su cabeza el : " Y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón", que aunque sabía que no fue dicho refiriéndose a una forma pasional no pudo evitar pensar que fue así.

-No debiste irte así- fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando en realidad había mucho más que quería decir-

-¿Qué haces aquí Daryl? – le pregunto Camile con el rostro fruncido en desconcierto como si él no tuviera razón alguna para estar ahí-

-Quería hablar sobre lo de ayer en la noche-

Camile soltó una pequeña risita y luego se mordió el labio inferior. En ese momento a Daryl le pareció idéntica a Shane.

-¿ "Hablar"?. Creí que me pedirías una disculpa- Daryl no dijo nada y solo rompió el contacto visual con ella. Quería disculparse pero no sabía como hacerlo - ¿Cómo pensabas "disculparte'" esta vez Daryl?. La vez pasada me trajiste mis flechas de regreso, ¿Esta vez pensabas cazarme una ardilla para que comiera en la cena?.

Eso había sido terriblemente hiriente. Daryl había pensado más de una vez en cuidarla totalmente, en protegerla, en cuidar de ella , en cazar para ella y el escucharla hablar así dolía. Trato de que no se le notara pero los dos se quedaron en silencio con las últimas palabras flotando sobre ellos.

-Perdón. Perdón, no quise decir eso- se disculpo ella-

Camilo lo miro a los ojos y luego bajo la vista a sus manos, apenada por lo que le había dicho.

Para ella era tan fácil el pedir una disculpa, dar un abrazo, proclamar su cariño hacia alguien pero para él no porque le habían dicho toda su vida que no tenía que disculparse sobre nada, que las mujeres solo servían para el sexo y que el cariño era para idiotas y maricones.

-Jamás había lastimado a una mujer – comenzó Daryl- jamás volverá a pasar, tú no te merecías eso.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar. Por Dios Daryl, me hiciste desear más que nunca que Shane estuviera aquí- contesto ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de angustia-

"Di que lo sientes, di que lo sientes y dile lo preocupado que estabas por ella. Dile que ya no tiene que desear más que Shane regrese porque tú la cuidaras. Diselo Daryl no seas un maldito cobarde" se decía mentalmente.

-Nadie me había tratado como tu – dijo Camile mirando otra vez sus manos porque simplemente no podía ver esos ojos azules por que la derretían y la volvían un manojo de sentimientos- Aidan jamás me trato así. Por Dios debería de decirle a Rick para que…

-¿Para qué?- pregunto él pasando por primera vez del marco de la puerta-

-Para que te ponga en tu lugar, Dixon – contesto ella mirándolo acercarse y sintiéndose un poco nerviosa-

-No te voy a hacer daño, quita esa cara-

-¿Ah no?, igual estaré prevenida muchas gracias- contesto ella cruzándose de brazos-

-Me alegra que tu noviecito te tratara bien, y que nadie te haya tratado así antes pero no fue mi intención empu….

-¡Pues no! . Claro que no eran así conmigo!.- Camile tomo su pequeña laptop y la empujo contra el abdomen de Daryl quien estaba parado enfrente de su cama- ¿Vez esto? Es mi latop de reserva, aquí están fotos y videos desde que tenía 16 años. Échale un vistazo para que sepas eres el único que me ha tratado así de mal!. Y cuando termines la quiero de regreso porque la recupere hoy y no la pienso perder!

Daryl tomo la laptop solo para quitársela de las manos y luego la aventó contra el colchón, camile miro su portátil caer con suaves rebotes aun lado de su mochila y cuando regreso la vista a enfrente se encontró con el rostro de Daryl muy cerca del suyo.

Por reflejo se pego aun mas a la pared quedando totalmente derecha con los brazos de Daryl a cada lado de su cara. Camile miro esos ojos azules, enmarcados por unas pestañas que ahora podía contar perfectamente he hizo uso de toda su seguridad para no dejar que esa mirada la intimidara. Pero hablamos de Daryl, y Daryl tenía el poder para que se desintegrara como si fuera un montoncito de polvo.

-Solo he intentado acercarme a ti- dijo ella con un tono cálido pero a la vez confundida- Pero tú me alejas siempre. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tengo tan mal como para que no me quieras cerca?.

Daryl podía sentir su dulce aliento rosarle la cara como una suave brisa. Los ojos de Camile no estaban molestos, no había pisca de enojo en ellos, había dolor por que estaba herida por su comportamiento y se vio tentado a confesarle el tiempo que ella pasaba en su cabeza.

Y no pudo mas, porque ella lo hacía débil. Ella le hacía sentir y hacer todo aquello que le dijeron estaba mal. Se acerco aun más y lamento estar esa posición por que no podía envolverla con sus brazos.

-…por que es justo lo contrario. No hay nada que tengas mal-

Había hablado tan cerca de sus labios que fue inevitable que se rozaran con los de ella mientras hablaba. Si ella lo alejaba al menos se quedaría con la sensación de que por lo menos pudo rosar sus labios.

-…..daryl-

Fue ahí en donde cualquier cosa que lo hubiera estado deteniendo salió de su organismo. Tomo a Camile por la nuca y la beso en los labios, fue pasional , efusivo e impulsivo como él. En ese momento no importaba nada, no importaban los walkers comiendo gente, no importaban las inseguridades en su cabeza , ni tampoco sus dudas. Solo importaban los labios que estaba besando.

Y entonces ella llevo sus manos a su nuca, enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos, y le respondió. Y Dios, no podía pedir más. Los labios de Camile trataban de alcanzar su ritmo por que él estaba desenfrenado, lleno de hambre por ella, pero vaya que Camile también sabia lo que hacía, y esos labios eran una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en su vida.

La escucho tratar de tomar aire entre beso y beso y no puedo evitar sonreír contra sus labios, pero incapaz de alejarse de ella. Camile lo tenia sujeto con sus dos manos en su nuca como tratando de evitar que él se alejara. Como si quisiera hacerlo.

Pero este maldito mundo era cruel, y entonces se escucho el sonido de un disparo y los hizo que se separaran con un sonido húmedo de sus labios. Ambos se quedaron mirando con sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando tratando de recuperar el aire que se había perdido en los pulmones del otro , sus labios estaban hinchados . Y no supieron que hacer, si salir corriendo para ver que pasaba o hacer un comentario sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y entonces se escucho otro disparo como terminando de sacarlos de su burbuja .

-Es la pistola de Rick- dijo Camile volteando hacia su puerta en tono alarmado- es la pistola de Rick, paso algo…

Y en un segundo Camile había bajado de su cama y salido de su celda. A Daryl no le quedo más remedio que seguirla no sin antes fruncir un poco el ceño.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Para los que pensaron que de aquí en adelante todo seria miel sobre hojuelas solo tengo que decirles que….mejor lean el capitulo :P**

**Para los que tenían curiosidad sobre como era el aspecto del ex novio de Camile. El está basado en el actor Irlandés 'Aidan Turner', a trabajo en series como 'Being Human' y recientemente en la película 'El Hobbit' como 'Kili'. **

**Gracias a las lindas personas que me mandaron mensajes,y dejaron reviews. Gracias a los nuevos lectores espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

_._

_._

_"**Que no fuiste el amor de mi vida, ni de mis días, ni de mi momento. Pero que te quise, y que te quiero,**_

_** aunque estemos destinados a no ser."****  
****— Julio Cortázar**_

_**.**_

**.**

La miraba correr frente a él, trotando rápidamente en un intento de llegar lo más rápido posible al origen del ruido. En un intento de llegar lo más rápido a Rick. No bastaba que su líder soltara una indicación hacia Camile y la muchacha lo hacía de inmediato, 'Camile ¿Podrías ir a revisar el almacén', y ella contestaría con un 'claro Rick' acompañado de una sonrisa antes de irse a hacer lo pedido, 'Camile, Te toca el primer turno de guardia' y ella contestaría con un 'está bien' con la tonta sonrisa otra vez, y había veces en las que le pedía acompañarlo a hacer algo, Daryl estaba seguro que esas eran las indicaciones favoritas de Camile , 'Cam, acompáñame a revisar las rejas' y Camile de inmediato dejaría lo que sea que estaba haciendo y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus ridículos hoyuelos lo seguiría como un perrito moviendo su cola.

Daryl estaba seguro que si algún día Rick le pedía que saltara, ella preguntaría 'Que tal alto?'. Así que ahí estaban los dos, corriendo por qué Camile salió hecha una flecha de su celda en cuanto escucho el sonido del arma de Rick , y al verla era como si todo se le hubiera olvidado. Como si hace un minuto no se hubieran estado devorando la boca, como si sus manos no hubieran estado en el cabello de Daryl sosteniendo su cabeza para que no se alejara.

Y Daryl se sintió molesto, y luego se sintió molesto por estar molesto , porque ¿Qué tal que de verdad hubiera pasado algo grave?. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir un acido en su estomago provocado por que por fin se había atrevido a besar a Camile, porque ella le había correspondido y solo fue necesario un indicio de la presencia de Rick y ella salió corriendo hacia él.

Así que cuando llegaron al primer nivel en donde estaba el comedor, su humor estaba peor que nunca, y solo basto para que mirara a Camile acercarse a Rick y preguntarle si estaba bien , con sus grandes ojos cafés de perrito mirándolo como si fuera su condenado amo. Y entonces miro a la mujer que estaba esposada a uno de los tubos. Estaba llena de sangre y al regresar su vista a Rick miro que el hombre tenía lo que parecía ser una espada en sus manos.

-¿Quién es esta?- pregunto en un tono rudo que evidenciaba su estado de humor-

Camile que hasta ese momento no había reparado en la mujer que estaba esposada en el piso, la miro y se llevo una mano a la boca al ver su estado.

-Estaba en la cerca, traía una canasta con la formula- dijo Rick acercándose al cuerpo moribundo de la mujer y tomando un recipiente con agua lo vertió sobre su cara y pecho haciendo que despertara con un sonido alarmado mirando hacia todos lados- Me dirás quien eres y que hacías con la formula en la entrada….-dijo Rick con ese tono serio y autoritario que era tan común oírle en esos días-

El nombre de la mujer era Michonne , y los veía a todos con desconfianza como si fueran animales salvajes que le saltarían encima de un momento a otro. Michonne les dijo que miro a Maggie y Glenn, describiéndolos como 'un asiático y una muchacha bonita' , y como ambos habían sido secuestrados. Les explico de Woodbury, un pequeño pueblo de cuatro cuadras liderado por un hombre en apariencia encantador y atractivo que solo serbia de caratula para su verdadero yo. Rick prometió que la curarían a cambio de que los llevara al pueblo pero que luego tendría que irse.

La tensión en el grupo creció de inmediato como si fuera una especie de neblina que se les metía lentamente por los poros de la piel. Hershell trataba de estar lo más calmado posible, pero bastaba con verlo a los ojos para saber que el pobre hombre estaba sufriendo internamente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenían que ir por sus compañeros lo más pronto posible, así que entre nerviosismo y ansiedad sobre lo que podrían encontrar, todos comenzaron a movilizarse a lo largo del bloque para preparar lo necesario para su viaje.

Afortunadamente Camile había podido traer un contenedor de gasolina para reponer la que gasto en su 'inesperado' viaje. Había sido una suerte que el sótano en donde su papá guardaba las herramientas estuviera intacto. La puertita solía estar tapada con una alfombra decorativa que su madre solía poner encima de la entrada, porque decía que la puerta al sótano estaba muy desgastada y le daba mal aspecto a la casa. La alfombra de su madre la había salvado de los saqueadores y de sentirse culpable de gastarse la gasolina, porque de no haberla encontrado ahora estarían rompiéndose los casos tratando de pensar como llegar hasta Woodbury.

La cajuela del Hyundai verde estaba abierta dejando que todos acomodaran las mochilas con las armas y provisiones. Camile metió una de sus mochilas cuando Rick la tomo por arriba del codo y se inclino para hablarle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cargando el auto, como dijiste. Ya metí mi mochila con mis municiones, ¿Crees que debería de ir por mas para que…

-Tú no vas a ir – le interrumpió el con voz seria-

Camile abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Rick la jalo suavemente llevándola al otro lado del patio alejado de los demás. Camile supo de inmediato que le vendría uno de los tantos sermones de Rick, y tal vez una de sus tantas peleas respecto a este tema de la seguridad.

Ella se recargo contra la pared de cemento y se cruzo de brazos, Rick la veía con esos azules dándole una mirada tan intensa como la que solía hacer que Carl entrara en cintura cuando lo reprendía, pero Camile conocía a Rick de toda su vida, y su mirada autoritaria hacia todo menos reprimirla en ese momento.

Aun podía escuchar el ruido de los demás cargando el auto y esto solo la hacía molestarse más, porque podría estar allá ayudando en lugar de estar aquí.

Sabes que puedo ayudarlos, mi puntería es muy buena…-comenzó ella en tono calmado tratando de no perder la cabeza-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no importa, llevare a Axel, Daryl y Michonne. Te quedaras aquí con los demás, te necesitaran si algo pasa.-

-Ustedes tambien me necesitaran allá si algo pasa- contesto ella en un tono que fue casi de berrinche infantil-

Camile echo su cabeza hacia adelante casi tocando el inicio de sus clavículas con su barbilla, y Rick pensó que había ganado su pequeña discusión. Así que le puso una mano sobre sus hombros para despedirse de ella y decirle que regresara al interior de la prisión.

-Son Maggie y Glenn, no importa lo que me digas pero yo no me quedare aquí- le contesto ella levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos-

Rick soltó un suspiro exasperado y se llevo una mano a la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que planear como entrarían al pueblo y no podía estar perdiendo tiempo con Camile hablando de algo que habían hablado muchas veces. Cada vez que había alguna situación de riesgo Rick le daba cualquier otra actividad que no fuera ir a dicha misión, parecía como si la muchacha no entendiera que todo era por su bien .

-Camile, escúchame…

-NO!, Son Maggie y Glenn, Rick! . Son mis mejores amigos los que están allá afuera!-

Los ojos de Camile se movían sobre su rostro con rapidez , su frente fruncida en desesperación por tratar de hacerlo entender . Esto solo le confirmaba a Rick que tendría que hacer más si quería convencerla de que se quedara. Se llevo las manos a sus ojos y respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse un poco.

Se acerco a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro y la otra debajo de su barbilla como para evitar que cualquier otra cosa pudiera distraerla de lo que le iba a decir. Y así fue, Camile no pudo quitar la vista de los ojos azules que ahora estaban nublados con una melancolía que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Escúchame Cam…me prometí….me prometí sobre el cadáver de Shane que te cuidaría con mi vida…..Ya te quite a tus padres y a tu hermano, no haré que te quiten la vida si puedo evitarlo…..

Camile sintió un nudo en su garganta que la apretaba y le impedía hablar, miro los ojos cristalinos de Rick y supo que los suyos también estaban llenándose de lagrimas, las sintió acumularse en su parpado inferior y no puedo evitar que una callera por su rostro. Rick casi se da la vuelta para no ver ese rostro . Habían compartido toda una vida felices , ambos eran parte de la vida del otro, tanto así que Rick consideraba a Shane como si fueran parte de la misma familia , 'No lo hagas hermano!', le suplico Rick a Shane antes de que este abriera el granero . Había tratado de salvar a Shane, 'Es hora de que regreses' le dijo después de que casi se matan a golpes en su viaje para soltar a Randall. Camile amaba a Shane por sobre todas las personas, y la había visto consumirse frente a sus ojos en la decepción y desesperación de no saber que le había pasado a su hermano y no saber que hacer . 'Shane te amo, Shane tenias una familia que te amaba. ¿Por qué no regresaste?. ' , fue una de las preguntas de Camile hacia su hermano cuando supo que Shane había salvado a Lori y Carl.

Camile se limpio sus lagrimas con la muñeca de sus manos en un gesto casi infantil que se le había quedado toda la vida. No tenía idea de esa promesa interna de Rick, y eso sumado a recordar a su hermano no eran la mejor de las combinaciones para su estado de ánimo. Se limpio sus mejillas y miro a Rick con sus ahora ojos hinchados.

-….no tienes que estar en deuda conmigo….me has mantenido vida a mí y a todos por todo este tiempo…

-Oh camile – musito Rick antes de abrazarla y recargar su barbilla sobre su pequeña cabeza-

Dentro de él Rick sabia que Camile no desistiría de su deseo por ayudarlos, era testaruda igual que Shane cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza . Así que solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la escucho decir : 'Son Maggie y Glenn, ellos abrían hecho lo mismo por mi'.

* * *

Daryl entro al bloque para preparar su mochila con provisiones para el viaje. Casi todos estaban afuera en el patio asegurándose de que el auto estuviera en condiciones optimas, y haciendo espacio en la cajuela .

Paso por el primer piso en dirección a la escaleras para ir a su propia celda cuando camino frente a la de Camile. Ahí descansando en la cama, estaba el ordenador que ella había estado mirando y que le había empujado contra su abdomen incitándolo a que lo tomara.

Camino a la entrada de la celda, no había nadie salvo él adentro del bloque. Podía entrar y tomar el ordenador y nadie se daría cuenta, después de todo Camile le había dicho que lo tomara ¿no?. Y pensaba regresarlo, así que no había ningún maldito problema.

Entro , lo tomo y salió de la celda siguiendo su camino a la propia.

Una vez dentro de su pequeña 'habitación', Daryl agradeció que su celda estuviera en el segundo piso porque así podría darse cuenta si alguien entraba al bloque y no lo sorprendiera con su nariz en el condenado aparato.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió la pequeña computadora , la encontró libre de contraseña para su sorpresa . Se fijo que la batería estuviera en modo de ahorrador de energía, lo último que quería era que se le terminara la carga y tuviera que escuchar los gritos de Camile por todo el jodido día.

No había nada en documentos, ni programas extras instalados, pero cuando abrió la sección de fotografías, varias carpetitas se fueron descargando una por una , todas con fechas y con algún nombre o palabra para identificarlos mejor.

Abrió una capeta al azar, había fotos de Camile con Shane en la sala de su casa, algunas de su familia, y al final algunos videos. Abrió el segundo.

Era lo que parecía ser una fiesta en una escuela primaria, había niños por todas partes corriendo por todo el patio ahora lleno de puestitos de comida y algunos con juegos emulando a una pequeña feria. La cámara se enfoco en la mesa y pudo ver a Lori y Rick comer con un muy pequeño Carl en medio de ambos, el niño llevaba una corona de cartón y comía felizmente su hamburguesa.

-¿Qué se siente haber ganado el juego de puntería Carl?- escucho la voz de Shane preguntar atrás de la cámara mientras enfocaba la cara orgullosa del pequeño niño-

-Muy bien! – contesto con una voz mil veces más infantil que la que tenia hoy en día-

-Por supuesto que muy bien! Vengan esos cinco! – dijo Shane efusivamente y pronto su brazo derecho salió a foco para chocar su mano con la de Carl-

Rick le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y Lori sonrió mientras le limpiaba un poco de mostaza de las comisuras de su boca.

Shane giro la cámara hacia el otro lado de la mesa y fue cuando la miro. Camile abría lo que parecía ser el envoltorio de un dulce, salvo por la ropa y el ligero maquillaje que acentuaba mas sus delicados rasgos estaba idéntica. La escucho murmurar algo a quien estaba a su lado y luego soltar una risa.

-¿Qué demonios están cuchicheando?- pregunto Shane-

Y entonces la figura al lado de Camile que enfocada y Daryl supo de inmediato quien era. No importaba que no hubieran dicho su nombre, lo supo en el momento en el que lo vio, con su piel blanca y su cabello negro ondulado, sus ojos cafés y esa gran sonrisa perfecta.

-Iremos a casarnos al puesto que esta por haya – dijo el joven con una voz gruesa que parecía no contrastar con sus amables facciones-

-Oh no estarán hablando en serio – musito Shane casi reprimiendo una risa-

-Claro que es enserio – dijo Camile con una sonrisa casi ansiosa antes de ponerse de pie y tomar de la mano a su novio-

-JAJAJAJA tengo que ver esto!- musito Shane siguiéndolos- Rick! Ven! Tienes que ver esto!

Shane caminaba detrás de Camile y su novio, y Daryl pudo ver que era alto , no estaba inflado en músculos pero tenía el físico delgado de alguien que se ejercita a diario.

Se detuvieron en un puestito decorado con corazones de cartón , a Camile le pusieron una coronita de flores blancas con un velo en la parte de atrás, y luego miro a los dos jóvenes pararse frente al otro mientras tomaban unos anillos de caramelo.

-Oh Dios espera a que papá vea esto….-susurro shane con voz ansiosa-

-Callate Shane, estas arruinando mi boda!- musito molesta Camile volteando a verlo-

Escucho a Shane reírse y también escucho la voz de Rick decirle a su amigo que dejara de burlarse de su hermana. Daryl jamás había visto a Camile tan feliz como en ese ridículo momento, con su blusa rosa de manga larga, sus shorts en tono azul cielo y ese velo sobre su cabeza parecía una verdadera princesa al final de su cuento de hadas.

-Yo Aidan Clawson prometo amarte por toda mi vida y dejarte la última rebanada de pizza de esta noche- dijo el joven mientras ponía un anillo de caramelo sabor fresa en la mano de Camile-

-Yo Camile Walsh prometo amarte por toda la vida y…..aceptar la ultima rebanada de pizza- Aidan solo soltó una risa mientras Camile le ponía el otro anillo de caramelo, este de sabor uva-

-Por Dios, será la peor esposa del mundo- murmuro Shane a Rick-

-Jajajajaja déjalos Shane –

Después su maestro de ceremonias, que probablemente era un padre de alguno de los niños de la escuela los declaro casados y le indico a Aidan que podía besar a su novia. Miro a Camile ponerse de puntitas y lanzarle sus delgados brazos al cuello , aun de perfil podía ver su hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha por que tenia la sonrisa mas radiante de todo el mundo. Cuando Aidan la cargo y Camile enredo sus piernas en su cintura para besarlo, supo que debía de haber cerrado el video en ese momento y apagar la condenada laptop.

Pero no lo hizo, se quedo congelado con el ceño fruncido mirando como Camile y su novio se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue hasta que la voz molesta de Shane los separo con un 'hey, hey! Estamos en una escuela primaria!' . Camile se desenredo de su novio y sin soltarlo de la mano se quito el velo con la otra dándole las gracias al señor que solo sonrió no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar.

-Te ayude a convencer a nuestros padres de que fueras de viaje con Aidan a Las Vegas por su competencia de danza, puedo convencerlos de que después de todo no es tan buena idea- decía molesto Shane caminando a un lado de ellos-

-No nos casaremos en Las Vegas Shane- dijo Camile con una sonrisa- No tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Verdad amor?

En ese momento Daryl cerro el video y apago el portátil. Jamás debió de tomarlo.

* * *

Para cuando salió al patio, listo para ir a recuperar a Maggie y Glenn su humor había llegado a su pique respecto a Camile. Estaba seguro que Rick no la dejaría de ir, así que no verla por un tiempo le haría bien. Todas sus teorías se perdieron en el momento que la miro abrir la puerta del copiloto y entrar en el auto.

Por un momento pensó en gritarle que saliera del jodido vehículo y se quedara en la jodida prisión, pero tuvo que reprimir su enojo descargándolo un poco con Axel diciéndole que metiera su perezoso trasero en el auto.

Axel y Daryl iban en la parte trasera del auto con Michonne en medio de ambos para poder detener a la mujer si intentaba hacer algo precipitado. Desde su lugar detrás de donde Rick manejaba, Daryl podía ver perfectamente a Camile. La muchachita iba con la vista enfrente sin voltear ni un poco hacia el lado , casi como si quisiera tratar de alejarse lo más posible de él.

Daryl volteo molesto a ver por su ventana, la había besado en su intento por disculparse con ella, y aunque en realidad la disculpa jamás salió de su boca no fue por qué no lo hubiera intentado. Camile le había correspondido el beso, y pensó que ella se sentía igual por él. Pero al parecer no era verdad, tal vez solamente había tenido ganas de besar a alguien, y después de ver el jodido video sabia lo mucho que le gustaba besar gente.

Camile por su parte se sentía más avergonzada que nunca. Cuando Daryl llego a su celda , había tenido una actitud como la de quien espera que el otro se disculpe y que no recibirá nada a cambio. Pero solo basto que Daryl se acercara a ella y se derritió completamente ante él, el enojo se esfumo y solo quedo una penosa necesidad de él. Daryl debía de saber muy bien como se sentía respecto a él, debió de saberlo desde la noche en la que estaban abrazados, y en la cual él le había dejado muy en claro que no quería nada con ella. Pero cuando la beso no hizo más que lanzarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo de tal forma que pronto se quedo sin aire, lo había sentido sonreír sobre sus labios, pero no le importo si él se burlaba de sus ansias por besarlo, tomo lo que él le daba. Cuando el disparo los hizo separarse había esperado ver burla en su rostro, pero no lo encontró tal vez por la sorpresa del arma ser detonada, así que antes de que la burla pudiera aparecer salió corriendo de la celda.

Sentía como si Daryl le hubiera dicho 'Se que tú me quieres pero yo no te quiero a ti, pero te besare para que me dejes en paz'. Y ahora no lo podía ver a la cara. Tal vez de verdad era una niña ante sus ojos, incapaz de darle lo que él necesitaba. Camile se removió en su asiento, inconsciente de que Daryl la miraba desde su asiento trasero.

Daryl escucho a Rick decirle a Camile 'Harás todo lo que te diga y no te separaras de mí ni un metro'. Camile movió su cabeza delicadamente en un 'si' mudo antes de ver a Rick a los ojos. Daryl decidió en ese mismo momento que sacaría a Camile de su cabeza.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**El capitulo anterior fue lo que llamo 'Capítulos de enlace', capítulos que aborrezco por que son algo tediosos pero necesarios para seguir la historia. Así que supongo que este es el verdadero capitulo interesante. Solo diré que de aquí en adelante estoy muy emocionada por escribir lo que sigue.**

**NOTA!*: Como muchos ya abran notado el fanfic no sigue al pie de la letra los acontecimientos de la tercera temporada, algunas cosas son diferentes, si encuentran algo que les haga gritar 'ESO NO VA ASI!' jajajaja es por que lo cambie. **

**Sin mas los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

.

.

.

Rick caminaba frente a ellos con Camile aun lado de él, enfrente iba Michonne a la vista de todo el grupo , Daryl se acerco al otro flanco de Rick y Axel quien había estado junto a él todo el tiempo troto para quedar aun lado de Camile. Daryl casi roda los ojos ante el evidente miedo del hombre por quedarse solo en la parte trasera del grupo, aunque entendía su miedo porque no había salido de la prisión y su recién ganada libertad seguro era muy diferente de lo que había imaginado, ahora había zombies y gente matándose entre ellos por provisiones.

¿Alguna vez has estado enojado con alguien y sorpresivamente le pasa algo a esa persona y tu enojo desaparece?. Daryl jamás había estado en esa situación, le importaban muy pocas personas como para preocuparse por eso, incluso antes de la epidemia el número de personas por las que se preocupaba era aun menor. Odiaba su maldito trabajo en el taller mecánico y su segundo trabajo en la gasolinera , odiaba a sus jefes y aborrecía a la mayoría de la gente que veía todos los días.

Y ahora mientras caminaban por el sendero del bosque, entre árboles casi secos y sin hojas por el efecto del otoño , con el ruido de sus pisadas crujir al romper ramitas contra la tierra, Daryl aborrecía más que nunca a Camile. Aborrecía su tonta sonrisa, sus rarísimos hoyos de las mejillas, su ridícula ropa , también quería aborrecer su sabor ahora que sabia cual era después de haberle metido la lengua en la garganta, pero aun lo tenía en su boca así que tal vez cuando desapareciera por completo comenzaría con su meta de aborrecerlo también.

-Sé lo que hiciste por mi bebé mientras estaba resolviendo las cosas. Gracias- le dijo Rick en la más sincera de las gratitudes , sus ojos azules mirándolo con un agradecimiento que Daryl no estaba acostumbrado a recibir-

-Es lo que hacemos- contesto con un movimiento de su cabeza –

Fue ahí cuando de entre los delgados troncos de los árboles comenzaron a acercarse walkers, pronto un grupo considerable de ellos los comenzaba a rodear de entre los límites del sendero con sus pasos desgarbados y arrastrando los pies, el olor pútrido a carne en descomposición comenzó a enranciar el aire limpio que habían estado respirando y el sonido gutural que provenía de sus podridas gargantas comenzó a llenar sus oídos.

-Pónganse en formación, nada de armas de fuego!- les indico Rick en un grito autoritario mientras todos sacaban sus cuchillos –

Pronto todo se lleno con el sonido de cuchillos clavarse en las cabezas de los zombies, el crujir de sus cráneos y luego el 'plurp' gelatinoso de sus cerebros siendo atravesados. Por cada uno que derribaban era como si otros dos salieran, y Daryl supo que tenían que salir de ahí pronto antes de que los rodearan en un circulo apretado que les impidiera salir.

-Hay demasiados! – grito Daryl mientras clavaba su cuchillo en la cabeza de lo que juzgando por su uniforme debió de haber sido en vida un oficial de transito en su otra vida-

-Por aquí!- los llamo Rick para que lo siguieran sorteando a los walkers que estaban frente a ellos bloqueando el camino-

Fue ahí cuando el inconsciente de Daryl salió a la luz sobreponiéndose sobre su enojo y bloqueándolo. Giro su cabeza buscando a Camile y cuando la encontró sacando su cuchillo de la cabeza de un Walker la tomo por arriba del codo .

-Ve enfrente en donde pueda verte! – le indico en un tono autoritario y apresurado producto de la adrenalina que le comenzaba a correr por las venas-

Camile lo miro un segundo y Daryl le dio un empujoncito suave en la espalda para que hiciera lo que le decía. Los gruñidos y pisadas los seguían pisándoles los talones como una ola que se extendía sobre todos ellos, la sensación de ser perseguidos los embargo y supieron que no podían detenerse y que debían de encontrar rápido como deshacerse de los walkers si no querían morir todos ahí.

Giraron por un sendero y Daryl podía jurar que si detenía tan solo uno de sus pasos de inmediato varios brazos huesudos , con músculos visibles y piel podrida lo tomarían y lo jalarían al suelo para comenzar a tragárselo vivo.

Afortunadamente pronto apareció en su camino una pequeña casucha de madera, Rick rápidamente subió por las escaleritas del pórtico y abriendo la puerta les grito a todos que entraran. Su líder espero aun lado de la puerta abierta hasta que Daryl, quien era el último entrara por ella . El menor de los hermanos Dixon cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso rápidamente todos los seguros de la puerta tratando de mantenerla cerrada el mayor tiempo posible. En cuanto puso el ultimo seguro el porton de madera se tambaleo hacia enfrente ante el peso de los cuerpos de los walkers chocar contra ella y empujar en su salvaje intento por atraparlos.

Casi de inmediato todos comenzaron a ver con cautela el interior de la casa, caminando lentamente como esperando que un Walker saliera de una de las esquinas y los tomara desprevenidos . El olor a un cuerpo en descomposición llenaba el aire ya que al pie de un gastado sillón de terciopelo yacía el cuerpo a medio podrir de un perro muerto.

-Supongo que Lassie se fue a casa- dijo Daryl después de mirar al pequeño perro blanco sobre un charco de sangre seca y las tripas de fuera-

Rick le hizo una señal hacia la cama que estaba contra la pared, debajo del edredón se podía ver la clara figura de un cuerpo . Rick se acerco lentamente extendiendo su mano derecha para tomar el cobertor y con la izquierda sosteniendo su cuchillo listo para clavarlo. Pero cuando jalo la cobija fue un hombre vivo el que se puso de pie apuntándolos con su rifle.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?! Salgan de mi casa ahora!- grito el hombre amenazándolos mientras sus amarillos ojos producto de la mala alimentación los miraban con desesperación-

Daryl de inmediato se puso delante de Camile enviándola hacia atrás de él con su brazo izquierdo quedando frente a ella en una postura de protección, su mano derecha sosteniendo en alto su cuchillo de caza mientras no le quitaba ni un segundo la vista al hombre y a Rick.

-Está bien, Esta bien . Lo haremos pero ahora no podemos. Hay Caminantes haya afuera – le dijo Rick en un tono que trataba de persuadir al hombre de que bajara la voz y su arma.-

-Llamare a la policía! – grito el hombre con un tono de locura poniendo un ojo sobre el mirador del rifle y apuntando directamente a Rick-

Daryl sintió las pequeñas manos de Camile posarse sobre su espalda y hacer una ligera presión con las yemas de sus dedos arrugando un poco su camisa alrededor de ellos.

-Daryl….-la escucho llamarlo en un susurro alarmado -

-Shhhh…..tranquila, quédate detrás de mi- le contesto sin quitar la vista de lo que pasaba enfrente-

Ahí fue cuando Daryl sintió como su enojo desaparecía por completo, como los deseos por alejarla y aborrecerla se disipaban lentamente dejando en su lugar la necesidad de protegerla. Camile también sintió el cambio en su actitud, aun en ese momento con la atmosfera más tensa que nunca, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía 'Quédate detrás de Daryl y estarás bien'. Y en ese momento no quería separarse ni un centímetro del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Soy un policía. Ahora necesito que bajes el arma, no hagas nada precipitado. Todo está bien solo tomémonos esto con calma si?. Mírame, oye, oye – llamo Rick al hombre para que no le quitara la vista de encima, sus movimientos eran muy lentos como quien busca no asustar a un animal herido-

-Muéstrame tu placa!

-De acuerdo. Está en mi bolsillo, esta mi bolsillo. Ahora voy a tomarla lentamente.- Rick flexiono lentamente sus rodillas y luego movió con igual lentitud sus brazos sin jamás quitarle la vista de encima al hombre frente a él, cuando sus manos llegaron a la altura de los bolsillos de sus pantalones le dio un manotazo al rifle desviándolo de su cara y desviando la detonación que fue a dar contra una de las paredes-

El hombre salió corriendo asustado en dirección a la puerta como si no le importara que afuera de esta estuviera una horda de walkers arañando la madera de la entrada.

-No abras esa puerta! – le grito Rick cuando miro la mano del hombre acercarse a la perilla de la puerta con toda la intención de abrirla de par en par-

En ese momento la espada de Michonne le atravesó el corazón y el hombre cayó al suelo sin vida con un sonido fuerte. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la mujer que con una cara molesta los miro sin decir palabra alguna. Daryl se acerco a la ventana cubierta por una capa de polvo y vio a los walkers que seguían arañando la puerta.

-¿Recuerdas 'El Álamo'?- le pregunto el cazador a Rick-

-Tienes que estar bromeando- musito Axel mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-

-Esta muerto. Revisa atrás- Le dijo Rick en tono serio-

Axel camino dando tropezones hasta la puerta trasera de la puerta, la abrió con miedo mirando hacia afuera y les indico que estaba despejado. Rick le indico a Camile que cuando le dijera abriera la puerta delantera, la muchachita puso una mano en la perilla mientras Daryl y Rick tomaban el cuerpo sin vida del hombre . Con un 'Ya!' Camile abrió la puerta y en ese instante lanzaron el cuerpo hacia los walkers, de inmediato el sonido de piel desgarrándose , tripas siendo arrancadas y gruñidos hambrientos se escucho como un eco. Salieron por la puerta trasera y al pasar por enfrente de la casa vieron al grupo de walkers sobre el cuerpo arrancando y masticando todo lo que podían alcanzar con sus pútridos cuerpos.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que consideraron que estaban a una distancia larga de la horda de zombies. Todo el camino Daryl se encargo de mantener a Camile frente a él en donde pudiera tenerla en su marco de vista, si ella alentaba un poco sus trotes le tomaba la mochila y la empujaba levemente para que no se detuviera. Para cuando llegaron a las barreras del pueblo ya era de noche. En la reja principal había centinelas armados cuidando por sobre unos dos metros la calle frente a ellos, Rick maldijo al no ver posible que entraran por ahí sin que los masacraran.

-Por aquí!- musito en un gritito callado Michonne al indicarles que la siguieran-

Para ese momento todos estaban tensos, no hablaban y hasta parecía que sus respiraciones estaban controladas, caminaban con sus cuerpos encorvados tratando de ocultarse entre la oscuridad y los matorrales. Daryl miraba hacia todos lados, sus ojos azules viajaban rápidamente sobre sus alrededores , sus sentidos de cazados mas alertas que nunca.

Llegaron a una reja del mismo tipo que las que rodeaban a la prisión, había un pequeño surco debajo de una de las esquinas como si alguien hubiera escarbado en la tierra para salir por debajo. Del lado del pueblo la cerca estaba ligeramente doblada, si alguien estuviera de aquel lado podría doblarla más y permitir que los demás pasaran.

-Puedo pasar por debajo – dijo Camile con sus ojos clavados en el surco, pensando en la posibilidad de que su cuerpo cupiera por ahí-

-No!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Rick y Daryl-

Camile miro a uno y luego al otro, ambos hombres la miraban con el seño fruncido, su tono había dejado claro que no apoyaban en lo mas mínimo su idea.

-La niñita tiene razón, cabe perfectamente por ese espacio- dijo Michonne-

Rick le dedico una mirada asesina, una como las que le venía dando desde que llego a la prisión. En su lugar Camile se mordió los labios en un nerviosismo producido por la situación , llevo su vista hacia Daryl y miro esos ojos azules que parecían irreales mirándola atentamente.

Sintió la necesidad de decirle algo pero en su lugar se quito la mochila rápidamente antes de que Rick y Michonne comenzaran a discutir otra vez y se puso de cuclillas frente al surco de tierra. Con un 'hey!' Daryl intento agarrarla para detenerla pero la mitad del cuerpo de Camile ya estaba bajo la cerca y fue solo aire lo que su mano sintió, cuando salió del otro lado sus ojos rápidamente miraron los alrededores detrás de ella buscando a alguno de los vigilantes con su arma lista para dispararle al primero que apareciera. Rick que ahora estaba más tenso que nunca al darse cuenta de lo que Camile había hecho la apresuro a que doblara el alambre .

Camile dio el primer jalón a la reja y del otro lado Rick y Axel le ayudaron a hacer el espacio más grande. Cuando el espacio fue lo suficientemente grande para que uno a uno fueran pasando, entraron en el pueblo. Daryl le dio a Camile su mochila a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño 'gracias'.

Entraron por la puerta trasera de una de las casas, adentro pudieron ver como emulaba lo que podía ser una casa perfectamente normal, con muebles y decoraciones , había comida acomodada en los anaqueles de la cocina como si el apocalipsis no hubiera tocado jamás ese lugar del mundo.

-Tenemos que movernos, si alguien entra estamos muertos- comento Rick mirando desconfiadamente hacia todos lados-

Pronto Rick comenzó a interrogar una vez más a Michonne, empujándola a que le dijera en donde estaban Maggie y Glenn. En su tono estaba claro que no le importaría dejarla ahí sin remordimiento alguno

-Dijiste que nos ayudarías- le reclamo el ex sheriff con sus ojos azules vibrando en enojo-

-hago lo que puedo!- se excuso la mujer de la espada pero sin mostrar sumisión alguna ante él-

Rick le dedico una mirada de advertencia antes de indicarle a los demás que se reunieran con él en un pequeño grupo para discutir la situación-

-Si esto sale mal, la dejamos sola- dijo Rick-

-¿Crees que nos está guiando a una trampa?- pregunto Camile mirando a Michonne que unos metros separada de ellos los miraba con una desconfianza que igualaba a la de ellos-

-Separémonos- dijo Daryl- Son demasiadas casas

Camile lo miro alarmada por qué no, no quería que se separaran. Afortunadamente o no tan afortunadamente la puerta se comenzó a abrir dándoles apenas el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse .

-Sé que hay alguien aquí, mire el movimiento desde afuera. Quien anda aquí? – Exclamo el hombre de mediana edad y dueño de la casa dejando que sus palabras viajan por el eco de la casa-

En ese momento Rick salió detrás de él encañonándolo con su arma seguido de los demás que lo apuntaban con las propias.

-Cállate y ponte de rodillas! Manos en la espalda! Atalo! –le indico a Daryl-. ¿En donde esta nuestra gente?-

Daryl se quito su mochila para buscar un seguro de plástico y atar las manos del hombre tras su espalda, el pobre solo miraba a Rick con sus ojos abiertos al máximo , sus palabras trabándose en su boca mientras intentaba decir que no sabía de que estaba hablando. Fue hasta que Rick se harto de su balbuceo inútil que le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Encontraron a Glenn y Maggie en un cuarto de láminas de aluminio, poco iluminado y custodiados por un grupo de hombres que al parecer pretendían llevarlos a otro lugar. Glenn estaba lleno de morenotes, sangre y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por lo hinchados que estaban.

La lata de gas que hicieron rodar los ayudo a poder llegar hasta sus amigos pero de inmediatos los balazos y sonidos de gente persiguiéndolos se hizo sonar. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de asimilar la idea de tener que huir tanto de los vivos como de los muertos de ahora en adelante, pronto tuvieron que correr y buscar refugio en donde pudieran.

Entraron en una de las casas junto a la calle principal, incapaces de seguir sin antes trazar por lo menos un pequeño plan y de ver la gravedad de las heridas de sus compañeros. Maggie parecía a simple vista estar bien, contrario a Glenn que se había sentado en el piso y apoyado contra la pared, no dejaba de tocarse las costillas y parecía que por mínimo que fuera los gestos que hacia le doliera hacerlos, tenía el labio inferior abierto , por su nariz caía sangre, su ceja izquierda estaba abierta y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con moretones de un tono purpura oscuro.

-Fue Merle….quien hizo esto…- comento el coreano con un tono de dolor pero visiblemente molesto , pensando en que si pudiera regresaría a darle una paliza a Merle-

De inmediato Daryl camino hasta adelante, la sola mención del nombre de su hermano puso su cuerpo y su mente en un estado que Camile jamás había visto. Miro a Daryl acercarse más a Glenn como tratando de escuchar mejor sus palabras.

-¿Mi hermano es el Gobernador?- pregunto Daryl caminando de un lado a otro-

-No- contesto Maggie inclinada a un lado de Glenn tratando de darle un poco de soporte a su herido cuerpo- Es su teniente o algo así, el Gobernador es alguien más.

Daryl camino hacia Rick quien lo veía con una vista implacable sabiendo lo que el menor de los hermano Dixon le iba a decir.

-Rick, tengo que verlo….-comenzó Daryl y el tono que uso para hablar era casi como desesperado-

-No, no aquí, no es el momento, estamos en territorio hostil- le dijo Rick poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Daryl y mirándolo a los ojos, azul, chocando con azul.

-Pero es mi hermano! Tal vez si hablo con él, tal vez si hablamos pueda….-

-No! Daryl no. –

Daryl parecía estarce desesperando con cada segundo, consumiéndose en ansiedad por ir a ver a su hermano a quien no veía desde hace mas de un año, por saber como estaba y que era lo que estaba pasando. En silencio Camile miro su expresión , se veía más joven, era casi como un niño que rogaba por algo, de su ceño fruncido y actitud amenazadora no quedaba nada ,había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y había dejado a la luz un hombre que estaba desesperado por la oportunidad de ver a su hermano.

-Pero es mi hermano! No me puedo ir así!

-Daryl! Te necesito aquí! - le reclamo Rick apretando un poco el hombro de Daryl como para regresarlo a la realidad de su situación-

Daryl se quedo callado mirando a Rick con desesperación, después de un par de segundos bajo su vista al suelo y asintió en silencio. Afuera se podían ver transparentándose por las delgadas cortitas en color azul las luces de las casas prendiéndose , gente gritando y asomándose para saber que estaba pasando, se escuchaban voces asustadas y otras ordenándoles que entraran en sus casas y no salieran.

Pronto un disparo atravesó la puerta haciendo que todos se echaran al piso cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos.

-TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! – les grito Rick por sobre el sonido de los disparos-

Caminaron lo mas pegados al piso hasta la puerta trasera, Camile sintió un cuerpo pegado al suyo y no tuvo que voltear para saber que era el de Daryl caminando detrás de ella. Apresuro su paso, porque sabía que Daryl la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo y si una bala lo hería en lugar de a ella no se lo podría perdonar jamás.

Salieron junto a un pequeño callejón con paredes de ladrillos en donde pegándose a uno de los extremos pudieron protegerse un poco mientras regresaban el fuego.

Maggie disparaba con su rifle mientras se pegaba a la pared tratando de cubrirse de las balas que rebotaban contra esta, a su lado los demás hacían lo mismo . Sabían que no podían estar así mucho tiempo más, pronto los tiradores del otro lado encontrarían la forma de rodearlos y llegar hasta ellos.

-Tenemos que separarnos!- dijo Daryl mientras se agachaba para evitar que una bala le diera en la cabeza-

Camile lo volteo a ver perpleja, estaba de cuclillas a su lado y no pudo quitarle la mirada asustada de encima a Daryl.

-NO! Tenemos que permanecer juntos! – le grito por que la situación en la que estaban metidos era horrible y el hecho de separarse resultaba terriblemente aterrador-

-Daryl tiene razón…-musito Rick mientras apresurado cambiaba el cartucho de su pistola-

-No, no!- grito camile mirando a Rick sin creer que apoyara una idea como esa-

Daryl parecía como si no la escuchara, como si no la tuviera enfrente. Daryl era tan valiente, tan fuerte que podía mantener la mente fría en un momento así.

-Arrojare una lata de humo y nos ayudara a camuflajearnos para llegar a la cerca principal y cruzarla – dijo Daryl buscando en su mochila –

Camile lo miro con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, sentía la desesperación recorrerle cada una de las vertebras de su espalda, el miedo de alejarse de él y que algo les pasara estando separados del otro le paso por las venas. Quería a Daryl, Dios como lo quería. Y no importaba si él le correspondía o no, en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era que no se separaran y que ambos pudieran regresar a la prisión.

Lo miro sacar una lata con gas y mirar hacia la calle como buscando cual sería el momento más idóneo para hacerlo. Dios como…..como quería besarlo una vez mas , confesarle ahí mismo que lo quería y que se estaba muriendo de miedo porque algo malo pasara.

Pero fue el mismo miedo el que impidió que le dijera algo cuando una bala pego en la pared y los hizo pegarse a todos a un mas al suelo encorvando los hombros hacia arriba y doblando la espalda.

-Lanzare la lata y todos correrán hacia la reja principal…-dijo Daryl pegándose a la espalda-

Levanto su mano derecha en la que tenia la lata dispuesto a aventarla cuando una mano le apretó la muñeca y lo hizo voltear.

-Daryl no…por favor no….-le pidió Camile con los ojos cristalinos , nublados en miedo-

Daryl bajo la vista para ver que Camile había puesto su mano sobre la de él, su agarre era fuerte y sentía su fuerza contra sus dedos. Su rostro , ese rostro tan delicado estaba lleno de miedo, se mordía los labios como si tratara de reprimir las lagrimas que se querían formar en sus ahora brillantes ojos , y lo veía con un miedo que no le había visto nunca. Pero no era un miedo hacia él, era un miedo diferente que no supo identificar.

-Camile andando! – la apresuro Rick para que lo soltara y se apresuraran a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible-

Pero parecia que ella no lo escuchaba, su atención estaba puesta en Daryl y en su intento de converserlo de que no se separaran, de que tenía que haber otra forma de salir de ahí.

-Daryl…..no…no…-decía con la voz entrecortada-

Daryl quiso besarla en ese momento, quería tomarla de la nuca y besarla ahí mismo sin importarle que estuvieran frente a todos, sin importarle los disparos y gritos. Pero solto un gruñido frustrado al saber que no podían perder más tiempo, pasara lo que pasara al menos podía decir que ya había probado sus labios, y se juro que la sacaría de ahí. La sacaría de ahí con vida.

-Estaré detrás de ti…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- estaré detrás para cubrirlos, tienes que seguir adelante y no mirar atrás. Estaré atrás todo el tiempo.

Daryl sintió el agarre de su mano dar un apretón indicándole que ella estaba considerando sus palabras y tratando de saber si estaba diciéndole la verdad.

-Dary! – lo llamo Rick cuando uno de los disparos paso peligrosamente cerca de ellos-

-Estaré detrás…anda , ve, ve!-le dijo Daryl a Camile antes de soltarse de su agarre y lanzar la lata hacia la calle-

Camile sintió como las manos de Daryl la empujaban desde atrás para que comenzara a correr, y entre el humo trato de seguir la voz de Rick que les indicaba que siguieran, varias veces contesto el fuego sin saber hacia dónde habían ido a parar sus disparos, varias veces tuvo que esquivar otros, pero jamás se detuvo.

Llegaron a la reja principal y Maggie y Axel ayudaron a Gleen a subir al autobús que estaba junto a la reja para poder brincar hacia afuera. Rick permanecía abajo disparando a quienes los atacaban, pronto el sonido de un cuerpo caer contra la lamina del camión se escucho y el cuerpo de Axel callo sin vida con una bala en la cabeza.

Camile miro con horror el cuerpo que comenzaba derramar un charco de sangre a su alrededor, luego se giro hacia Glenn y Maggie para ayudar a su amigo a cruzar del otro lado.

-RICK!- grito Maggie cuando miro a su líder alejarse unos metros del autobús-

Mientras ayudaba a Glenn a cruzar la barda Camile escucho la lamina aboyarse ante el peso de Rick regresar hacia ellos, después dio un salto y al estar del otro lado sintió un poco más de protección.

Escucho a Maggie decirle a Rick que tenían que sacar a Glenn rápidamente de ahí, escucho los lamentos por la muerte de Axel y escuchaba aun uno que otro disparo que era tirado con el propósito de que tal vez atravesara las laminas de aluminio y le diera a uno de ellos.

Camile volteo rápidamente hacia los lados mirando a todos y buscando en los alrededores, levanto la cabeza hacia la cerca como esperando que algo saltara pero nada paso. Pronto comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estomago que también le oprimió la garganta y el pecho.

Daryl no estaba.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

DARYL NO ESTA! –

El grito desesperado de Camile se escucho por sobre los gritos de enojo de Rick y Michonne, fue tan fuerte que hizo que todos la voltearan a ver. Respiraba entrecortadamente como si tratara de que el oxigeno le subiera a la cabeza y no tuviera una crisis de nervios, se mordía los labios tratando de evitar que algún sollozo fuera a salir de su garganta y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Rick volteo hacia todas partes en busca del cazador pero pronto fue obvia la ausencia de este. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y trato de hacer lo posible por despejar su mente lo más rápido posible. El líder regreso la vista hacia Camile para encontrarla tratando de sostenerse de una de las laminas de aluminio de la barrera para escalar hacia adentro del pueblo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?! – le grito Rick mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para bajarla-

-Tenemos que regresar! Rick! Tenemos que ir por Daryl! – le decía ella mientras era jalada hacia abajo por los brazos de Rick-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?!. No puedes ir y tratar de matarte así al pueblo otra vez!- le dijo perforándola con sus ojos inmensamente azules-

Todos guardaban silencio mientras Rick miraba con seriedad como Camile se llevaba una mano a la cintura y otra a sus cabellos en un gesto de desesperación. Camile estaba tan metida en su miedo y su desesperación que paso totalmente desapercibida la forma en la que Rick la estaba analizando.

-Tenemos que ir por Daryl….-dijo Camile mirando a Rick a los ojos-

-Si…..tenemos que ir por Daryl – le contesto Rick sin quitarle la vista de encima- Pero tú no iras. Llevaras a Glenn al auto y los dos esperaran ahí.

Camile miro hacia un lado mordiéndose la lengua y el labio inferior mientras negaba rápida y cortamente con su cabeza, luego miro a Rick y camino unos pasos hacia él.

-Quiero ir con ustedes-

-No te estoy preguntando qué quieres – le contesto él-

-Pero Rick!

-NO!

-No te voy a llevar de regreso en el estado que estas. Lleva a Glenn al auto y esperen ahí.-

-Rick….

-No. Mira como te has puesto, no te voy a llevar así.-

Camile bajo la mirada . Cuando algo la molestaba o le causaba ansiedad , necesitaba tratar de resolver las cosas en el momento, de lo contrario todos esos temores se removían en su interior molestándola . Así que necesitaba ir a buscar a Daryl, necesitaba ir y hacer algo, pero sabía que Rick no la dejaría, su líder la amarraría a un árbol de ser necesario para que ella no pusiera un pie en el pueblo.

* * *

.

.

Fue por mucho una de las peores noches que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Espero con Glenn dentro del carro , a quien por cierto no podía ayudarle con sus heridas pues no tenían ningún botiquín de primeros auxilios en el auto, se quedaron en silencio rompiéndolo de vez en cuando soltando frases como 'Debería de estar con ellos', ' Por que no han regresado?', y 'Ya deberían de estar en camino'. Camile notaba que Glenn estaba muy molesto, había algo en su mirada que le decía que su amigo quería regresar al pueblo a saldar cuentas.

Pero apenas y podía con sus propios pensamientos así que no podía si quiera preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido en el pueblo. Sea la persona que estuviera a cargo de Woodbury era alguien que no se tocaba el corazón, un tipo de sadismo que es como el de pocos.

Camile no dejaba de pensar en el grupo que seguía en el pueblo, y sobre todo no podía de dejar de pensar en Daryl. En que fue lo que evito que cruzara con ellos la cerca, tal vez regreso a buscar a su hermano, tal vez lo tomaron como rehén, tal vez una bala….

Se llevo las manos a los ojos como tratando de reprimir su ansiedad, si algo le había pasado, Dios si algo le había pasado a Daryl no sabría que hacer. Sentía el estomago hecho nudos y su corazón bombeaba rápidamente impidiéndole que se quedara quieta.

La madrugada pronto comenzó a pasar y el sol comenzó a aparecer pintando de tonos anaranjados y rosados el cielo. Para ese momento ambos jóvenes estaban recargados afuera del auto incapaces de poder permanecer adentro por más tiempo.

Glenn le había dicho a Camile que si no llegaban para cuando la mañana estuviera bien puesta regresarían al pueblo a buscarlos. La muchachita solo asintió pues en primer lugar jamás se había querido quedar a esperar.

De entre el bosque se escucharon pasos y los dos caminaron con sus armas en alto listos para disparar , pero se encontraron con sus amigos.

Enfrente venia Rick, caminando con paso seguro y semblante serio. Camile escucho a Glenn soltar un 'Gracias al cielo', que sonó con una relajación y alivio como la que nunca que le había escuchado.

Pronto los jóvenes subieron el pequeño cerrito que los separaba de los demás y se acercaron a ellos.

Camile miro a Daryl.

Tenía un corte en su mejilla derecha del que salía un poco de sangre, su ropa estaba sucia y estaba segura que debajo de esta abría moretones . El verlo fue como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo y de un momento a otro ya estaba corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo fuertemente chocando contra su cuerpo por el impacto de sus pasos, le lanzo los brazos al cuello y escondió su rostro en este.

-…gracias Dios….gracias….gracias….-murmuraba contra la piel del cazador-

Sintió los brazos de Daryl rodearla delicadamente, como no muy seguro de que es lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no importaba, el estaba vivo, había regresado, estaba bien y podrían regresar a la prisión.

En ese momento Daryl la tomo de los hombros para separarla de su cuerpo y buscar minuciosamente sobre ella algún tipo de herida.

-Estoy bien…..-le dijo ella- estoy bien…..

Había por supuesto, raspones y pequeñas cortadas pero ante la magnitud de lo que habían vivido las últimas horas no eran nada. Camile puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Daryl mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos brillantes por la felicidad. Y de repente una voz que jamás había oído resonó.

-Vaya, vaya…..¿Pero quién es esa muñeca que tienes ahí hermanito?-

Camile se alejo de Daryl con pequeño saltito ante la sorpresa de la voz desconocida. Era un hombre alto y con una musculatura marcada a pesar de que no era muy joven, su brazo derecho tenía una prótesis de madera sobre la cual estaba adjunta una cuchilla que brillaba con los rayos del sol. Sus ojos eran de un tono de azul idéntico al de Daryl pero brillaban de manera muy diferente.

-¿No me digas que por fin te conseguiste una mujer a la cual tirarte? – siguió preguntando el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona – Pero si eres una verdadera lindura- dijo Merle mirando a Camile de arriba abajo con todo el descaro del mundo- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y le das también un poco de amor al viejo Merle?

Merle dio un par de pasos hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos cuando Rick le dio un empujón en uno de sus hombros.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella- le dijo mientras le ponía su pistola debajo de la quijada-

-Woo, woo, wooo . Daryl no me digas que te tiras a la chica del Sheriff?. Jajajajaja hermanito por fin te estás convirtiendo en un verdadero hombre-

Para entonces Camile ya se había separado por completo de Daryl y se había acercado a Maggie y Glenn, mirando con algo de temor receloso a Merle.

-¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?! , fue él quien hizo esto! – grito Glenn apuntándole a Merle-

-Hey! Dejen de apuntarle a mi hermano! – grito molesto Daryl mientras caminaba y le daba manotazo la pistola de Glenn para que dejara de apuntarle a Merle-

Camile no podía quitarle la vista a Merle, si quitabas el aspecto físico el hombre era todo lo contrario de Daryl, ¿Así habían sido ella y Shane o ellos eran más parecidos?. Sabía que su hermano y ella tenían algunas cosas en común, como su fijación oral por estarce mordiendo los labios y la lengua, y algunas otras cosas en su personalidad. Pero Merle y Daryl eran cosa totalmente diferente, y eso le hacía preguntarse si en algún punto Daryl pudo convertirse en alguien como Merle.

Andrea está muy bien con el Gobernador, jugando a la casita como dos pajaritos en primavera – le dijo Merle a Michonne – Prefirió una linda cama caliente a estar vagando por el bosque contigo…

En ese momento todos posaron su atención hacia la mujer con el sable, quien solo veía a Merle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Conoces a Andrea? – le pregunto Rick alejándose un poco de Merle para prestarle toda su atención a Michonne- Te hice una pregunta, ¿Conoces a Andrea?-

-Pero claro que la conoce, las dos se la pasaron todo el invierno pasado agazapadas en el bosque- dijo Merle con una sonrisa burlona-

- Tu también estabas con ese psicópata del pueblo! – le recrimino Daryl a su hermano-

Merle solto una risa mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol.

-Sí, es un encanto. Tengo que admitirlo- contesto Merle con unas sonrisa socarrona-

En ese momento Michonne levanto su espada con toda la intención de clavársela a Merle pero Rick se interpuso antes de que pudiera intentar algo.

-Hey!Hey! ¿conoces a Andrea?! – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos con sus pupilas azules clavándose como taladros en ella-

-Las encontramos en el bosque, Andrea estaba a punto de morir – siguió hablando Merle-

-¿Es por eso que Andrea está con él?- pregunto Maggie –

-Si – contesto Merle- Acurrucados como dos pequeñas orugas. Así que, ¿Qué ara ahora Sheriff?. Rodeado por un grupo de mentirosos y cobardes-

-¡Cállate! – le exigió Rick volteando a verlo-

-jajaja oh por favor , miren esto. Es patético- contesto Merle con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Rick de arriba abajo-

-¡Merle, Cállate!- le espeto esta vez Daryl-

-¡Tu cállate! Son una bola de maricones….!-

En ese momento Rick le dio un golpe a Merle que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo. Rick miro a Daryl como esperando su reacción pero el menor de los hermanos Dixon solo miro a su hermano y murmuro 'imbecil'.

Estaban en medio de la calle parados a uso metros del auto mientras decidían que hacer, Camile estaba parada junto a Rick, su vista jamás dejaba de ver a Daryl quien parecía removerse entre que hacer o que no hacer.

-Esto agitara las cosas . -dijo Rick-

-El Gobernador debe de estar camino a la prisión en estos momentos – dijo Daryl mirando a Rick- Merle sabe cómo piensa y podemos usar la fuerza – continuo dando los pros de tener a su hermano en su grupo -

-No estará en la prisión- dijo Maggie mirando tranquilamente a Daryl-

-¿En serio lo quieres durmiendo en el mismo bloque que Beth y Carol?- le pregunto Glenn a Daryl-

-No es un violador- le espeto Daryl mirándolo indignado-

-Su compañero si – le contesto molesto Glenn y Maggie lo volteo a ver alarmada-

-Ya no son compañeros, no después de anoche- les dijo Daryl tranquilamente-

-No hay forma de que Merle vivía ahí sin pasársela peleando con todos- le explico Rick-

Daryl lo volteo a ver con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras acariciaba con los dedos de su mano derecha la correa de su ballesta.

-Entonces ¿No dejas ir a Merle y traes con nosotros 'Al ultimo samurái?- le pregunto Daryl-

-Ella no volverá! - dijo Rick-

-No está en condiciones de andar así sola Rick- le dijo Camile quien hasta entonces había estado callada-

-Ella los llevo a nosotros- dijo Glenn , como regresándole el favor a Michonne por haberlos ayudado a salir del pueblo-

-Al menos deja que mi papá la suture- le pidió Maggie-

-Es muy impredecible- contesto Rick-

Daryl miro a Michonne que permanecía recargada contra el auto varios metros alejada de ellos.

-Es cierto, no sabemos quién es. Pero Merle es familia- dijo Daryl mirando a Rick con una mirada suave-

-No. Merle es tú familia, mi familia está aquí y esperando por nosotros en la prisión- le dijo Glenn mirándolo a los ojos-

Camile sintió un nudito en el estomago, la discusión se estaba encaminando a un lugar que lamentablemente conocía demasiado bien. Tiempo atrás ella abría decidido irse con Shane y abandonar al grupo, porque era la única familia que le quedaba. Pero ahora todo era diferente, y Daryl no pensaría en irse ¿verdad?.

-Y tú eres parte de esta familia- le dijo Rick a Daryl- pero él no. Él no.

Daryl miro a Rick y luego paso su vista por cada uno de ellos como evaluando la situación. Cuando su vista se poso sobre Camile la muchachita pensó en que tal vez debería de decirle algo pero no sabía que podía decir para ayudar en ese momento.

Sentía los ojos de Daryl sobre ella, el azul atravesándola como tratando de meterse en su cabeza. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él hablo.

-Bien. Nos arreglaremos nosotros solos- dijo Daryl y Camile sintió que su corazón se salta un latido-

-Daryl no tienes que hacer esto- le dijo Maggie-

-Antes de esto siempre fuimos Merle y Yo.-

Rick lo miraba en silencio su mirada estaba clavaba en el cazador con desconcierto a flor de piel. Camile a su lado, sintió que se mareaba y se tuvo que sostener de la muñeca de Rick para no irse al suelo. Daryl bajo la vista a su agarre pero no dijo nada.

-¿Te irás así y punto?- le espeto Glenn-

-Tu harías lo mismo- contesto Daryl-

-¿Qué pretendes que le digamos a Carol?- le reclamo el coreano con voz seria-

Camile no podía ni voltear a verlo, no podía creer que esta situación estuviera pasando. Y cuando lo escucho decir que Carol entendería, no puedo evitar pensar que si, tal vez Carol entendería pero ella no. Ella no entendía nada. Y mientras seguía tomando a Rick del brazo, y sus ojos estaban clavados en el concreto de la calle, escucho a Daryl comenzar a caminar y comenzar a alejarse de ellos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?. No podía irse, no podía irse así como si nada. Había estado con el grupo por más de un año y no podía ser que se deslindara de ellos tan fácilmente. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y antes de que pudiera pensar ya estaba corriendo para alcanzar a Daryl.

-Hey…..hey…¿Que estás haciendo?- le pregunto poniéndose frente a él como si pudiera bloquearle el camino y así el dejara de alejarse-

Daryl si se detuvo, sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí frente a él tratando de detenerlo. Camile tenia ambas manos sobre el pecho de Daryl y lo veía a los ojos como suplicándole por respuestas.

Tengo que estar con mi hermano- le dijo él en un tono sereno que jamás había usado con ella, pero que a pesar de la calma con la que hablaba se le clavaba en el pecho como pequeñas dagas filosas-

-Tiene que haber otra forma- le dijo ella más rápidamente y más desesperada de lo que le abría gustado sonar, pero en ese momento no le importaba-

-Rick no permitirá que Merle vaya a la prisión y yo no puedo dejarlo aquí-

-Pero….pero…tal vez si…..- trato de explicarse Camile, y cerro fuertemente los ojos por que las palabras no salían de su boca correctamente y porque adentro de ella todo dolía, dolía horriblemente-

-¿Lo entiendes verdad?. Lo entiendes Camile …..- le dijo Daryl mirándola a los ojos-

Era la primera vez que la llamaba con tal entonación tan tranquila y casi dulce. Siempre solía llamarla 'niña', o solo dirigirse a ella con un 'hey tu', o algún insulto o palabra hiriente. No podía ser que la primera vez que el la llamara por su nombre fuera la vez que él iba a abandonarlos.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que me alivia saber que estas bien…-le dijo él-

Camile lo miro a los ojos, sabía que los suyos estaban cristalinos por que las lagrimas se querían formar en ellos pero no lo permitía. Se mordió los labios y no lo puedo evitar, lo abrazo lanzándole los brazos al cuello y escondiendo su rostro en este, las lagrimas que salieron él no las vio porque su ropa la absorbió de inmediato. Se iba a ir, Daryl se iba a ir y esta era probablemente la última vez que lo iba a ver. Nada de lo que había hecho, nada de lo que creyó que él pudo sentir por ella fue suficiente para que él se quedara.

La estaba lastimando, la estaba lastimando y dolía horriblemente, llevo una mano a los cabellos de la nuca de él y acariciándolos entre sus dedos trato de reprimir un sollozo mientras se mordía los labios. Sentía su aroma inundarle los sentidos, el olor a bosque y cigarrillos, y mezclado con ellos su aroma natural.

Camile se dejo recargar contra él por unos segundos y luego se separo de él empujándolo con sus manos y pasando por un lado de él sin verlo. Si Daryl se pensaba ir, que se fuera, ella no iba a verlo hacerlo y que le pasara encima de los pedazos de su corazón roto.

Camino hacia su grupo y Maggie la envolvió en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabeza lentamente , Camile tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no soltarse llorando como una niña pequeña ahí.

Miro por un lado como Rick caminaba hacia Daryl probablemente tratando de detenerlo, pero a los minutos Rick regreso y Daryl no estaba con él. Lo escucho decirle a Michonne que le suturarían la herida y luego se tendría que largar y luego la voz dulce de Maggie le hablo:

-Anda Cam, entra al auto….- le dijo guiándola al Hyundai verde-

Camile abrió la puerta y entro dejándose caer contra el asiento mientras miraba por fuera de la ventana. Nadie decía nada en el transcurso hacia la prisión, el aire tenía una pesadez a melancolía y vacio que se les metía por los poros de la piel.

Camile sintió como Rick buscaba su mano izquierda para tomarla mientras seguía manejando, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él sin dejar de ver nunca por la ventana, se limpio con su otra mano las lágrimas rápidamente con la palma y apretó más fuerte la mano de Rick.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!. Antes que nada este capitulo es muy largo, de verdad, muy largo. Asi que les recomiendo que se sienten cómodamente en su silla, pongan musiquita rica, o como les guste relajarse cuando leen . Prometo que no es un capitulo tedioso, y que aunque hay cosas que pasaron en la serie son pocas y son un poco diferentes en este capitulo.**

**Otra cosa, yo suelo escribir en mis fics en primera persona de vez en cuando, y cai en cuenta de que no lo habia hecho en este. Asi que la primera parte esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Camile. **

**Supongo que es todo, una vez más gracias a quienes me dejan reviews y a los que me mandan mensajitos en la semana :).**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado cinco días desde que Daryl se fue. Cada uno a tratado su ausencia a su manera y de forma personal, lo que agradezco porque así no prestan tanta atención a mi estado anímico, o tal vez si lo notan y simplemente no me dicen nada. No lo sé, pero agradezco que no me pregunten nada al respecto.

Maggie, quien es la única que sabe un poco respecto a cómo me sentía con Daryl a tratado de hablar conmigo un par de veces pero me he negado a pronunciar algo al respecto. Sé que está preocupada por mí, y yo tal vez debería de abrirme un poco más con ella sobre todo después de lo que ella tuvo que pasar con el Gobernador. Pero la verdad es que Daryl se fue, punto. Y yo lo superare a su debido tiempo.

Me miro en el espejo y noto las ojeras que se han ido marcando más y más en los últimos días, los parpados hinchados y los ojos apagados como pocas veces los he tenido. Y si, las veces anteriores tampoco fueron nada placenteras. En realidad no es para que este así, es decir él y yo no éramos nada. Ni siquiera puedo decir que éramos amigos, habíamos pasado a ser dos personas que se aborrecían a dos personas que se toleraban. Y entonces yo me había encariñado más de la cuenta con él.

Mientras me echo un poco de agua en la cara y la seco con una pequeña toalla recuerdo como fue cuando Aidan y yo terminamos. Estaba, mucho peor que ahorita, y bueno de no ser por el apocalipsis zombie él y yo…..ya no importa.

Recordar a Aidan , lo que teníamos y lo que perdimos cuando el mundo llego a su fin no me ara ningún bien en estos momentos. Suelto un poco de aire antes de salir de mi celda y comenzar a ayudar a los demás con las defensas de la prisión. Desde la noche en Woodbury sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que el Gobernador decida atacarnos y estamos tratando de protegernos lo mejor que podemos.

Camino hasta uno de los pasillos altos que sirven de puente para nuestro bloque y el siguiente, Rick suele pasar tiempo ahí y la verdad espero no encontrármelo por que se que me ara hablar. Empujo la puerta de aluminio con mis dos manos y cuando salgo al aire libre efectivamente Rick está ahí acomodando unos tablones de madera contra la reja del pasillo. Me muerdo ligeramente el labio inferior por que se que no tiene caso que me dé la vuelta y salga de ahí como pretendiendo que nada paso.

-Hey, buenos días- le digo en un tono quedo mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí y camino a ayudarle a acomodar más tablones-

-Buenos días- me contesta-

Entre nosotros se crea ese silencio como cuando dos personas quieren decir algo pero ninguna se atreve a hablar, siento los ojos de Rick sobre mi mientras nos inclinamos para acomodar una tabla y sé que debe de estar mirando mi horrible estado físico.

No sé como me permití que esto pasara, es tonto, idiota, y totalmente sin fundamentos. No debería de dejar que la partida de Daryl me afecte así, pero aun así eso no evito que las noches pasadas no pudiera dormir bien, tampoco evito que algunas incluso llorara y es patético. Terriblemente patético.

Cammie…-me llama con ese tono suave que me derrite y solo cierro los ojos y alejo mi rostro hacia el otro lado porque de verdad no quiero hablar del tema-

-Rick…..no…por favor- le pido y suena más como una súplica-

Dejo la tabla y me pongo de pie caminando un par de metros al otro lado del puente como si alejándome esa escasa distancia pudiera evitar que él me siguiera, cosa que por supuesto no pasara. Porque estamos solos, llevo días con esta horrible pesadez, y Rick por supuesto quiere respuestas.

Lo escucho acercarse a mí y luego siento sus manos posarse sobre mis hombros mientras me dice una vez más 'Cammie', y casi le grito que no me llame así, pero en el instante en el que el pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza lo reprimo apenada por pensarlo, porque son pocas las personas que me han llamado así en mi vida y él tiene el derecho de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Llevas así desde que regresamos de Woodbury y necesito saber qué es lo que tienes-

No digo nada y camino alejándome de él, me siento en el piso con mi espalda recargada contra la reja de alambre del puente , doblo mis piernas y recargo mis codos sobre estas peinando mis cabellos ligeramente con mis manos mientras mi cabeza se va a tiempos que ahora parecen más lejanos que nunca.

Suelo ser el tipo de persona que de verdad se deja tocar por los sentimientos, si estoy feliz rio, si estoy enojada lo hago notar, si estoy triste lloro o mi ánimo se decae. No suelo esconder nada o pretender que nada me pasa, pero ahora sé que estoy mal, tal vez no tan mal pero si los suficiente como para que sea fuera de lo normal a la vista de Rick. Sobre todo porque Daryl y yo no éramos precisamente los más unidos ante los ojos de todos.

Sí, nos besamos, y si, me encanto, y si, lo quiero pero jamás llegamos a concretar nada y lo único que quiero es tiempo para que Daryl se me salga poco a poco de mi cabeza y de mi organismo para poder estar bien. Estaré bien, se que estaré bien, pero no quiero hablar de nada por ahora. Y entonces Rick dice unas palabras que me hacen explotar.

-Cuando Aidan y tú terminaron….

-Aidan no es Daryl!- le grito interrumpiéndolo indignada y molesta- Aidan no era para nada como Daryl !

Rick me mira con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, luego me dice unos tranquilizadores 'Lose, lose', y es más que obvio que está usando esa maldita técnica que usan los policías para calmar a alguien con ataques de nervios. Odio cuando hace eso, usar sus trucos de policía conmigo.

-No me refería a eso, no me refería a compararlos- me dice mientras se inclina con una rodilla contra el piso justo enfrente de mí en el espacio que hay entre mis piernas y sé que si es que quiero salir de ahí que tendré que patearlo por que a bloqueado cualquier intento de huida- Cuando tú y Aidan terminaron….-continua- estabas hecha un completo desastre, no me gustaría volverte a ver así otra vez…

-No estoy ni la mitad de mal que cuando eso pasó….-le recuerdo-

-No, no lo estas. – Me dice dándome la razón- pero has estado muy callada y eso no es normal…

No, no soy un loro parlanchín como Rick me quiere hacer ver, muchas gracias. Pero tampoco soy la persona más callada del mundo. Suelto un poco de aire y me preparo para hablar, por que se que Rick solo está preocupado.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido – le digo en un tono quedo antes de morderme los labios y mirar mis manos-

Lo escucho soltar algo de aire y luego veo sombras del movimiento de sus manos, llevándoselas a acariciar su rostro mientras suelta un "si'", porque es obvio que sabe a qué me refiero.

-Supongo que nadie lo cree – me dice – Pero Merle es su hermano…

-Lose es solo que…..- levanto mi cabeza y lo veo a los ojos con mi ceño fruncido en desconcierto- Paso más de un año con nosotros, y lo peor de todo es que comprendo que se haya ido con su hermano, lo entiendo perfectamente pero aun así pensé que…..

"Pensé que se quedaría'", pienso internamente. Y la verdad es que fue así, por un momento después de que habíamos estado protegiéndonos todo el camino, pensé que él se quedaría. Pensé que los del grupo habíamos sido lo suficientemente importantes en su vida como para que él se quisiera quedar.

-Es solo que….me cuesta creer que seamos tan…..pasajeros en la vida de alguien…..-le digo con voz desganada-

Creo que estoy desarrollando un miedo horrible a que la gente que quiero me abandone en el más inesperado de los momentos, cuando menos lo pienso se van y a pasado tantas veces y con personas tan importantes que de verdad siento que será un miedo que se quedara toda mi vida. ¿Quieren que les haga una recapitulación?, ¿No verdad?, creo que esto ya es lo suficientemente deprimente como para que les cuente más.

-Para bien o para mal Merle es su única familia. – dice Rick-

-Lose….-contesto con voz apagada-

Cuando levanto la vista veo en los ojos azules de Rick esa mirada de cuando se está debatiendo en qué decisión tomar, me mira pero es como si a la vez su mente estuviera pensando en algo más , como preguntándose si debe de hacer algo o no.

-Mire a Shane en el pueblo-

Es como si el aire se me hubiera escapado por completo de los pulmones, miro a Rick con mis pupilas moviéndose rápidamente sobre el tratando de digerir lo que me está diciendo.

-¿Q….qué?...-es lo único que mi quebrado estado se atreve a preguntar-

-Cuando huíamos de Woodbury, justo antes de brincar la cerca….-

-Oh por Dios Rick….. mi hermano…shane…Tenemos que regresar! – le digo rápidamente- Rick tenemos que regresar por Shane!

Le suplico con mi tono de voz, con mis ojos, con mis manos apretando su camisa por sobre sus hombros.

-No….no…Cam…..escúchame-

-No Rick! Por favor! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – le ruego que me diga-

Rick me toma de ambas mejillas sus manos fuertes y a la vez casi temblorosas casi con miedo de que me pueda romper, porque la verdad es que debo de parecer la persona más frágil y débil del mundo en estos momentos.

-Cam…era un espejismo….era…..él no estaba ahí….era mi cabeza viéndolo…-

En ese momento dejo caer mi cabeza hacia enfrente , la poca esperanza que había tenido hace unos segundos de tener a mi hermano conmigo se esfumo tan rápido como apareció . Y solo me sirve para entender la decisión de Daryl, porque si Shane estuviera aquí probablemente me abría ido con él. Rick me abraza y no hace comentario alguno mientras acaricia mi cabeza, y aunque sé que debe de imaginar que siento algo más por Daryl no menciona nada y se lo agradezco.

* * *

.

.

Reencontrarse con Merle no había sido nada fácil, su hermano siembre había sido una persona explosiva y tener que tratarlo ahora no era lo mejor del mundo. Estaba molesto con el grupo de Rick y no dejaba de insultarlos a la menor provocación.

-Creo que estas intentando llevarnos de regreso a la prisión- le dijo Merle mientras se recargaba contra un árbol, llevaban horas caminando ese día y miraba a Daryl sospechosamente-

-Es un buen refugio, hay comida, agua- dijo Daryl suavemente dándole la espalda mientras buscaba alguna ardilla o algo para comer-

-Están muertos- dice Merle ajustando la cuchilla a su prótesis de la mano-

Daryl se queda en silencio, su mejilla derecha recargada sobre su ballesta mientras apunta a un objetivo imaginario. Su atención está puesta en su hermano aunque no lo vea.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunta con voz igual de suave-

-Ahora mismo se debe de estar celebrando una fiesta, en la que van a enterrar lo que queda de tus amigos- le dice Merle con la vista clavada en su hermano menor-

Daryl se queda en silencio y se pone a pensar en todo lo que Merle le dice. No puede evitar pensar en Camile, pero cuando Merle le dice que vayan al rio a pescar un poco solo cierra los ojos unos momentos y luego lo sigue.

Todo paso tan rápido que apenas y tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Sobre el puente había una familia tratando de protegerse de walkers que los tenían completamente rodeados, Daryl corrió a ayudarlos ignorando las quejas de Merle. Al final cuando por fin todo estuvo bajo control Daryl encontró a su hermano metido en uno de los autos mientras trataba de saquearlo por provisiones. Le apunto a Merle quien no tuvo más opción que dejar a la familia irse.

-¿Qué demonios hacías apuntándome con esa cosa?- le espeto molesto su hermano mientras lo seguía por el bosque-

Los pasos de ambos eran pesados gracias a su enojo, y Daryl supo que habían espantado a cualquier animal que pudiera cazar.

-Estaban asustados- le dijo Daryl sin voltearse a verlo-

-Fueron groseros. Eso es lo que fueron!. Nos debían las gracias , estaban en deuda con nosotros- le dijo Merle alcanzándolo-

-No nos debían nada- le espeta Daryl-

Merle camina más rápido y se pone delante de él mirándolo de arriba abajo con una mueca socarrona.

-¿Eso es lo que haces ahora?. ¿Ayudas a la gente por la bondad de tu corazón?. ¿Aun sabiendo que puedes morir haciéndolo? , ¿Eso te enseño tu comisario Rick?!- le pregunta su hermano con enojo en cada una de las palabras-

-Había un bebé! – le grita Daryl molesto-

-¿De otra forma no abrías hecho nada por ellos?- le pregunta Merle levantando las cejas-

-Viejo volví por ti. Ya no estabas ahí. Y yo no fui quien corto tu mano, tú hiciste eso. Mucho antes de que te quedaras en ese techo tú te lo buscaste!-

-¿Sabes lo que me parece gracioso?.- pregunta Merle entre risas socarronas- Que tú y el comisario Rick son así ahora – le dice cruzando los dedos- Te apuesto que nunca le dijiste que planeábamos robar ese campamento

-Eso no paso-

-No, no paso por que yo no estaba ahí para ayudarte-

-¿Cómo cuando éramos niños? ¿Quién dejo a quien en ese entonces?

-¿Qué?!, ¿Es por eso que perdí mi mano?!

-Perdiste tu mano por que eres un ingenuo pedazo de mierda!-

Merle se abalanzo sobre él con un gruñido profundo mientras le rasgaba la camisa por la espalda en el intento por sujetar a Daryl. Fue ahí cuando la tela dejo al descubierto la piel llena de cicatrices. Merle dio unos pasos hacia atrás como si el ver la espalda herida de su hermano lo hubiera empujado.

-No sabía que él…..-musito mirando las cicatrices con la piel ligeramente levantada por toda la espalda-

-Si lo hizo, me hizo lo mismo que a ti- musito molesto Daryl mientras se quitaba la camisa por completo y buscaba otra para cubrirse. Después de cambiarse cerro molesto su mochila y comenzó a caminar-

-¿A dónde vas?!- le grito Merle aun parado en el mismo lugar-

-De regreso a donde pertenezco!-

-No puedo ir contigo. Intente matar a esa maldita negra, Maldición estuve a punto de matar al chino-

-Es coreano!-

-ES lo mismo! Eso no importa viejo, solo que no puedo ir contigo- le dijo Merle en un tono inusualmente tranquilo y casi melancolico-

-Tal vez sea yo quien se está alejando, pero eres tu quien me deja otra vez-

* * *

.

.

.

-Glenn está furioso. Y yo estoy muy molesta con él también…-

Maggie hablaba con Camile en las regaderas de la prisión, cada una en su pequeño cubículo enjabonaban y tallaban su cuerpo quitándose la tierra y también un poco del estrés.

-No es para menos Maggie- dijo Camile mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer sobre ella un poco de agua tibia con la ayuda de un recipiente, porque no había agua caliente en las regaderas y estaba demasiado frio como para bañarse con agua helada-

Al abrirlos miro como la mano de Maggie se extendía por debajo de la separación de la regadera extendiéndole una cajita de plástico con shampoo, rastrillos, y una barrita de jabón.

Camile tomo la barra de jabón y el shapoo y le regreso la caja con solo los rastrillos adentro.

-Ah, si , si – escucho decir a Maggie en tono cantarín- había olvidado eso de que no necesitabas los rastrillos

Camile soltó una pequeña risa .

-Depilación láser antes del fin del mundo. –dice Camile tallando su cuerpo cabelludo- beneficios del ballet, supongo…cuando tienes que estar todos los días en leotardo y mallas es lo más indicado.

-Hm, pues te envidio- escucha a Maggie decir-

Se hace un silencio en el que solo se escucha agua salpicando contra sus cuerpos y la loseta del piso, cabello siendo lavado con dedos parsimoniosos quitando todo rastro de tierra y frotes de estropajos contra piel.

Camile se comienza a enjuagar el jabón de su cuerpo, ya es el atardecer y espera que su cabello este seco para la noche. El clima ha estado muy frio y no quiere pescar un resfriado.

-¿Estas mejor sobre lo de Daryl?-

Camile quien para entonces había estado secando su cuello con una toalla gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y ve la silueta borrosa de Maggie en la otra bañera, sabe que la muchacha la está mirando y aunque no se ven claramente por el acrílico ahumado que separa las regaderas sabe que tiene su atención puesta en ella.

Algo….Rick ya hablo conmigo-

-Hm. Entiéndelo Camile, el pobre hombre no sabe que te pasaba-

-Lo sé-

Ambas se comienzan a cambiar en silencio y a recoger todo lo que han ocupado durante su baño. Camile toma la canastita de plástico y se muerde los labios ligeramente antes de levantar la vista y ver a Maggie quien la espera en la puerta.

-Nos besamos….- dice Camile con voz suave como si ella misma acabara de darse cuenta de esos hechos-

Maggie quien tenia abierta la puerta toma la perilla y la vuelve a cerrar mientras se recarga contra esta. Su boca a formado una 'oh' y sus cejas están ligeramente fruncidas, su cabeza ladeada en confusión total.

-¿Tu y Rick?, Oh por Dios Camile…..

-NO! – le grita ella alarmada- Por Dios Maggie como demonios se te ocurre pensar eso!

-¿Tal vez porque estábamos hablando de él hace unos minutos? Duh, tonta….- le dice Maggie con ironía-

Camile se lleva una mano a sus mojados cabellos y cierra los ojos.

-Daryl y yo…..-

Maggie se queda en silencio porque no sabe que decirle a su mejor amiga, Camile se remueve incomoda en su lugar hasta que se aproxima a la puerta con toda la intención de salir por esta.

-Hey espérate – le llama la hija del granjero tomándola por la muñeca- ¿La noche en la que se quedaron solos? Por Dios Cam, al próximo día habías desaparecido ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Maggie esta genuinamente preocupada, y Camile se lleva una mano a la frente por qué no quiere recordar como Daryl la empujo y como se sintió en esos momentos.

-No…no…fue cuando regrese…en mi celda…..él….yo…..-Camile cierra los ojos apretando los parpados fuertemente al recordar los labios de Daryl y saber que ya no los iba a volver a besar- Ya no importa

-Si importa Cam…..-le dice su amiga poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros-

-Fue mientras peleábamos….para variar – dice Camile con ironía mientras levanta una ceja- En mi celda , justo antes de que Michonne entrara llena de sangre y con la canasta de la forma para Judith…..Estoy segura que él lo hizo solo para callarme o no sé…no sé…

-¿No hablaron del tema?

-No – contesta Camile negando suavemente con la cabeza- Lo evite todo el camino por que sentía mucha pena…..y él estaba molesto…..estaba tan molesto. Y cuando en el camino todo se empezó a poner mal él me protegió y cuando al final de todo le pidieron que se quedara yo….

-Pensaste que lo haría- completa la oración Maggie-

Camile solo asiente . Esta preocupada por Daryl porque esta allá afuera y sabe lo horrible que eso es, está dolida por que se fue fácilmente y además tiene ese sentimiento en su interior que es como una necesidad que se agolpa en su garganta por quererle decir cosas que no le dijo.

Pasan unos minutos en los que la hermana de Shane se tranquiliza y luego suelta un poco de aire para permitir que su cabeza se despeje por completo. Luego ve a Maggie y le sonríe delicadamente.

-Estaré bien Maggie. Me siento horrible por que debería de ser yo la que te preguntara a ti como estas-

Maggie chasquea su lengua.

-Estoy bien. Es decir si, fue humillante y terriblemente aterrador pero no paso nada más. Y ahora solo tengo que arreglar las cosas con Glenn y todo estará mejor . Así que no te preocupes por mi – le dice revolviéndole el cabello mojado-

Camile sonríe y luego de que ambas se dediquen una sonrisa y se den las gracias mutuamente por el apoyo que se han dado por fin salen del baño . Caminan tranquilamente por los pasillos, la cosa con las prisiones es que los espacios como el comedor, las celdas, las regaderas, el área de visitas, todo suele estar separado ya sea con grandes distancias o con varias puertas de seguridad para evitar aglomeraciones con los presos y evitar motines. Por lo que tienen que caminar unos minutos antes de llegar a su bloque de celdas.

Cuando llegan a la segunda puerta de acceso se escuchan los gritos molestos de Rick, y ambas piensan que probablemente su líder esta peleando nuevamente con Michonne a quien le a permitido quedarse hasta que se recupere por completo a petición de Hershell por ayudarlos a traer de regreso a Maggie y Glenn.

Cuando entran al bloque es más que obvio que los gritos molestos si son de Rick, luego se escucha el estruendo de una de las puertas de las celda cerrarse y los gritos llenos de palabrerías altisonantes de otra persona.

Camile y Maggie fruncen un poco el ceño pero tal vez no reconocen la voz por que están en el segundo nivel. Pero cuando llegan a las escaleras miran desde su posición alta que Rick a metido en una celda a Merle quien ahora se ríe del enojo de Rick mientras lo mira molesto.

-Pero que…-musita Maggie confundida mientras mira la escena en el primer piso-

Lo primero que Camile vio fue por supuesto a Rick y Merle porque simplemente su comportamiento es de lo más aparatoso. Rick esta visiblemente molesto y es como si le estuviera mandando una advertencia a Merle desde el otro lado de la celda con su pura mirada. Merle no deja de verlo con una sonrisa irónica y burlona , y a pesar de que esta encerrado tiene una actitud casi de conformismo con la situación.

Camile mira a los demás integrantes del grupo y en la puerta, hablando con Carol y Hershell esta Daryl. Camile se le queda mirando unos segundos mientras el está totalmente inconsciente de que ella está ahí, y no puede dejar de verlo porque se está convenciendo a ella misma de que en verdad está ahí y no es un juego de su mente.

Daryl tal vez sintió su mirada, tal vez la miro a ella y Maggie paradas junto a la escalera por el rabillo de sus ojos, sea lo que haya sido Daryl volteo y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Camile sabe que es muy probable que ella tenga cara de venado lampareado en esos momentos, en los que Daryl por supuesto es el cazador. Mira que al lado de él Hershell y Carol voltean también hacia su dirección buscando que es lo que distrajo a Daryl de la plática que tenían hace unos momentos.

Y en ese momento Camile termina de despabilarse.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?! – espeta molesta al aire esperando que alguien, quien sea, le conteste mientras comienza o a bajar las escaleras rápidamente –

-Oh no….hey Cam!...-escucha a Maggie llamarla atrás de ella- Camile!

Daryl la ve entre confundido y ahora molesto por el recibimiento que esta teniendo, lo que hace que Camile se enoje aun más. Camina con pasos rápidos mientras empuja ligeramente a Glenn por el pecho para apartarlo de enfrente de ella cuando él intento persuadirla de su actitud pasivo agresiva.

-Oh por Dios, se van a matar – escucha a Maggie decirle probablemente a su novio-

No siente a nadie jalándola para detenerla por lo que jamás deja de caminar con su vista fija en Daryl, quien por cierto ahora tiene una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, pequeño bastardo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunta cuando esta frente a él en tono duro, exigiendo que le dé respuestas-

Esta frente a él, ignorando por completo a Hershell y Carol quienes se voltean a ver algo preocupados por qué hacer. Pero Camile y Daryl están en su propio mundo en esos momentos, uno con bastante tención violenta cabe decir. Ella tiene levantada la cabeza por que por supuesto, él es altísimo pero no deja que eso la intimide.

-¿Cuál es tú jodido problema Walsh? – le pregunta él –

-Tú, eres mi jodido problema- le contesta ella con una cara de fastidio a lo que Daryl solo ensancha su sonrisa irónica-

-Lenguaje, por favor muchachos- escuchan a la voz de Hershell pedirles- Camile, si nos disculpas estaba por limpiar unas heridas de Daryl….

Daryl y Camile se siguen mirando como si sus pesadas miradas fueran dagas que se le clavaran al otro. En eso Camile voltea hacia Hershell y toma el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que el hombre sostenía con una mano.

Bien, yo lo are-

Daryl chasquea su lengua.

-No dejare que una loca como tú me limpie las heridas además no tengo nada, ustedes se preocupan por las estupideces más pequeñas- espeta Daryl tomando la correa de su ballesta sobre su hombro-

-¿Me tienes miedo Dixon?-

-Oh por favor-

Camile solo rodo los ojos y camino hacia a fuera del bloque, detrás ella escucho a Hershell decirle a Daryl '_Ve con ella hijo, necesitas que te desinfecten esas heridas y no creo que Camile suelte ese botiquín'._ La muchachita escucho el sonido de los pasos de Daryl seguirla hasta afuera.

El atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor, pero Camile acababa de tomar un baño y su cabello mojado la hizo sentir un escalofrió cuando salió al aire libre. Hacia frio y había estado nublado todo el día, el sol salía solo de vez en cuando, y hoy salió demasiado tarde.

Se sentó en estilo indio en el medio del patio en donde los últimos rallos cálidos del sol aun estaban presentes, esperando que estos le dieran algo de calor. Comenzó a abrir el pequeño botiquín blanco y a acomodar todos los instrumentos aun lado de ella mientras Daryl se sentaba enfrente.

-No sé qué es lo que haces aquí…..-musito casi como si lo dijera para ella misma mientras sacaba un rollito de gasa nueva-

- Vaya, no esperaba menos de ti…-musito molesto Daryl-

Camile levanto su vista y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-La prisión no es un maldito hotel Daryl . No puedes entrar y salir de la vida de las personas como si no fuera nada!

Ambos se miraron molestos, las palabras de Camiles habían salido duras y filosas pero la ultima darse había dejado ver algo de los sentimientos hacia él. Daryl suavizo un poco su mirada, ahora simplemente la miraba serio sin decir nada como tratando de buscar respuestas en su rostro, Camile bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de sus palabras y al sentir los ojos de cazador de Daryl sobre ella.

Tomo un poco de algodón y lo humedeció en alcohol, luego sin decir nada tomo una de las manos de Daryl y comenzó a limpiar los nudillos los cuales estaban rojos y tenían ligeros tintes purpuras. Camile sabia muy bien como se los había abierto, fue en esa noche en Woodbury cuando el Gobernador lo hizo pelear a muerte con Merle. El recordar esa noche le hizo sentir un pinchazo en su interior, aun sentía sobre ella el miedo de que tal vez Daryl no volviera, y cuando lo hizo sintió el dolor de verlo irse mientras su hermano le pasaba un brazo por los hombros casi reclamándolo de manera triunfante.

Esta molesta porque Daryl se hubiera ido y regresado tan fácilmente como quien va a y compra algo al supermercado. Pero también estaba aliviada de que estuviera aquí, de que por la razón que haya sido él ahora estuviera de vuelta.

Y no podía estar agradecida, no podía evitar dar gracias por que él estuviera bien , si tal vez con unas heridas que ella se encargaría de curar en esos momentos pero lo tenia de regreso.

-Estaba asustada…..estaba tan asustada - musito quedamente mientras comenzaba a limpiar su otra mano-

Daryl mira a Camile quien tiene la cabeza agachada concentrada en su tarea de limpiar sus nudillos, lo hace suavemente tanto que el dolor de los moretones y el rose suave del algodón húmedo se mezclan en una sensación deliciosa. Daryl sabe que ella estaba asustada, lo miro en sus ojos, pero entonces ella añade:

-Tenía miedo por ti…..tenia tanto miedo de que te pudiera pasar algo-

Ahí es cuando lo entiende. Fue por él, fue por él que ella tenía esa mirada , fue por el miedo a separase de él que ella le rogo una y mil veces que no se separan. Cuando Daryl entendió esto fue como si su corazón diera un salto, latiendo tan rápido en su caja torácica y llenándolo de una sensación dormilona y cálida que jamás había sentido. Lo hacía sentir casi mareado, como cuando estás en una especie de sueño.

Miro a Camile hincada frente a él limpiando tan parsimoniosamente sus manos, parecía una princesa vestida con ropas del apocalipsis, pero aunque fácilmente la podrían poner en medio del bosque rodeada de flores no se vería más hermosa que ahora que estaba frente a él tratándolo con tal cariño. 'Te podría besar aquí mismo', pensó para él. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse más a ella o hacer algún movimiento, Camile hizo algo que jamás abría pensado.

Tomo sus manos y comenzó a besar sus nudillos, uno por uno , lo hizo dulcemente dejando que sus labios acolchonamos se presionaran suavemente contra su piel. Daryl casi contuvo la respiración, porque si soltaba algo de aire estaba seguro que lo que saldría seria un sonido ronco inundado de deseo al verla depositar besos sobre su piel de forma tan dedicada como si fuera una tarea que tuviera que emplear a la perfección.

Bien, lo había decidido.

La tumbaría justo ahí en el cemento, le quitaría la ropa y…

-Daryl –

Soltó un quejidito de frustración pura al escuchar la voz de Rick llamándolo. Camile ya no besaba sus manos pero aun las tenia sostenidas delicadamente como para no romper el contacto físico entre ellos.

Rick se detuvo a un metro de distancia de ellos, sus ojos al instante bajaron hacia el ligero agarre que Camile tenia de las manos de Daryl pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Daryl, se que acabas de llegar pero necesito pedirte que vayas a cazar – le pidió el ex Sherif con sus dos manos descansando en su cinturón, su tono de voz tranquilo al igual que sus ojos que ahora estaban posados sobre Daryl-

-Está bien viejo, iré mañana con Merle- contesto Daryl asintiendo con la cabeza-

Camile lo soltó para comenzar a guardar las cosas en el pequeño botiquín.

-No…no….-dijo Rick como dándole vueltas a la idea- Necesito saber cómo reaccionara Merle cuando tu no estés presente.

Daryl asintió un par de veces entendiendo el punto de Rick, sabía que si le permitían a su hermano quedarse ahí antes tendría que ganarse la confianza del grupo, cosa que no sería nada sencilla.

-Está bien. Llevare a Camile conmigo.

**Continuara…**

**Review? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo largo otra vez, por favor relájense y tómense el tiempo para leer cómodamente.**

**Y gracias por que el fanfic ya paso los 50 reviews ;_;!**

* * *

.

.

.

"**Para ella, él era un poco como un mundo alterno; fuera, aparte, no real, que no pasaba, que no sucedía… pero carajo, cómo le sucedía, cómo le pasaba, cómo lo hizo real, suyo, dentro, muy dentro de su vida."**

Era un día nublado, de esos en las que las nubes están grises y apretadas unas contra otras como algodones empapados de agua. Para la noche probablemente ya estaría lloviendo a cantaros y el frio seria más intenso que nunca.

Daryl entro en la sección apartada en donde estaba la celda de Merle, la única que aun cumplía con su propósito original de mantener a alguien encerrado ahí. Su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo mientras hacía rebotar una pelotita contra la pared de enfrente , cachándola y aventándola una y otra vez. Se giro hacia Daryl y este le paso por el espacio debajo de la reja una botella con agua y dos latitas de spam.

-Servicio a la habitación, que elegancia- musito Merle con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la comida –

Daryl ve a Merle comer animadamente, su hermano había accedido el ir a la prisión con él ateniéndose a lo que Rick y el grupo decidiera respecto a su estadía. Merle lo había hecho por Daryl, por seguir a su lado y eso hacía sentir muy bien al menor de los hermanos Dixon. Aun así, Merle no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de soltar uno que otro comentario insolente a la menor oportunidad, sobre todo hacia Rick de quien tenía unos celos por su hermano. Antes Daryl hacia y seguía a Merle a todas partes, haciendo lo que el otro le decía sin poner objeción alguna, pero ahora todo era muy diferente, y a los ojos de Merle , Daryl era la perra de Rick, quien le había quitado un lazo muy fuerte con su hermano.

-¿Iremos a cazar? – pregunto Merle con un movimiento de la cabeza mientras comía su lata de spam y miraba a Daryl con su ballesta en el hombro-

-Yo iré, tú te quedaras aquí. Los demás necesitan asegurarse de que te comportaras mientras yo no esté-

-Jajajajajajaja- rio Merle a carcajada abierta mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- Ahora resulta que eres mi niñera. Dime ¿Iras con tu novio Rick al bosque Darlina?, los dos juntos y solos en el bosque tomados de la mano mientras…

-Iré con Camile – dijo Daryl con vos gruesa para interrumpir a Merle de su parloteo incesante –

Merle arquea una ceja mientras mastica su comida, el gesto es porque no tiene ni puta idea de quien carajos es 'Camile' . Daryl sigue recargado contra la pared, en silencio mientras sus ojos azules miran a su hermano. Merle empieza a trabajar su cabeza.

-¿Es la chica aquella que se te colgó del cuello? – Pregunta como si no fuera nada mientras abre su botella de agua y le da un sorbo mientras ve a su hermano menor-

-Si – dice Daryl simplemente-

-Oh, jajajaja, de verdad te la estas cogiendo- dice Merle mientras tose un poco por que el agua se le ha ido al lado contrario de su garganta mientras reía-

-No me estoy cogiendo a nadie-

Merle termina de tomarse su botella de agua y la avienta con fastidio contra la pared.

-Pff, no sé qué carajos estas esperando para hacerlo. – Musita Merle fastidiado- Y a todo esto, ¿De dónde rayos salió?

Merle tiene el ceño fruncido, no porque este molesto si no por que esta confundido y tiene dudas. Al parecer el tener gesto malhumorado es parte de los genes Dixon. Daryl se remueve ligeramente, casi apenas perceptible, sabe que Merle solo tiene curiosidad pero hay algo que lo hace sentir raro respecto a hablar de Camile con su hermano.

-Es la hermana de Shane-

-jajajajaja y una mierda ¿ enserio?-

Merle arquea una ceja y Daryl sabe que está pensando en lo mismo que él cuando supo esto, en que Camile y Shane se parecían pero a la vez eran en extremo diferentes. Escucha a su hermano murmurar un ' La muñequita se quedo con toda la belleza de la familia'.

-¿ Y dónde está el policía ahora?, recuerdo que gritaba ordenes a todos, maldito bastardo. – musita Merle mientras toma una vez más la pelotita de hule en color anaranjado que había estado lanzando-

-Está muerto.-

Merle hace una mueca que dice 'Mmm, me da igual', y Daryl sabe que puede dejar la conversación ahí , pero por alguna razón no lo hace, termina diciéndole a Merle que Shane y Rick eran mejores amigos, cosa que hace que su hermano le preste atención porque por supuesto cualquier cosa escabrosa que incluya a Rick merece la atención de Merle. Le explica la situación con Lori, lo de Judith y el como Shane fue perdiendo la cabeza.

Así que la niña tiene ese vacío que dejo su hermano. Escúchame bien Darlina, si yo fuera tú estaría llenando ese vacío, si sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo su hermano guiñendole un ojo-

Daryl frunce un poco el ceño en señal de desdén hacia el comentario de Merle.

-No es así Merle, no con ella-

-Pff ¿Y por que no? Hu?. Es una muñequita, pequeña y Dios….-musita Merle cerrando los ojos por unos segundos con una sonrisa en sus labios- ese cuerpecito que tiene.

Daryl se remueve incomodo en su lugar, apretando con su mano derecha la correa de la ballesta que descansa sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito? – le pregunta Merle con ese tono que usa cuando algún descubrimiento le parece divertido, ve a Daryl y se levanta del suelo sin quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que está de pie y se recarga contra los barrotes tomando uno con su mano izquierda y recargando la que tiene su prótesis sobre su cabeza- Oh, no me digas. ¿Sientes 'algo' por ella Darlina?. Jesús, este maldito grupo te volvió más blando de lo que creí.

Daryl mira fijamente a su hermano, no piensa huirle a su mirada como un maricon. Así que lo ve directo a los ojos casi de manera retadora.

-Por Dios, mírate….-le dice Merle extendiéndole una mano para señalarlo- tienes ese 'brillito' idiota en tus lindos ojos azules.-musita su hermano con desaprobación y casi asqueado por la idea mientras lo ve de arriba abajo- No deberías de dejar que se te meta en la cabeza Daryl – le dice Merle de manera seria- te traerá problemas, cógetela, una , dos, las veces que quieras pero no dejes que se te meta en la cabeza.

Merle es un machista, lo a sido toda su vida, y toda su vida trato de inculcarle a Daryl el estilo de vida que él llevaba. Su hermano le decía que las mujeres servían para calentar su cama, y ahora sabia que además de eso Merle tenía celos de cualquiera que pudiera quitarle esa figura principal, la cual él había tenido sobre Daryl. Merle aborrecía a Rick por que Daryl lo seguía como solía seguirlo antes a él, o al menos eso era lo que Merle creía. Que los demás miembros del grupo le estaban quitando a su hermano.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo murió su hermano?-

Daryl mete una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón buscando su cajetilla de cigarros, encuentra la cajita de cartón algo arrugada y totalmente vacía. Suelta un pequeño gruñido porque maldición, como le vendría bien un cigarrillo en estos momentos.

-Rick lo hizo- dice simplemente mientras ve el ceño de su hermano fruncirse levemente-

Pronto comienza a formarse una sonrisa en la cara de Merle, una socarrona, sus ojos tienen un brillo como si acabara de descubrir la última pieza para encontrar un tesoro. Daryl sabe que su hermano se siente como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante, y es cuestión de segundos para que se lo eche en cara.

-Oh, hermanito. Si yo fuera tú aprovecharía la oportunidad de tirármela por que déjame decirte algo – Merle se inclina más sobre los barrotes como si le fuera a decir un secreto- Tú amigo el Sheriff y esa muñequita están cogiendo.

Merle tiene esa mirada fuerte sobre él, la misma que usaba cuando le trataba de meter algo en la cabeza. Daryl hace lo posible por evitar que esos pensamientos le entren en la cabeza, ya suficientes vueltas le ha dado él a la idea de Rick y Camile juntos como para dejar que Merle los fomente.

-Por Dios Daryl, él mato a su único hermano y lo sigue como un perrito , la forma en la que lo ve tss. No es normal Daryl, que él haya asesinado a su hermano y ella le tenga todo ese apego. Hasta un ciego sabe lo que está pasando ahí.

-No es así- musita Daryl -

-jajajaja ¿ah no? – le cuestiona Merle con una sonrisa en sus labios- Toma tu oportunidad con ella y ya, es más tal vez ni siquiera te haga caso. Una cosita tan linda y fina como ella, que tiene a tú amigo Rick calentándola cuando hace frio, ¿Por qué dejaría que un campesino como tú la tocara? .

Daryl se repite una y otra vez que solo es Merle siendo Merle. Que no le haga caso, pero su hermano no deja de hablar y cada vez es más difícil evitar escucharlo.

-Ella viene de un maldito lugar en el que hay castillos y unicornios cagando arcoíris, del mismo lugar en el que viene tu querido Sheriff. Apuesto a que están enamorados o una mierda así, y ella le ruega por más y más mientras él se encuentra entre sus piernas.

- Regresare en la noche Merle, no causes problemas.- es lo único que dice Daryl antes de salir del bloque-

* * *

.

.

.

Terminaron corriendo dentro de una casa que antes fue de la guardia forestal. Habían estado adentrándose en el bosque alrededor de dos horas y media cuando los nubarrones comenzaron a dejar caer agua a cantaros.

Las copas apretadas de los árboles no dejaban pasar mucha luz, y la lluvia les nublaba la vista y el oído. Al encontrar la estación de guardia entraron sabiendo que si se quedaban afuera probablemente no verían y escucharían si un Walker se acercaba.

Era una cabaña de dos pisos hecha de madera, en cuanto entraron los dos guardaron silencio regulando sus respiraciones y revisando cada rincón. Para cuando llegaron al segundo nivel se relajaron aliviados de que estuviera vacía.

-Hay que bajar a cerrar la puerta y comunicarnos con Rick- dijo Daryl-

Camile asintió mientras lo seguía para bajar las escaleras. Rick les había dado un walky talky para que se comunicaran a la prisión si algo pasaba. Daryl activo la señal del aparato mientras Camile caminaba a la pequeña cocinita para guardar en su mochila todo lo que pudiera ser comestible. No habían encontrado ningún animal, y eso los había llevado a internarse más en el bosque. Habían calculado que llovería hasta la noche o la madruga pero sus cálculos les salieron mal.

-Rick- llamo Daryl a su líder con sus labios cerca del walky talky color negro-

Camile salió de uno de los pasillitos y se recargo en el marco mirando a Daryl. Pronto se escucho algo de estática y la voz de Rick contestándole.

-¿Daryl?, ¿Están bien? –

Había preocupación en su tono de voz, y Camile podía imaginar a Rick con sus ojos azules moviéndose rápidamente sobre el cemento mientras se llevaba una mano al tabique de su nariz.

-Si, si hombre. Encontramos una cabaña de la guardia forestal. Esta vacía, pero estamos muy adentro. Esperaremos unos veinte minutos a que la lluvia se calme un poco y regresaremos- le dijo Daryl-

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de escuchar la respuesta de Rick, momentos que seguramente uso para pensar en una decisión. Afuera las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuerte contra la tierra y de vez en cuando se estampaban fuertemente contra las ventanas impulsadas por el viento. Sus ropas estaban mojadas , oscurecidas por el agua sobre todo en los hombros y espalda. El cabello de ambos estaba ligeramente húmedo y pegado a sus rostros.

-No dejara de llover pronto….maldición- se escucho un suspiro exasperado del otro lado- Escucha, crees….crees que el lugar sea lo suficientemente seguro para que pasen ahí la noche?

Desde su lugar Camile soltó un 'mmg' incomodo, Daryl la miro unos segundos. Entendía su inseguridad, habían estado protegidos en la prisión y esto era como regresar a la época en la que huían cada tres segundos después del desastre de la granja.

-Supongo que lo es – contesto Daryl-

-¿hay algún Walker en la puerta?-

-No, no hay ninguno hasta el momento-

Normalmente cuando solían escapar era porque había walkers siguiéndolos, por lo que al entrar en un lugar buscando refugio los zombie sse quedaban en la puerta arañando y gruñendo insistentemente.

Se escucho otro quejido exasperado de Rick y el sonido de tal vez su bota moviéndose contra el cemento del suelo de la prisión. Sabían que Rick no quería que se quedaran ahí, menos en la situación en la que estaban con el Gobernador.

-Bien, bien escucha. Atranquen la puerta lo mejor que puedan y….bueno ya saben cómo protegerse. Solo tengan mucho cuidado y regresen a primera hora mañana.

Daryl dejo su conversación con un 'Seguro, hombre' y después apago el aparato sabiendo que tenían que hacer rendir lo más posible mas baterías. Daryl miro a Camile quien se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente, metió el walky talky en su mochila y se dispuso a mover uno de los sillones de la pequeña oficina para bloquear la puerta.

-Que bueno que esas dos ventanas tienen rejas….-musito Camile una vez que Daryl acomodo el sillón contra la puerta de la entada-

-Lo hicieron para proteger el lugar de los animales, los guardias solían pasar mucho tiempo en su linda cabañita del bosque-

Camile soltó una pequeña risa antes de caminar de regreso al segundo piso. Si algo habían aprendido en los meses en los que huían sin refugio, era que si una casa tenía un segundo piso este era el mejor para protegerse.

La ventaja de que los guardias pasaran tanto tiempo ahí, era que en la parte de arriba había un dormitorio grande y otro pequeño para que descansaran entre turno y turno. Camile entro al más grande y lo primero que hace es quitarse la chamarra que ahora esta empapada, la avienta sobre la silla del pequeño escritorio que está en la esquina y luego se sienta en la cama con un suspiro cansado.

Daryl se recarga en el marco de la puerta unos segundos mirando la habitación que si bien los muebles tienen una ligera capa de polvo, todo está entero y en perfectas condiciones. Puede que estén lejos de la seguridad de la prisión, pero esta será la primera vez en meses que duerman en un lugar remotamente normal y cómodo. Con el piso alfombrado, cortinas en las ventanas, un baño, una cama con un colchón cómodo, sabanas y almohadas.

-Daryl tenemos que hablar- le dice Camile con voz suave levantando la cabeza para verlo-

Daryl quien seguía en el marco de la puerta entra a la habitación y se recarga contra el escritorio, deja su ballesta y su mochila sobre este y se gira para ver a Camile. Sabe que tienen que hablar, estuvieron evadiendo el tema toda la maldita tarde, y la realidad es que una parte de él no quiere hablar por que es terrible en estos asuntos.

Camile sigue sentada sobre los edredones azul marino, mueve sus labios ligeramente como buscando que decir, sus ojos ahora están sobre sus manos las cuales mueve sobre sus piernas casi nerviosamente.

Ella esta luchando internamente tanto como él, se ve a simple vista y una vocecita en la cabeza de Daryl (que gracias al cielo no es la de Merle) le dice que sea un hombre y se comporte como uno.

-Jamás fue mi intensión lastimarte, ni la vez del árbol, ni cuando te empuje…- maldición ahora que lo recapitula son demasiadas veces las que ella a salido herida por él físicamente. Y ahora ya no se siente tan confiado en seguir esa conversación-

Camile solo asiente levemente aceptando sus disculpas, sus ojos aun están clavados en sus manos , sus dedos tocando suavemente sus propios nudillos como ayer hizo con los de Daryl. Ninguno está dando algo por sentado en esta conversación, ninguno de los dos están esperando que después de esto todo sea felicidad pura y terminen caminando juntos hacia el horizonte como esas películas para adolescentes. Tal vez lo único que logren es que esa incomoda atmosfera entre ellos se esfume y eso ya es mucha ganancia.

-Te estabas riendo…..-escucha a Camile musitar casi en un susurro, casi como si hablara con ella misma- te estabas riendo cuando….cuando nos besamos…

La cosa era que había cosas que se quedaban en la cabeza de Camile, y para las cuales requería respuestas ya sea por curiosidad o como en este caso para calmar sus sentimientos confundidos. Daryl la miro con la cabeza agachada jamás dejando de ver sus manos como evitando verlo, su cabeza comenzó a tratar de pensar de que carajos estaba hablando, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que él no se burlo cuando la estaba besando. Miro a Camile, estaba herida, al parecer la lastimaba tanto física como emocionalmente.

Y entonces lo recordó, algo hizo click y recordó como sonrió sobre sus labios cuando ella se pego más a su cuerpo rindiéndose entre los labios y manos . No se había reído, por Dios había sido todo menos eso!. Estaba tan…que…..él…ahg!

Debió de haber soltado un gruñido desesperado por que ahora Camile lo miraba. Daryl estaba como paralizado, el no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, maldición jamás había estado en una situación así, sus ojos la veían casi como si ella lo estuviera molestando, aunque en realidad lo que le molestaba era el no saber cómo explicarse. Pero Camile no leía mentes así que solo pudo leer lo que sus ojos le decían .

-Está bien, es claro que te estoy incomodando.- dijo ella con voz suave-

La miro ponerse de pie y soltar algo de aire que había estado conteniendo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Perdón. Escucha, estaré en la otra habitación- dijo suavemente-

Verla caminar para salir de la habitación hizo reaccionar a Daryl quien con pasos rápidos se aproximo a ella .

-No te atrevas a salir de aquí! – le espeto mientras la tomaba de una de las muñecas y la pegaba contra la pared junto a la puerta-

Camile por supuesto lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, y más ahora que tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros podía leerlo como si fuera un delicado mapa. No era su intención ser rudo con ella, no cuando a sus ojos Camile era una de las cosas mas delicadas que había visto en su jodida vida, pero era casi inevitable para él que esa rudeza no estuviera presente en su persona.

-Escúchame por una maldita vez …-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- No me estaba burlando, maldición Camile….- Daryl puso sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de ella , soltó un gruñido y cerro los ojos tratando de acomodar sus ideas y de pensar en como darse a entender.

Y ella como siempre , cálida, tibia, tenía que acercarse a él con esos gestos tan ajenos que lo desarmaban . Camile paso una mano sobre su nuca y movió su pulgar en pequeños y delicados circulitos masajeando la piel para que se relajara, y era inevitable hacerlo, su tacto tan suave lo calmaba, sus dedos entrelazando los cabellos de su nuca lo hacían relajarse.

-No me estaba burlando, no lo hacía…-dijo Daryl con una voz gruesa y baja provocada por el tacto suave de la mano de Camile- Sonreí, por que maldición. Tú no tienes ni puta idea de todo el tiempo que estas metida en mi cabeza, y está mal. Esta jodidamente mal, por que no tengo el derecho de quererte para mi, no cuando tú te mereces a alguien como Rick, o como ese lindo novio del que tienes mil videos en tu laptop.

Camile se a quedado estática, su mano ya no se mueve sobre la nuca de Daryl, sus pequeños y acolchonados labios están abiertos , relajados totalmente por las palabras del cazador. No sabe en que enfocarse primero, en el hecho de que Daryl se a confesado ante ella, el 'no tengo derecho a quererte para mi' retumba cálidamente en sus oídos, luego el hecho de que se está comparando con Rick y finalmente la mención de su ex novio.

-¿co…como?...los videos…- balbucea Camile suavemente-

-Tome tu laptop, solo mire uno….-musita Daryl molesto por tener que confesar algo así-

Camile lo ve sorprendida, y aun entre el poco espacio que hay entre ellos se las ingenia para llevarse una mano a su boca y cubrir un poco el aire que sale casi como un resoplido.

-Oh Daryl…..no debías de haber visto eso…..sé que yo te lo restregué en la cara pero…perdón yo no quería….-Camile cierra sus ojos apretando los parpados fuertemente, no quería que Daryl se comparara con nadie y saber que ella fue culpable por eso la hace sentir terriblemente mal- Estaba molesta…estaba herida por que cada que me acerco a ti me alejas. Estaba tan cómoda ente tus brazos y de repente me habías estampado contra el suelo. Y…no necesito que seas como Rick o como Aidan, me gustas así. Siendo tú.

Camile palmea suavemente el pecho de Daryl , casi como tratando que con el calor cálido de las palmas de sus manos le pudiera trasmitir todo lo que sentía. Daryl deja que su cabeza caiga ligeramente hacia enfrente hasta que su frente está pegada a la de Camile.

Jamás tuvo que confesarse ante nadie, por que simplemente jamás hubo alguien por quien él sintiera algo así, y por supuesto jamás hubo alguien que sintiera por él algo más que mero interés casual para una noche de sexo.

-Te quiero para mí – musita con voz baja y gruesa-

Sabe que sus palabras fueron posesivas, como reclamando algo para él , algo que dice que siente la necesidad de marcarla y que todo el mundo sepa que es suya. Y lo irónico de todo es que es incapaz de darle una confesión digna y normal, una en la que le dice detalladamente como lo hace sentir y le promete el cielo y las estrellas. Porque Camile se merece eso, flores, palabras dulces, citas románticas, pero no puede dárselo. Lo único que puede ofrecerle es lo que es. Lo único que puede ofrecerle es él, Daryl Dixon . Con todos sus aristas rudos, su falta de tacto, lo único que puede ofrecerle es algo completamente diferente a lo que ella está acostumbrada.

-Y seré tuya –musita ella con esa suave voz de terciopelo que tiene-

La sangre de Daryl hierve dentro de él ante sus palabras , se pega más a ella y la ve cerrar los ojos mientras rosa suavemente su frente con la de él.

-Maldición Walsh…-musita y ella ríe con los ojos cerrados- ¿De dónde sacaste esa linda frase hm?

Daryl tiene una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos están brillantes y es casi como si el azul de estos fuera un caleidoscopio. Camile se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

-No lo sé, tal vez leí demasiados libros en mi castillo-

Daryl suelta un 'Hmm' algo socarrón y divertido de que ella este haciendo referencia a sus comentarios.

Hay algo en Camile, más allá de su obvia belleza física (su bastante obvia belleza diría él) , que le atrae como una palomilla a la luz. Cuando la encontraron, Jesús cuando la encontraron fue en una inspección a los bosques colindantes con la granja, y fue T Dog quien se la topo. Llena de lodo, tierra, sus ropas bastantes tallas más grandes por que luego supo eran de Shane , y mirándolos con desconfianza.

Daryl recuerda haberle apuntado con su ballesta y haberse sorprendido por que ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo saco una pistola del cinturón de su short (que quedaba casi cubierto por completo por la sudadera extra grande que llevaba), y le apunto directo a la cabeza.

Así fue su primer encuentro, apuntándose con sus respectivas armas sin ningún miedo a soltar de sus gatillos. Luego cuando Rick apareció corriendo y sucedió su meloso y empalagoso reencuentro, supo quien era y no le dio la menor importancia.

Daryl recuerda haber notado de inmediato que Camile era el tipo de persona que está acostumbrada a demostrar su cariño y dejase querer. En las primeras cenas que tuvo con el grupo solía sentarse en el suelo en medio de las piernas de Shane y el la envolvería con una pequeña cobija para cubrirla del frio como a una niña pequeña, otras veces recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Rick y él se giraría a darle un beso en la frente. Cada una de estas acciones no hacían más que Daryl se interesara menos por esta niñita linda acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la quisiera.

Así había sido a sus ojos en aquel entonces, ahora parecía tan lejano que era casi irreal, pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo tal vez cambiara la forma cruda en la que se porto con ella, sobre todo cuando Shane murió. Por que maldición, Camile amaba a Shane con una intensidad que se le notaba en sus ojos cada que lo veía.

-¿En que estas pensando? – le pregunta Camile quitando de la frente de Daryl un mechón de cabello húmedo que se a pegado a su frente-

-En que no pensé que terminaríamos así, esto es jodidamente extraño- le dice él frunciendo un poco el ceño no por enojo si no por lo extraña que es esta situación para él-

-Hm….algo- asiente ella – Pero extraño bien

-Jodidamente bien- musita el de acuerdo antes de poner ambas manos sobre la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Camile e inclinarse a besarla en los labios-

Y por supuesto que es extraño el hecho de tener derecho de acercarse a ella y poder besarla cuando se le de su regalada gana , poder cuidar de ella (aunque la testaruda se niegue) y darse la oportunidad de por una vez en su jodida vida, tener algo que le haga bien aunque sea en el apocalipsis.

Su beso se vuelve más hambriento, con labios reclamando la boca del otro, curiosamente los labios de Daryl aunque son delgados son suaves pero contrastan con la forma abrasadora en la que su dueño los usa posesivamente sobre los de Camile.

Daryl desliza ligeramente su lengua sobre los labios de Camile y ella abre un poco más la boca dejando que entre, pronto sus besos son el tipo de besos que te doblan las rodillas y te hacen boquear por aire.

Y Dios esto es tan bueno.

-Mmg…..-musita Camile entre beso y beso cuando siente que sus piernas le fallaran-

Daryl al instante le pasa una mano por la cintura sosteniéndola de pie y pegando mas su cuerpo al de ella, Camile queda apretada contra la pared y Daryl y pronto la necesidad de aire los hace separarse.

Sin embargo ,no se separan para verse a los ojos y tomarse unos segundos de descanso, apenas en lo que sus bocas están separadas de los labios del otro estos encuentran otro lugar en donde dedicar su atención . Daryl besa el delicado cuello y garganta de Camile, sintiendo su pulso bajo sus labios y aprovechando el momento en el que ella hecha ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás dejándole más piel para besar.

Camile tiene sus manos sobre los hombros de Daryl mientras se inclina a besar su barbilla y recorrer el camino hasta besar en ese lugar entre el cuello y la mandíbula junto a la oreja , lo escucha soltar un gruñido bajo y no puede evitar sonreír un poco y deslizar sus manos tratando de bajarle el chaleco.

El siente el tironeo de su ropa y alejándose lo suficiente se quita la prenda de cuero negro y la avienta sin saber en que parte de la recamara callo. Regresa a repegar su cuerpo contra el de Camile, esta vez la toma de la cadera y ella entiende de inmediato lo que él quiere por lo que con un pequeño saltito y ayudaba en gran parte por la fuerza de él, se las ingenia para abrazar las caderas de Daryl con sus piernas.

El la pega contra la pared sabiendo que así será más fácil para ella el sostenerse y que se sienta más segura, igual Camile es tan ligera que el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo es una presión deliciosa y para nada molesta.

Es cuando él se acerca a besar sus labios una vez más, que nota que esta vez es la primera que están a la misma altura y en la cual ella no tiene que pararse de puntitas o él tenerse que inclinar , y la posición hace que sus cuerpos se rosen de una manera que hace que los dos sientan chispas recorrerles deliciosamente el abdomen.

-mmm…..daryl….-musita Camile cuándo siente esa parte de él presionarse ligeramente dura contra ella-

El escucharle gemir su nombre hace que el apriete al instante la piel de las caderas de ella, una mano se cuela por debajo de su blusa en la necesidad de tocar más piel y la siente besar nuevamente su cuello . Es ahí es cuando una luz de conciencia le hace cerrar los ojos y calmarse un poco.

-No hagas eso….espera…- le dice él separándose lo necesario para verla a los ojos –

Camile tiene los labios hinchados y ligeramente rojos después de su reciente actividad, su cabello castaño claro le enmarca la cara pegándose en algunas partes producto de la lluvia que lo humedeció. Y Daryl piensa que deberían de darle un maldito premio, no, deberían de hacerle un jodido monumento por su autocontrol.

-No podemos hacer esto así, maldición no puedo hacerte esto así – le dice mirándola seriamente a los ojos-

-¿Así?...Así cómo? – pregunta ella ladeando un poco el rostro y mirándolo genuinamente confundida. Y Daryl piensa que Camile no sabe lo jodidamente bien que se ve cuando hace ese tipo de expresiones-

-Así…..esto…contra la pared, como si fueras una cosa después de una noche de cervezas. –

Camile suelta un poco de aire aliviada y sonríe embelesada por las palabras de Daryl, porque él le acaba de decir que quiere algo mejor para ella y Dios, como le derrite el corazón.

-Está bien Daryl…..está bien ….-

-No, claro que no lo está – dice el frunciendo el ceño-

-Hey….-lo llama Camile tomándolo de la barbilla para que la vea a los ojos – está bien…..enserio, Daryl. He hecho esto otras veces, rudo contra la pared, está bien.

Daryl no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar ante esas declaraciones, una parte de él le dice 'Si, hazle caso, anda!', otra esta creándose imágenes mentales con lo que ella le a dicho (que no son muy buenas por que por supuesto ella hizo lo que le acaba de confesar con su novio), y otra piensa 'bueno , es agradable saberlo, porque así no me preocupare por estamparte contra una pared en la prisión hasta que tus gemidos retumben por todo el condenado lugar´.

-Maldición, como se supone que debo de reaccionar a eso hm? – Pregunta levantando una ceja-

-Ammm no lo sé…..no…..te tranquiliza? – pregunto ella en un tono confundido-

-Pfff, claro Walsh…-musita él con una pequeña sonrisa de lado- Pero creo que será en otra ocasión cuando use esa técnica de 'rudo contra la pared'-

-Cállate!- le dice ella escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Daryl-

Lo escucha reír , por que por supuesto cualquier situación para reírse de ella no será desaprovechada. Y siente como él comienza a caminar cargándola aun con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera hasta que siente como la inclina sobre su espalda y luego el suave colchón.

Daryl está sobre ella y la toma de las caderas para acomodarla en medio de la cama, debe de aceptar que le gusta la facilidad con la que Daryl mueve su cuerpo a su antojo, sin esfuerzo alguno. Daryl también encuentra de lo más agradable la sensación de poder mover a Camile así, es tan pequeña y se amolda tan bien a su cuerpo.

Aremos esto lento…..- le dice en el oído antes de besar su cuello-

Hacerlo 'lento' en términos de Daryl no era precisamente ir despacio. Sus movimientos eran bastante rápidos y seguros mientras le quitaba la primera capa de sus ropas, pero había un tipo de delicadeza que hacía a Camile suspirar, por que Dios, Daryl estaba tratando de que su primera vez juntos fuera delicada y no solo arrancones de ropa y desenfreno y eso le derretía el corazón.

Daryl intentaba ser lo más gentil posible con ella, porque todo esto era diferente a sus experiencias anteriores las cuales habían sido sexo casual sin ningún tipo de interés en la otra persona más que el deseo sexual. Pero contra el colchón y su cuerpo estaba Camile Walsh, una persona que era completamente diferente a esas mujeres que había tenido.

Camile levanto sus brazos para dejar que Daryl le sacara la blusa y casi al instante sintió sus labios sobre su cuello justo en su pulso, los sintió descender por en medio de sus pechos y sobre su abdomen mientras la sostenía por las caderas apretándolas con sus dedos.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación de Daryl dejando besos sobre su abdomen, y Dios cuando sintió su lengua lamer desde su ombligo hasta en medio de su brasier no pudo evitar arquear su espalda por el deseo, sin embargo las manos de Daryl pegaron de inmediato sus caderas contra el colchón de manera firme.

Podía ser que en términos de Daryl esto era diferente para él, pero a ojos de Camile era como un lobo descubriendo un territorio nuevo , con la prevención de algo que no se conoce pero con ese lado salvaje que esta en cada una de sus acciones y se sentía estupendamente bien.

Daryl desabrocho su short y luego lo bajo por sus piernas aventándolo en la habitación en donde ya estaban su chaleco, las botas de ambos y la mayoría de la ropa de ella.

Daryl se sostuvo con ambos brazos sobre ella para poder verla, Camile tenía ropa interior negra y maldición esas jodidas medias arriba de la rodilla que tanto le gustaba usar.

-Esto no es ni remotamente justo….- la escucho decir y tuvo que levantar su vista por que había estado con toda su atención fija en su marcado y a la vez suave abdomen- Estas casi completamente vestido…

-No encontraras nada agradable debajo de la ropa, hay demasiadas jodidas cicatrices-

Y hablaba enserio, incluso Merle se había sorprendido cuando miro las de su espalda alarmado por lo que su padre le había hecho. Sentir esa piel herida y áspera contra ella no se sentiría nada bien.

-No me importa, anda quítate la camisa – lo urgió ella desabrochando los primeros botones-

-No…-dijo él tomándola por las muñecas-

Camile le echa una mirada que dice 'Oh por favor Dixon'.

-A menos que tengas un tercer ojo en medio del pecho, no creo que haya algo que me asuste-

Daryl rueda los ojos , bien más vale terminar con esto de una maldita vez, con dedos rápidos termina de deshacer los botones de su camisa y la arroja lejos al igual que toda la ropa. Mira a Camile para ver su reacción pero ella esta más interesada en ver la piel que a quedado al descubierto.

Justo cuando pensaba en decir algo las delicadas y pequeñas manos de ella viajan por su pecho y luego sus labios están besando cada cicatriz que encuentran, incluso deja un beso sobre su tatuaje y Daryl suelta algo un gruñidito bajo.

Camile se las ingenia para empujar a Daryl y dejarlo sobre su espalda, sube lentamente sobre él de manera felina y sigue dejando besos por sobre toda la superficie. Daryl la siente maniobrar con sus pantalones , pronto estos quedan flojos sobre sus caderas y agradece la ligera liberación por que la presión comenzaba a ser dolorosa.

Es cuando ella deja unos besos sobre su abdomen los cuales comienzan a bajar peligrosamente que sabe que tiene que hacer algo al respecto o si no esto terminara mucho antes de lo que le gustaría. Así que la toma de las caderas y gira sus cuerpos hasta que ella cae nuevamente de espaldas sobre el colchón revotando ligeramente contra el.

Le sonríe socarronamente antes de basarla una vez más en los labios, baja lentamente a su cuello y murmura sobre su garganta.

-¿estás lista? –

Siente sus cuerdas vocales moverse debajo de sus labios cuando ella suelta un suave 'Si'. Entonces sus manos van a la parte de atrás de su espalda la cual ella arquea para permitirle desabrochar su sostén, sus ojos jamás dejan de verla y cuando quita la prenda la siente soltar un poco de aire.

Decir que Camile es hermosa es solo gastar saliva en lo obvio, pero lo es , maldición claro que lo es. Lo es y esta entregándose completamente a él. Mira sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco por que se le a quedado mirando una cantidad considerable de tiempo.

Esta vez desciende hasta su hombro, besándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, su mano derecha viaja hasta tomar uno de sus pechos y mueve sus dedos sobre la sensible piel en movimientos circulares.

-ahh…..daryl…..- la escucha llamarlo y la siente arquearse contra él cuando su boca toma el pezón de su otro pecho y al instante las manos de ella están en su cabello jalándolo suavemente mientras no deja de respirar entrecortadamente-

Sus dos manos suben a sus pechos mientras su boca baja mordiendo y besando por sus costillas hasta que encuentra la banda de su ropa interior en sus caderas. Levanta la vista hacia ella aun desde su posición mientras los baja lentamente por sus piernas y los quita de su cuerpo. Al instante sus labios están besando y mordiendo el lindo hueso de su cadera y la siente removerse. Cuando sus labios viajan a sus muslos sabe que no puede esperar mucho mas por lo que con movimientos rápidos y bruscos se deshace de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior.

Daryl no puede sentirse más afortunado de tener a este jodido y hermoso ser humano que parece mas un ángel, con su suave piel, sin ningún vello en su cuerpo y con ese rostro que parece irreal. Camile también la esta pasando bien mirando a Daryl, cada parte de él parece esculpida, mira su miembro y piensa en tocarlo pero decide dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le pregunta él mientras abre sus rodillas ligeramente para acomodarse entre sus piernas-

Camile asiente y le dice un seguro y suave 'si' mientras toma su rostro con una mano y acaricia en pequeños circulitos con su pulgar la piel debajo de su oreja. Daryl asiente y toma sus caderas con una mano, este es el momento con el que había estado fantaseando desde hace meses, este es y hasta ahora es mejor que cualquier pensamiento que se le ha venido a la mente , no puede ni imaginar lo bien que se sentirá lo que viene.

Camile puede sentir la punta del miembro de Daryl presionar contra su entrada , pero entones él hace algo de precion para entrar , solo a entrado la cabeza y Camile se retuerce debajo de él con algo de dolor.

-Oh….maldición….-Camile se muerde el labio inferior y aprieta los fuertes hombros de Daryl por que duele más de lo que había previsto. No es virgen, por supuesto que no lo es, es solo que tiene demasiado tiempo sin hacer esto – Espera…no te muevas….

Daryl apenas está a medio camino, la presión sobre su miembro es deliciosa y tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol por que Camile es tremendamente estrecha y su cuerpo le pide a gritos que entre de una vez por completo en ella pero no puede hacerlo porque ella siente dolor.

-Sshhh…..esta bien….- le dice tratando de tranquilizarla, la mano sobre su cadera dibuja pequeños circulitos mientras la que está en su muslo lo aprieta suavemente-

Camile siente la mezcla entre el placer y dolor mezclarse de una extraña manera, lamentablemente en estos momentos es más dolor lo que siente y Daryl lo nota.

-Te estoy lastimando…-le dice mirando su rostro contraído por el malestar-

-No….no…es solo que…..a pasado mucho tiempo…-musita ella con algo de dificultad-

-No, te estoy lastimando, esto fue una mala idea. Anda déjame salir – le dice cuando siente sus paredes internas contraerse sobre su miembro-

-No!...- le dice ella apretando sus hombros- Solo …quédate quieto….déjame sentirte…

Daryl hace lo que ella le pide mientras la mira esperando a que Camile se acostumbre a la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

-Si… te sirve de algo…para tu orgullo…..o algo así…-musita ella con los ojos entrecerrados- …..eres muy grande…

Daryl suelta una pequeña risa, y luego la ve cerrar los ojos mientras le dice que ya puede continuar moviéndose. Daryl termina de entrar de forma lenta y cuando por fin está totalmente en su interior aprieta los ojos fuertemente mientras recarga su frente en el pequeño hombro de ella. Dios se siente tan bien, tan, tan bien.

Camile gira su rostro para dejar un beso sobre su barbilla y le dice 'Puedes moverte'.

Daryl comienza a moverse con movimientos suaves de su cadera, sus ojos jamás dejan de ver a Camile mas que cuando se inclina para besar sus clavículas , su cuello o sus labios. La ve gemir y boquear por aire debajo de él, desarmándose lentamente entre sus brazos mientras lo llama una y otra vez. Nunca pensó que ella fuera tan vocal en la cama.

Camile tiene el rostro de Daryl a escasos centímetros, es la mejor vista que podría tener de sus ojos azules y su rostro contraído por el deseo mientras lo siente entrar y salir una y otra vez de su cuerpo.

Sus manos aprietan su espalda cuando sus movimientos se hacen mas rápidos y más duros, siente bajo sus palmas los músculos de sus omoplatos contraerse fuertemente.

-Daryl….casi….- lo llama con voz entrecortada tratando de avisarle que su orgasmo esta cerca-

-Esta bien…te tengo…- le dice el tomándola de debajo de las rodillas para abrir sus piernas y Dios su bendita flexibilidad hace que pueda entrar más adentro de ella y es jodidamente delicioso como ella esta apretada alrededor de su miembro-

Camile deja que el éxtasis le recorra el cuerpo y arqueándose contra él y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados deja que su orgasmo la llene.

-Maldición…-musita Daryl al verla-

Sabe que no durara mas después de lo que acaba de ver, por lo que sale rápidamente de ella y dándole unos toques a su miembro termina sobre el suave abdomen de Camile con blancas descargas de su semen cubriendo su piel mientras una sensación eléctrica le recorre toda columna.

Siente casi al instante los brazos de ella buscándolo y se acerca hasta que su rostro está entre su hombro y cuello. Ambos boquean por aire mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizan, y una vez que lo han hecho Camile deposita un beso en su frente.

Afuera sigue lloviendo fuertemente, pero el sonido de las gotas contra la ventana y la hojarasca del bosque es mas como una canción que los arrulla. Lentamente Daryl cae en cuenta que se ha venido sobre ella y al mover un poco su rostro ve el liquido blanco cubriendo la delicada piel. Una parte de él se remueve por el deseo de verla marcada con su simiente pero otra piensa que tal vez no es muy cómodo.

Camile sintió que no tenia huesos, ni siquiera creía posible el poder tener la fuerza de moverse, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban relajados y el brillo después del orgasmo aun la tenia cubierta con su suave manto de relajación. Cerró los ojos y sintió la cama moverse y luego si sus sentidos no le fallaban noto a Daryl bajar de la cama.

Giro su cabeza a la izquierda y miro su forma desnuda entrar en el pequeño bañito de la habitación. Pensó en incorporarse sostenida de sus codos pero la verdad es que no creía poder hacerlo. Casi de inmediato Daryl regreso, Camile no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor , sus músculos mas visibles que nunca al haber sido estimulados recientemente. Dios, este hombre.

Lo miro regresar a la cama y sentarse de rodillas a su derecha mientras que con el papel higiénico que había traído comenzaba a limpiar su abdomen. Daryl parecía casi avergonzado por sus acciones, como si esa parte retraída de él hubiera decidido aparecer.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto ella con voz tranquila y cansada, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio-

-Limpio el desastre que hice sobre ti. Lo siento, sé que esto debe de ser de lo mas asqueroso para ti- le contesta sin verla a los ojos mientras sigue limpiando su piel tratando de que no quede rastro alguno-

Camile levanto su mano derecha hasta que llego al rostro de Daryl y quito esos mechones largos que tenia tapándoselo.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo- dijo ella embelesada totalmente con él-

-Hm, no me lo parece tanto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de esto- dice mirándola a los ojos-

-Daryl, está bien. Es tuyo, está bien, no es asqueroso ni me molesta.- le dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa-

Daryl no puede hacer más que inclinarse y besar una vez más sus abusados labios, esta nueva faceta de ella en la que es tan abierta sexualmente con él lo hace sentir bien, durante todo el acto ella se dejo hacer por él , jamás escucho un 'No hagas eso', 'No me toques así', 'No me gusta' y además se vino sobre su abdomen y ella no hizo señal alguna de incomodidad.

Daryl comienza a hacer a un lado las cobijas para que puedan entrar en ellas y descansar. Camile recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho abrazándolo ligeramente por la cintura ,y frota suavemente su mejilla contra la piel del pecho de Daryl justo en donde esta tatuado el nombre de 'Norman' sobre el corazón del cazador.

Es rara la sensación de tener el cuerpo desnudo de alguien pegado al de él con tanto cariño , a Camile no le importan sus cicatrices en lo mas mínimo y se pega a su cuerpo de manera cómoda. También es raro saber que en la mañana cuando despierte tendrá el cuerpo desnudo de Camile junto al suyo. Y puede que sea extraño, pero puede acostumbrarse a esto.

Continuara…

* * *

**A que no vieron venir esto :B . Sinceramente debo de confesar que de todos los Lemons que he escrito este es por mucho mi favorito, no pensé que fuera a quedar tan largo, me sorprendí mucho cuando mire las 17 paginas D: . Espero que haya sido de su agrado, por que se lo mucho que todos estábamos esperando que esto pasara. Más que arrancarse la ropa , fue como Daryl tratando de hacer algo diferente por Camile y ella dejandose hacer flojita y cooperando :B . Así que por favor díganme si les gusto y cual fue su parte favorita. Un saludo los amo con todo mi corazón.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! un saludo amoroso a todos mis bonitos lectores. Gracias por su apoyo, estoy muy emocionada por que después del capitulo anterior vienen cosas muy interesantes ahora que Daryl y Camile ya estan juntos. Ya quiero ir desarrollando las reacciones de los demás y de ellos mismos con su relación.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejarme un review con su amor :D**

* * *

Afuera ya estaba oscuro y seguía lloviendo como si jamás fuera a parar, la única luz que tenían era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana la cual estaba empapada en gotitas que recorrían el cristal. Hacia frio, pero tal vez eran las dos cobijas que tenían encima y el calor del otro lo que los mantenía bien arropados, porque a pesar de estar completamente desnudos no sentían ni pisca de frio.

Camile tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Daryl . Y había descubierto que recargarse contra él era una de sus cosas favoritas de ahora en adelante, era cómodo y se sentía protegida , la combinación perfecta.

-Jamás había hecho esto….-la escucha decir en voz tranquila mientras siente su mano derecha acariciar la piel de su abdomen- Acostarme con alguien en cuanto nos confesamos…

Daryl inclina un poco su cabeza dejando que su nariz se entierre en los cabellos de ella y le impregnen los sentidos con su cálido olor.

-Yo jamás había dormido con alguien después del sexo- dice él-

Camile se levanta sostenida de sus codos y se gira hasta que queda sentada mirando de frente a Daryl, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y a pesar de que se está cubriendo con la cobija Daryl puede ver la curva de sus senos perfectamente.

-¿Quieres decir que te quitare tu virginidad esta noche? – pregunta como si fuera una niña a la que le han dado permiso de comer todos los dulces que quiera-

-Oh por Dios, claro que no! – gruñe molesto Daryl mientras se voltea sobre su costado izquierdo dándole la espalda-

No pasan ni dos segundos para que sienta la barbilla de Camile recargándose en el bicep de su brazo derecho y asomando su cabecita con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si…-

Daryl suelta un gruñido que solo hace que ella sonrisa más y recargue su mejilla por completo sobre su brazo.

-Y mañana cuando lleguemos a la prisión alardeare de haberte quitado la virginidad, tal como un chico de preparatoria. Tal vez debería de quedarme con tu ropa interior como trofeo…-dice mientras se incorpora y su vista viaja por la ropa que esta desparramada por toda la habitación-

Antes que Camile pueda seguir hablando siente las manos de Daryl sobre sus hombros empujándola contra el colchón y haciéndola caer de espaldas contra este. Daryl frunce el ceño mientras la ve.

-No juegues conmigo…-le dice casi como advertencia –

-Pero si te encanto que jugara contigo hace una hora- le dice levantando su cabeza lo suficiente para darle una pequeña lamida en los labios-

-Camile….-la llama con advertencia una vez más-

Camile se deja caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus cabellos se esparcen alrededor de esta como una serie de olas cobrizas y sedosas. Mira a Daryl con una pequeña sonrisa y el quita un poco el semblante serio.

-Mírate, estas totalmente cansada. ¿No te enseñaron a no provocar hombres?, menos aun cuando no puedes atenerte a las consecuencias….pequeña niña ilusa –

Camile solo sonríe mientras con algo de sueño se talla su ojo derecho, se ve pequeña y frágil y sabe que de ahora en adelante podrá cuidar de ella abiertamente.

-Te mudaras a mi celda – le dice con voz segura mientras se vuelve a acostar-

Camile a su lado se incorpora un poco y lo ve con una ceja levantada.

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya me escuchaste Walsh, te cambiaras a mi celda. No te quiero correteando por ahí cuando el psicópata del gobernador llegue en cualquier momento.

Ella suelta un chasquidito con la lengua antes de morderla y mirar a la pared que está delante. Voltea a ver a Daryl y nota que el tiene toda su atención fija en ella.

Tú no tienes una celda, duermes en el condenado pasillo del segundo piso y solo usas una celda como bodega para guardar tus cosas. –contesta ella- Además, no me iré a dormir a una celda contigo.

Daryl se había negado a dormir en una celda en el momento en el que entraron a la prisión, alegando que se las había ingeniado para estar lejos de una cárcel como para estar encerrado en el apocalipsis. Pero pensaba que lo mejor dada la situación de ahora era que él y Camile compartieran una tal como Glenn y Maggie.

-¿Por qué demonios no?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-Por que eso es como…..como vivir juntos! – dice ella gesticulando con sus manos como si él hubiera dicho la tontería mas grande del mundo- Es un gran paso Daryl

-Pff Walsh , vivimos juntos desde hace mas de un año – contesta el frunciendo una vez más el ceño-

-Luego, si?. – le pide ella con voz suave- además, el hecho de que nos hayamos acostado no te da derecho a decidir sobre lo que tengo que hacer.

Daryl sonríe irónicamente, pero no deja de ser una sonrisa. Camile es una pequeña cosa de lo mas testaruda y que le pelea a la menor provocación, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella. El hecho de que no se quedaría callada y que por el contrario le regresaría los comentarios. Que le diría cosas como : _'Viví sola seis meses en el maldito apocalipsis me puedo atar las zapatillas yo sola'_, bueno eso ultimo no. Pero igual entienden la idea. Sin embargo esto era diferente, estaba tratando de protegerla.

-Se lo que intentas hacer….lo sé muy bien…y te lo agradezco pero aun no…-le dijo ella inclinándose a dejar un beso sobre uno de sus fuertes hombros-

* * *

.

.

La mañana los sorprendió con el ruido del bosque , los pájaros, el sonido de las hojas secas ser arrastradas y el suave soplido del viento. Camile sintió un escalofrió y se acurruco mas en posición fetal pegándose al cuerpo de Daryl quien la tenia abrazada desde la espalda.

En algún punto de la madrugada habían terminado en esa posición de 'cucharita' como solían llamar las muchachas a dormir acurrucadas con la espalda contra el pecho de sus parejas mientras ellos las abrazaban por la cintura y escondían su rostro en sus nucas.

-Es hora de irnos…-escucho la voz de Daryl en su oído, está más gruesa producto de no tener mucho de haber despertado-

-mmmmmm….no podríamos quedarnos un día más aquí?, estoy muy cómoda ….-contesto ella con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba mejor-

-Tcht, sabes que no. Así que deja de mover ese condenado trasero tuyo contra mi entrepierna –

Camile soltó una risita y luego se giro lentamente para ver a su ahora novio, hm sonaba muy bien. Y mejor aun era la imagen que la recibió, Daryl tenía el cabello alborotado, sus ojos azules estaban algo oscuros y tenia ligeras marquitas en sus hombros en donde había clavado sus uñas la noche anterior.

-Buenos días…..-lo saludo ella mirándolo –

-Buenos días….-le contesto él-

De no ser porque afuera el mundo había acabado y los muertos se comían a los vivos, esta abría sido una mañana común y corriente. Camile se recargo sobre el pecho de Daryl e imagino que en el primer piso estaba su madre cocinando el desayuno, su padre leería el periódico en una de las sillas junto a Shane comentando sobre los casos de la sección policiaca. Le diría a Daryl que estuviera en el baño mientras ella adjudicaba que se le había hecho tarde y que ella se iría por su cuenta a la universidad, cuando la casa estuviera sola y su madre estuviera en el patio trasero ella y Daryl saldrían rápidamente escabulléndose hasta la calle. Camile reiría mientras lo tomaba de la mano , el seguramente soltaría algún comentario burlón y los dos caminarían juntos después de haber pasado la noche juntos a escondidas en la casa de los padres de ella.

-Tenemos que irnos…-le volvió a insistir él, esta vez con voz más suave mientras dibujaba patrones invisibles con su dedo índice en la suave piel de la espalda de Camile-

-Daryl…-lo llama ella casi suplicándole-

-Anda, maldición no hagas esto más difícil. –

Daryl sale de la cama y Camile se queda mirando al techo, luego de unos segundos gira su cabeza para verlo caminar buscando su ropa. Parecía que hasta el momento el único sensato era él, tuvo que salir de la cama por qué no hacerlo probablemente había caído en las provocaciones del malévolo ser que aun estaba en la cama sin intención alguna de moverse.

-¿No tienes idea de lo apuesto que eres verdad? – le dice ella mirándolo abrocharse los pantalones-

-¿De qué mierda hablas? – le espeta el cerrando el botón-

Camile solo ríe mientras se tapa los ojos con su antebrazo derecho. Quiere quedarse más tiempo ahí, quiere aplazar lo más posible el maravilloso tiempo que tuvo con Daryl ahí, pero sabe que Rick los debe de estar esperando como un león enjaulado. Suelta un gruñidito y luego siente el movimiento de algo siendo dejado caer sobre el colchón.

-Anda, cámbiate….-escucha la voz de daryl-

Quita el brazo de sus ojos y mira que aun lado de ella están sus ropas , se sienta y busca su brasier para colocárselo. Voltea hacia Daryl quien está junto al escritorio arreglando su mochila y siente sus ojos mirándola de lado, sonríe un poco mientras se abrocha los seguritos pero no hace comentario alguno.

Se pone su camisa y luego se mueve para sentarse en el borde de la cama y ponerse su ropa interior , toma sus pantalones y cuando los sube por sus piernas Daryl la está mirando recargado contra él escritorio con sus brazos cruzados.

Camile se inclina a tomar sus botas y cuando se encentra abrochando la segunda se topa con el brazo de Daryl extendiéndole algo.

-Póntelo. Y no , no te estoy preguntando si quieres –

Camile lo ve a la cara y luego toma lo que parece ser una manta doblada pero al extenderlo se da cuenta de que es el poncho de Daryl. No sabe si sonreír o fruncir el ceño y preguntarle un 'estas seguro' , por lo que simplemente se pone de pie y pasándole los brazos por el cuello lo besa en los labios.

-Te dije que no me provocaras…-le dice él con voz gruesa mientras la sostiene de la cintura-

-Solo te estoy dando las gracias por cuidarme - le dice ella antes de dejar otro beso en sus labios-

-Tienes que tomar tus malditas cosas y cambiarte de celda Walsh- le dice cerca de su boca-

-No…..-le contesta ella mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior-

Daryl suelta un gruñido tanto por la sensación de ella pegada a su cuerpo y besando sus labios, como por él hecho de no querer dar su brazo a torcer. La suelta y le da algo de espacio para que se eche el poncho sobre la cabeza , cuando este cae sobre sus hombros voltea a ver a Daryl con una sonrisa buscando su aprobación.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunta Camile con esos raros hoyuelos en sus mejillas-

-Estas nadando en esa cosa….-dice Daryl mientras apunta su prenda con un dedo-

-oh por favor! – Camile camina hasta el pequeño bañito y se ve en el espejo que hay sobre el lavabo – Me veo bien con tu ropa…..

Daryl esta recargado en el marco de la puerta, la ve de arriba abajo y asiente.

-Joder, si…-

Por supuesto que el poncho le queda algo grande, pero la cubrirá del frio en el trayecto y además, hay algo tremendamente sexy en el hecho de que ella traiga puesto alguna de sus prendas.

-Creí que tenias prisa en irnos. Estas perdiendo mucho tiempo mirándome , ¿O ya te arrepentiste de regresar?-

Daryl solo rodo los ojos y camino a tomar sus cosas. Camile lo siguió para tomar su mochila y juntos bajaron al primer piso. El sillón seguía bloqueando la puerta de entrada a la cabaña , Daryl se aproximo a una de las ventanas para mover ligeramente la persiana y echa un vistazo afuera para ver si había walkers en la puerta.

-No hay ninguno de esos bastardos, hay que salir ahora-

Daryl empujo el sillón y Camile abrió la puerta para salir. Era una lástima tener que dejar un lugar así, pero estaba demasiado adentro del bosque y ya se habían arriesgado mucho entrando hasta ahí. Tal vez en algún otro momento, en el que no tuvieran que preocuparse por alejarse mucho de la prisión podrían regresar.

Llevaban caminando unos veinte minutos cuando Daryl comenzó a morderse el interior de una de sus mejillas en visible estado incomodo. Todo estaba tranquilo en el bosque y eso solo hacía que se concentrara en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que decirte algo sobre Merle.- le dijo mientras cruzaban un pequeño riachuelo-

Camile brinco de una piedra a tierra firme de un saltito y luego se giro a verlo.

-Ayer antes de irnos hable con él y es muy probable que te diga algunas cosas….-dijo mientras miraba al frente-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Merle él…Merle menciono que debería de tomar mi oportunidad contigo, seguro que cuando sepa lo que paso entre nosotros el muy bastardo no podrá mantener su jodida boca cerrada- musito molesto-

-Hm…-fue lo único que contesto Camile- Se que lo de ayer no tiene nada que ver con que Merle te lo haya sugerido…

-Joder no!, claro que no! – le contesto él deteniendo sus pasos para detenerse a verla-

-Lo sé Daryl, lo sé.- lo tranquilizo ella- No te preocupes por Merle y lo que pueda decirme…

Sabía que Camile debía de estar acostumbrada a saber cómo lidiar con personas como Merle, tal vez solo lo ignoraría , pero conocía a su hermano lo suficientemente bien y la prudencia parecía no estar en sus genes.

Daryl decide dejar el tema y se concentra mejor en otras cosas, como poner atención en el bosque y no estar pensando en lo que su hermano pueda pensar o decir. La noche anterior fue por mucho una de las mejores que habia tenido y prefería que las memorias no quedaran contaminadas por su preocupación hacia Merle.

Recuerda la agradable sensación de tenerla junto a su cuerpo, como su pequeña cabeza se recargaba sobre su pecho y uno de sus delgados brazos lo abrazaban por la cintura. En esa noche que pasaron juntos había descubrió mas de Camile que lo que había hecho en meses, como el hecho de que al parecer tenía una extraña fascinación por los tatuajes ajenos pues no dejaba de pasar su mano sobre el nombre 'Norman' en su pecho, incluso le había preguntado su tenia mas y Daryl se había tenido que recostar boca abajo para que ella pudiera ver los otros dos tatuajes de figuras demoniacas y aladas .

Camile había pasado sus dedos por ellos y luego había besado cada una de las cicatrices en su espalda de manera lenta tal como lo había hecho con sus nudillos cuando regreso a la prisión, Daryl se había sentido incomodo en un principio pero ella jamás desistió y él tuvo que quedarse tumbado sintiendo sus labios besar su piel como si trataran de quitarle un poco del dolor de las marcas permanentes en su piel.

-Me abría gustado conocerte antes de que el mundo terminara…..-murmuro ella en un momento de la noche cuando estaban recostados nuevamente – Te abría invitado a mis presentaciones de ballet…

Daryl soltó un 'tch' al imaginarse sentado en un teatro probablemente junto a un muy malhumorado Shane . Jamás había estado en un lugar así, jamás había tenido razón alguna para entrar a ver un condenado ballet con gente correteando por el escenario y haciendo piruetas. Ahora sabia lo importante que la danza era para ella, y saber que Camile jamás volvería a pisar un escenario, que los sueños que ella tenia se habían ido, le provocaba querer quitar un poco de esa decepción tal y como ella había hecho besando sus cicatrices.

-¿Qué ibas a bailar en tu audición?- le pregunto mientras inconscientemente la pegaba más a su cuerpo-

-Hm?...-pregunto ella tal vez extrañada de su pregunta-

-En tu audición, para Nueva York. Tenias que bailar algo ¿no?-

Agacho la cabeza para verla y miro como sonreía mientras se acurrucaba mejor contra él.

-Teníamos que crear una coreografía con su historia, el vestuario también debía de ser un diseño original….-comenzó a platicar ella con una voz que a pesar de que era tranquila tenía un tinte de alegría – Mi coreografía estaba basada en el mito de la mujer cisne, ya sabes como en el 'Lago de los cisnes' y 'La muerte del cisne'.

-Oh claro que si Walsh, como no podría saberlo….-murmuro el con ironía-

Camile solo soltó un pequeño sonido entre risa y carraspeo de su garganta .

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí burlándote o me vas a contar la jodida historia?- le pregunto Daryl mirándola con una ceja arqueada-

- Esta bien, está bien!. Hmmmm…..-musito volviéndose a acurrucar sobre su pecho- Se llamaba 'Frosted swans' ….

El tono que uso para decir el nombre de la historia hizo que Daryl se sintiera como si fuera a escuchar la entrada a la vida anterior de Camile, estaba a punto de oír eso por lo que estuvo trabajando por meses en un esfuerzo por alcanzar un sueño que se quedo a un paso de conseguir.

-Trataba de una princesa , tal como en la mayoría de los ballets. Ella era la hija única de los Reyes del reino de hielo y ellos la adoraban, la princesa estaba enamorada de uno de los soldados del ejército de su padre y su relación era aceptada por él era un muy buen guerrero. Un día, el Reino enemigo los ataco y ella fue capturada. La llevaron muy lejos, a un reino ajeno en el que siempre estaba en una jaula en la habitación del malévolo rey que la había secuestrado. Un día por supuesto el ejercito de su padre llego a rescatarla y su amado logro llegar hasta su celda, le grito que escapara por la ventana y que se encontraría con ella en el claro del bosque que solían frecuentar en el reino de hielo. Ella se transformo en un cisne para poder volar por sobre la batalla que había en la tierra pero una flecha la lastimo .

Daryl acariciaba con su pulgar el brazo derecho de Camile mientras se sumergía completamente en su relato, y en un tono de voz que ya no era tan jovial a medida que la historia avanzaba.

-Aun así jamás dejo de volar , por supuesto tardo mucho más tiempo por la herida que cada vez era más dolorosa y hacia su cuerpo mas débil. Una mañana sobre sus alas comenzaron a caer pequeñas motitas de escarcha y supo que por fin había llegado a casa. Bajo al claro del bosque casi derrapando sobre la nieve, su soldado ya la esperaba ahí y mientras la sostenía ella volvió a tomar su figura humana . Lo pudo ver una última vez antes de morir en sus brazos mientras el sostenía su maltrecho cuerpo fuertemente . Sobre el lugar en el que murió esculpieron un hermoso cisne de hielo.

Daryl frunció de manera desconcertada un poco el ceño .

-Esa no es una historia feliz…

-Jamás dije que lo fuera.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! . Espero no tener que escribir mas capítulos para la enlazar la historia como el pasado ;_; , pero son necesarios. Algunos me dijeron sus teorías y algunos acertaron en algunas cosas pero no diré nada al respecto y dejare que la historia siga su curso.**

**Como ya lo han notado este fanfic es un tipo de AU de la tercera temporada, algunas cosas no pasan como en la serie, unas cosas pasan primero que otras y situaciones por el estilo. Solo como recordatorio para cuando lean, no se me confundan .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la prisión los recibieron abrazos y caras aliviadas al verlos sanos y salvos. Rick palmeo un hombro de Daryl y luego abrazo a Camile demostrando que ya se encontraba tranquilo ahora que ambos estaban de vuelta. Maggie acompaño a su mejor amiga al interior del comedor para que pudiera comer algo, Daryl sin embargo adjudico que primero tenía que ir a echarle un vistazo a Merle.

Daryl no pensaba darle detalles a Merle sobre lo que había pasado con Camile, pero quería dejarle claro que ellos ahora tenían algún tipo de….relación. Odiaba el sentimiento de tener que ir de celda en celda dando explicaciones de su vida privada, porque sabía que también le tendría que rendir cuentas a Rick. _´Oye viejo, encontramos algunas latas de comida en cabaña. Oh y por cierto me cogí a Camile' _ se llevo un dedo debajo de su nariz tallando la piel de manera estresada.

-Pero miren quien regreso. ¿Te entretuviste recogiendo flores en el bosque Darylina?. Seguro que por eso se te hizo tarde – fue el recibimiento de Merle quien estaba sentado en su cama con los codos en sus rodillas y reía de sus propios comentarios.

-Me alegra que no hayas causado destrozos…..Rick te abría echado a patadas del maldito lugar- le contesto Daryl de manera seria mientras se recargaba en la pared , su ballesta aun colgaba de su hombro izquierdo-

-Si, bueno. Tu novio Rick me hizo una visita anoche, no te preocupes no tienes que ponerte celoso, solo fue para decirle al viejo Merle que su hermanito no regresaría hasta hoy de su viaje por el bosque- contesto su hermano con una sonrisa que parecería amigable pero era de burla total-

-Deberías de preguntar cómo me encuentro pedazo de cabron- contesto Daryl ignorando los comentarios de Merle-

-Oh pero yo se que te sabes cuidar muy bien, tú querido Sheriff te enseño ¿no?- espeto el hombre mientras comenzaba a molestarse-

-Rick te dejara salir hoy de tu celda, deberías de mantener tu hocico de perro cerrado si no quieres que te dejen encerrado ahí otra vez-

Si había algo que le gustaba a Merle, era el poder deshacer a las personas frente a él, le encantaba pulsar los botones adecuados con ellas hasta que se desmoronaban y perdían la compostura. Con Daryl tenía experiencia, sabía que lo molestaba , en realidad sabia que molestaba a la mayoría de los integrantes de este raro grupo de personas. Pero tampoco era un idiota con retraso mental y quería que lo dejaran salir de ahí, así que calmándose cambio un poco el tema.

-Está bien, dime como le fue a mi hermano menor el día de ayer. – dijo con voz tranquila como si segundos antes no estuviera vociferando insultos-

Daryl removió su pie sobre una coletilla de cigarro que había en el suelo y asintió lentamente con la cabeza antes de contestar. Merle era bueno escuchando cuando se lo propia, en gran parte por que luego sacaba ventaja de lo que salía de la boca de las personas, contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, Merle era alguien muy inteligente. Tenía una memoria envidiable capaz de alojar el más mínimo detalle, era un gran observador y sabia usar las palabras adecuadas. Esto había hecho que manipulara como se le diera la gana a las personas y le había causado grabes problemas en el pasado. Había hecho tratos y promesas con las personas equivocadas y había engañado a muchas otras con el propósito de conseguir droga, cantidades grandes de dinero o simplemente por la diversión de hacerlo.

La primera vez que Merle piso la cárcel tenía 12 años y lo llevaron a la correccional de menores por ser menor de edad y estar en portación de sustancias toxicas. Su maestro de matemáticas había encontrado una bolsa con 500 gramos de marihuana en su mochila, la policía había ido por él hasta el salón de clases y lo sacaron esposado de la escuela elemental.

Fue un gran barullo y tema de conversación por las próximas tres semanas. Daryl recuerda a todos los maestros y niños pegados a los vidrios de sus respectivos salones mirando cómo se llevaban esposado a Merle quien tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro . Los profesores miraban con desaprobación como metían al mayor de los Dixon a una patrulla mientras los niños y niñas tenían caras de asombro y algunos reían como si Merle hubiera hecho un gran logro.

Daryl por el contrario, recuerda haber sentido todo menos ganas de reír . Su salón estaba en una pequeña área para los grupos de los primeros años , Daryl tenía seis años y estaba en el primer año de primaria cuando esto paso. Recuerda haberse subido a una silla junto a la ventana y poner sus pequeñas manos sobre el vidrio solo para ver como subían a su hermano mayor a una patrulla. Recuerda haber sentido miedo y los brazos de su maestra cargándolo para tranquilizarlo diciéndole palabras dulces al oído mientras acariciaba su cabecita con sus suaves manos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando y se aferraba fuertemente a la blusa color azul de su maestra la cual pronto se tiño en los hombros de un tono más oscuro por las lagrimas que caían en ella.

De ahí le siguieron muchos problemas más grabes, y por supuesto más entradas y salidas de la prisión. A Daryl le parecía increíble como aun en el apocalipsis Merle parecía no poder evitar que lo encerraran en una celda.

-Bien…- contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-¿'Bien'? Pfff, te quedaste atrapado en el jodido bosque no creo que haya estado _bien_. Además, estabas con esa niñita que seguro…..

Merle detuvo sus palabras cuando recordó que Daryl no se había ido solo de cacería.

-Ohhhhhh es verdad, estabas con la pequeña muñeca. –musito Merle con voz cantarina mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los barrotes de la celda para recargarse sobre ellos- ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?, ¿Hu?, Dime que fuiste un hombre Daryl….

Daryl miro hacia la celda continua mientras apretaba sus ojos como cuando se sentía incomodo, en realidad lo único que quería hacer era alejarse un poco de su hermano y de sus inquisidoras palabras. Había sido una horrible coincidencia que Merle le hubiera dicho que tomara su oportunidad con Camile y que él y ella se hubieran acostado en las próximas horas.

-No es como tú crees….-dijo entre lo que fue una voz ronca y afectada-

Merle solo sonrió mas mientras no dejaba de ver a Daryl que se removía incomodo.

-¿Fue bueno? ¿Hmm?. Seguro que lo fue, dime Daryl ¿lo fue?...-pregunto mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en sus labios- CONTESTAME! -le grito

-SI LO FUE! -contesto Daryl de la misma forma haciendo que los gritos de ambos retumbaran en eco sobre las paredes-

Daryl comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras miraba con ojos furiosos a su hermano por obligarlo a perder la cordura de esa forma. Merle por otra parte no dejaba de verlo con una sonrisa triunfal. Y eso solo hacia enfurecer a su hermano menor aun mas.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Seguro que su hermano se está revolcando en el infierno, y seguro que tu querido Sheriff te mandara al carajo cuando sepa que te cogiste a su bonita novia…

En ese momento Daryl se abalanzo sobre los barrotes de la celda y metiendo su brazo derecho por el medio de dos, jalo a Merle por la camisa hasta que su hermano quedo apretado dolorosamente entre los barrotes con su rostro cerca del de Daryl. Miro el rostro de Merle contraerse entre la sorpresa y el dolor de sentir su cuerpo y rostro apretado entre barrotes de metal reforzado .

-No es su novia ¿entendiste? . Estoy con ella y te puedes meter tus opiniones por el culo- le dijo con una voz ronca antes de soltar a Merle y empujarlo haciéndolo trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Daryl miro a su hermano a los ojos antes de salir del bloque y cerrar la otra reja con un estruendo metálico-

* * *

.

.

Camile y Maggie dieron un brinquito antes de voltear a la derecha y ver a Daryl salir de manera molesta del bloque en donde estaba la celda de Merle. Las chicas miraron como el cazador cruzaba con pesados pasos el comedor hasta llegar a la salida y salir dando un portazo.

Camile dio otro brinquito y la sopa en su cuchara cayó nuevamente en el vasito haciendo un pequeño 'plop' mientras salpicaba unas gotitas del caldo . Maggie alzo una ceja mirando a la puerta .

-Creo que eso se venía venir….-murmuro la hija del granjero-

Se habían estado escuchado el eco de los gritos de Merle y Daryl por los últimos minutos, y Camile agradecía que solo se escuchaban los estruendos y no se entendían las palabras por que sabía lo que había hecho que los hermanos Dixon pelearan. Se limpio la boca con una servilleta y luego se quedo mirando la mesa pensando en si lo mejor era ir a ver a Daryl o darle espacio. La segunda opción era lo mejor, con Daryl siempre era mejor darle algo de tiempo por lo que tratando de calmarse tomo un pequeño sorbo de su botellita de agua natural.

-iré a tomar un baño, lo necesito- dijo camile poniéndose de pie-

-Claro. Miss poncho 2013 – la llamo burlonamente Maggie aun desde su lugar en la mesita –

Camile la volteo a ver con la boca ligeramente abierta y una ceja levantada retando a su amiga a que siguiera con las burlas. Después soltó un chasquido con la lengua y la mordió ligeramente antes de tomar algo de aire.

-Daryl y yo…

-Lose, lo supe desde que entraron a la prisión. – contesto Maggie con una sonrisa-

Camile solo sonrió y cuando iba a decir algo su amiga la interrumpió.

-Así que ve y báñate que luego quiero saber todos los detalles.

Camile solo rodo los ojos y girando camino hasta su celda por una muda de ropa y los productos de higiene personal para tomar su baño. Minutos después, ya en una de las regaderas mientras tallaba su cuerpo no pudo evitar que su cabeza estuviera preocupada por Daryl y su relación con su hermano, sabia lo importante que era para el cazador enmendar su lazo con Merle .

Ella no había hablado con el mayor de los Dixons desde que llego, principalmente porque Rick le pidió que no se acercara a él. Y tuvo que hacerle caso por que el hombre había usado ese tono autoritario que no permitía un 'pero' como respuesta. Igual no era como que tuviera mucho de que hablar con Merle Dixon en ese momento.

Echo un poco de agua sobre su cara cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y luego la voz de Maggie diciendo que era ella. Bueno, al menos la desesperada y demasiado curiosa de su mejor amiga la distraería por un tiempo.

La mañana paso tranquila sin nada notorio en su fría mañana, de igual forma Rick había decidido tener bajo su vigilancia el mayor tiempo posible a Michonne, la mujer era como un animal salvaje del cual no sabían mucho, pero por lo menos estaba dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que le pedían, probablemente para ganarse un lugar en el grupo pero Rick no creía que la fuera a dejar quedarse con ellos.

Ajusto los binoculares sobre sus ojos echando un vistazo sobre los bordes del bosque , se recargo sobre la reja del puente que conectaba dos bloques y el cual había sido uno de sus puestos de vigilancia mas recurrentes. Miro los alrededores y no encontró mas que walkers caminando y rondando por las cercas de la prisión cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-Carl, te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que estés en este lugar. Es peligroso – dijo sin quitar los binoculares de sus ojos-

-Creo que el chico ya entendió, lo mire ir con Glenn a la torre de vigilancia.- contesto la voz sureña de Daryl-

Rick por fin se quito el objeto de sus ojos y volteo a ver a Daryl. El cazador lo saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza y Rick le regreso el gesto en silencio. Ambos se quedaron mirando la cerca de la prisión por unos minutos sin decir nada. Rick había aprendido a confiar en Daryl ciegamente desde hace mucho tiempo y esa confianza mutua que se tenían había ayudado al grupo.

-Gracias por traer a Camile de regreso…..-dijo Rick después de unos minutos en tono calmado , grueso y bajo mientras ponía una mano sobre uno de los huecos de la cerca de aluminio y seguía con su vista fija en el frente- Se que alega que se puede cuidar sola y sé que puede hacerlo. Pero aunque no le guste es bueno que alguien vea por ella.

-No hay nada de que agradecer hombre.

Ambos guardaron silencio una vez más, Daryl aun sentía pequeñas olitas de inestabilidad en su cuerpo dejadas por el altercado de la mañana con Merle, se tallo la nariz y luego giro un poco su cabeza hacia Rick.

-Hay algo que debes de saber sobre Camile….

Rick dejo de ver a los walkers de la cerca para girar su cabeza hacia Daryl y verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en desconcierto. El líder del grupo guardo silencio esperando que Daryl continuara hablando.

-Ella y yo tenemos algo….-dijo Daryl mirando a Rick a los ojos-

Casi de inmediato el cazador se pateo mentalmente . 'Algo', muy bien Dixon eso seguramente te ara ver tus buenas intenciones con ella. Rick por supuesto transformo su rostro en una mueca de completa confusión. No era para menos, el hombre había tratado de evitar que Daryl y Camile se mataran por meses y ahora resultaba que tenían 'algo'.

-Algo….-repitió Rick levantando ambas cejas y bajando un poco el rostro-¿Qué tipo de …algo?

Daryl soltó un gruñido decidido a que tal vez lo mejor era no darle explicaciones a Rick. Es decir si, era el líder del grupo, y si, estaba claro que el hombre cuidaba a Camile de forma personal. Pero ella no era ninguna niña y no necesitaba el permiso ni aprobación de nadie en este jodido mundo.

-Escucha hombre, Camile es mayor de edad y…

-Oh, ese tipo de 'algo'- lo interrumpió Rick mientras levantaba una ceja y reía un poco con esa sonrisa queda que dice 'oh chico , te he atrapado en tu movida'. Luego puso su mano izquierda en su cadera y con la derecha se masajeo la frente con sus delgados dedos- La última vez que tuve una plática similar fue con Glenn respecto a Maggie, íbamos camino al bar del pueblo a recoger a Hershell. Disculpa que esto me sorprenda pero no tenía ni idea de que ustedes dos…

Las palabras quedaron volando en el aire , Daryl podía darse por bien servido. Rick ya sabía sobre su relación con Camile, el hombre no había intentado meterle una bala en la cabeza así que todo había resultado bien. Miro a Rick volver a tomar la cerca y vio en sus ojos esa mirada cansada y ausente que era tan común verle en esos días, como si su alma viajara muy lejos de ahí y su cuerpo se quedara anclado en la prisión incapaz de regresar el tiempo.

-Amo a Camile con toda mi alma…..-lo escucho decir mientras asentía con la cabeza como si quisiera darle más peso a sus palabras - Shane la amaba como no tienes idea, él día en que ella nació Shane estaba en mi casa por que tenía diez años y no podía estar en el hospital durante el parto. Cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó y su padre le aviso a mi madre que Camile había nacido Shane me arrastro con él hasta el hospital para conocerla. Shane jamás dejo de amarla ni un poco aun cuando el mundo llego a su fin, fue la culpa de no poder haberme salvado en el hospital lo que desencadeno en él una serie de cosas que jamás debieron de haber pasado. Pero aun en su estado frenético jamás dejo que amar a Camile como siempre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no uno incomodo si no uno en el que parecía que Rick buscaba que decir a continuación.

-Camile es…..Camile es una persona maravillosa….-dijo dando un chasquido con su lengua antes de sonreír, giro su cabeza hacia Daryl y él sintió que esos ojos azules le atravesarían la cabeza- Parece como si ella no tuviera la capacidad de odiarme y aunque lo entendería si lo hiciera, agradezco que no lo haga por qué no sabría como tratar con eso…

Los rodeaban los sonidos típicos del bosque, el de las copas de los arboles removerse una contra otra por el viento, pájaros graznando y por supuesto los quejidos de los walkers que llegaban hasta ellos como murmullos por la lejanía en la que se encontraban de la reja principal.

Abras notado que ella es un tanto….peculiar-dijo regresando su vista al frente y negando con la cabeza ligeramente mientras sonreía como si recordara algo-

-Hm, lo he notado…-contesto Daryl sabiendo que se refería al carácter de la muchacha-

Daryl aun se sentía incomodo con todo esto, en realidad era más un tipo de extrañeza a este tipo de situaciones ajenas que nunca había tenido que pasar, pero agradecía que Rick lo estuviera tomando todo de buena manera. Lo miro girarse hacia él y dar dos palmadas en su hombro derecho y luego dejar su mano ahí sobre el cuero de su chaleco.

-Les hará bien a ambos, esto que tienen. Les hará bien…- dijo Rick mirándolo a los ojos antes de girarse a recoger su rifle que descansaba contra la cerca del puente y caminar de regreso a la puerta que lo llevaría al interior del bloque-

Justo cuando Rick estaba por abrir la puerta, el sonido de gritos en la puerta principal lo alerto y Daryl y él salieron corriendo en dirección a las rejas.

Para cuando llegaron la mayoría ya estaba ahí salvo por Carl, Hershell y Beth que se habían quedado en el interior. Justo del otro lado de la puerta estaba Andrea que sostenía con unas pinzas metálicas a un Walker , los zombies caminaban y gruñían peligrosamente cerca de ella y la mujer rubia se removía asustada y desesperada por que abrieran la puerta de inmediato.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –

Esa fue Camile, quien hizo la pregunta de manera áspera y desafiante mientras miraba a Andrea caminando frente a ella desde el lado de la prisión. Era como cuando vas al circo y miras la jaula de los tigres con los felinos caminando peligrosamente cerca de ti. Camile era el tigre que caminaba cerca del candado de la reja como cuidando que nadie lo fuera abrir.

Andrea la miro sorprendida por sus palabras y mas por el hecho de que la muchachita parecía dispuesta a dejarla ahí. Volteo a ver a Rick y le suplico con la mirada , pero fue cuando un Walker paso gruñendo y olfateando terriblemente cerca de ella que no pudo evitar que la desesperación le comenzara a desbordarse de su cuerpo.

-RICK! – llamo a su antiguo líder rogándole que dejaran esta absurda situación-

Todos tenían sus armas listas apuntando hacia diferentes partes del bosque esperando que de repente los empezaran a atacar con balas de entre los árboles. Rick tenía su arma apuntando en dirección a Andrea y hacia atrás de ella esperando que pronto salieran los hombres del gobernador .

-RICK DILE QUE DEJE ABRIR LA PUERTA! –grito Andrea mirando a Camile quien seguía cuidando el candado de la reja sin intención alguna de moverse o dejar que una llave entrara en la cerradura-

Camile miro con ojos fríos a Andrea, habían pasado muchos meses desde la granja, pero aun no la perdonaba .

Continuara…

* * *

**Drama, drama entre Camile y Andrea , ¿Qué abra hecho Andrea para molestar a Camile?. Ya vimos las reacciones de Merle y Rick respecto a Daryl y Camile, ahora necesito un enorme favor de ustedes como retroalimentación , les agradecería mucho si contestaran esta pregunta : Si Shane estuviera vivo, ¿Qué creen que pensaría de la relación entre Camile y Daryl? **


	17. Chapter 17

El comedor estaba en silencio , todos formaron un círculo alrededor de Andrea quien en medio de la gente que había sido su antiguo grupo los veía entre la alegría, sorpresa y desconcierto por la actitud que tenían hacia su persona. Camile la veía seria sentada en uno de los asientos de una mesa mientras Daryl estaba detrás de ella sentado en la tabla.

La muchachita se había negado a quitarse de la reja hasta el último momento cuando los walkers notaron que Andrea era carne fresca e intentaron abalanzarse con sus mandíbulas abriéndose en un intento de hincarle sus pútridos dientes en la piel.

Rick por supuesto no reprendió de ninguna manera a la joven y por el contrario cuando abrió la reja lanzo a Andrea contra ella mientras la revisaba minuciosa y agresivamente. Carol había sido la única que la había recibido de forma cálida dándole un abrazo en cuanto la miro entrar al bloque, y al aparecer esa sería la única muestra de cariño que recibiría.

Andrea les hizo preguntas sobre en donde dormían, como habían entrado al lugar , y cada una de ellas era formulada cautelosamente. En un punto Glenn le reclamo por no haber ido a verlos antes , Andrea por supuesto se defendió e indignada volteo a ver a Michonee para reclamarle que le había dicho a quienes a un consideraba sus amigos.

-¿En donde está Shane?-

Pregunto la rubia después de unos minutos en silencio tratando de romper el hielo , Rick simplemente puso sus manos en su cadera y negó con la cabeza. Andrea entonces transformo su cara en una de condolencia total y se giro a la muchachita que estaba junto a Daryl y musito un 'Oh Camile' que a los oídos de la muchacha sonó de lo más desagradable.

-Andrea, el hecho de que te estuvieras cogiendo a Shane no te da derecho a querer tratarme de esa manera como si fueras mi cuñada.

Todos guardaron silencio y giraron sus cabezas a ver con los ojos abiertos a la rubia que había detenido sus pasos en un intento de caminar hasta Camile y darle un abrazo para darle el pésame. Andrea tenia la boca abierta en ese gesto tan típico de ella que le decía que estaba indignada y sorprendida por su actitud.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Camile ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha- ¿Crees que no lo sabía?. Shane era mi hermano, nos contábamos todo. – Dijo Camile en un tono la hizo sonar caprichosa y celosa pero no le importo- Y para tu información esa vez que regresaron de su "viaje por provisiones", lo hice que limpiara toda la tarde el asiento del conductor del Hyundai.

Camile se puso de pie y camino en dirección al bloque de las celdas no sin antes ver de manera furiosa a Andrea. Rick se masajeo la frente con su dedo pulgar e índice tratando de disipar el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba empezando a presentar , la mayoría trato de disimular sin mucho éxito la sorpresa que les había causado las palabras de Camile sobre el destape de la aventura de la rubia con Shane. Andrea se quedo parada en su lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta y con los ojos clavados en el cemento del suelo totalmente humillada por las palabras de la muchachita. Aun sentado sobre la mesa Daryl se mordió un pulgar para reprimir una risa cuando escucho a Camile azotar la puerta de una celda.

* * *

.

.

Puso sus antebrazos en el barandal del pasamanos mientras se recargaba suavemente sobre este. Agradecía que la noche anterior que paso con Daryl fuera maravillosa porque sinceramente su mañana había apestado. No se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo de haber confesado frente a todo el grupo que Andrea se había estado acostando con Shane, ni que habían tenido un encuentro sexual en el auto de su hermano . No, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el haberla humillado en público.

Escucho pasos aproximarse por el pasillo de manera cautelosa pero segura y Camile echo su cabeza hacia enfrente hasta que su barbilla toco la unión de sus clavículas , se llevo una mano a su nuca para masajear los músculos estresados y hechos nudos mientras soltaba un poco de aire preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

De verdad. No sé qué demonios haces aquí, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar Andrea – le dijo Camile a la recién llegada aun con los ojos cerrados-

La rubia se detuvo a un escaso metro de distancia de ella y se recargo con su cadera sobre el barandal. Camile soltó un poco mas de aire de forma exasperada mientras abría los ojos por primera vez.

-Lamento mucho lo de Shane Camile, de verdad lo lamento. Apreciaba mucho a tu hermano y lamento profundamente que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto-

El tono de Andrea era calmado, Camile podía sentir que de verdad sentía sus palabras y tal vez viniendo de otra persona eso la abría echo sentir un poco mejor pero viniendo de ella era todo lo contrario, le hacía sentir molesta y frustrada y tenía ganas de gritarle y tal vez porque no soltarle un puñetazo en la cara aunque probablemente terminara con la mano lastimada.

-Tch seguro que lo apreciabas….-musito Camile mordiéndose la lengua y sonriendo mientras miraba a Andrea de lado-

La rubia se le quedo mirando por un minuto entero, analizando cada detalle de su rostro y Camile no hizo nada por reprimir su gesto irónico, tampoco le quito los ojos de encima.

-Eres idéntica a él….son como…dos gotas de agua. – dijo Andrea negando con la cabeza corta y rápidamente como si no lo pudiera creer mientras se giraba totalmente hacia el barandal y emulaba la postura de Camile-

-Vaya Andrea…..-musito Camile como si estuviera sorprendida por su comentario, cosa que por supuesto no era el caso- Considerando que de verdad te encantaba mi hermano, considero tu comentario como un cumplido.

-Camile, en serio tienes que superar todo el asunto de Shane, tú y yo dejando la granja por que….

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Camile interrumpiéndola mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Shane, tú y yo dejando la granja?. Tienes que estar loca de verdad…

Fue ahí cuando Andrea perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, abrió su boca y soltó algo de aire indignada mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura.

-Shane me pidió que me fuera con él tiempo antes de que tú llegaras a la granja. Yo no me entrometí en nada…-le dijo en un tono queriendo dejar las cosas en claro-

-Oh si, y en ese momento te negaste ¿no?. – le recordó Camile- Déjame decirte algo Andrea – le dijo Camile mientras se lamia los labios y la rubia se quedo parada y no le quedo más que callarse y escuchar porque oh Dios, era idéntica a Shane, era como verlo en otro cuerpo, las expresiones, los gestos, todo- Por supuesto que yo me di cuenta que había algo raro y mal en Shane, y una mañana él me dijo que arreglara mis cosas porque esa noche nos iríamos de la granja. 'Iré en búsqueda de provisiones con Andrea para nuestro viaje de hoy en la noche , quédate aquí y arregla todo. Buscare comida y algo que pueda ayudarnos para estar bien por unos días por nuestra cuenta. Seremos tú y yo Cam, estaremos perfectamente bien' – dijo Camile emulando el tono de voz de Shane y Andrea solo la veía con la boca ligeramente abierta- Pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que paso en ese viaje. Por alguna razón, decidiste que era un buen momento para meterte en sus pantalones y cuando el regreso oh ¿Adivina qué?, no quiso irse por que al parecer quería seguir divirtiéndose contigo un par de días más, pero después de esos dos días las cosas en el grupo y con él estaban peor y por supuesto se negó a irse porque era un maldito testarudo!.

Andrea la miraba sorprendida, y fue hasta que pasaron un par de minutos que Camile dejo de hablar que la rubia noto que seguía mirándola con ese estupor de sorpresa y cerro la boca, se irguió un poco en esa pose digna que le encantaba usar y la miro seria.

-¿No entiendes nada verdad?...-le pregunto Camile de forma genuina. Y alzo una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía irónicamente y Andrea casi le dice que deje de hacer eso porque es como si estuviera mirando a Shane y se detiene en el momento en el que el pensamiento le cruza la cabeza, por que por supuesto que Camile y Shane deben de parecerse en algo. Eran hermanos – Él y yo pensábamos irnos, estar un tiempo por nuestra cuenta mientras él arreglaba sus pensamientos, estar tranquilos solo nosotros dos y tal vez después de un tiempo buscar al grupo otra vez.

Camile cerró los ojos otra vez y echando su cabeza hacia enfrente puso sus manos sobre sus cejas. Agradeció haber decidido volverse a poner el poncho de Daryl después de bañarse porque de otra forma su collar con el 22 en plata seria visible y no quería que Andrea lo viera, Andrea no tenía derecho a ver nada que fuera algún recuerdo del amor de Shane.

-Pero eso no paso…..-continuo la muchachita después de sorber un poco por su nariz- Yo estuve a punto de poder salvar a Shane y eso no paso. No paso por qué no pudiste controlar tus malditas hormonas ¿Y crees que tu abrías venido con nosotros?. Por favor Andrea de verdad estás loca si crees que yo abría dejado que vinieras con Shane y conmigo.

-Tú hermano era un hombre Camile, sabía lo que hacía y yo no lo obligue a nada…-contesto por fin la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño-

-Claro que lo era. Pero las dos sabemos que fuiste tu la que en medio de la maldita carreta pusiste tu mano en su…

-Basta! - grito Andrea cerrando los ojos y levantando las manos con los dedos extendidos- Basta Camile, no voy a tener esta conversación . En verdad, no voy a hablar de la vida sexual de Shane contigo.

Camile se llevo una mano a su boca reprimiendo una risa que no pudo disimular bien, no es que lo alla intentado mucho la verdad.

-Me hablas como si fuera una niña de ocho años y hablar de sexo fuera incorrecto.

-Pues te comportas como si lo fueras – contesto Andrea asintiendo - Y disculpa si encuentro incorrecto el hablar de sexo con la hermana de uno de los hombres con los que estuve.

Camile peino su cabello castaño claro hacia atrás, los delicados rizos en las puntas de este rebotaron suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo al ser movidos.

-Se nota que no conocías a Shane, y sin duda no conocías la relación que teníamos. Shane me contaba todo, todo. –Recalco- ¿Tú crees que siendo como él era no iba a llegar diciendo lo que había hecho contigo?. Por favor Andrea, toda mi vida desfilaron frente a mi mujer tras mujer colgadas del cuello de Shane totalmente embobadas con él, y Shane decía : 'Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco Cam, pero tú no lo hagas , yo me estoy portando mal por ambos'. Y luego iba y le contaba todos los detalles a Rick, a mí solo me contaba que se había acostado con Melanie, Paulette, Janice o quien fuera la tipa en turno. Pero igual me lo decía.

Andrea se quedo callada analizando a Camile, sabia el carácter de Shane, eso no la escandalizaba para nada porque ella también era muy abierta sexualmente hablando, lo que la molestaba y la hacía sentirse humillada era que el hombre le dijera todo a su hermana. Y en cierta forma la hacía sentir algo celosa por que creía que lo que Shane y ella tenían era solo entre ellos.

-Solo estas buscando un culpable Camile- dijo Andrea después de uno segundos mientras lanzaba sus manos al aire y las dejaba caer pesadamente sobre sus muslos- De verdad lamento todo lo que paso, tú sabes que yo apoyaba a Shane y lo apreciaba. Pero su muerte no fue la culpa de nadie, no fue mi culpa, no fue tu culpa. Así que deja de estar buscando culpables.

-¿Sabes una cosa? . A mí me queda la tranquilidad de que yo hice todo lo que pude por ayudarlo, todo. Pero gente como tú y como Lori solo ayudaron a su muerte. Imagino que debe de ser algo difícil cargar con esa culpa ahora que te he dicho todo esto.- le dijo Camile en un tono más calmado pero que sonó terriblemente mas duro-

Andrea la miro desafiante, e interiormente negándose a que las palabras de esa muchachita le afectaran. Por que Camile era eso, una muchachita de veintidós años y ella era una mujer que no podía caer en los juegos de una joven que estaba dolida por la muerte de su hermano. Pero aun así no pudo evitar decir:

-¿Sabes lo que me parece curioso de todo esto?- pregunto Andrea mientras movía su mano en círculos para señalar lo que pasaba entre ellas en ese momento- Que Rick fue quien asesino a Shane pero no tienes ni el mínimo rencor hacia él. Me culpas a mí y a Lori, pero fue Rick quien lo asesino y parece no importarte en lo mas mínimo. Sigues aferrándote a su cintura y con un batido de tus pestañas el hombre esta a tus pies. Mírate- dijo apuntándola con una mano mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- traes el poncho de Daryl puesto ¿También te aferras a él ahora Camile? –pregunto Andrea abriendo la boca socarronamente y levantando una ceja-

Andrea esperaba que la muchacha frunciera el ceño y le soltara insultos pero paso todo lo contrario. Camile sonrió, era una sonrisa genuina, de esas que hacían que sus hoyuelos se marcaran en sus mejillas.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta verdad?. Por supuesto que si, te molesta el hecho de que Shane te iba a dejar y se iba a ir conmigo, te molesta que él me tenía una confianza intensa y que aun en todo el desastre que había en el grupo en ese entonces eso nunca cambio, te molesta que con un 'batido de mis pestañas' Rick este a mis pies. Porque seguramente estas aquí para llevarlo a Woodbury contigo para negociar con ese psicópata con el que estas durmiendo, pero lamento decirte que no voy a dejar que eso pase.

-Oh por Dios Camile, tienes que dejar de ser tan malditamente celosa y posesiva con Rick!- musito Andrea echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba al techo-

-No –contesto la muchacha negando con la cabeza- No, por que déjame decirte una cosa. Esa niña que estabas cargando hace unos minutos – dijo apuntando en dirección al bloque de las celdas- Puede que sea la hija de Shane, puede que Judith sea mi sobrina, la ultima familia que me queda, el ultimo pedazo de mi hermano y jamás lo sabré. Y amo a Rick a pesar de todo por que él solo fue quien tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio que gente como tú fomentaron día tras día. Lamento si te molesta, pero me voy a seguir aferrando a la cintura de Rick y él me dejara por que nosotros si tenemos una relación genuina y ni el apocalipsis pudo romper eso . Eso te molesta, que tú querías tener algo con Shane y no pudiste , que querías la aprobación de Rick , que te felicitara por aprender a usar un arma, te tomara bajo sus alas , te protegiera y te contara como alguien de su grupo intimo. Te cabrea por que estabas acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que querías y eso es lo que querías para ti , querías lo que yo tenia con ellos. Rick es lo único que me queda de mi vida anterior. Y si , si bato mis pestañas y lo tengo a mis pies. Es todo lo que tengo que hacer, no tengo que andar abriendo las piernas.

Dicho esto Camile miro a Andrea y salió del bloque dejándola sola , indignada y aun sin saber como contestar a las palabras de la joven.

* * *

.

.

Daryl estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta del pabellón. Levanto la vista cuando miro a Camile salir por esta caminando con pasos rápidos, la muchacha se detuvo cuando lo miro y se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, no es que este gesto fuera para él es que aun lo había quedado desde que dejo a Andrea allá adentro.

-¿Oíste todo eso?...-pregunto apuntando con su cabeza-

-Tus últimos gritos fueron algo fuertes – le dijo Daryl mientras se separaba de la pared- No estaba chismeando si es lo que crees, solo me aseguraba de que no fueras a matar a Andrea.

-Si bueno, tal vez debí de haberle soltado algunos cuantos golpes. ¿Me abrías detenido?...-le pregunto Camile queriendo saber genuinamente que es lo que Daryl abría hecho-

-…..después de unos minutos- contesto Daryl terminando de cortar la distancia que los separaba-

- Por eso me encantas….-dijo ella con una sonrisa , le paso los brazos por el cuello pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a sus labios se detuvo a centímetros de ellos- Aquí no…..ven….-dijo jalándolo de una mano por los pasillos –

-¿Aquí no qué?...hey!...no soy un maldito mocoso para que me arrastres de la mano-

Camile lo siguió jalando a pesar de que varias veces Daryl intento jalar su mano para que dejara de dirigirlo de esa manera pero después de caminar por varios pasillos se dio por vencido. Camile lo soltó hasta que llegaron una de las puertas traseras del bloque, el cual daba a un pequeño patio con contenedores que probablemente habían servido para transportar los uniformes sucios de los presos al área de lavandería.

Ambos salieron entrecerrando por unos segundos los ojos pues la luz exterior les calo al haber estado en el interior oscuro de la prisión. Camile se subió a uno de los contenedores y Daryl la miro echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Jamás debieron dejarla entrar, ni hablar con ella…ira a decirle todo al psicópata-

-Supongo que el Capitán Garfio está usando a Wendy de espía…..- dijo Daryl antes de escupir en el suelo como si intentara quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le daba toda esta situación-

-¿Tú también lo crees?

-Pfft claro, esa mujer pierde la cabeza cuando se trata de hombres. Por cierto, no sabía que eras tan celosa con Shane…

-No quiero que estes cerca de ella- dijo Camile interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo directo a los ojos-

Daryl frunció el ceño y ladeo un poco el rostro.

-¿Cómo dices Walsh?-

-Que no quiero que estés cerca de ella y sin duda no quiero que sepa lo nuestro..-contesto ella negando con la cabeza como para recalcar su punto-

-Yo no soy Shane ni Rick como para que me quieras venir a decir que hacer! – le espeto Daryl frunciendo el ceño y apuntándola con un dedo-

Camile se le quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que dejo caer la cabeza hacia enfrente y soltó un suspiro que a Daryl le pareció derrotado.

-Estoy segura que Andrea ira a decirle todo sobre el grupo a el Gobernador, no quiero que sepa que hay algo entre nosotros y que luego lo puedan usar para algo extraño.

Daryl bajo la mano con la cual la apuntaba y sintió un poco de remordimiento cuando escucho su explicación. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua y la miro fijamente pero un poco más relajado.

-No quieres que Andrea se entere pero no quieres cambiarte a otra jodida celda conmigo para que pueda tener un ojo sobre ti.-

-Es diferente…-

-Y una mierda! Es exactamente lo mismo! – espeto molestándose nuevamente- Quieres que las cosas se hagan a tu modo pero si yo intento protegerte me mandas a la mierda!

Daryl camino hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirarla, ella tenía un semblante tranquilo pero el sabia que seguramente sus comentarios habían tocado hasta la última fibra en su interior. La miro morderse el labio inferior delicadamente en esa costumbre que tenia y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo.

-No te preocupes por que Andrea sepa lo nuestro. No me acercare a ti en todo el jodido día-

Y dicho esto la puerta azoto con su sonido metálico.

* * *

.

.

Tal como lo dijo, Daryl no se le acerco en todo el día, y Camile tampoco hizo intento de acercársele. Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo de Andrea ella estaba en una de las torres de vigilancia mirando todo desde arriba. Miro a Rick darle un arma y rodo los ojos disgustada, vio a la mujer subirse a un auto y mientas este era conducido a la salida de la prisión se pregunto si tal vez lo mejor era darle un disparo y así evitar que la vida de sus seres queridos fuera ventilada con un psicópata que seguro llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ella no se creía eso de que tal vez habían asustado al hombre y este había decidido dejarlos en paz, un buen día se despertarían por el sonido de balas golpeando contra las paredes exteriores de la prisión . Pensó en su discusión con Daryl y en que tal vez el cazador de verdad tenía razón sobre que lo mejor era que estuviera cerca de él.

No quería ser una carga para Daryl , pero estaba el hecho de que él quería protegerla y había una parte de ella que le decía _'Que estas esperando?! Ve y metete a una celda con él!' ,_ y a la vez estaba otra parte que le decía que ella se había cuidado bien por su cuenta y que su relación con Daryl aun no estaba en el punto de vivir juntos. Aunque técnicamente ya Vivian juntos desde hace más de un año….

Su cabeza era un desorden y le hizo desear que Dale estuviera ahí para darle uno de sus concejos. El adorable hombre que a pesar de que tenia la peor de las relaciones con Shane la apreciaba mucho y siempre tenia una sonrisa para ella. A Camile se le había hecho costumbre pasar unas horas cada día charlando con él sobre el techo de su camioneta , cosa que por supuesto enfurecía a Shane.

Dale le abría sabido que decir, el abría tenido las palabras correctas para encaminarla a una buena decisión. Él conocía a Daryl y le abría dado sin duda el más sabio de los consejos. Pero Dale no estaba más aquí, así que tendría que pensar en resolver esto por su cuenta.

El resto de la tarde la paso con Glenn quien luego la acompaño en la torre a montar guardia, su amigo la había tenido distraída , pero cuando se hizo de noche y bajaron para la cena el sentimiento a ansiedad le volvió de inmediato. Durante la comida sintió los ojos de Rick sobre ella como si sospechara que algo pasaba y Camile recordó que no había hablado con él sobre su relación con Daryl, pero dado que había tenido una pequeña riña con el cazador hace unas horas no consideraba que este era un buen momento para hablar con Rick.

Camile miro a todos prepararse para ir a dormir, luego los miro entrar en las celdas que compartían con su respectivo acompañante, miro a Glenn y Maggie, Rick y Carl, Hershell y Beth . Y no pudo evitar llevar su vista hacia el segundo piso en donde aun lado de las escaleras Daryl había decidido apoderarse de la pequeña esquina y algunas de sus cosas descansaban.

Trato de ignorar el malestar en su interior y decidió irse a tratar de dormir cosa que no paso, estuvo por largo tiempo tumbada en su cama mirando al techo de cemento de su celda , con la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para permitirle dormir, cuando decidió apagar sus pensamientos y disponerse a ir al país de los sueños, la ansiedad era tanta que le impedía apagar su condenado cerebro y dormir a pesar de que tenia horas intentándolo.

Ya era de madrugada y ella no podía pegar un ojo para lograr descansar y aunque no sabía con exactitud que hora era, sabía que ya debían de ser las dos o tres de la mañana por que la puerta principal se abrió y escucho las voces de Daryl y Carol regresando de su turno de guardia. Escucho en las celdas continuas la voz de la mujer cuando fue a indicarle a Maggie y Glenn que era su turno, el sonido de pasos tratando de ser lo más callados posibles y la puerta principal abriéndose para dejarlos salir del bloque .

Minutos después solo se escuchaba el sonido de mantas moviéndose, botas pesadas cayendo descuidadamente sobre el suelo, una maldición por parte de Daryl cuando escucho el eco que causo su descuido y Camile supo que el cazador se estaba preparando para dormir.

Minutos después solo reino el silencio sepulcral de la prisión en la madrugada y supo que todos dormían menos ella. Estuvo lo que fácil pudo ser otra media hora o cuarenta minutos acostada bocarriba mirando el techo y memorizando todas sus grietas. Estaba cansada, sabía que tenía que dormir, pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Daryl y en sus sentimientos heridos escondidos detrás de sus palabras molestas.

Soltó un poco de aire y se giro hacia su costado derecho, luego cerró los ojos y se decidió a ponerse de pie. Salió de su celda tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los demás. Llego hasta la esquina junto a las escaleras y miro a Daryl dormido en el suelo envuelto en unas cobijas y dándole la espalda.

Camile camino hasta quedar a su lado y lentamente se hinco hasta que se recostó a su lado.

-…daryl…-lo llamo suavemente- Daryl…..-lo volvió a llamar pasando una mano por la cintura del cazador para despertarlo.

Daryl se despertó pero Camile no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando él ya la había tumbado boca arriba y tenia un cuchillo sobre su garganta. Se quedo quieta mirándolo con los ojos abiertos hasta que después de unos segundos él la reconoció y soltó el cuchillo llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Maldición Walsh….qué demonios intentabas? Pude haberte cortado el cuello! – le espeto molesto-

Camile se toco la garganta en donde aun sentía la presión de la navaja del arma, se sentó lentamente y miro a Daryl fruncir el ceño.

-No podía dormir…-

-Y una mierda! Sabes que hay otras formas de despertar a las personas!

Camile se quedo en silencio mientras Daryl seguía gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja. Daryl se dejo caer de espaldas mientras se llevaba las palmas de las manos a los ojos, había estado dormido tan profundo por el desvelo de su turno haciendo guardia que fueron sus reflejos de cazador los que reaccionaron cuando ella se le acerco así.

-¿Te vas a acostar o me vas a ver dormir toda la madrugada? – le pregunto quitándose las manos de los ojos para verla-

Camile sintió ganas de sonreír pero no lo hizo pensando que probablemente eso solo enojaría mas a Daryl quien parecía estar dejando atrás su altercado de la tarde. Se recostó junto a él y se acurruco contra su pecho mientras él los tapaba a ambos con las cobijas.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no querías dormir conmigo en una celda- le dijo él un par de minutos después-

-Esto no es una celda-

-Tch, eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero Walsh – dijo Daryl sin poder evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa mientras la pegaba mas a él-

Esa noche Camile durmió mejor que cualquier otra noche en su celda, jamás pensó que el suelo fuera tan cómodo estando junto a Daryl.

* * *

.

.

Merle estaba en su celda esperando que alguien llegara a traerle algo de comida pues ya era medio día y tenía hambre, y juraba que si uno de esos malditos bastardos no venia pronto empezaría a gritar hasta que no les quedara más opción que llevarle algo. Se suponía que hoy Rick lo dejaría salir, habían pospuesto su 'liberación' por que ayer Andrea había llegado de improviso y no querían problemas con él.

Escucho el suave sonido de unas botas siendo pisadas con seguridad a pesar que quien se acercaba lo hacía lentamente. Merle se recargo contra la pared y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás girando la cabeza a la derecha de manera curiosa por saber quién era quien había decidido darle una visita. No creía que fuera Daryl pues lo había visto esa mañana cuando fue a lanzarle una botella con agua y una lata de spam por en medio de los barrotes. Ni tampoco creía que fuera Rick, el condenado Sheriff caminaba con las pisadas más fuertes del mundo cada que le daba una visita como si la fuerza de sus pisadas le diera a entender a Merle que él mandaba ahí, maldito imbécil.

Merle no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miro la figura llegar a su celda y recargarse en la pared de enfrente.

-Hola muñeca- dijo Merle sonriéndole a Camile-

Continuara…

**Hola! .En algo se tenían que parecer Camile y Shane no? :I, les gusto esa escena con Andrea traumada por que Camile le recordó a Shane? :D , jajajaja me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo. Y estoy emocionada por escribir el próximo con Merle suelto por el mundo *_*. Saludos , los amo a todos! **


	18. Chapter 18

Camile's POV

Si creen que por que mis padres y mi hermano mayor están muertos puedo hacer lo que quiera sin esperar que nadie me reprenda por mis decisiones están muy equivocados. Fue la mañana siguiente al día que Andrea nos visitó en la prisión, acabábamos de terminar de comer cuando Hershell puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y me dijo que quería tener un par de palabras conmigo.

El tono que este hombre usa es tan serio y suave que casi puedes sentir la sabiduría saliendo de él como pequeñas ondas que hacen callarte y escucharlo. Incluso Rick se queda callado y lo escucha, ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo?.

-Humillaste a Andrea frente a todos Camile, ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? – me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba sus muletas sobre su muslo izquierdo para detenerlas-

-Bien…..-le conteste con voz segura porque era la verdad-

Lo mire asentir con la cabeza y odie el sentimiento de sentirme como una niña pequeña por que no hay lugar para los niños en este mundo. Todos tienen que madurar de prisa y apurarse a crecer esos años que les faltan para convertirse en hombres y mujeres si quieren sobrevivir.

-El rencor no puede ser una de tus motivaciones, menos aun en un mundo como este-

-Mi hermano esta muerto por…

-¿Por su culpa? – Me interrumpió Hershell levantando una ceja-

Me quede callada por unos momentos.

-Ella ayudo, Lori también ayudo….

Hershell volvió a asentir , verlo era casi como la personificación de esas figuras medievales de tiempos antiguos, reyes sabios sentados en sus tronos con las marcas de guerras claras en sus viejos cuerpo y toda la sabiduría saliendo por sus ojos claros y levemente nublados por la edad.

-Mi esposa, mi adorada esposa y mis seres queridos estaban en el granero de la granja, tú hermano lo abrió y después de eso no había otra cosa que quisiera más que todos salieran de mis tierras y tuvieran el castigo que Dios decidiera por lo que habían hecho. – dijo Hershell con voz segura mientras golpeaba las muletas contra el piso una vez para refutar su punto- Pero luego entendí que lo hecho ya estaba hecho, que mi esposa y toda esa gente había muerto hace mucho tiempo y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Aventarlos a todos ustedes fuera de mi propiedad no los regresaría a la vida, así como tampoco guardar rencor me ayudaría.

No podía hablar, no podía hacer mas que quedarme parada y escuchar todo, ese tono tranquilo de hablar se me metía en la cabeza llenándome de reflexiones y cosas que quería apagar.

-Se que te hizo sentir bien, se lo que se siente darle a alguien su merecido. Y tienes razón, Andrea no es un blanco ángel y tal vez si interfirió en los planes que tenias con Shane. Pero ya tuviste tu venganza, ya la pusiste en su lugar, y lo mejor de todo Camile es que por fin ya te desahogaste . Ya le dijiste lo que pensabas, ella ya lo sabe, por Dios sabe más que eso, rompiste la imagen que ella tenia de Shane…

-Shane solo me dijo que se acostó con ella en el auto, no me daba detalles de nada eso es asqueroso – comente haciendo una mueca – Siempre fue así , no me daba detalles , oh Dios ewww esto es asqueroso no quiero tener imágenes mentales…-dije moviendo las manos en el aire y probablemente me miraba ridícula por que cuando regrese la vista a Hershell el hombre sonreía-

-Tienes que dejar ir este rencor, ya sacaste todo ese enojo que tenías guardado. No dejes que regrese a tu interior y se quede toda su vida ahí, no te ara ningún bien. Ambas tienen la razón, tú tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta y ella solo esta tratando de ayudar en esta situación belicosa en la que estamos con Woodbury. Rick lo sabe, él sabe que Andrea solo trata de ayudar por eso la dejo entrar, por eso le permitió irse y le dio un arma.

Lleve mi vista a una de las ventanas cubiertas por barrotes, la luz entraba iluminando el comedor y reforzando sombras oscuras y paredes de concreto desgastadas por el apocalipsis.

-Ven aquí…..-me dijo extendiendo su mano derecha. Camine hasta quedar parada frente a él y esa misma mano ahora estaba en mi mejilla izquierda- Se que allá arriba tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti. Haz que se sigan sintiendo así.

Por supuesto de inmediato sentí los ojos calándome por ese ardor tan propio antes de empezar a llorar , cerré los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y dos lagrimas cayeron surcando mis mejillas a gran velocidad. Asentí con la cabeza corta y rápidamente antes de abrazar a Hershell.

End Camile's POV

* * *

.

.

Había un mapa de la zona extendido en una de las mesas del comedor el cual ya estaba algo desgastado por el uso diario que le daban, tenia pequeñas notas con plumón, algunos lugares estaban marcados con círculos y otros con tachones. Había un pequeño dibujo sencillo de una prisión para ubicarse, y a unos cuantos centímetros que en realidad eran kilómetros estaba la palabra 'Woodbury' con tinta roja dentro de un circulo.

Habían estado consiguiendo provisiones en las cercanías y sus viajes cada vez eran más cortos, dos horas máximo y ya tenían que estar de regreso en la prisión. Rick se encontraba estresado y a un punto de estar al borde de la histeria. Se había negado a huir de la prisión pero también sabia que estaban ahí atrapados con la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaría con el Gobernador y no podía relajarse y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tal vez Andrea lo convenció y nos dejara en paz- dijo Carol suavemente mientras se cruzaba de hombros en un gesto que parecía como si quisiera protegerse-

- Y tal vez pronto entraran cerdos voladores por la ventana y nos podremos comer a porky en el desayuno – dijo Daryl pateando una lata vacía de atún a la pared-

-Muchacho, por favor compórtate…-le pidió Hershell-

-Y una mierda! Estamos aquí encerrados como ratones asustados mientras aquel hijo de perra se burla de nosotros!

-Daryl tiene razón – dijo Glenn que se encontraba parado junto a Maggie- no podemos seguir sobreviviendo solo con lo que tenemos cerca, tenemos que seguir buscando como antes o ir a Woodbury a terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto!

-Las cosas se quedaran como están! – dijo Rick poniendo las dos manos sobre la mesa- Nadie ira a Woodbury o se alejara más de lo previsto de la prisión.

Camile que estaba aun lado de Beth miro a la muchachita pegar un saltito y tomar su muñeca cuando el eco estrepitoso de las manos de Rick golpeando la mesa la sorprendió. Se giro hacia ella y acariciando sus rubios cabellos le susurro un 'Todo esta bien'. Rick los veía a todos con esa mirada tan propia de él que hacía que cualquiera entrara en cintura, paso su azulada vista por cada uno y luego asintió cuando no recibió comentario alguno, tomo el mapa y se perdió en los confines del bloque.

Lentamente cada quien regreso a sus antiguas tareas , dispersándose por aquí y por allá en silencio o con susurros bajos. Camile miro a Daryl acercarse a Merle quien ya llevaba un par de días libre, si Merle Dixon andaba suelto pero hasta el momento los daños eran leves: insultos, frases insolentes, una que otra falta de respeto, lo usual viniendo de Merle aunque la verdad es que todos pensaron que sería peor.

Luego Daryl se giro y tomo su mochila la cual descansaba en una de las sillas, la puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar todo lo que llevaba adentro.

-¿Iras de cacería? – le pregunto Camile-

-Si, iré con Merle. Esa comida que tenemos no durara ni para mañana en la tarde, más vale que me adentre en el bosque y vea que puedo encontrar.- contesto Daryl sin quitar la vista de los artículos de su mochila-

Camile lo miro atentamente a pesar de que él no la veía.

-Rick dijo que no nos adentráramos mucho en el bosque..

-Y una mierda lo que dijo!- contesto Daryl levantando la cabeza- No hay comida suficiente y si me topo con ese hijo de puta en el bosque mejor!. Así le pondré fin a todo cuando le clave una flecha entre ceja y ceja .

Daryl tenia esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos, la misma que cuando se decidió a traer a Sophia de regreso al grupo, Camile aun no estaba con ellos cuando eso paso pero eso no evitaba que supiera que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al cazador no había quien lo detuviera.

Soltó un bufido y tomo la mochila echándosela en los hombros, se giro a Camile y solo le dedico una mirada tranquila por un par de segundos, ella asintió con la cabeza y él camino a encontrarse con Merle sin más despedidas.

El tiempo cambia a las personas, las hace madurar, o las hace estancarse y no progresar, el apocalipsis hace todo esto de manera cruda y rápida como cortando de tajo la carne con una gran y afilada hacha. Camile sabía que no había lugar para sentimentalismos en este momento, pero eso no significaba que Daryl no estuviera en su cabeza todo este tiempo que él iba a estar afuera.

-Ni creas que se van a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi – le dijo Daryl antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de él-

-Más te vale que no…-musito Camile mirando la puerta de aluminio-

Paso las próximas horas en el patio regando el improvisado y pequeño campo de cultivo que habían plantado en el césped. Aun faltaban días para que pudieran recoger su cosecha pero al menos tenían la promesa de que tendrían papas, zanahorias, unos tomates y cebollas. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para que le dieran un poco mas de sabor a la carne de ardilla, que por si fuera poco también había escaseado.

No era que quisiera ser quejumbrosa, en realidad no se había quejado pero estos días ya comenzaba a sentirse más débil producto de la mala nutrición. Las tareas comunes la fatigaban mucho más rápido de lo usual, y hasta había decidido dejar de lado sus pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento y calentamiento en las mañanas con el propósito de no quemar más calorías. Daryl si lo había notado, Daryl siempre notaba todo. Lo había escuchado gruñir más de una vez cuando colaba sus manos por debajo de su blusa y sentía los bordes de sus costillas. No estaba en los huesos de delgada, pero tampoco estaba en su mejor momento saludable, ni ella ni los demás miembros del grupo.

Daryl se había llevado a Merle por que su hermano era probablemente su mejor opción como compañero de cacería. Merle había causado mucha desestabilidad al grupo y aun más a Daryl. Camile debía de aceptar que los encontraba como polos opuestos, pero era el hermano de su novio y además entendía perfectamente lo que era tener que tratar con un grupo de personas que odian al último miembro de tu familia. Eso era lo que la había hecho ir a la celda de Merle antes de que Rick lo dejara salir. Dejo la cubetita ahora vacía con la que regaba las pequeñas parcelas y se sentó a descansar un poco antes de ir a llenarla para seguir con su trabajo, pronto los recuerdos de su plática con Merle le vinieron a la cabeza.

Flash Black

camino hasta recargarse contra la pared y los ojos de Merle brillaron acompañados de una sonrisa.

-¿Viniste aquí a decirme que mi hermano es tu 'novio'? Pfff, los Dixons no son los novios de nadie…-musito Merle escupiendo las palabras como si la sola idea le causara asco-

-No vine aquí a hablar de eso…-contesto Camile mirándolo con sus ojos chocolate mientras se acomodaba mejor y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su short-

- ¿Entonces de que? , Seguro es sobre el estúpido enamoramiento que Daryl y Tú tienen por el Sheriff. Tal vez los tres deberían de encerrarse en una celda….-dijo Merle sonriendo- O mejor aun deberían de invitar al viejo Merle a unirse a su fiesta, no me importaría compartirte si eso significa que me toca un pedazo de ti primor…

Merle la veía de arriba abajo mordiéndose los labios sin ningún reparo en disimular que la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Camile sonrió socarronamente de lado y llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de sus shorts saco su pistola que llevaba detenida con el borde de la prenda.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo verdad?...-le pregunto ella con una sonrisa irónica- Sería una lástima que te diera una balazo en una pierna y tuvieras que quedarte un par de semanas en reposo en esa celda.

Merle la miro por unos momentos, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y estaba recargado en los barrotes, luego soltó una risa estridente que resonó por todo el pasillo por el eco y camino a sentarse sobre su cama.

-¿Mi hermano conoce de esta actitud tuya? Estoy seguro que le sorprendería mucho saber que su pequeña muñeca con la que juega es una fierecita…

-Oh créeme, Daryl está al tanto…-contesto Camile sonriendo mientras le daba vueltas a la pistola en su mano-

Merle sonrió casi complacido por la actitud de ella, pero igual la niña que tenía enfrente había sido una de las causantes de que Daryl tuviera esa actitud rebelde y arisca con él. La estudio en silencio por unos minutos, siempre había sido buen observador y esta vez no era la excepción.

-Conocí a tu hermano….-comenzó a decir y Camile quien había estado inspeccionando su pistola ,la detuvo entre sus manos y levanto la vista lentamente hasta el hombre- Un tipo rudo y con un buen carácter fuerte, ese crédito no se lo puedo negar..

Camile guardo silencio y lo miro seria pero atentamente, Merle usaba un tono de voz calmado que contrastaba con el burlón que había estado usando hace unos mitos, este sonaba más sincero y real y no supo si eso era bueno o malo, por que si las burlas por parte de Merle eran difíciles de llevar , la franqueza seguro era mil veces peor .

-¿Tú crees que tu hermano estaría contento con esto que tienes con Daryl?. Pff por supuesto que no, eres una pequeña princesa comparada con la basura campesina que él es. Escúchame, te diré algo sinceramente y sin rodeos sin ninguna intención más que hacerte ver la realidad. Esto con Daryl no va a funcionar, tarde o temprano terminara y muy mal.- el tono de Merle era tranquilo y dócil, y estaba mas que claro que hablaba enserio. Creía sinceramente cada una de sus palabras y se las había dicho a Camile de forma suave para como queriéndola hacer entender -

Merle la veía con sus ojos azules esta vez más apacibles y no chispeando de enojo o burla , tenia una mirada seria al igual que su tono de voz. Se había parado a recargarse nuevamente contra los barrotes de metal y Camile no pudo evitar morderse el interior de una mejilla y ver al suelo unos segundos para acomodar sus ideas y decir por lo que había venido .

-Daryl esta allá afuera convenciendo a Rick y a todos de que eres un buen elemento para él grupo, tú hermano está peleando por ti para que puedas quedarte por que te ama. Cuando Rick venga y te saque por favor compórtate al nivel de ese amor que te tiene y no lo decepciones.

Camile hablo con voz suave y antes de salir le dedico a Merle un movimiento con su cabeza a manera de despedida.

-¿Estas muy preocupada por Daryl? – dijo la voz de Beth sacándola de sus pensamientos-

Camile se giro a ver a la muchachita que se encontraba regando la pequeña línea en donde estaban las cebollas y la que le había faltado regar a ella. Beth le sonrió cálidamente y siguió asiendo su trabajo mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Camile.

-Supongo que ya es costumbre aquí estar preocupada todo el tiempo- contesto mientras doblaba sus piernas y las abrazaba-

-Se ven lindos, Tú y Daryl – dijo Beth mientras terminaba su trabajo y se sentaba a un lado de la otra muchacha después de limpiarse las manos en su pantalón de mezclilla.-

-jajajaja, que no te escuche decir eso-

Unos cuarenta minutos después las figuras de Merle y Daryl salieron del bosque , estaban llenos de tierra y lucían cansados, sus botas estaban llenas de lodo y Camile supo de inmediato que se habían internado hasta pasar el arrollo que estaba considerablemente adentro del bosque. Miro como Daryl le clavaba unas flechas a los walkers de la cerca , Glenn les abrió la reja y cuando estuvieron adentro Carol se le acerco a Camile y le dio una botellita de agua.

-Anda ve a recibirlo y a darle esto, estoy segura que no hay otra cosa que necesite mas en este momento que verte -

Camile bajo corriendo el sendero marcado por los carros hasta llegar a Daryl, se veía cansado y fatigado. Le dio la botella de agua y él la abrió para verterla sobre su cabeza, soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la frescura del liquido contra su piel caliente y luego se dirigió a Camile.

-Ven aquí…-le dijo antes de aventar al suelo la botella vacía y tomarla de ambas mejillas para plantarle un beso en los labios-

Ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y acaricio sus ahora húmedos cabellos de la nuca, Daryl aun la tenia agarrada del rostro con sus muñecas dobladas en esa posición tan típica de él cuando tomaba algo. Camile se pego más a él y se permitió que todo el estrés la dejara lentamente hasta que en lo único que ocupara su mente fuera Daryl, Daryl , Daryl.

Camile se separo de él solo para dejar besos desde su barbilla hasta su oreja en donde le suspiro un 'te estaba esperando'. Daryl soltó un gruñido y volvió a buscarle el rostro para besarla, ya no había razón para portarse dignos y estoicos como en su despedida, él había regresado y eso merecía que ambos se relajaran y disfrutaran de tener al otro nuevamente.

-Deberíamos….de….-hablo Daryl entre besos-…llevar esto…..-otro-…..adentro…-uno más- o el sheriff nos detendrá por faltas a la moral en un espacio público…

-Que lo haga, que nos meta a los dos en una celda…-contesto ella sonriendo antes de besarlo una vez más –

Cuando por fin se separaron, notaron que ya no había nadie en el patio , ninguno de los noto cuando los demás entraron al bloque. Camile lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su pecho justo debajo de su barbilla. Cerró los ojos y permitió que él recargara una de sus mejillas contra su cabeza.

-Te traje un suvenir de mis vacaciones….-le dijo él después de unos segundos-

Ella sonrió y se soltó de él para dejarlo que tomara una mochila . Atada con una correa a esta había ardilla, Daryl desato el nudo y le dio la cuerda a Camile con el pequeño animal colgando sin vida.

-Es toda tuya, no creas que no he notado que estas débil…-le dijo mientras ella miraba al pequeño animal entre sus manos-

-Gracias….-dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente – Es lo mas romántico que alguien a hecho por mi….- y era verdad. Daryl le estaba trayendo algo para que comiera , habia cazado ese animal pensando específicamente en ella y su seguridad-

-A la mierda las rosas y los peluches, las ardillas muertas son el mejor regalo. Ademas no voy a dejar que pases hambre si puedo evitarlo – comento antes de jalarla hacia así y volverla a abrazar-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, los rayos del atardecer calentaban sus cuerpos de manera cálida y los hacía relajarse contra el otro aun mas. Camile sabia que Daryl estaba cansado, seguramente había tenido una tarde difícil buscando algo para cazar y traer al grupo, no necesitaba preguntarle para saber que no habían encontrado nada cerca y habían tenido que seguir avanzando. Sabía que debió de sentirse estresado y probablemente los comentarios de Merle durante todo el viaje no ayudaron mucho.

-Vamos adentro…te ayudare a relajar esos músculos- le dijo ella soltándolo para que entraran a la prisión-

-Creí que yo era el que sabia dar masajes….-comento él con voz socarrona-

-Oh te sorprendería lo rápido que aprendo…-le contesto ella son una sonrisa-

Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y desear que todos se fueran a dormir temprano para poder pasar la noche con Camile quitándole la ropa y enseñándole una o dos cosas que la muchacha pudiera aprender.

Entraron al bloque y todos estaban en silencio en el comedor, Camile borro lentamente de su rostro la sonrisa con la que había entrado y miro como todos tenían un semblante gris en sus caras, Carol le sonrió cálidamente pero con algo de melancolía mientras le ponía una de sus suaves manos en un hombro y le pasaba un plato para que se preparara su cena. A su lado Daryl también miraba a todos con ojos confundidos y extrañados por la situación, Merle era el único que parecía mantener su usual estado de ánimo mientras se encontraba en una mesa del fondo desplumando una lechuza que habían traído de su casería.

-¿Por qué todos están tan callados? – pregunto Daryl mirando cómo todos se movían lentamente por el comedor arreglando todo para la cena-

Camile miro a Rick quien se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes, tenía el mapa doblado entre sus manos y al ver a la pareja parada en medio del lugar completamente confundidos, se acerco un poco hasta llegar a ellos.

-Necesitamos provisiones, ya no podemos seguir así, mañana los necesito a los dos listos antes de que amanezca. Me acompañaran a Michonne y a mí en el viaje.

Daryl asintió pero sabía que había algo raro en todo esto, en la actitud de los demás y en que tal vez tenía que ver con este viaje en el que saldrían mañana. Rick había estado renuente a alejarse de la prisión para poder estar ahí para protegerla cuando el Gobernador llegara y para evitar toparse con algún grupo de sus hombres por qué sabia estaban mejor armados, por lo que Daryl sabía que al lugar al que se iban a dirigir tenía que estar en la dirección contraria a Woodbury.

-Tenemos que ir a ver si queda algo que aun pueda usarcé….-dijo Rick-

-¿A dónde?...-pregunto Camile mirándolo extrañada-

-Iremos a la granja….

Continuara….

**¿Alguien más que yo a notado la forma en la que Norman dobla las muñecas cuando agarra algo? D: , sobre todo cuando agarra a sus co-protagonistas en las películas. Cuando escribí la parte en la que toma a Camile no pude evitar pensar en sus manos bonitas u_u. No sé si lo abran notado pero el estilo de escritura a cambiado un poco, estas semanas he estado mirando una serie nueva y leyendo mucho lo que siento que me a ayudado a redactar un poco mejor.**

**Espero estar siendo fiel a los personajes, sobre todo al de Daryl que es en extremo complejo. Prometo que vienen cosas interesantes y mucho drama, ya quiero llegar a esa parte pero no puedo apresurar las cosas. Nuevamente mil gracias a todos por el amor que le dan a esta historia, les mando un abrazo a todos :D.**

**PD: Gracias a Elesak por dejarme un lindo review, agradezco siempre el tener nuevos lectores. Me encantaría que estuvieras registrada en la pagina para tener un mejor contacto contigo pero igual aprovecho este espacio para agradecerte :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!, antes que nada me gustaría recomendarles un fanfic de **Only1Sacha**se llama **'Warzone'** . Ella me invito a que leyera su trabajo y si quieren leer algo diferente les recomiendo que lo lean, la protagonista conoce primero a Merle y en general la trama es bastante fuera de lo usual en cuanto a fanfics de TWD. Si les gusta recuerden dejarle un comentario con su opinión para darle amor a la autora :D.

Para más notas al final de este capitulo.

* * *

.

.

Los padres de Camile no eran muy apegados a ninguna religión, pero creían que había un Dios al cual no necesitaban ir a visitar a la iglesia para honrarlo y para hablar con él. Sin embargo eran personas muy espirituales y siempre le habían dicho que cuando un ser querido moría este podía visitarlos en sus sueños. Había crecido con esa creencia toda su vida, era una linda creencia que además le había dado mucha tranquilidad sobre todo cuando era niña y perdió a sus abuelos.

Camile no solía soñar mucho con sus padres o Shane, pero cuando lo hacía despertaba con una paz y tranquilidad lo suficientemente intensa como para que le durara todo el día por mas difícil que este fuera.

La noche antes de ir a la granja, se recostó con Daryl en el puesto que el solía dormir junto a las escaleras y se dispusieron a dormir. Camile cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba contra Daryl quien le paso un fuerte brazo por la cintura y la abrazo pegando su pecho a su espalda. No vasto mucho para que la respiración tranquila de del cazador la llevara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- le pregunto una voz conocida-

Camile que estaba dormitando sobre una banca del parque a la vuelta de su casa se irguió tratando de espantar al sueño mientras parpadeaba un par de veces. Giro su cabeza a la izquierda y se encontró con Shane recargado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba su uniforme de policía y su cabello negro estaba ondulado y del largo normal que solía estar antes de que se rapara la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella frunciendo el rostro en desconcierto-

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- le volvió a preguntar él y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro a medida que avanzaba-

Camile lo miro tratando de saber a que se refería, mientras tanto la luz de la mañana y la frescura del pasto le daba a todo un aire etéreo y relajante.

-Shane, tienes que decirme más que solo eso.

-Daryl Dixon , ¿Enserio?. Camile ¿Qué demonios haces con él?-una sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro, una incrédula y divertida como si ella le estuviera diciendo una broma-

Camile lo ve unos segundos con la boca abierta y sus labios relajados, luego se lleva las manos a su regazo y se da cuenta de que lleva puesto su uniforme deportivo de la academia de danza.

-Shane….

Shane se lleva una mano a su boca y masajea con sus dedos su mejilla izquierda antes de llevarse la mano a su cabello y peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás-

-Ya sé lo que pasa….-le dice sonriendo- Esto…..es una de tus etapas extrañas como cuando tenias ochos años y solo querias vestir de color azul o cuando intentaste ser vegetariana y te rendiste a las dos semanas.

Camile cierra los ojos lentamente y no puede evitar que su ceño se frunza en un gesto herido.

-No es ninguna broma ni ninguna 'etapa', así que por favor no digas esas cosas- le pide en susurros lastimeros-

Shane se sienta a su lado en la banca y a pesar de que Camile no lo está mirando puede sentir sus ojos taladrándole la cabeza. Hay un silencio largo, en el que se escuchan los sonidos de los pájaros en los árboles del parque y una ardilla pasa corriendo antes de esconderse en unos matorrales.

-¿Qué se supone que le diré a nuestros padres? ¿Hu?, dime Cam ¿Qué les diré a nuestros padres?-le pregunta en ese tono insistente que tanto le gusta usar-

Camile se gira para verlo y es como si Shane no estuviera hecho de materia física como ella, lo ve claramente y siente su aroma, pero hay una luz cálida que irradia de su piel. Es un tipo de luz fuerte que curiosamente no le las tima los ojos pero tiene una intensidad que jamás ha visto en ninguna parte.

- Daryl es un buen hombre y lo sabes Shane….-le dice ella tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos-

-Daryl Dixon es igual a problemas Camile…-le contesta el mirándola serio- ¿Le diré a papá que sales con un tipo como de los que hablábamos por las mañanas?, ¿Cómo los que salían en el periódico por que habían sido arrestados? Lo tomara de maravilla….-dice mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras arquea una ceja-

-Daryl no es así…..-le dice ella indignada-

-Se supone que Rick te está cuidando, vaya que el hombre está haciendo un trabajo magnifico- dice antes de soltar una risa irónica ignorando su comentario-

-Rick conoce a Daryl perfectamente Shane! – le contesta Camile mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

Contrario a los gritos y muestras de enojo que esperaba de él, Shane puso una mano sobre su mejilla y junto su frente con la de ella.

-Eres mi hermana menor, no esperes que apruebe esto porque no lo haré. Aléjate de él antes de que salgas lastimada Camile, Daryl Dixon solo te causara problemas.- su tono es grueso y bajo, como cuando la reprendía por algo y no importa que no esté gritando porque de igual manera las palabras logran el mismo efecto- No te quiero cerca de él….

Shane deja un beso en su frente y entonces Camile abre los ojos.

Frente a ella solo hay oscuridad y las siluetas de las celdas levemente iluminadas por la luz de la luna que entra por los ventanales. Su respiración esta agitada como quien acaba de salir a la superficie después de estar debajo del agua y boquea por aire, siente algo liquido en su rostro y al llevarse sus dedos temblorosos a sus mejillas descubre que está llorando.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente y se lleva una mano a la boca para tratar de callar un quejido que sale producto del llanto. Jamás había soñado así con Shane desde que el murió, siempre solían ser recuerdos de cuando estaban en casa o cosas agradables que le daban la tranquilidad de que él estaba ahora en un lugar mejor.

Pero esto es diferente, es muy diferente y lo único que puede pensar es que su hermano este en donde este está molesto. Sus hombros se mueven de arriba hacia abajo en espasmos apretados producto de sus ansias de reprimir el llanto y tratar de calmarse, pero pronto siente movimiento atrás de ella y sabe que Daryl a despertado.

-¿No puedes dormir?- lo escucha preguntarle con voz gruesa y adormilada –

-…solo…tengo…..frio….-le contesta tratando de controlarse sin darse la vuelta para verlo-

Daryl no le contesta nada y por un momento piensa que tal vez solo se acurrucara mas contra ella y tratara de darle algo de calor para seguir durmiendo. Pero Daryl se incorpora sobre sus codos y se inclina su cabeza un poco hacia adelante y le busca el rostro el cual ella tiene tapado con sus dos manos.

-Hey…hey Camile – lo escucha llamarla en un tono bajo y preocupado- Maldición, estas llorando…

Daryl toma sus manos suavemente y las quita de su rostro , Camile lo mira con ojos rojos e hinchados aun acostada boca arriba, Daryl la mira preocupado y ella quiere decirle que está bien, que no se preocupe solo para que el quite esa mirada preocupada .

-Solo…solo fue una pesadilla, es una tontería….-dice ella aun con pequeños suspiros atorados-

Daryl la ve por unos momentos, sabe que esa pesadilla seguro tiene que ver con sus padres o con Shane. Se recuesta nuevamente aun lado de ella y le dice un 'ven aquí', antes de que ella se gire y esconda su rostro en su pecho mientras él la abraza.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir mañana a la granja?- le pregunta él mientras pone su mejilla derecha sobre su cabeza-

-Si!- le contesta ella levantando la cabeza para verlo- por favor no le digas a Rick de esto, si le dices no me va a dejar ir…

Daryl mira sus ojos chocolate abiertos ampliamente y rogándole que por favor no le diga nada a su líder.

-No me veas así, no pensaba decirle nada….-

Camile se tranquiliza al instante y la última lagrima que estaba acumulada en su ojo izquierdo termina por caer sobre su mejilla, Daryl la limpia con su pulgar y Camile talla un poco su mejilla contra la mano de él buscando su tacto.

-¿Puedes besarme por favor?- le pide en un susurro-

Él la toma con ambas manos y se inclina hasta que alcanza sus labios, Camile deja que esos delgados y suaves labios la relajen y cuando Daryl toca con su lengua su labio inferior abre su boca dejándolo que entre. Le hace a olvidar todo, la hace sentirse segura , por que contrario a lo que otros puedan pensar Daryl le hace bien en su vida.

* * *

.

.

Pasar por la autopista cementerio fue como regresar por el camino para ir a casa después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, los carros varados por toda la carretera los hicieron serpentear lentamente mientras trataban de abrirse camino hasta el área despejada.

En un punto ,Camile pudo divisar el vehículo amarillo en el que el grupo había provisto de provisiones y un letrero para Sophia cuando la niña se perdió. Las letras ya estaban completamente desvanecidas y solo quedaban motitas de tinta blanca por aquí y por allá sobre el vidrio. Camile se abrazo mas contra Daryl y él siguió su camino sobre su moto con Rick y Michonne siguiéndolos detrás sobre el pick up.

El largo camino a la granja les llevo un considerado tiempo, el lugar se encontraba alejado de la zona urbana y escondido entre caminos serpenteantes entre el bosque. No sabían que era lo que podían encontrar cuando llegaran, Rick no creía encontrar muchos walkers pues la horda tenía más de un año que había arrasado por el lugar y debió de haberse dispersado hace mucho tiempo.

Pronto el sonido de las ruedas contra el asfalto fue cambiado por el de estas contra la tierra apretada de los caminos sin pavimentación. Estaban cerca, y al girar pronto dieron con el camino principal que llevaba a la residencia de los Greene.

El lugar había cambiado mucho, y la imagen que les presentaba distaba mucho de la granja solida y fuerte que parecía nunca haber sido tocada por el apocalipsis cuando ellos estaban ahí antes del ataque. El extenso y espeso bosque que rodeaba a la granja seguía altivo y majestuoso, pero el pasto y pequeños arbustos que antes le daban un lindo toque hogareño al lugar, ahora se había convertido en gran maleza sin podar que les llegaba a las rodillas.

Daryl apago la moto a unos metros de la casa, y bajando los pies de esta bajo el seguro para dejarla estacionada ahí. Tanto él como Camile se quedaron mirando la casa sin bajarse esperando a que Rick estacionara el auto .

De la fachada hermosa que una vez fue la casa de los Greene quedaba solo el recuerdo, el lindo pórtico en el que a veces los miembros del grupo solían pasar tiempo conviviendo estaba totalmente destruido. Había tablones trozados por la mitad, otros colgaban sostenidos por clavos chuecos, y mucho mas se encontraban dispersos alrededor de la entrada. La puerta y las ventanas estaban totalmente destruidos también, probablemente sucumbieron cuando la presión de los cuerpos de los zombies tratando de entrar fue demasiada.

Camile giro su cabeza a la izquierda y miro el lugar en el que solía estar el granero, ahora solo había un gran tumulto negro de madera hecha cenizas o carbonizada en su máximo punto. Aun lado estaba el esqueleto de lo que fue la camioneta de Dale la cual también se encontraba completamente quemada . Se sintió mareada y, dejo que su cabeza se recargara contra la espalda fuerte de Daryl mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmar los recuerdos horribles de la última noche en el lugar.

-Estoy aquí, todo está bien…..-le dijo Daryl en tono bajo mientras giraba un poco su cabeza-

Rick bajo del auto seguido de Michonne que miraba el lugar de arriba abajo con ojos serios y evaluando la situación.

-No creo que allá mucho que rescatar de este lugar…..-dijo la mujer de la katana-

-Eso tendremos que descubrirlo…..-dijo Rick antes de avanzar hasta la entrada del pórtico-

Daryl y Camile bajaron de la moto y cada uno tomo sus respectivas armas antes de pararse junto a Rick. El hombre evaluaba el lugar con sus penetrantes ojos azules antes de darles alguna indicación sobre como actuarían.

-No se separen, iremos revisando de cuarto en cuarto, la construcción esta débil así que tengan cuidado. Puede que haya Walkers adentro así que no hagan ruido….-

Los cuatro formaron un grupito compacto con Rick y Daryl al frente, subieron las escaleras y cuando Michonne puso un pie sobre un tablón medio flojo este trono bajo su peso rompiendose con un sonido estrepitoso. Rick se giro hacia la mujer y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Lo siento….-contesto Michonne seriamente aunque por su tono se podía saber que probablemente se estaba riendo internamente-

Si la casa por afuera estaba en mal estado por dentro estaba aun peor, la sala principal era un batidero de muebles rotos, tirados, cortinas rasgadas y gran cantidad de tierra acumulada por el tiempo. El comedor tenía toda la vajilla regada y rota por todo el suelo, la mesa estaba tirada y ahí encontraron un Walker que había quedado atrapado contra la pesada madera, al cual Daryl le clavo una flecha en la cabeza .

La cocina también era un completo desastre, pero entre los escombros pudieron rescatar una cantidad considerable de comida enlatada, algunas estaban algo abolladas pero seguían cerradas por lo que eran comestibles.

Pronto se encontraron llevando cosas a cargar al auto y Rick se encontró con su humor mejorado al saber que el viaje no había sido en vano. Camile metió a la cajuela unos paquetes de sopa instantánea que encontró en uno de los anaqueles de la alacena y luego se giro hacia Rick.

-Iré a la habitación de Maggie a buscar algo que me pidió que tratara de encontrar. No tardare mucho-

-Bien, pero no te tardes – le dijo Rick asintiendo-

Camile subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Michonne y Daryl revisar uno de los baños buscando medicinas. Luego lentamente bajo los escalones otra vez sin hacer ruido y caminando lentamente hasta la cocina salió de la casa por la puerta trasera.

Paso por detrás de lo que una vez fue el cobertizo, el lugar en donde tuvieron encerrado a Randall , el cual ya era solo una estructura floja y débil que probablemente pronto terminaría de sucumbir.

Luego se adentro al bosque para continuar con su camino.

* * *

.

.

-Camile está en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Dile que es hora de irnos, aun tenemos que ir a tratar de buscar manera y rejas tumbadas que nos puedan servir para la prisión- le dijo Rick a Michonne mientras echaba una cortina rasgada sobre la cajuela del pick up para evitar que algunas cosas pudieran salirse en el camino-

Daryl y Rick se quedaron junto al auto arreglando la tela para cubrir sus provisiones , Rick incluso llevaba una fotografía familiar que había encontrado tirada y con el vidrio roto, pero el papel estaba intacto y pensó que a Hershell le gustaría tenerla . Habían tratado de salvar lo mas que podían, y buscarle un segundo uso a las cosas, como por ejemplo podía ser que las cortinas estuvieran rotas , pero había algunas que no lo estaban tanto y podían servirles en las celdas para darles mayor privacidad y cubrir un poco mas sus 'habitaciones' en el invierno que se avecinaba.

Llevaban una carga considerable de artículos varios, entre comida, cubiertos de plástico, cortinas, medicina y ropa. Rick se seco el sudor de la frente con su ante brazo cuando se giro para ver a Michonne salir rápidamente de la casa.

No está…..-dijo la mujer mirando a Rick y luego a Daryl

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto Rick ladeando un poco la cabeza-

-La niña no está! – contesto Michonne molesta por la falta de entendimiento de Rick-

-¿Que quieres decir con que no está?! – Pregunto cabreado Daryl mientras le daba la vuelta al auto-

-No hay nadie en toda la casa, debió de salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina- le contesto Michonne mirando seriamente a los dos-

-Maldición….-musito Rick antes de mirar a los alrededores y tomar su pistola-

Daryl ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección al bosque, Rick se giro hacia Michonne y le dijo 'Si sientes algo de lealtad por este grupo , este el momento de que lo demuestres', y dicho esto el hombre corrió en la dirección opuesta de Daryl.

* * *

.

.

Camile se hinco y puso el pequeño ramito de flores silvestres sobre el suelo. Tomo una flor y la desbarato hasta que solo quedaron los pétalos y dejo que el viento se lo llevara de su mano extendida.

-Se que estas molesto…se que lo estas…..pero tienes que entender que estoy bien y que soy feliz….

Soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba su vista hasta las otras flores y acariciaba sus tallos suavemente.

-No sé en donde fue el lugar exacto en el que moriste….pero espero que estos pétalos lleguen hasta donde eso paso y te quiten un poco del dolor….-dijo antes de tomar más flores y desmoronarlas suavemente-

Camile estaba en el claro afuera del bosque, había una vasta cantidad de terreno frente a ella . Sabía que no era muy seguro estar ahí, pero le importaba mas darle tranquilidad a su alma y si podía a la de su hermano también.

-Shane, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que a pesar de que dejes de estar molesto seguirás sin aprobar mi relación con Daryl. Pero solo quiero que estés tranquilo , él es un buen hombre y hace todo lo posible por cuidarme.

Camile no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar todo lo que Daryl hacia por tratar de protegerla. Sintió una brisa que hizo que la yerba se meciera suavemente y le meciera el cabello. Un ruidito detrás de ella la hizo girarse y miro a Michonne caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-Tú novio bonito y Rick te están buscando…..-le dijo la mujer-

Camile la miro unos segundos y luego regreso su vista hacia el frente dándole la espalda. Asintió para ella misma y luego se puso de pie.

-¿Están muy molestos?- pregunto Camile caminando hasta la mujer-

-Puede que lo mejor sea que te consigas una de estas…-le dijo Michonne recargando su katana contra su hombro derecho-

La muchachita soltó una pequeña risa, una tranquila y algo cansada . Camino con Michonne por el bosque atravesando un pequeño riachuelo como los tantos que había por esa zona, las hojas crujían contra la tierra y sus botas . Al pasar por un sendero de arbustos apretados miraron una figura moviéndose del otro lado y se agacharon al instante.

Era Daryl que también había escuchado el ruido y ahora les apuntaba a las dos con su ballesta. Soltó un gruñido al verlas y luego bajo su arma.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahí?-

-Regresábamos al auto….-contesto Camile-

Daryl frunció el ceño y le extendió una mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ven…-le dijo caminando en dirección contraria a donde se dirigían-

Camile se quedo parada mirándolo y Michonne frunció el ceño pensando si se trataba de algún truco para dejarla ahí o algo por el estilo.

-Rick regreso al auto por si Camile volvía, ve y dile que la encontraste. Iremos en un momento- le dijo el cazador a Michonne-

La mujer los miro lentamente a uno y luego al otro, el tono de Daryl era calmado por lo que decidió confiar en él y reanudo su camino sola. Casi en cuanto Michonne comenzó a alejarse Daryl siguió caminando y Camile tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo. Él no dijo nada pero ella tampoco menciono comentario alguno, y si había una cosa que le gustaba a Daryl de Camile era que ella no sentía esa necesidad absurda de llenar los silencios como muchas otras personas.

Pasaron el sendero en el que Camile había estado hace unos minutos, y caminaron unos veinte metros más hasta una pequeña elevación del terreno, como una pequeña colinita en donde se podía ver el montículo negro con los restos del granero. Daryl camino hasta el centro de la superficie y se detuvo ahí.

-Vine aquí cuando el ultimo samurái nos dijo que no estabas…..-dijo él mirándola atentamente- Imagine que harías alguna cosa así…

Camile miro el lugar tratando de reconocerlo, o de recordar algo importante que hubiera pasado ahí y que le hiciera pensar a Daryl que ella se había escabullido para llegar hasta ese sitio.

-Aquí fue…..Rick me lo dijo hace tiempo. Estabas bastante cerca…

El color del rostro de Camile desapareció de inmediato y sintió un mareo que le hizo que su vista se nublara . Daryl la tomo de la cintura para evitar que ella callera al suelo y Camile puso sus manos sobre su pecho para tratar de estabilizarse. Shane había muerto aquí.

Aun abrazando a Daryl Camile miro los alrededores cercanos, lentamente las palabras de él se iban asentando en su cabeza. Ahí había sido el lugar en donde su hermano dio el último suspiro, en donde fue el desenlace de todo el horrible drama entre él , Rick y Lori. Ahí fue en donde lo perdió.

-Hay algo más…..no hay rastros de algún cuerpo, no te voy a mentir respecto a eso.-le dijo él abrazándola- Pero encontré esto…..

Camile se despego lo suficiente de él para que le pudiera poner en sus manos lo que había encontrado. La muchachita bajo la mirada y se encontró con el collar de plata del numero '22' de Shane. Se llevo una mano a la boca y miro a Daryl con ojos llorosos y agradecidos.

-Por Dios Daryl…- musito sorprendida-

El collar brillaba entre sus delgados dedos, había partes sucias por un liquido que ahora seco se veía oscuro, sabía que era sangre pero por muy duro que fuera verla agradecía que Daryl no la hubiera limpiado, eso era algo que ella tenía que hacer.

Lo miro a los ojos antes de besarlo en los labios-

Fue un beso diferente a los que habían tenido por esta vez ella estaba llorando y podía sentir el sabor salado de sus lagrimas, la pego más hacia si tomándola con un brazo de la cintura y con la otra mano tomándola de la nuca. Camile se pego lo más posible a él, por Dios como lo adoraba.

Al separarse él le limpio las lagrimas tal y como había hecho esa madrugada.

-Solo quiero que sepas que estoy llorando de felicidad…..-le dijo ella sonriendo , su nariz estaba un poco roja y sus ojos hinchados. Pero maldición estaba tremendamente contenta-

Se sentía la criatura más afortunada de todo el planeta al tenerlo. No solo la protegía, si no que le había regresado una tranquilidad que jamás creyó volver a tener, le había regresado algo que enterrar de su hermano, y mas que nada había hecho que pudiera de alguna manera honrar como se debe a Shane , así fuera con una pequeña tumbita en el cementerio que habían improvisado en la prisión. Daryl le había abierto la puerta para liberarse de esa tristeza en la que estuvo todos esos meses sabiendo que el cuerpo de Shane estaba en un campo, solo, alejado de ella en donde no podría encontrarlo. Saber que Daryl había tratado de buscar sus restos y que había regresado trayéndole el collar que había sido parte de una de las más grandes promesas entre ella y Shane no tenia precio.

-En cuanto regresemos…..-le dijo ella acariciando su rostro- buscaremos una celda y no saldremos de ella jamás…..-le dijo antes de volverlo a besar-

-Es el mejor plan que se te ha ocurrido- le dijo el separándose divertido pero luego volviéndose a inclinar para besarla -

Camile sonrió contra sus labios y le dio pequeños besos en estos, luego lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-No tienes idea…..de lo mucho que significas para mi…de lo mucho que significa todo lo que haces…..Daryl…..-

Daryl la beso una vez más y se permitió colar una mano por debajo de su blusa para acariciar la piel de sus caderas con sus pulgares. La sintió suspirar contra él y apretó la piel que tocaba.

Al regresar al auto Rick estaba furioso y le echo en cara a Camile lo que había hecho, la muchacha se disculpo pero no vasto más que un vistazo de su líder para que notara que algo había pasado, y no tuvo que imaginar mucho respecto a que era cuando miro sus ojos llorosos , afortunadamente el estado tranquilo de ella lo relajo . Lo que haya pasado le había dado tranquilidad a Camile y estaba bien por él. Rick no menciono nada por que supo que todo tenía que ver con Shane ya luego hablaría con ella y tal vez si tenía algo de suerte, él también estaría tan tranquilo como la muchacha.

* * *

.

.

Los miraron meter en el pick up unos tablones que habían encontrado en las peripecias de la carretera, junto a lo que había sido un pequeño taller de carpintería. Reconocieron de inmediato a su líder quien con una muchacha de edad joven cargaban una tabla a la cajuela del auto, la miraron decirle algo y el hombre rio antes de darle un beso en la frente. Del pequeño local salieron otro hombre y la mujer de la Katana, Michonne, cargando con cierras y materiales básicos de construcción.

-Hay que regresar a Woodbury, el Gobernador estará complacido….-dijo Milton a Martínez-

Continuara….

* * *

**No saben lo mucho que me gusto escribir este capítulo, cada que hay alguna cosa dramática me emociona mucho jajajaja. Pasaron varias cositas importantes, el sueño de Camile surge en parte a una creencia de que a los difuntos pueden comunicarse con sus seres queridos que aun están vivos . ¿ Y si Daryl alucina con Merle por que Camile no puede soñar?, bueno fueron situaciones algo diferentes jajaja.**

**Daryl siendo cariñoso a su manera sin caer en lo cursi, y la integración ligera de Michonne quien luego irá teniendo más peso en la historia. Y sobre todo Camile cerrando el ciclo de la muerte de Shane, quise que Daryl fuera parte de ese proceso. El Gobernador que siempre les ha tenido un ojo encima, esto lo base en un comentario de Merle que les dice que es muy probable que el Gobernador tenga gente vigilándolos. **

**Tantas cosas que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**Entre otras cosas, espero que todos estén muy bien! Les mando un saludo a mis seguidores hermosos y personas activas en el fanfic!**

**, ****Becquer****, ****DarylDixonlove****, ****Elesak****, ****Isi Dixon de Mellark****, ****Kraoz Lieth****, ****Miss Traductor****, ****Only1Sacha****, ****Saori Bell****, ****Shiemi Uchiha****, **** 18****, ****calipsoxf****, ****tinkerdixon****, ****belu.f****, ****Dani Cullen Swan****, ****RochiiR.C.R****, ****tah-crowley****, , ****V4L3CT4**** y ****Hotarubi86**** .**

**Espero que estén disfrutando el inicio de las vacaciones**, **espero hacerlas un poco mas amenas en el momento en que leen la historia. Y Mil gracias a los nuevos lectores, me alegra que se integren.**

**Últimamente a habido mucho movimiento en el área de fanfics de esta maravillosa serie , imagino que por el periodo de vacaciones. Yo también estoy emocionada por este periodo de descanso por que tengo algunas historias en la mira que quiero leer con tranquilidad. Hay historias muy buenas por aquí, recuerden apoyar a los escritores para que este fandom siga creciendo, dejándoles un review o enviándoles un pequeño mensajito. **

**Saludos, los amo a todos con todo mi corazón! Nos leemos pronto! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado! Opiniones, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido! **


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTA PARA ESTE CAPITULO!: Jody es el muchacho que Carl asesina en el bosque, solo aparece en ese capitulo y en esa escena en particular. Yo desconocía el nombre del chico hasta que el internet me salvo ;D . Tiene una aparición en este capitulo y solo quería asegurarme de que supieran de quien se trataba.**

****!: Para los que tenían la duda. El nombre de Camile se pronuncia 'Camil', con la 'e' muda. Respete la gramática del idioma ingles en su nombre. :D.**

* * *

.

.

Milton se ajusto los lentes con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, sobre el cofre del pick up escribía apuntes sobre el grupo que habían divisado para no perder ningún detalle cuando estuvieran frente al Gobernador. Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente en Woodbury, y desde entonces el líder del pueblo había acechado los alrededores para saber más sobre este grupo. Milton sabia que de haberlo querido Philip ya abría invadido desde el primer día la prisión y matado a todos, pero había algo mas que el hombre estaba maquinando en su cabeza, algún plan que lo orillaba a acechar a escondidas a los miembros del grupo sin que estos lo notaran.

Era la primera vez que los veían, pero sabían que el grupo de Rick no se había alejado mucho de la prisión, el Gobernador había puesto vigilantes en los caminos aledaños y jamás los miraron pasar en busca de provisiones. Por lo tanto deducía que sus suministros se estaban acabando.

-Es hora de irnos, hay que informarle al Gobernador lo antes posible- dijo Milton levantando su cabeza y metiendo su bolígrafo en la bolsita de su camisa-

-El grupo sigue ahí en esa ferretería, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que este _vato_ – dijo Martínez en español- se termine de ganar su lugar en el pueblo.

A su lado había un joven de unos veintitrés años, de mandíbula ancha y un par de ojos verdes que reflejaban que antes de que el mundo llegara a su fin llevo una vida tranquila, alejada de peleas y gente problemática. Un niño 'bien' lo llamaba Martínez a modo de burla, su nombre era Jody y tenía una semana que se había unido al grupo de guardia de Woodbury después de haberse topado con el pueblo . El jovencito movió sus expresivos ojos hacia Milton como esperando que el hombre lo pudiera ayudar.

-Sabes que el Gobernador ordeno que no tuviéramos ningún tipo de contacto con ellos- dijo Milton tranquilamente mientras acomodaba sus notas –

El hombre hispano chasqueo la lengua y luego se dirigió al muchacho poniendo una mano sobre la nuca.

-Escucha muchacho, iras allá y si todo sale bien es probable que hoy comas con el estomago lleno como no lo has hecho en meses-

El joven lo miro de forma desconfiada.

-¿Y si las cosas no salen bien?- pregunto-

-Pues creo que será mejor que no regreses al pueblo – le dijo Martínez sinceramente sin ánimos de asustarlo pero de hacerle ver la realidad-

El joven soltó un gruñido y se acomodo el gorro gris con el que se calentaba un poco del frio. Martínez sonrió de lado y entro al pick up , Milton rodo los ojos y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Jody subió a la cajuela y se sentó mientras pensaba en las palabras del hombre hispano.

El auto negro serpenteo lentamente por los senderos adentro del bosque y se detuvo de repente tras unos grandes árboles, la carretera ya no se miraba pero no habían avanzado mucho por lo que no debían de estar muy lejos del camino.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y Martínez bajo , con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico al chico que lo siguiera y el joven salto fuera de la parte trasera del pick up para seguirlo. El hombre a cargo del pequeño ejercito del Gobernador caminaba frente a él mirando los alrededores con su rifle en la mano. Jody solo tenia una semana que había llegado a Woodbury, había estado solo por meses y al encontrar al pueblo fue como un oasis en el desierto. Había refugio, seguridad, comida, una cama en donde dormir y estabilidad, algo que creyó se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo.

La gente del pueblo era amable, y ¨El Gobernador¨ era un tipo con autoridad pero agradable y parecía preocuparse por el bienestar de su gente. Jody no tenia ningún problema con seguir ordenes, antes de todo este embrollo del fin del mundo había sido un buen deportista en la natación y había aprendido muy bien a seguir indicaciones. Por lo que seguir a una figura con autoridad no era ningún problema.

-Hey, sssht….-le indico Martínez levantando su mano derecha para que se detuviera-

Ambos se agacharon y miraron la carretera que solo estaba a unos escasos tres metros de ellos. Sobre ella caminaban deambulando unos cinco walkers , sus pisadas torpes e inestables hacían fricción contra el pavimento. Del otro lado del camino había un pequeño centro comercial de esos de unos seis locales, el lugar estaba totalmente saqueado pero seguramente de ahí salieron los zombis y era probable que hubiera uno que otro dentro de las tiendas vacias.

-Escucha. El grupo tiene que pasar por aquí, los mordedores no serán ningún problema para ellos , seguro los pasaran de largo…..-le hablo Martínez en voz baja mientras miraba los cadáveres vivientes gruñir y gemir-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Jody mirándolo confundido-

-Tienes que hacer que se detengan. Y que no sospechen en ningún maldito momento que vienes del pueblo – le dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos- te esperaremos en el pick up.

-Pero...como quieres que…

-Si yo fuera tu comenzaría a correr a aquel contenedor del otro lado de la calle-

Martínez lo tomo de la chamarra y lo empujo hasta que el joven trastabillo en la calle, los walkers lo miraron de inmediato y el chico no tuvo más opción que correr tratando de esquivarlos intentando llegar al contenedor para estar en un lugar un poco alto y protegerse un poco, aunque mucho no podía hacer solo con un cuchillo contra cinco mordedores que le pisaban los talones.

Martínez lo miro correr y sintió una punzada de culpa, no es que quisiera ser un maldito bastardo pero ese niño no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba con el Gobernador y el grupo de Rick, así que lo mejor era que fuera sacando agallas y carácter lo mas pronto posible. 'Acompáñalos en su misión, iran a rastrear a un grupo belicoso que invadió el pueblo hace unas semanas. Solo es una misión para garantizar la seguridad de la gente de Woodbury' le había dicho el Gobernador al chico mientras ponía una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Y Jody por supuesto le creyó porque tal y como todos los integrantes del pueblo no sabían a quien tenían de líder.

Martínez escucho el ronroneo de una moto y sigilosamente regreso hasta el pick up.

* * *

.

.

Camile llevaba su mejilla izquierda apoyada sobre la espalda de Daryl mientras el conducía la motocicleta. El viento aunque era algo frio le reconfortaba como una suave caricia, y mientras se abrazaba contra el cazador se sentía como flotando en una nube de relajación provocada por los sucesos de la granja.

Sobre su cuello colgaban tanto su collar como el de Shane, llegando a la prisión lo limpiaría y lo metería en una pequeña cajita antes de enterrarlo en el pequeño cementerio que tenían. Y luego escogería una celda para que él y Daryl la compartieran , esa noche la pasarían haciendo el amor, el desvelo valdría la pena.

Se abrazo más a Daryl y dejo que sus codos descansaran suavemente sobre los muslos de él.

-No hagas eso….-le dijo con voz baja-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto ella divertida-

-Sabes muy bien porque. Así que deja de estarme provocando-

Camile rio pero se quedo en la misma posición.

-Ya quiero llegar a la prisión….-

-Maldición yo también….-

Tiene tantas razones para querer regresar a la prisión, el ver las caras de Hershell , Maggie y Beth cuando miren todo lo que han podido recuperar de su hogar a pesar de que este estaba en malas condiciones, la emoción de elegir una celda que será suya y de Daryl y adueñarse del lugar que solo será para ambos.

Giran en una pequeña curva y entran en la zona urbana de locales saqueados que les dice que pronto estarán en la carretera principal. Sin embargo desde su posición Camile mira como del lado derecho de la calle hay un grupo de walkers amontonados contra un contenedor industrial de basura, y sobre este hay un chico que trata de defenderse sin mucho éxito.

El muchacho estaba solo y no tenia forma de poder escapar, Camile conocía el miedo de estar por tu cuenta y rogar que un milagro pasara para poder salir de una situación así. Muchas veces había pasado horas sobre los árboles sin comer y esperando a que los walkers que deambulaban por debajo se dispersaran, o disparándoles a los que se topaba y corriendo de inmediato con el temor de que más pudieran aparecer guiados por el ruido de la detonación.

-Detente!- le grito a Daryl y el tono de su voz debió de ser lo suficientemente estridente o con la suficiente cantidad de pánico en el por que el cazador detuvo de golpe la moto y metros atrás escucho el chirrido de las llantas del pick up derraparse un poco al frenar de repente-

-¿Qué demonios es lo que….

Le pregunta Daryl pero Camile ya ha bajado de la moto y esta corriendo a la parte lateral del local sobre el que está el contenedor . Escucha los gritos de Daryl y el sonido de las puertas del pick up abriéndose con rapidez pero no se detiene y rápidamente se sujeta a la pequeña escalerita que hay junto a la pared de ladrillo del local y comienza a subir justo antes que uno de los walkers que ya la ha visto suelte un zarpazo que le rosa el talón de su bota derecha.

No tiene la menor idea de quien es el chico al que esta intentando ayudar, pero cuando lo miro algo dentro de ella hizo 'clic' y fue como tener un deja vu de cuando ella estaba sola en este maldito mundo. Corrió a la orilla del techo y se inclino sosteniéndose con sus dos manos del borde, tal vez debió de pensar mejor las cosas, por que dejo su pistola en el maletero de la motocicleta de Daryl y solo lleva con ella un cuchillo.

-Maldición…-musita-

El chico se a pegado lo mas que puede a la pared y a levantado su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada asustada, a unos metros hay un zombi en el suelo con un cuchillo en la cabeza y sabe que el muchacho debe de haber usado ya su única arma.

Levanta su cabeza para ver a sus compañeros y se encuentra por supuesto con la mirada furiosa de Rick y Daryl, pero ellos pronto le quitan su atención para dirigirla un grupo de walkers que a comenzado a salir de los locales aledaños motivados por todo el barullo que están haciendo.

-Dame tus manos te ayudare a subir! –le grito Camile al chico antes de ver como Daryl y Michonne comenzaban a encargarse de sus recientes visitantes-

Pone sus rodillas sobre el techo y se inclina para poder agacharse mas y que el muchacho tome sus ante brazos y pueda ayudarle a subir. Espera que esto funcione, porque obviamente él es más pesado que ella y si esto sale mal los dos caerán al suelo en medio de un grupo de walkers que les clavaran los dientes antes de que puedan ponerse de pie.

-CAMILE!- escucha el grito de Daryl con su acento sureño mas notorio por el volumen de su voz-

Camile solo cierra los ojos antes de apretar fuertemente los brazos por debajo de los codos al joven y comenzar a tratar de subirlo. Él siente un zarpazo de un Walker cerca de sus pies lo que lo hace poner una bota contra la pared.

-Tratare de ayudarte impulsándome de la pared…solo….no me sueltes si?- le pide él antes de irse impulsando como si caminara por la superficie de ladrillos mientras Camile pone sus pies contra el bordito del techo para hacer presión hacia atrás-

Afortunadamente su pequeño plan está funcionando y pronto él muchacho puede enganchar una pierna sobre el techo para rodar hacia adentro de el. Él a quedado boca arriba boqueando por aire mientras siente la sangre bombearle en los oídos, Camile está sentada con las rodillas dobladas mientras abre y cierra sus manos lentamente dejando que la circulación vuelva a correrle normalmente.

Pronto escucha el sonido de carne siendo cortada , de cráneos siendo aplastados y cuerpos cayendo al suelo con sonidos sordos y otros golpeándose contra el contenedor provocando un ruido metálico y hueco. Sabe que el resto del grupo se a encargado de los walkers y antes de cerrar los ojos una vez mas y soltar un suspiro, le dedica al muchacho un gesto con su cabeza para que bajen.

Cuando se acercan a la escalera escucha el 'click' del seguro de la pistola de Rick siendo desactivado y levanta sus ojos hasta él para encontrarlo apuntándole directamente al muchacho que ha levantado sus dos manos. En su mano izquierda Rick lleva un hacha del que chorrea sangre y trocitos probablemente de cerebro caen al suelo.

-Baja de inmediato….-le dice apenas dirigiendole una mirada- Tú, avanza tres pasos hacia atrás y no te muevas hasta que lo indique…

Camile baja lentamente la escalera y abajo se encuentra con la mirada molesta y contenida de Daryl que se dirige a los walkers a tomar las flechas que a usado sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Camile lo ve caminar y luego el muchacho que estaba en el techo comienza a bajar lentamente una vez que Rick se lo a ordenado. Michonne también tiene su katana desenvainada pero se muestra mas tranquila que los otros dos.

-Gracias…..yo….mi nombre es Jody….-dice el muchacho aun con las manos en alto- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- le pregunta volteando a Camile porque es la que lo salvo directamente y la que parece ser la menos arisca de todo el grupo-

-Su nombre debería de ser la última cosa que te debería de importar en este momento- dice Daryl en voz amenazadora mientras sacude una flecha para quitarle el exceso de sangre y Camile lo voltea a ver de lado porque sabe que Daryl está más molesto que nunca y si por él fuera ya le estaría clavando una flecha entre ceja y ceja al joven que tiene enfrente-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste ahí? – le pregunta Rick sospechosamente mientras lo escrudiña con sus ojos azules-

-Mi grupo fue atacado a noche….-musita el joven cautelosamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima-

Rick lo mira por unos segundos y luego comienza a caminar de un lado a otro pensando que hacer, no puede confiar en nadie, menos en esta situación en la que están. Se lleva una mano al tabique de su nariz y luego inclina su rostro un poco hacia abajo y sus ojos taladran al muchacho que esta frente a él.

Camile mira disimuladamente a Daryl quien por supuesto esta haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarla y mantenerse alejado de ella. Tiene esa actitud pasivo-agresiva en la que aunque no este gritando sabe que esta furioso, sus hombros están tensos y su rostro esta contraído en un gesto estoico.

En ese momento Rick levanta su mano derecha una vez mas con su pistola en alto y Jody siente que morirá en cualquier momento.

-Rick….…..-lo llama Camile cautelosamente-

El hombre se gira hacia ella y camina unos pasos hasta que está delante de Camile y su diferencia de estaturas sin duda lo hace verse más imponente en ese momento.

-Es la segunda vez, es la segunda maldita vez en el día que haces algo así.- le recuerda como si ya hubiera olvidado que lo engaño para escabullirse en el bosque aunque sus intenciones no hubieran sido malas- Pudiste haber muerto por culpa de alguien que ni conocemos…..podría estar rescatando pedazos de tu cuerpo en este mismo momento. ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso hm?-le cuestiona ladeado un poco el rostro-

-Rick…..-

-No, no me vengas con tus llamados de 'Rick'- dice irónicamente- Intento protegerte y siempre haces cosas así!. Yo no te voy a perder por culpa de un completo extraño….-le dice tomándola de la nuca pero su tono es tan grave que la hace sentirse terriblemente culpable por haber actuado de esa forma-

Cuando Rick la suelta Camile mira al suelo porque siente que lo a decepcionado de la peor manera. Siente el enojo y el miedo en su voz y la hace sentirse aun peor porque él ya tiene demasiados problemas como para que ella le añada uno más.

Lo escucha hacerle mil preguntas más a Jody las cuales el muchacho contesta nervioso probablemente preguntándose si abría estado mejor con los walkers que con este grupo que parece buscar el menor pretexto para matarlo. Pronto la temperatura fría que había sido refrescante ante su feliz estado de ánimo, sorpresivamente se convierte en un clima frio que le cala hasta los huesos y la hace encogerse sobre si un poco tratando de buscar calor mientras se abraza a ella misma.

-Puedes irte…pero hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta- escucha a Rick hablar-

El muchacho camina hasta el cuerpo de un zombi y saca su cuchillo del cráneo del cuerpo pútrido, lo limpia contra la tela de sus pantalones y luego lo engancha en el cinturón de sus caderas. Esta nervioso, y claramente asustado pero cauteloso. Jody ahora está completamente seguro de cada una de las palabras del Gobernador, esta gente probablemente irrumpió en el pueblo con intenciones de apoderarse de el.

Camina cuidadosamente ante la mirada penetrante de esta gente que esta armada y que sabe usar sus respectivas armas perfectamente. Pasa junto a la muchacha que lo salvo y de la cual al parecer no conocerá su nombre. Pone una mano sobre uno de sus pequeños hombros y le dice un 'gracias' sincero mientras le sonríe.

-Hey! – escucha antes de ser empujado por el pecho por el hombre de la ballesta-

Jody los ve y levantando nuevamente las manos en un gesto que dice que no intentaba nada malo comienza a caminar en dirección al bosque. Siente sudor frio recorrerle la nuca y sabe que es probable que el hombre le este apuntando con la ballesta, no se arriesga a voltear y se interna entre las copas de los árboles deseando llegar lo mas pronto posible al pick up y salir de ahí.

Nadie dice nada mientras caminan de regreso a sus respectivas unidades de transporte. Camile se queda mirando el suelo un par de segundos mientras se muerde el labio inferior, la sensación de que a arruinado todo es terriblemente abrumadora, cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro que suena doloroso.

Cuando llega a la moto Daryl ya está arriba y Camile se pregunta si tal vez él no quiere que viaje con él. Pero se gira a verla y a pesar de que sus ojos azules ahora son como el frio hielo le dice:

-Sube a la jodida moto-

Fue una orden, por lo que ella en silencio paso una pierna por la motocicleta y se abrazo a él delicadamente casi como evitando tocarlo por que muy probablemente lo que más quería Daryl en esos momentos era estar lejos de ella.

Aun falta un gran camino por recorrer para llegar a la prisión, y Camile sabe que el viaje será mas largo y pesado ahora que ha roto la capa de tranquilidad que tenían sobre ellos. Llegan al cementerio de vehículos en donde hay cientos de automóviles parqueados y Daryl tiene que bajar la velocidad para abrirse camino serpenteando entre ellos, Camile afloja un poco su agarre ahora que su paso es mas lento pero casi al instante la voz de él se lo recrimina.

-Sujétate bien, lo último que necesito es que te caigas y te rompas algo-

Su tono es grueso y fastidiado, como cansado y arto de tener que soportar sus arranques de impulsividad. Y puede que Daryl también sea una persona impulsiva y diga las cosas sin miramientos, pero cuando se trata de la seguridad de los demás se detiene a pensar en las cosas por unos segundos antes de actuar.

-Daryl…-se aventura a llamarlo quedamente-

Él no le contesta y Camile frunce el ceño en un gesto de dolor, siente que lo a arruinado todo y pronto sus ojos le arden por las lagrimas que se quieren acumular en ellos pero las reprime parpadeando rápidamente unas cuantas veces. Pronto los carros apretados comienzan a ser mas esporádicos y pueden abrirse paso por el camino con más libertad, el aire comienza a correr un poco más fuerte levantando su cabello hacia atrás ligeramente por la reciente aumentada velocidad .

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunta Daryl de repente cuando han salido del embotellamiento-

Camile se detiene a pensar un segundo si en verdad él le hizo la pregunta o solo fue su imaginación. Pero al verlo girar un poco su rostro a la derecha esperando su respuesta le responde.

-Me recordó a mí…..al principio de todo esto cuando estaba sola-

Daryl guarda silencio, a veces mientras están acostados en la noche y ella ya esta dormida entre sus brazos su mente viaja a como debieron ser esos meses en los que Camile estuvo por su cuenta. Cuando no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, cuando tenias que vivir con el hecho de que tus seres queridos estaban muriendo y levantándose como cadáveres putrefactos sedientos de sangre y carne humana. Cuando los saqueos y los motines por la supervivencia comenzaron, cuando la gente comenzaba a matar a otra por un poco de comida . Camile se veía tan frágil entre sus brazos que el simple hecho de pensar las veces que ella debió de haber estado en peligro le helaba la sangre.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste…-le recrimina él-

-Daryl estaba solo. No tenia armas y estaba acorralado. Me arrepiento terriblemente de haberlos puesto en peligro a ustedes, si algo les hubiera pasado…

-Ese es el maldito problema- le interrumpe molesto mientras aprieta el manubrio de la moto fuertemente- Siempre piensas en los demás, siempre son los demás antes que tú. Esos walkers no fueron problema alguno para nosotros pero maldición, trepaste a ese jodido techo y te grite pero aun así no te detuviste y ayudaste a ese mocoso a subir. Su peso te pudo haber jalado hacia abajo, maldición Camile pudiste haber caído y no hubiera habido nada que pudiera hacer.

-Daryl….-

-Tienes que pensar en ti, maldita sea lo último que quiero hacer en este mundo es tenerte que dar un balazo en la cabeza-

Había un tipo de acuerdo en el grupo el cual dictaba que si alguno era mordido o moría, uno de los miembros le daría un balazo para evitar que se convirtiera en Walker y que atacara a los demás integrantes del grupo. Era una muestra de cariño y amor hasta cierto punto, el evitar que se convirtieran en un muerto viviente que solo se movía por el deseo de comer carne. Este acuerdo se había hecho mucho antes de que Camile y Daryl estuvieran juntos, pero ahora era como un tema en el aire que aunque no se hablaba sabían que si algo le pasaba al otro algo tendrían que hacer algo al respecto.

Una de las razones por las que Daryl estaba tan molesto en estos momentos era por que si a Camile le hubiera pasado algo jamás abria podido vivir con eso. Seria una decepción mas que agregar a su lista interminable de cosas que no había hecho bien, por que Camile estaba con él en la moto, lo tenia abrazado y de un momento a otro la muchacha se le escapo de las manos y Daryl no pudo evitar gritarle cuando la frustración de la situación en la que se miraron envueltos fue demasiada.

Si algo le pasaba a Camile, el día que fuera jamás se lo perdonaría. Seria como abrir otra herida similar a la que dejo Sophia, cuando la busco había estado tan cerca de encontrarla , había sentido que podría lograr traerla de regreso y entonces la niña salió trastabillando del granero convertida en un Walker.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así. Mucho menos por un jodido mocoso desconocido- musito en un gruñido bajo-

Camile entonces se permitió recargarse contra él suavemente hasta que su mejilla derecha descanso sobre su espalda y lo abrazo mas fuerte por la cintura.

* * *

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la prisión los recibieron los usuales rostros felices del resto de su pequeña familia . Camile miro a Carol llevase una mano al pecho y sonreír cuando los miro estacionar la motocicleta y el pick up afuera del bloque C . El alivio de todos se convirtió en alegría y emoción cuando miraron la cajuela del pick up cubierto por cortinas y sabanas de las que sobresalían las estructuras de muebles pequeños y cosas que habían rescatado.

Beth se acerco a Rick y a pesar de que el hombre aun estaba serio le puso una de sus pequeñas manos en un hombro y le dio un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirle una sonrisa. Rick la miro un tanto sorprendido por la reacción pero aun así atino a solo mover la cabeza en gesto de saludo hacia la muchacha.

Pronto todos comenzaron a llevar hacia adentro las cosas nuevas, los miembros de la familia Grenne eran los mas felices al ir mirando los objetos de su antiguo hogar. Hershell incluso tuvo que limpiarse unas lagrimas cuando Rick le dio la fotografía familiar que había encontrado en el piso de la sala.

Así el resto de la tarde se paso en viajes de aquí allá llevando cosas y haciendo algo de espacio adentro para acomodar los nuevos objetos. Merle incluso había ayudado a Camile a meter una de las bolsas con comida enlatada, claro luego de decir algo sobre que no quería que se tropezara y callera sobre ese lindo trasero que tenia, pero Camile ignoro el comentario rodando los ojos y acepto la ayuda.

Después de cenar Camile miro a Daryl subir al segundo piso, y tirando la basura de su comida en el bote de plástico que tenían, les dedico a todos las buenas noches y fue a seguirlo. Cuando subió las escaleras miro que ya no se encontraban en la esquina ni sus cosas ni las cosas del cazador y sonrió un poco antes de caminar lentamente hasta el final del pasillo de las celdas.

En la última se encontró con una pesada cortina en color vino con decoraciones en dorado que había estado en la sala de los Grenne, la movió a un lado con una mano para entrar y se encontró con Daryl prendiendo una vela para alumbrar el lugar.

-Escogiste la mas alejada – señalo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-Créeme, no iba a tomar una al lado de nadie….-dijo Daryl mientras dejaba la vela en una mesita en la esquina de la celda-

Camile sonríe un poco y eso es suficiente para que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se marquen. Cuando levanta la vista Daryl ya está parado frente a ella y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pone una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-Podría enlistar todas las cosas que me molestaron de esta tarde y creo que jamás terminaría…..-dice con voz baja y Camile sabe que dentro de su cabeza está reviviendo cada una de las escenas-

-Daryl…..-lo llama como pidiéndole que pare-

-Pero hay una que me hizo ver algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta..-dice acariciando con su pulgar la tersa piel pero es como si estuviera concentrado en otra cosa y esta solo fuera una reacción natural que hace por inercia-

Camile espera a que él siga hablando, dándole el tiempo que Daryl necesite para acomodar sus pensamientos. Frota su mejilla contra la palma de su mano en un gesto que es casi felino y luego deja un pequeño beso en esta.

-No me gusto la forma en la que ese mocoso te veía…..-dijo él de repente y Camile llevo sus ojos chocolate a su rostro para ver su gesto ligeramente fruncido por la idea- Como si fueras un tipo de oasis en el jodido desierto. Si Rick no le hubiera apuntado con su arma seguro se abría abalanzado sobre ti para intentar besarte o algo. Y maldición cuando te toco….-musito con un gruñidito frustrado-

-No me toco….-le dice ella tranquilamente para no incentivar mas la idea-

-Puso su mano en tu hombro y eso es mas que suficiente….-

Camile recuerda que Daryl había impedido que ella le dijera su nombre a Jody, protegiéndola de filtrar cualquier tipo de información, pero luego de recordar que él empujo al chico después de que este le pusiera una mano en el hombro le hacía pensar que había algo mas.

-Daryl. ¿Estás celoso?-

Daryl frunce aun más el ceño y Camile se muerde el labio inferior para no sonreír por que él es tan obvio.

-Jamas en mi puta vida me había sentido así. Jamás había tenido algo que apreciara lo suficiente en mi jodida existencia como para no querer que nadie mas lo tuviera. No me gusta la sensación es como…como si quisiera clavarle una maldita flecha a cualquiera que se atreve a mirarte de esa forma…-

Camile lo abrazo por la cintura, envolviéndolo por completo con sus brazos y hundiendo levemente su rostro en el abdomen de él.

-Se llaman celos Daryl…..-le dijo con un tinte divertido pero tranquila al saber lo mucho que significaba para él y esos celos solo eran una faceta mas de su carácter y sus muestras de cariño hacia ella-

-No me gusta, me encabrona ….-

-Daryl …..-lo llama Camile levantando su cabeza para verlo- Sobre mi cuello cuelga mi collar junto con el de Shane. Haz hecho mas por mi que cualquier muchacho que se vaya a cruzar en mi camino. No tienes ni por que darles importancia, eres el único. Daryl, eres el único que me hace sentir así.

Él se inclino solo lo suficiente para tomarla de la cintura y recostarla en la cama con él arriba. Desde ese minuto todo fueron besos con el sosteniéndose con las manos a un lado de su cabeza mientras Camile lo tomaba de la nuca.

-Esto se tiene que ir- dijo Camile subiendo la camisa de Daryl-

El se la quito rápidamente aventándola fuera de la cama sin cuidado alguno y luego descendió una vez mas para esta vez besarla en el cuello. El sonidito metálico de los collares chocando contra el otro hizo que llevara su mano derecha hasta ellos y los retirara delicadamente del cuello de Camile. Estiro su mano izquierda y los dejo en la pequeña mesita aun lado de la cama antes de seguir besando la piel que iba descubriendo.

La ropa fue cayendo a un lado con soniditos sordos formando una alfombra de vestimenta hecha girones en el suelo. Cuando Daryl la tuvo desnuda se detuvo un momento para mirarla de arriba abajo , acaricio sus costados y luego se inclino hasta que sus labios estuvieron en su oído izquierdo.

-Vas a tener que guardar silencio ángel- la llamo con un gruñidito bajo que hizo que a Camile le recorriera una corriente de electricidad por toda la espalda-

Daryl metió una de sus manos debajo de la almohada en la que descansaba la cabeza de Camile y tomo un paquetito con un condón que había guardado ahí previamente, la muchacha sonrió ante esto pero solo atino a acariciar una de las mejillas de Daryl mientras el se ponía el preservativo.

Había muchas cosas que los dos querían experimentar con el otro, pero por hoy lo único que Camile quería era sentirse envuelta entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Daryl, y lo único que él quería era estar sobre ella y sentirla cerca , que estaba ahí a su alcance en donde la podía cuidar y no lejos y escapándose de sus brazos.

Cuando Daryl entro en ella Camile soltó un gemidito mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Daryl mantuvo su rostro a centímetros del de la muchacha besándola y apaciguando los gemidos mas fuertes con su boca cuando las embestidas fueron más fuertes y rápidas.

El cuerpo de Daryl era del tipo que te hace voltear a verlo dos veces o simplemente te quedas mirándolo totalmente perdida en la imagen. Camile llevo sus manos a su espalda y sintió los fuertes músculos flexionándose bajo su tacto a medida que él se movía, su abdomen trabajado estaba pegado al de ella, sus marcados brazos eran como una protección al mundo exterior ahora que estaban a un lado de su cabeza, sus fuertes muslos hacían que abriera mas sus piernas para poder entrar más profundo , su cintura esbelta hacia que fuera el lugar perfecto para enganchar sus piernas y esos ojos. Dios, ese par de ojos azules eran sin duda una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de Daryl. Eran como un gran ventanal de emociones que el cazador sabía usar muy bien, fácilmente podía enviar la mas fulminante de las miradas como estar nublados por deseo y cariño tal como en ese momento.

-mmmg…..-Daryl….-lo llamo ella cuando comenzó a sentir la familiar sensación en su abdomen bajo -

-Lose…-le responde él porque también siente que está cerca-

La toma de las caderas y sus embestidas se hacen mas cortas y rápidas. Camile lo jala hacia ella y Daryl la besa en los labios para callar los gemidos que ahora son más altos. La muchacha siente las manos de él apretar la piel de sus caderas tal vez demasiado fuerte, seguramente mañana tendrá moretones pero no importa, lo único que le importa en este momento es Daryl . Daryl besándola en los labios para tratar de bajar el volumen de sus gemidos y los de él, Daryl y su maravillosa forma de ser, Daryl cuidándola siempre , Daryl haciéndole el amor.

Cuando el orgasmos les llego ambos se estaban besando y sintieron la deliciosa sensación recorrerles cada fibra del cuerpo de tal forma que los hizo apretarse aun mas contra el otro. Daryl se separo unos segundos después para permitirles tomar algo de aire, pero se mantuvo cerca de su rostro.

-Por Dios Daryl….-lo llamo ella suavemente envuelta en la dulce manta del post orgasmo- Por Dios te quiero tanto….-le dijo antes de besarlo una vez mas-

* * *

.

.

La sala estaba iluminada calidamente por un par de lamparas, las sombras que proyectaban le daban al lugar un aire acogedor, y de no ser por que afuera de la barrera del pueblo habia zombis y gente matandose , esta parecería una casa completamente normal. El gobernador abrió una de sus botellas de coñac y se sirvió un poco en un vaso de cristal. Le dio vueltas al liquido con el vaso en su mano, haciendo que el alcohol formara pequeñas onditas en el recipiente.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto como si estuviera más interesado en su bebida que en los hombres que estaban con él en su sala-

Milton se ajusto sus anteojos y tomo una hoja de su carpeta en la que había hecho apuntes, a su lado Martínez rodo los ojos fastidiado por la actitud meticulosa del doctor .

-Encontramos al grupo a varios kilómetros de aquí – dijo el hombre- en una carretera alejada, cargaban suministros de una ferretería abandonada.

-Hm, deben de estarce muriendo de hambre en esa fría prisión…-remarco el Gobernador mientras levantaba la vista hacia los hombres- ¿Quiénes estaban?

-Rick, Michonne, el hermano de Merle y una muchacha…-contesto Milton-

-¿Maggie? – pregunto el Gobernador levantando una ceja-

Milton iba a contestar pero la voz de Martínez lo interrumpió.

-Nah, era otra muchacha. Delgada con cabello café claro y largo. Pero mi amigo aquí presente tuvo un encuentro con ellos no es así…-dijo girándose a la izquierda y palmeando la espalda de Jody quien había estado callado desde que llegaron-

Philip se giro hacia el joven con una mirada claramente amenazadora porque había ordenado que no quería ningún tipo de contacto con el grupo de Rick. Y no importaba que llevara un parche en uno de sus ojos, con el otro bastaba para saber que el hombre no estaba complacido por la noticia.

-¿Así?, espero que haya valido la pena el romper una orden- le dijo mirando seriamente al jovencito- ¿Tú lo indujiste a eso?- pregunto el hombre girándose a Martinez-

-Le aseguro que valió la pena….-contesto el hombre hispano respetuosamente pero con un tinte de orgullo en su voz que hizo que el Gobernador sintiera curiosidad-

-Comienza a hablar chico…-le dijo Philip casualmente a Jody antes de regresar junto a la mesa de madera y tomar el vaso con coñac-

-Eran hostiles, sobre todo el chico de la ballesta y el otro hombre que parecia su líder….-comenzó a hablar el muchacho-

-Hm, Daryl, el hermano de Merle. Ese hombre probablemente no conoce otra cosa mas que ser un salvaje, y el otro es Rick. – contesto el Gobernador mientras echaba un par de cubitos de hielo a su bebida-

-La muchacha que me ayudo parecía ser la más tranquila de todos….-apunto el muchacho-

El Gobernador ignoro el hecho de que Jody menciono 'me ayudo', seguro Martínez lo metió en alguna situación peligrosa para que todo se mirara mas real pero por él estaba perfecto. Se recargo contra la mesa y cruzo sus brazos aun con el vaso en su mano derecha.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?...-pregunto-

-No lose, no la dejaron que me lo dijera-

-Hmp….-musito el Gobernador con una sonrisa asiendo que su único ojo se entrecerrara un poco- ¿Quiénes?

Jody no entendía por qué esto era tan importante, sabía que ese grupo con el que se encontró eran marcados como terroristas en Woodbury, pero de haberlo querido ya abrían hecho algo contra el pueblo ¿no?.

-El hombre de la ballesta y su líder….-dijo pausadamente- Pero el primero parecía más como enojado y algo ausente. Fue su líder quien se acerco a ella y dijo cosas sobre que no la iba a perder y sobre protegerla.

En ese momento el Gobernador paso su vista a Martínez y encontró en el hombre una sonrisa triunfal, a su lado Milton estaba serio con las carpetas sujetas entre sus brazos, podía ser que hubieran descubierto información que podría ser valiosa pero había sido mediante un plan arriesgado e impulsivo por parte del hombre a su lado y eso no entraba en su cuadrada y meticulosa forma de ser.

-¿Es 'cercana' a Rick?- pregunto el Gobernador- ¿Tiene algo con él?

-Eso parece…..-contesto el muchacho-

El Gobernador no pudo evitar sonreír .

-Vaya, eso es...…convenientemente perfecto- dijo antes de por fin darle un sorbo a su vaso con coñac y fue por mucho el mejor trago que había bebido en mucho tiempo-

**Continuara….**

* * *

.

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por que en el capitulo 19 el fanfic llego a los 80 reviews ;_;. Les quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejan un mensaje por que es la única forma en la que se que es lo que piensan los lectores de la historia, y la forma en la que tengo contacto con ustedes. Así que mil gracias por participar, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Un abrazo a todos! Y si por mi fuera haría que Norman fuera a la casa de cada uno de ustedes para darles un gran abrazo.**

**Y segundo se que fue un capitulo largo pero estoy emocionada por que la trama ya se está armando. Espero que les este gustando como va todo hasta este punto *_***

**Nuevamente espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones , espero que les sea ameno el leer esta historia . Hace poco recibi un mensaje sobre una personita que le daba pena dejar reviews, awww no sientan pena soy un amor lo prometo *_* jajajaja. Saludos mis bonitos!**


	21. Chapter 21

Quien abría pensado que una celda podía ser uno de los lugares más cómodos del mundo, pero la realidad era que habían hecho del pequeño bloque de cemento frio un lugar que podría ser acogedor, sobre todo en este mundo. No tenían mucho, un pequeño mueble con dos cajones en el que ponían en su superficie algunas velas para alumbrar cuando lo necesitaban en la noche, y en el que guardaban la poca ropa que tenían. A su lado descansaba la ballesta de Daryl casi junto a la cama y al alcance de su mano por cualquier emergencia.

La cortina pesada sujeta en la puerta les cubría tanto del frio y las corrientes de aire de la prisión como de situaciones bochornosas sobre todo en la noche y la mañana cuando se permitían ser mas cariñosos con el otro en la seguridad de su pequeño espacio.

Y por ultimo estaba la cama, originalmente era un bloque de cemento con un colchón de plástico que se te pegaba a la piel y te hacia sudar casi de inmediato relleno de un tipo de algodón sintético que no serbia de mucho. Afortunadamente habían encontrado un agradable remplazo con un colchón delgado pero que era mucho mas cómodo, y una almohada que compartían los dos o a veces solo Daryl cuando Camile decidía dormir sobre su pecho.

Las mañanas solían ser tranquilas, despertaban apretados cálida y cómodamente contra el otro en el pequeño espacio que compartían y a veces se permitían quedarse ahí por unos minutos. Daryl tenia la costumbre de despertar muy temprano, las primeras veces que durmieron juntos en su celda el solía esperar a que ella despertara o la despertaba cuando creía que ya había sido demasiado. Poco a poco Camile se acostumbro a también despertar temprano , y en realidad era agradable abrir los ojos cuando la frescura de un nuevo día esta presente.

-Me encanta como te vez cuando despiertas- le dijo ella levantando su rostro para ver a un Daryl con el cabello revuelto y los ojos algo oscuros por recién haber despertado-

-Me veo, como me veo todos los días…-contesto él tallándose su ojo derecho de manera dormilona-

Camile se subió ligeramente a él , recostándose sobre su cuerpo y recargando su barbilla en su pecho para verlo más atentamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo ella de manera tranquila pero curiosa-

-Hmm…..-asintió el antes de dejar caer su cabeza una vez más en la almohada-

Camile miro como el la veía con sus ojos entrecerrados por su posición acostada, con su brazo izquierdo la tomaba ligeramente de la cintura y el derecho estaba doblado aun lado de su cabeza tallando de vez en cuando sus ojos para disipar el sueño .

-¿De verdad no habías tenido una relación antes?- pregunto ella –

-Hm, ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo creas?- pregunto él –

-Daryl, no se si no te has visto en un espejo pero eres uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto en toda mi vida. Además, tienes tantas cualidades que podría quedarme toda la mañana enlistándolas.- le dijo ella dulcemente mientras doblaba sus brazos sobre el pecho de Daryl para recargar su mejilla derecha en ellos-

El soltó un bufido aun no muy acostumbrado a la idea de cumplidos , luego se quedo en silencio. No había mucho que contar, nada que no hubiera dicho antes, encuentros casuales sin ningún tipo de afectó.

-¿Por qué mejor tú no me cuentas de tus novios?- pregunto él quitando con su mano derecha un mechón que le caía sobre un ojo a Camile-

-Ya te dije que solo tuve uno, y fui yo la que pregunto primero.- contesto ella mirándolo con una ceja alzada mientras lo veía suspicazmente.

-Dios, quita esa cara te pareces a tu hermano y lo último que necesito es su imagen mientras estamos en la cama- comento fastidiado pero con una sonrisa divertida que le gano una mirada molesta por parte de ella-

-Daryl….-

-Si Tú me dices algo Yo te diré algo – dijo él-

-¿No puedes simplemente contestar?-

-O lo tomas o lo dejas Walsh –

Camile soltó un poco de aire y lo miro a los ojos. Daryl se miraba tan joven en esos momentos en la mañana, como si el sueño hubiera barrido y lavado todas sus penas y problemas y tuviera un lienzo en blanco al despertar. Aunque sabia que eso no era verdad, Daryl y todos tenían sus fantasmas atormentándolos día tras día, pero por unos minutos en la mañana le gustaba disfrutar de la imagen de Daryl despertando como si no hubiera por que preocuparse.

-¿Recuerdas que me iba a ir a Nueva York?- pregunto ella-

-Mhm…-asintió él –

Camile se mordió el labio inferior junto con su lengua y Daryl casi pone los ojos en blanco por esta fijación oral que parecía de familia.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a ver a Aidan allá?-

-Si…-respondió el doblando su brazo derecho bajo su nuca para poder verla mejor en una posición más cómoda-

Camile se mordió los labios una vez mas, miro a Daryl y supo que él estaba esperando a que ella siguiera hablando. No se miraba ansioso o con los nervios crispados, simplemente estaba esperando y Camile sabia que habían pasado a tenerse confianza hace vario tiempo, pues ya era un poco más difícil que el que hablaran de las personas en sus antiguas vidas los desestabilizaran. Aun así Camile soltó un poco de aire como armándose de valor para decir lo siguiente.

-Aidan y Yo pensábamos vivir juntos en Nueva York. Nadie lo sabía, ni Shane ni mis padres ni sus padres, nadie. Pensábamos decirles cuando ya estuviéramos en el departamento.

Daryl se quedo callado y por unos segundos el pulgar que acariciaba su cintura se dejo de mover y luego fue su mano entera la que le dio un apretoncito a sus caderas.

-Me abría impresionado más si hubiera decidido pedirte que vivieran juntos en Georgia, en donde la autoridad eran Shaneraptor y Ricktaitor.

Camile soltó un sonido de carraspeo combinado con una risa al escuchar sus apodos hacia Shane y Rick. Luego lo miro a los ojos y ladeo un poco su cabeza a la derecha.

-¿No te importa?- pregunto sin poder creer la calma con la que él estaba tomando todo-

-Pff por supuesto que me importa. –Contesto el visiblemente mas despierto y con ese tono grueso más claro- Pero eso fue hace tanto y dudo que quieras irte a Nueva York en estos momentos. ¿O me haz estado engañando con tus danzas extrañas y seduciéndome solo para que te consiga ardillas?-

-Dios no…-dijo ella sonriendo y alanzándose un poco para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Daryl quito su brazo detrás de su cabeza para tomar a Camile por la nuca mientras que con su otra mano apretaba la piel de su cintura. – Ya nada de eso importa, así que no se te meta en la cabeza….-le susurro ella sobre sus labios por que sabía que Daryl era demasiado posesivo y demasiado inseguro en ocasiones como para dejar pasar una confesión así-

Daryl soltó un murmuro inteligible que fue mas como una pequeña protesta antes de besarla en los labios una vez más. Había descubierto que besar a Camile era una de sus cosas favoritas, fácilmente estaría en su lista de cosas predilectas junto a cazar, lo que ya decía demasiado. Cada beso era diferente dependiendo de la situación, si se besaban afuera él la tomaría de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro sostendría su ballesta en su hombro, Camile lo tomaría de las solapas de su chaleco de cuero y soltaría ese sonidito suave cuando el comenzara a tocar con su lengua sus labios para poder entrar en su boca. Si lo hacían en la cama solían ser más largos como dándose el tiempo para disfrutar del otro, o hambrientos y boqueando por aire en medio de la pasión.

-Es tu turno…-le recordó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras dejaba un beso en su barbilla-

Daryl se recargo nuevamente contra la almohada pero sin soltarla esta vez, le agradaba la sensación del peso de Camile sobre el suyo , pronto se dio cuenta que estaba mirando al techo de la celda y al bajar sus ojos al rostro de la muchacha se encontró con esa mirada color chocolate que lo miraba expectante.

-Vivía con mi familia en un distrito que la mayoría de la gente pensaría dos veces antes de si quiera pasar por ahí.- comenzó con voz tranquila mientras recordaba el hogar en el que creció- El parque más que ser un lugar para que los niños jugaran era un punto de encuentro para las pandillas y vendedores de drogas . Yo no conocía otra cosa, así que para mí todo eso era normal. Los niños con los que jugaba estaban en una situación muy similar a la mía, padres en la cárcel, hermanos vendiendo drogas , robando, o cualquier tipo de mierda así.

Camile lo escuchaba atentamente en silencio mientras dejaba que el pasara sus dedos distraídamente sobre su espalda, su mejilla descansaba una vez más sobre sus brazos doblados sobre el pecho de Daryl.

-Entre el grupo de niños había una niña de nombre Peyton. Su padre las había abandonado a su madre y a ella mucho antes de que naciera. Su madre trabajara como bailarina exótica en un club para hombres por lo que en el día estaba dormida y por las noches ausente. Siempre había padres ausentes en ese lugar.

Camile giro un poco su cabeza haciendo que un mechón de cabello cayera enfrente de su rostro, pronto una de las manos de Daryl lo puso en su lugar.

-Era rubia con unos ojos azules heridos y desconfiados del mundo como los de todos nosotros . Siempre estaba en nuestro grupo, jugando tan fuerte como cualquier otro niño y supongo que olvidaba que era una niña. Crecimos juntos y fue fácil para mí estar cerca de ella porque simplemente siempre lo había estado. Para cuando fuimos unos adolescentes de trece años la mayoría de nuestros amigos ya se habían ido a vivir a otra parte o se habían interesado más en las actividades de los miembros más grandes de la colonia. Por supuesto tampoco éramos unas blancas palomas, solíamos beber cerveza en el bosque a pesar de ser menores de edad, un par de veces fumamos marihuana pero el estado pasivo e idiota en el que esa cosa nos dejaba no fue de nuestro agrado. Pero nos habíamos mantenido lejos de las peores cosas que sucedían ahí.

Entre el silencio de la prisión a esas horas era como si las palabras de Daryl resonaran con mas peso en el interior de Camile, diciéndole que él le estaba abriendo la puerta una vez mas a su vida. Los rodeaban los sonidos sutiles de la mañana joven, el graznido de uno que otro pájaro en la lejanía del bosque , los gruñidos de los walkers en la cerca que les llegaban como murmullos entre la maleza y el ruido húmedo de agua goteando por aquí y por allá por las lluvias de días pasados.

-En algún punto el tipo de relación que teníamos se convirtió en algo más físico cuando las hormonas y la curiosidad de la adolescencia comenzaron a joder.

Camile soltó un carraspeo divertido.

-Deja de burlarte – le reclamo con un gruñido picándola en las costillas - seguro que tú también tenias las hormonas alborotadas. Y lo lamento por ti, debió de ser horrible con toda esa frustración sexual rodeada de puras margaritas en mallas.

-No tenia 'frustración sexual' Daryl…-le aseguro ella con una sonrisa-

- Como sea –dijo sin creerle y dejando el comentario de lado- Peyton y Yo comenzamos a acostarnos, pero jamás le pusimos titulo a lo que teníamos. No veíamos a otras personas pero jamás nos referimos al otro como 'mi novio' o 'mi novia'. Supongo que fue porque éramos unos mocosos de dieciséis años que jamás habíamos tenido nada de reglas en nuestra vida.

Camile se había acurrucado una vez más contra su pecho y había decidido recargar su cabeza sobre su pectoral izquierdo escuchando el bombeo del cazador bajo su oído.

-Cuando salimos de la preparatoria ni ella ni yo fuimos a la universidad. Yo conseguí trabajo en un taller mecánico y ella en un bar como mesera . Pronto aprendió a preparar las bebidas en la barra por que se hizo amiga de la chica que trabaja ahí, y en unos meses ya estaba en esa área . Era agradable la sensación de tener un poco más de dinero en tu bolsillo ,aunque en el fondo sabias que el resto de tu vida quedaría en trabajos inestables y con poca paga por qué no habías metido tu trasero en una jodida universidad. En un año Peyton había logrado ser muy buena en lo que hacía y pasaba más tiempo en el bar ayudando en esto y aquello, lo que sea que le pudiera dar un poco más de dinero. Le dije unas mil veces que necesitaba descansar, entraba desde medio día a limpiar el lugar y salía a las cuatro de la mañana cuando había terminado su turno en la barra. Comenzó a ingerir drogas para aguantar las jornadas de trabajo, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que trabajara para pagar la droga por que ya se había hecho adicta. Un día la dosis fue demasiada y su corazón dejo de latir. Tenía veinte años, esa mañana la había pasado con ella en su departamento y cuando salió por la puerta no pensé que sería la última vez que la vería con vida. –concluyo el con un tono amargo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y por un par de minutos lo único que Camile escucho fue el sonido de l corazón de Daryl bombear bajo su oído. Lentamente se incorporo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara . Daryl tenía esa mirada ausente que solía poner cuando se trataba de algo referente a sus emociones.

-Daryl…..lo siento mucho- le dijo ella sinceramente-

-Esta bien, fue hace mucho tiempo.- contesto el pasando los dedos por la pequeña espalda de Camile-

-Eso no importa, lo siento jamás debí de haber sacado el tema. Lo siento….-se disculpo ella con arrepentimiento en su voz-

- Hey , no tenias la menor idea- le tranquilizo él antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su cabeza-

Camile cerró los ojos al sentir su delicado tacto. En momentos así agradecía enormemente el que Daryl se abriera con ella, sabía que para él era difícil el mostrar su afecto de la manera usual, pero cuando estaban solos tenia gestos tan tiernos con ella que la hacían sonreír enormemente y le llenaban el corazón de alegría porque la hacían saber que era especial para Daryl. Era la afortunada a la que él estaba dejando entrar en su vida.

-Supongo que es lo más parecido que he tenido a una relación. Luego solo fueron mujeres de las que algunas no supe ni su nombre, y luego llegaste Tú con tu tutu rosa en medio del apocalipsis zombie.

Camile no pudo evitar sonreír y luego abrió las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Daryl para depositar un beso justo en el medio. Ya abría pasado por lo menos unos cuarenta minutos desde que despertaron y comenzaron a charlar. Así que decidiéndose a comenzar su día salieron de la cama para cambiarse. Ambos tenían ropa interior , solían dormir con mas ropa por cualquier cuestión que pudiera sorprenderlos pero habían estado tan cansados la noche anterior que simplemente querían dormir más ligeros y cómodos.

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron de su celda y en silencio dejaron el bloque de cubículos para pasar al comedor y tomar un paquetito de galletas cada quien como desayuno. Camile tomo una canasta de mimbre y una pequeña palita de jardín para utilizarlas en recolectar su pequeña cosecha.

-¿Estarás bien por tú cuenta?- le pregunto Daryl cuando salieron al aire libre y caminaban por el sendero de tierra-

-Seee…-contesto ella casualmente- además , Beth dijo que quería ayudarme así que cuando despierte todo será más rápido.

-Ok…-dijo Daryl asintiendo con sus ojos un poco entrecerrados tal como hacia cuando la luz le pegaba en la cara-

Daryl siguió caminando en dirección a la torre principal para relevar a Glenn de su guardia nocturna. Camile lo miro alejarse por unos minutos antes de ir al patio exterior en donde estaba la cancha de baloncesto y en donde sabia encontraría a Michonne haciendo ejercicio como todas las mañanas.

-Hey….-saludo a la mujer que estaba en el suelo haciendo una secuencia de abdominales-

-Hey….-le regreso el saludo Michonne sin parar-

Camile se recargo contra la pared y dejo en la sombra una botellita de agua , la mujer de la katana respondió su gesto con un 'gracias', a lo que Camile contesto con un 'de nada'. Estas últimas dos semanas la relación entre ellas se había hecho un poco más estrecha , solían encontrarse ahí en la mañana cuando las dos iban a hacer algo de ejercicio antes de comenzar con sus tareas y poco a poco las cosas se fueron dando.

-¿Se te hizo tarde hoy? – Pregunto Michonne una vez que estuvo de pie y camino a tomar un sorbo de agua-

-Si, a veces es algo difícil levantarse cuando tienes a Daryl en tú cama-

La mujer afroamericana soltó una corta risa y Camile también sonrió mordiendo su lengua y su labio inferior. Michonne en cierta forma era como una versión femenina de Daryl, una menos mal hablada claro pero los dos compartían esa peculiaridad de querer estar solos, serios e intentar matar a todos con sus penetrantes miradas. Michonne era una de las personas más asertivas que Camile había conocido junto con Daryl, siempre tenían las palabras adecuadas y eso se agradecía pues en un mundo así nadie necesita de rodeos para resolver un problema. También había aprendido que como todos Michonne tenía un lado suave, uno que tenía cierta afinidad con Carl con quien había entablado una curiosa complicidad.

-Deberías de intentar que esas lindas vueltitas que das con tu pierna alzada tengan la intención de causar daño- le señalo la mujer mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor de la frente con su enguantada mano-

-Yo no tengo la masa muscular que Tú tienes Michonne . Y se llaman _grand rondejambes_ – comento Camile apoyándose contra un contenedor de basura -

- Da igual el nombre – dijo Michonne regresando al centro de la cancha de baloncesto para practicar con su katana- Tienes la elasticidad y la fuerza necesaria . Si un día de estos logras salir de la cama temprano sin que los lindos ojos de tú novio te lo impidan , tal vez te enseñe un truco o dos.

Camile sonrió y soltó un 'de acuerdo' antes de tomar la canasta de mimbre con la palita para ir al terreno de césped a comenzar a recolectar los vegetales.

Era un día agradable, hacia frio pero había ese sol mañanero que te calienta suavemente y del que disfrutas estar bajo sus rayos. Camile llego al pequeño huerto que habían implementado, el cual en realidad no era tan pequeño pero no habían podido sembrar todas las semillas que habían conseguido por que algunas no eran de temporada. En total tenían dos zanjas con nabos, zanahorias, lombardas, cebollines y rábanos. Suficiente para que todos le dieran un poco mas de sabor y nutrientes a su comida por un par de semanas.

Se sentó en una de las zanjas y comenzó a ablandar la tierra con la pequeña palita de jardín antes de sacar unos nabos que estaban bastante decentes lo que le causo una sonrisa. Estaba a la mitad de la primera zanja cuando una pequeña mano pálida se poso sobre su hombro derecho y luego la voz dulce de Beth le dio los buenos días.

-Buenos días Beth- le contesto la muchacha –

Camile le cedió la palita a la muchachita rubia y miro y escucho con atención como Beth le daba algunos tips de cómo ablandar la tierra mas fácilmente, como cosechar mejor y algunas formas en las que podrían preparar sus nuevos ingredientes. Camile tomo nota mental de todo reponiéndolo en su cabeza dos veces para evitar que se le olvidara. Era agradable estar con Beth, la hermana menor de su mejor amiga era una chica sencilla y muy inteligente que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y estaba dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible.

La mañana comenzó a avanzar rápido y amenamente en compañía de la muchachita, en un punto los demás integrantes del grupo comenzaron a salir para dirigirse a sus respectivas actividades y la correccional comenzó a tener gente moviéndose de aquí para allá. En un punto Daryl bajo de la torre para ir a ayudar a Rick a mover unos tablones pesados, al pasar junto a las muchachitas Camile le guiño un ojo al cazador a lo que el respondió con un 'tch' divertido .

Camile soltó una sonrisa una vez que Daryl se fue .

-Cam. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto la suave voz de Beth-

-Claro que si – contesto la muchacha metiendo unos rábanos en la canasta después de quitarles el exceso de tierra-

-¿Qué se siente?- pregunto la curiosa voz suave de la jovencita rubia-

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Camile confundida levantando la cabeza para ver a Beth-

-Tener a alguien como Daryl y Rick cuidándote, ¿Qué se siente?- pregunto una vez más moviendo su cabeza ansiosamente-

-Oh Beth.- musito Camile llevándose una mano a la nuca- Ah respecto a Daryl , tenias a Jimmy, tenias algo muy lindo con él sabes lo que se siente.

-Papá siempre nos vigilaba. No sé que es tener una relación madura con alguien. Y sinceramente creo que en la situación en la que estamos jamás podre conocer a alguien y nunca lo sabré.- sentencio la muchacha con voz apagada y resignada-

-Beth….

-¿Y Rick? , ¿Cómo se siente con Rick?- volvió a preguntar ignorando el tono triste en el que Camile la había llamado-

-Beth, si alguien escuchara tu pregunta fuera de contexto seguro pensaría mal..-contesto Camile un poco divertida- Rick es como…-musito buscando las palabras adecuadas porque simplemente nunca lo había pensado- es como….-repitió llevándose los nudillos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios por que no encontraba como describirlo- Rick es como la combinación de un hermano adoptivo y uno de tus mejores amigos. Así como Glenn.

-¿Glenn?

-Beth, Glenn te adora a ti a tu papá – le dijo Camile casi impresionada de que la muchachita granjera no lo hubiera notado- tiene un lazo con ustedes y Maggie tan fuerte que el hombre haría cualquier cosa por ustedes.

Beth asintió después de unos segundos y dijo un 'tienes razón' y siguió calladamente con su trabajo. Camile la miro mientras la jovencita seguía ablandando la tierra sin levantar su cabeza , la hermana menor de Shane noto de inmediato de lo que todo esto se trataba y sonrió un poco.

-Le diste un beso en la mejilla a Rick cuando regresamos de la granja- Comento Camile alegremente de manera casual metiendo unos cebollines en la canasta-

La muchachita tenso sus hombros como si hubiera sido descubierta en algo y al levantar su cabeza sus pálidas mejillas tenían un tono rojizo.

-Si bueno, estaba contenta por todo lo que habían rescatado- dijo Beth bajando una vez más los ojos a la tierra-

Camile también había sido adolescente una vez, la situación con Beth era tan clara que no podía evitar sonreír al saber de qué se trataba.

-Rick es muy guapo- Comento causalmente Beth después de unos minutos mientras le pasaba otro manojo de vegetales-

-Si Beth, Rick es muy guapo- estuvo de acuerdo Camile mientras miraba a la adolescente Rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva-

-Muy , muy, muy guapo- comento Beth dejando la palita y mirando por primera vez a la otra muchacha a los ojos, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un pequeño y alegre gatito

-Si, muy, muy , muy guapo- afirmo Camile mirando a la muchachita rubia con afecto y ternura-

-¿Crees que…..crees que él se fijaría en mi?- se aventuro a preguntar con voz nerviosa mientras sus pequeñas manos se movían sobre su regazo-

-Beth….- musito Camile en tono alarmado y volteo a los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca- ¿estás hablando enserio?- pregunto dejando de lado toda la tranquilidad con la que había estado hablando para verla con sorpresa-

-Claro que si. Tú eres la que más lo conoce por eso te lo pregunte- contesto la chica de cabello platinado-

-Escucha, Beth. – Camile levanto sus dos manos abriendo los dedos y soltando un poco de aire - Rick es un hombre de treinta y dos años , su mujer acaba de morir, tiene que criar a un hijo de doce y a una recién nacida. Además tienes diecisiete años, Rick jamás…

-¿jamás se fijaría en mi?, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

-Eres menor de edad Beth - le recordó Camile- y si en algún momento Rick decidiera darse una oportunidad con alguien seria con alguien más madura, y no digo que seas una niña caprichosa. Me refiero a 'madura' en el sentido de esa madurez y experiencia que dan los años. Rick te adora con todo su corazón pero no se fijaría en ti de esa manera.

-Pero Daryl también tiene su edad, y él está contigo.- adjudico la muchachita mirándola como si fuera camile la que le negando eso que quería-

-Créeme, Daryl no me abría visto de la forma en la que me ve si yo fuera menor de edad. Y yo soy más grande que Tú así que no es lo mismo.

- No son tantos años- replico la jovencita-

-Beth, escúchame.- le dijo Camile hablando más seria y dispuesta a parar todo aquí- Entiendo que sientas atracción por Rick, tienes diecisiete años y es normal que te sientas así por el hombre que nos mantiene a todos a salvo. Yo también tuve tú edad y se cómo se siente el estar deslumbrada por alguien y sentir que te derrites cuando lo vez. Créeme lo sé muy bien . Muy, muy bien – le dijo tiernamente poniendo un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja izquierda- Pero no creo que Rick sea el indicado, de verdad no voy a incentivar ese pensamiento por qué no será así. Solo quiero que a pesar de lo horrible que este el mundo, no des nada por sentado y no quiero pienses que jamás sabrás lo que es el amor .

Beth bajo los ojos a su regazo y se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa como para ayudarle a calmar sus emociones. Camile lo noto y la envolvió con sus brazos recargando su mejilla derecha en su cabeza y meciendo el cuerpo de la muchachita rubia.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- le pregunto Camile dulcemente-

-Maggie…-dijo Beth con la voz algo apagada- Por favor no le digas a mi papá….-le rogo-

-Claro que no lo haré – le aseguro Camile- Gracias por tenerme la confianza para contarme esto. Puedes contarme lo que quieras cuando quieras.

-Gracias….-contesto la muchachita llevándose una mano para limpiar sus lagrimas –

-Oh Beth no llores…-le pidió Camile separándose un poco de ella y sosteniéndola por los hombros solo para ver como la muchachita se había embarrado la cara con la tierra en sus manos. Tomo un pequeño pedacito de tela que guardaba en su chamarra y le limpio el rostro delicadamente. Luego le acaricio una mejilla con su pulgar y le dedico una sonrisa tierna antes de abrazarla otra vez.

Camile siguió meciendo a Beth por unos minutos más, el ser adolescente era una de las etapas mas difíciles de la vida de una persona, pasar por esa montaña rusa de emociones en medio del apocalipsis solo agravaba la situación. Sabía que Beth solo tenía una atracción hacia Rick, una inofensiva y platónica propia de su edad, pero tampoco sería cruel y le daría ánimos a la muchachita de algo que no tenia caso incentivar. Sabía que a la muchachita rubia en sus brazos se le pasaría y luego recordaría el tema con diversión.

Después de unos momentos Beth dijo que se encontraba mejor a pesar de que con su pequeña nariz había quedado roja por el llanto . Ambas siguieron con su trabajo y pronto la canasta ya estaba llena con vegetales perfectamente comestibles. Se pusieron de pie conformes con su trabajo y caminaron de regreso al bloque en donde todos pronto se reunirían para comer o tomar un bocado antes de seguir montando guardia. Cuando los presentes miraron los vegetales sonrieron orgullosos del trabajo final al que todos habían puesto de su parte, desde encontrar las semillas, trabajar las zanjas y cuidar los cultivos diariamente.

Camile ayudo a Carol a preparar un lonche para Daryl quien había regresado a la torre y seguía montando guardia. Una vez que tuvo todo listo tomo el pequeño recipiente de plástico con el estofado de vegetales y salió del comedor para entregárselo al cazador y comer con él.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la torre agradeció que Merle estuviera en otra parte por que sin duda la tranquila comida que tenía planeada seria todo menos tranquila con el mayor de los Dixon ahí. Cerró la puerta tras de si y poniendo la comida en una pequeña mesita se giro a ver a Daryl y se quedo para ahí viéndolo.

Daryl tenía su paliacate negro cubriéndole de la nariz hacia abajo, sus mechones ondulados de cabello chocolate enmarcaban lo único visible de su rostro: sus ojos. Esos condenados ojos azules rasgados como los de un felino. Su chaleco sobre una camisa a la que le había cortado las mangas dejaba a la visibilidad los fuertes brazos del cazador, y Camile a pesar de que lo había visto desde la mañana no pudo evitar quedándosele viendo por que verlo con ese paliacate amarrado sobre la nuca era una de las cosas mas sexys que le había visto.

-¿Y eso?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar con un movimiento de su cabeza-

-Había mucho polvo cuando levantamos esas tablas, y aquí hacia un frio de perros…-dijo el cazador hablando sobre la tela que cubría sus labios-

Camile miro sus ojos entrecerrarse preguntándole mudamente con ese gesto por que lo veía de esa manera.

-Te vez….-dijo ella mirando sus ojos y luego mirándolo de abajo arriba lentamente- te vez jodidamente bien….

-Pfff….-soltó Daryl entre una risa antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla de la cintura fuertemente pegándola a su cuerpo- ¿Con quién te has estado juntando hm?, No sé de quién estés aprendiendo esas palabras pero creo que es una mala influencia para ti…

-Tal vez deberías de hacer algo al respecto….-le dijo ella en un susurro pasando sus manos por el borde del paliacate pero sin bajarlo-

-Creo que debería…-dijo el antes de que Camile bajara el pedazo de tela que cubría su boca y la besara en los labios, la sintió restregarse más contra él y bajo sus manos hasta tomarla del trasero y cargarla. La muchacha se sujeto con sus piernas de su cadera y soltó un suspiro entre los labios de ambos cuando él comenzó a caminar para subirla sobre el escritorio que estaba en la esquina-

Daryl dejo un caminito de besos por todo su cuello lo que hizo que Camile echara la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole más espacio al cazador y pidiéndole con este gesto que siguiera con sus deliciosas demostraciones sobre su piel. Detrás de ellos había quedada olvidada la comida , Camile cerró los ojos placenteramente cuando Daryl metió una mano por debajo de su blusa y acaricio uno de sus pechos suavemente. No importaba nada más, eran unos de los pocos afortunados que habían encontrado la felicidad en medio del caos que era este mundo, Daryl y ella se pertenecían y no abría nada que los pudiera separar ¿verdad?.

Continuara….

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Soy una persona terriblemente mala por no mencionar nada del Gobernador sabiendo lo curiosos que están por saber que sucederá con él. Pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo abra más de él, así como una convivencia más cercana entre Camile, Daryl y Merle lo que me tiene muy emocionada. Yei!**

**Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña probadita de la vida anterior de Daryl, y en si como se está desarrollando su relación con Camile. Fue un capitulo basado en las relaciones y emociones mas que en la acción pero espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como siempre si tienen sugerencias todo es bienvenido, espero que estén disfrutando del verano y pasando un rato bonito.**

**Gracias a los nuevos lectores! Les mando un abrazo a ustedes y a los que siempre están aquí. Saludos mis bonitos, nos leemos pronto.**

**PD: Si a alguien le gusta el personaje de Loki tengo un fanfic sobre el que también actualizo regularmente se llama 'Venados heridos' y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ayer Norman estuvo en San Diego en Comic-con junto con el elenco presentando el tráiler de la nueva temporada. San Diego esta 20 minutos de donde yo vivo , ventajas de vivir en frontera con U.S.A! pero este año no pude asistir a la convención u_u . Comic –con es la cosa mas espectacular del mundo porque hay muchos artistas y los patrocinadores te regalan muchas cosas , siempre regreso con una bolsa llena de chunches . Al menos un amigo me tuvo al tanto durante la conferencia mandándome mensajes, me mando una foto que le tomo a Norman y le mande un mensaje pidiéndole que le gritara que yo lo amaba pero lógicamente eso no paso jajajajaja pero el hombre se veía hermoso como siempre. **

**Regresando al fanfic, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a ** Hotarubi86 . **La paso de manera super amena leyendo tus mensajes , hermosa gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios. Esto es para ti.**

* * *

.

.

Tensión. Tensión era lo que se podía respirar en el aire haciendo que sus cuerpos se movieran nerviosamente por todo el lugar. No lo culpaban, y ninguno había hablado con el hombre dándole el tiempo que necesitaba para pasar el horrible hecho de que su esposa estaba muerta y que ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de una niña que tal vez ni siquiera era suya. Pero la realidad era que Rick se estaba desmoronando y no tenían el tiempo suficiente para esperar a que se recuperara, lo necesitaban al mando del grupo tomando las decisiones que dijo tomaría en el momento en el que dicto que esto ya no era una democracia.

Por el momento todos habían seguido con las tareas que sabían se tenían que cubrir: montar guardias, tener registro de la comida y el agua disponibles y seguir fortificando la prisión. Mientras tanto esperaban que Rick pronto volviera en si por el bien de todos.

Así es como Camile había terminado en uno de los puentes , armando una trinchera de madera que pudiera servir de punto de ataque y darles ventaja por la altura. Daryl estaba con ella, y habría sido una mañana relativamente tranquila de no ser porque Merle también los acompañaba con su 'galante' persona.

-¿Terminaste? – pregunta la muchacha levantando la cabeza para ver como Daryl clava sobre unos tablones gruesos para unirlos-

-Creo que ya sabes muy bien cuando Daryl 'termina' – comenta Merle en doble sentido antes de soltar una risa y llevarse las manos a la hebilla de su cinturón-

Daryl suelta un bufido molesto y luego baja de un saltito del bloque de cemento que usaba de soporte para tener más altura. Camile mirándolo estresado se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, el cazador alcanzo a escuchar que Merle murmuraba algo, probablemente uno de sus tantos comentarios vulgares por lo que lo ignoro.

-¿Esto es lo que hacen todo el día? ¿Protegerse como tortugas en su caparazón?. Maldición ya me estoy aburriendo- exhala Merle recargándose de forma desgarbada contra la reja de aluminio que hizo un sonido metálico cuando el hombre dejo caer su peso sobre ella-

-¿Y qué hacías en Woodbury para divertirte Merle?- pregunta Camile desinteresadamente mientras le pasa a Daryl una botella de agua para que se refresque.-

Merle suelta un chasquido con su lengua ,uno divertido y luego toma aire de manera triunfal como quien se prepara para dar un importante discurso. Agarra con su mano izquierda un cubito pequeño de madera y comienza a quitarle los bordes con su cuchilla.

-Había muchas cosas que hacer ahí –comienza con voz cantarina- A veces juagaba al golf con el Gobernador o me metía en la biblioteca del pueblo.

Daryl suelta un carraspeo burlón lo que provoco que su hermano lo voltee a ver con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Te parece gracioso Darlyna?- pregunta Merle –

-¿Por lo menos sabes para que sirven los libros?- replica Daryl ignorando la pregunta inicial de su hermano mayor mientras lo ve con sus rasgados ojos azules- Seguro te limpiabas el trasero con las paginas.

Camile quiere reírse pero disimula el gesto con el dorso de su mano sobre su boca, mira con ojos divertidos a Merle quien curiosamente solo mira a Daryl con una ceja levantada antes de volver su atención al cubo de madera. Daryl suelta un chasquido pero una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, mentiría con decir que no está disfrutando de este momento. Tiene a su hermano de regreso y ya extrañaba estas discusiones burlonas entre los dos, que no son más que muestras de dos hermanos bromeando con el otro.

-¿De verdad tienen una biblioteca en Woodbury?- pregunta interesada Camile mientras mira como el cubito de madera ahora tiene una forma extraña en las manos de Merle-

-Oh si – exclama con aire asombrado mientras asiente con la cabeza- Una lo suficientemente grande como para que tuvieras algo que leer por el resto de tú vida.

Ahora Daryl y Camile están genuinamente interesados en la plática, la muchacha ahora le presta toda su atención a Merle y Daryl lo ve de lado mientras toma un martillo.

-El Gobernador hizo de Woodbury un pueblo de lo más cómodo, tiene todo lo que puedes pedir en un mundo como este.

-Pfft, ese es el comentario más puñetero que has dicho en toda tu jodida vida- espeta Daryl-

Merle suelta una carcajada que retumba mas fuerte ahora que las tablas cubren todo el primer metro de altura de la reja , el sonido rebota como las olas fuertes del mar al chocar contra las piedras. El hombre ladea la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro sigue tallando la madera en su mano , al suelo caen astillas y trocitos de la corteza .

-Era verdad cuando dije que el hombre tenía su encanto. Tiene esa aura de chico bonito que tiene a todos esos ilusos sin saber en donde están metidos en realidad. Y respecto a su pequeño ejército, bueno. Esta de mas que diga que sabe como tener autoridad, así que ese cabrón tiene un pueblo seguro lleno de provisiones, armas y un grupo de matones.

Daryl lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados y luego escupe a un lado antes de seguir con su trabajo. Camile se queda en silencio unos segundos recordando al pueblo y toda la gente que vive en el. Están en la boca de lobo y es cuestión de que el animal cierre sus fauces.

-Iré a mear , no se pongan muy cariñosos – Merle les guiñe un ojo- Ten , para tu colección de juguetes…-le dice a Daryl lanzándole el bloque de madera y su hermano lo cacha en el aire con su mano derecha-

Merle sale del puente por la puerta de aluminio y Daryl baja su mirada para ver lo que su hermano tallo y se encuentra con un pequeño pingüino .

-Y ahora resulta que Merle es un amante de la lectura y un juguetero– musita Daryl -

Camile camina hasta él y toma el curioso juguete de las manos de Daryl. No es perfecto, tiene claramente marcados los cortes de la cuchilla en las alitas y todo el cuerpo del animal pero es de lo más curioso. La muchacha sonríe y lo vuelve a poner en las manos de Daryl quien lo guarda en la solapa de la camisa negra que lleva puesta.

-¿Te ha dado más de esos? – pregunta la muchacha mientras comienza a recoger un poco los materiales que usaron apilándolos contra las rejas. Ya es medio día y muy pronto alguno de los otros miembros del grupo entrara por la puerta para llevarles su almuerzo- Dijo que era para tu colección…-dice mientras levanta un tablón y Daryl se aproxima a sostenerlo del otro lado y recargarlo contra una mesa en donde tienen martillos, clavos y una segueta –

-Hice algunos animales para la pequeña pateadora de traseros, están en un cajón de la torre de vigilancia. Merle los encontró en nuestro turno hace dos días y al parecer motivo su jodido lado competitivo para demostrarme que él también puede hacerlo, así que ahora se convirtió en una versión perturbadora de 'Gepetto' –

Daryl se sienta recargándose contra los tablones y pone sus codos en sus rodillas, Camile se sienta a un lado de él lo suficientemente cerca para que los brazos de ambos se rocen.

-Es un lindo gesto de los dos- le dice ella sinceramente mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Daryl , sus ojos viajan distraídamente sobre las copas apretadas de los arboles del bosque a unos veinte metros de distancia-

-Me alegra que todo este saliendo bien con él , aunque el China man y Rick aun estén molestos por su estancia aquí. –musita Daryl con voz suave-

-Dales tiempo, ya lo aceptaran no es fácil asimilar todo . Merle se a portado baste bien tomando en cuenta que podría estar causando un alboroto. Y ha contribuido al grupo, mira incluso hizo un pingüino para Judith- musita Camile con una pequeña sonrisa-

Daryl suelta un chasquido con la lengua y luego su mano derecha busca la izquierda de Camile para enlazar sus dedos con los de ella en un agarre suave.

-Cam, Rick está muy mal. El hombre está muy mal…-dice Daryl con un tono bajo pero directo sacando a relucir el tema que ha estado flotando en el grupo por los últimos días-

-Lo sé- acepta ella –

- Todos estamos siguiendo con las tareas, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien explote. Incluso Carl sabe que su viejo no está en la mejor condición para hacerse cargo del grupo, ese niño es duro pero la pequeña pateadora de traseros necesita atención.

Camile solo asiente lo que hace que su cabeza se roce contra el hombro ancho de Daryl. Ambos acuerdan hacerse cargo de la niña en lo que Rick acomoda sus ideas. El cazador omite en su plática el hecho de que miro a Rick mirando a su hija detenidamente mientras la cargaba como tratando de buscarle algún parecido con él o con Shane. Tiene la ligera sospecha que la reciente decaída de Rick se debe a que probablemente el ex Sheriff presiente que la niña puede que no sea de él. Por lo pronto deja el asunto para otra ocasión por que es un tema delicado para Camile, quien por cierto jamás a cargado a la pequeña . La muchacha hace todo lo posible por que Judith este sana y salva pero jamás la tenido entre sus brazos, tal vez con el miedo de encontrarle algo que le recuerde a su hermano. Daryl la entiende, Camile adora la niña con toda su alma pero debe de ser difícil el hecho de que Judith puede ser su ultimo familiar y no poder resolver su duda nunca .

Ambos se quedan descansando tranquilamente por unos minutos, sus cuerpos comienzan a enfriarse de la actividad que tuvieron y comienzan a sentir sus músculos punzando con esas cosquillas típicas después de un arduo trabajo. Ahora que están quietos, lentamente se dan cuenta de lo mucho que ha bajado la temperatura. Georgia es un Estado en el que el verano es abrazador y el frio te cala hasta los huesos , y este Otoño es una pequeña probadita de lo que tendrán que afrontar en los próximos meses .

Una corriente de aire rebota con un silbido contra los tablones que han colocado, los que no están clavados se tambalean un poco pero al final vuelven a descansar contra la reja. El viento frio no es el único inconveniente, también es como si con él arrastrara los sonidos de rasguños, quejidos y ruidos guturales que hacen los walkers en la reja principal de la prisión. A veces, sobre todo cuando tienen un mal día es como si fueran mas susceptibles al tétrico sonido y escucharan a los zombis en todas partes de la prisión, con su incesante maraña de quejidos hambrientos como un recordatorio eterno de que el mundo llego a su fin.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se vuelve a abrir y la hermana de Shane levanta su cabeza del hombro de Daryl para ver a Carol entrar al puente con sus labios apretados , seguida de Merle quien carga con una caja de plástico en donde transportan su almuerzo.

-Me lo encontré camino acá- dice la mujer a manera de explicación pero con cara de pocos amigos-

Merle camina hasta la mesa de las herramientas y deja caer la caja de plástico sobre ella, casi al instante mete su cuchilla adentro y engancha con ella unas rodajas de zanahorias que se lleva a la boca de manera complacida.

Ambos jóvenes se ponen de pie y caminan para echar un vistazo a su almuerzo: una latita de spam, tres botellas de agua, fruta seca, una sopa instantánea que derramo algo del caldo cuando Merle dejo caer la caja, zanahorias partidas y la mitad de una lechuza que Daryl cazo en la noche cuando el animal se poso sobre uno de los barrotes de la torre de vigilancia.

-Gracias Carol- Camile pone una mano sobre un hombro de la mujer y el agradecimiento también es por no haber perdido los estribos con el hermano de Daryl-

Carol asiente cortamente y luego le pregunta si puede hablar con ella un momento, Camile forma una pequeña 'O' con sus labios en un gesto que es típico en ella cuando esta extrañada, pero luego suelta un 'por su puesto'. Daryl las ve con sus ojos algo entrecerrados como en señal de sospecha pero luego regresa su atención a sacar la comida de la caja de plástico.

Las dos mujeres caminan a la puerta de aluminio la cual está abierta al quedar atorada con un pedazo de madera y ambas se colocan bajo su marco. Camile mira a Carol con ojos expectantes esperando a que hable.

-¿Crees que esto es buena idea?-pregunta Carol con su hermoso y delicado rostro sumergido en escepticismo-

-¿trabajar con Merle? No, la verdad es que toda la mañana he pensado en tirarlo por el puente – dice Camile a forma de broma mientras se recarga contra el marco de la puerta-

Carol suelta una pequeña risa, una suave y delicada como toda ella. A Camile le recuerda a 'Campanita' con su cabello corto y su cara bonita , pero sin duda más dulce y tierna que la bribona compañera de aventuras de Peter Pan.

-Hablo de esto. De seguir fortificando la prisión y seguir poniendo tanto empeño en protegernos del Gobernador. ¿Crees que es necesario?- pregunta la mujer con sus ojos grises mirando cada rincón del puente que ahora se asemeja más a una trinchera de guerra-

-Pero claro que lo es!. – exclama Camile extrañada de la pregunta- Necesitamos seguir trabajando y comenzar a trazar un plan claro de cómo actuar en el momento , no podemos simplemente relajarnos y confiarnos. A todo esto ¿En donde esta Rick? – Pregunta recordando que no ha visto a su líder en toda la mañana-

-Afuera…

-Maldición.- musita Camile resoplando de manera un poco exasperada mientras se lleva una mano a sus castaños cabellos -

-Se que está pasando por un momento difícil. Pero sinceramente no podemos esperarlo más tiempo, necesitamos que comience a hacerse cargo de todo otra vez. – dice Carol cruzándose de brazos en un gesto nervioso que evidencia el temor que siente por la reciente inestabilidad del grupo-

-Esto no es un peso que tiene que llevar él solo sobre sus hombros , no lo es Carol.- objeta Camile echando su cabeza hacia atrás-

-Losé pero él dijo que esto no era una democracia la noche en que….

-Sé lo que dijo esa noche. – la interrumpe-

-Es solo que han pasado meses Camile, meses desde que regresaron de Woodbury y semanas desde que Andrea se fue. Tal vez deberíamos de dejar este asunto de lado. – pide Carol y sus bonitos ojos grises se mueven sobre ella con un poco de desesperación y esperando comprensión -

-Carol, sinceramente después de lo que vi en ese lugar y de todo lo que paso, no creo que ese hombre lo haya olvidado.- dice Camile llevándose una mano a la nuca para masajear el nudo de músculos que le están causando un dolor en el área. Y mientras masajea la piel los recuerdos de la noche en Woodbury la invaden y tiene que arrinconarlos en una esquina de su cerebro porqué no quiere revivirlos en ese momento –

Carol mientras tanto tiene la cabeza girada hacia la derecha , Camile sigue sus ojos pensando que está mirando a Merle y Daryl quienes están moviendo el material con el que trabajaban para poder sentarse a comer sin preocuparse por clavarse algo, pero se da cuenta de que en realidad la mujer no está mirando nada en especifico y está metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunta Camile suavemente-

-Cuando Andrea vino le aconseje que le diera a ese hombre la mejor noche de su vida y lo asesinara mientras dormía.- contesta la mujer con voz suave pero segura mientras voltea a verla-

Camile no sabe cómo reaccionar ante eso por lo que solo suelta un chasquidito con su lengua y mira a Carol de manera perpleja con una pequeña sonrisa incrédula. Todos han cambiado rotundamente, cuando conoció a Carol la pobre mujer era un manojo de tristeza y depresión por la muerte de su hija, siempre sumisa y asustadiza como un pequeño ratón tal y como lo había dicho Merle hace días . Pero ante Camile esta una persona totalmente diferente, una fuerte que se ha forjado a jornadas duras en el apocalipsis.

-Una mujer siempre va a tener ese poder sobre los hombres, y puede que sea el fin del mundo pero El Gobernador sigue siendo un hombre de carne y hueso.- adjunta Carol y una de sus manos acaricia una mejilla de Camile cuando miro a la muchacha quedarse callada por sus palabras-

Camile se relaja al sentir su tacto y en ese momento siente que Carol es una de las mujeres más inteligentes y maravillosas que a conocido , porque jamás creyó que pudiera decir o aconsejarle a alguien algo como esto. La siempre tímida y tranquila Carol. Esta totalmente sorprendida incluso orgullosa de la mujer frente a ella. Porque de hecho es un buen plan, y Andrea tiene todo para llevarlo a cabo. Pero aun así esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Cam, tal vez lo logro. Tal vez Andrea ya lo asesino.- dijo Carol con voz esperanzadora y llena de anhelo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus delgados labios-

-¿Y por qué Andrea no ha venido entonces?- pregunto tranquila pero incrédulamente entrecerrando sus ojos -

-Esta públicamente al lado de él, la gente del pueblo confía en ella y la ven como un tipo de alcaldesa o yo que sé. Tal vez sigue ahí porque se está haciendo cargo ella misma del pueblo.

-No lose Carol – Camile mueve su cabeza en movimientos cortos y suaves de negación- sinceramente yo no puedo creer que esto haya terminado y menos de esta forma.

Y es que Camile sentía por todo su cuerpo esas cosquillas de electricidad y ansiedad como las que sentía antes de subirse al escenario, cuando su cuerpo ya sabía que pasaría algo y comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina recorrerle todo el torrente sanguíneo . La diferencia era que en esta ocasión no iba a encontrar nada ni remotamente cercano a la felicidad que sentía cuando bailaba, su cuerpo podía que estuviera alerta y despierto esperando por algo pero era más como un mal presentimiento.

Camile le sugiere a Carol que hable con Hershell respecto al asunto con su ausente líder, después de todo si hay alguien que puede hacer entrar a Rick en razón es él. La mujer asiente y con una pequeña sonrisa se despide de ella , Camile gira sobre sus talones y mira a Merle y Daryl sentándose en el piso para comenzar a comer, camina hacia el menor de los Dixons y se sienta a su lado.

-¿No es adorable esta escena? Solo falta el Sheriff amoroso para que este sea un picnic de lo más tierno- dice Merle sentado en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la reja mientras toma un poco de agua de su botella-

Daryl pone los ojos en blanco llamando a todo su autocontrol para que su hermano no le arruine su almuerzo. A su lado Camile levanta una ceja y frunce los labios mientras toma una lata de spam y se dispone a abrirla.

-Anda Daryl , trae al Sheriff para que nos acompañe con su encantadora presencia. Todos nos tomaremos de las manos y cantaremos mientras ponemos flores en nuestro cabello- dice Merle entre risas con esa voz rasposa y estridente –

-Cabron cállate antes de que te meta un pedazo de madera en la garganta! – brama Daryl apuntándole a su hermano con el cuchillo con el que se encontraba partiendo un trozo de carne de lechuza para pasárselo a Camile-

Merle mira al cuchillo y luego a Daryl antes de soltarse a carcajadas y llevarse su mano izquierda a la cabeza pasándola por su corto cabello.

-oh, oh, Darlyna calma tus pelotas era solo una broma .- dice Merle levantando sus brazos en señal de sumisión pero con una gran sonrisa divertida en su rostro- Maldición, debes de relajarte un poco más. Sinceramente ya se por que se entienden entre ustedes – dice Merle hablándole ahora a sus dos acompañantes, Daryl le dedica una mirada de advertencia y Camile simplemente lo ve algo fastidiada- Ambos son tan amargados…

-Oh Cállate Merle!- Camile frunce su rostro en disgusto por que tiene escuchando comentarios así toda la mañana-

-Hey primor es la verdad – se excusa Merle clavando su cuchilla en un trocito de zanahoria- Eres una verdadera muñeca pero estas igual que mi hermano – dice apuntando a Daryl con el arma de su brazo mientras mastica el vegetal que se llevo a la boca- Discutiéndome todo – musita fastidiado- ¿Por qué no le das un poco de amor al viejo Merle? Hu?- dice extendiendo sus brazos-

-No pienso darte nada de amor- dice entre dientes la muchachita pero a la vez algo divertida por la situación antes de clavar su tenedor en la carne que le paso Daryl-

-Oh vamos – exclama Merle sonriendo mientras recarga su cabeza en la reja del puente- Soy el hermano de tu lindo novio , terminaras adorándome – declara con una sonrisa triunfal antes de echarse un puñado de frutas secas a la boca-

Todo el tiempo Daryl permanece con su cabeza agachada concentrado en su comida la cual come a mordiscos fuertes con la mandíbula apretada, de vez en cuando le dirige una mirada molesta a su hermano quien parece inmune pues cuanta toda la insolencia del mundo.

Luego se relaja un poco cuando siente la mano de Camile posarse sobre la suya sabiendo que él esta tenso , la muchacha sigue comiendo sin verlo porque a este punto lo conoce a tal grado que conoce las cosas que lo tensan. Y Daryl siente una calidez dentro de él al darse cuenta de esto. Apocalipsis zombi o no, se siente feliz porque tiene a su hermano y a ella.

* * *

.

.

.

Andrea rodea con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Philip y se recarga sobre su espalda con su mejilla derecha descansando sobre la camisa azul con cuadros que él lleva puesta. Siente su espalda ensancharse y volver a su postura normal cuando él suelta una pequeña risa , y luego el tacto de sus grandes manos posarse sobre las suyas envolviéndolas totalmente.

-¿A que se deben estas muestras de cariño? – Pregunta él con esa voz sureña y profunda de barítono curtida gracias al whysky y el tabaco indudablemente complacido y hasta cierto punto divertido por tales desplantes de afecto-

-Simplemente estoy feliz- contesta Andrea con una sonrisa apacible en sus carnosos labios-

Philip se suelta del agarre suavemente solo lo suficiente para girarse y ver a Andrea de frente. La toma delicadamente del cuello con ambas manos dejando que sus pulgares descansen en las mejillas de la mujer rubia y en esos pómulos marcados . Están en el departamento, rodeados de la comodidad y toque hogareño que Philip a logrado darle al lugar, por la ventana a medio abrir de la sala pueden escuchar como entran tenuemente las voces y risas alegres de los habitantes de Woodbury que pasean tranquilamente por las cuatro calles del pueblo. Sin embargo , Andrea no puede quitar la vista del hombre de metro ochenta y tantos que esta frente a ella.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ha desencadenado esta felicidad- dice él con ese tono galante y seductor que le sale tan naturalmente, y es que en realidad con esa voz que tiene cualquier cosa que salga de su boca es agradable a los oídos sobre todo a los de Andrea-

-Gracias por no ir tras Rick y los demás- contesta Andrea sin darle vueltas al asunto-

-¿Por qué abría de hacerlo?- Philip ladea un poco su cabeza-Merle fue quien trajo a esos chicos, fue por culpa de él que el grupo entro al pueblo. Yo solo trate de imponer justicia cuando capturamos a Daryl pero al final cuando huyeron y Merle se fue con ellos no tuve razón para seguirlos. Que ellos traten con Merle y lo juzguen de la manera que prefieran, mientras no vuelvan a irrumpir en la seguridad del pueblo y su gente no tengo razones ni interés en buscarlos.

-¿Y Michonne?-pregunta Andrea soltando el nombre de su ex compañera de viaje con un suspiro cuidadoso-

Philip suelta un poco de aire.

-No puedo perdonar a Michonne. –acepta- Sin embargo eso no significa que iré a cazarla como un animal.- su tono de voz es suave como un arrullo tierno que hace que Andrea cierre los ojos aliviada de que no tiene por que preocuparse por la seguridad de sus amigos-

-Son buenas personas, todos ellos. Te he contado sobre ellos créeme cuando digo que son buenas personas- pide Andrea suavemente-

Andrea aun tiene en su cabeza el remolino de cosas que ocurrieron la noche del enfrentamiento entre el grupo de Rick y el ejercito de Woodbury, adjudica el comportamiento de Philip al dolor de haber perdido a su hija a quien pensaba aun poder salvar del virus. Pero desde entonces el hombre no ha dado señales de querer venganza, porque de haberlo querido Philip ya abría ido en búsqueda de la prisión y el hombre no a salido de Woodbury en ningún momento. Andrea vuelve a envolver su cintura con sus brazos y levanta un poco la cabeza cuando él se inclina a besarla en los labios.

En ese mismo momento en el último rincón del pueblo, justo en el terreno en el que usan para las exhibiciones, un grupo considerable de walkers se remueve en las mugrientas celdas, cierran y abren sus decrepitas mandíbulas batiendo sus dientes como castañuelas, sus ojos lechosos y velados por el virus hace que tengan una mirada opaca , el ruido de sus gemidos y cuerpos chocando uno contra con el otro en el poco espacio que tienen es mitigado un poco por el sonido de las llantas de un pick up manejando en la gravilla del terreno.

El auto se detiene y de él bajan dos hombres que se disponen a meter en la última jaula vacía su carga comprendida de muertos vivientes .

* * *

.

.

.

Para la tarde Camile y Daryl se reúnen junto a Glenn y Maggie debajo de la torre de vigilancia para relevarlos de su guardia. El Cazador y la muchacha iban platicando por el camino de gravilla y al ver a sus compañeros se quedaron callados de inmediato con las palabras volando en el aire. La otra pareja expresa ansiedad en todo su lenguaje corporal , Maggie se mueve nerviosamente pasando su peso de una pierna a otra y Glenn suelta aire pesadamente por la nariz como quien está a punto de sacar a relucir su frustración.

-Hay algo en el bosque- Dice el chico coreano sin poder resistir mas

-¿Qué?- musita Daryl frunciendo la cara en desconcierto –

Alrededor de ellos es más claro el sonido de los walkers por su cercanía, su olor pútrido a carne en descomposición también es desagradablemente más claro.

- Miramos algo brillando entre las copas de los arboles- Dice Maggie sosteniendo la correa de cuero del arma que lleva en su hombro-

-El reflejo de un rifle- asegura Glenn de manera seria mirando a sus compañeros a los ojos-

-Glenn _cree_ –corrige Maggie juzgando a su novio con la mirada- que es el reflejo de un rifle brillando por la luz del sol. Puede ser cualquier cosa-

-Sé lo que es – exclama Glenn molesto y mirando la gravilla del suelo- es una maldita arma de alguien merodeando en los alrededores-

- ¿No abra sido Rick?- pregunta Camile tratando de descartar todas las posibilidades antes de sacar conjeturas-

-No- dice Maggie con su acento sureño y la palabra suena más como un 'nah'- Estuvo del lado contrario toda la mañana y luego entro al cementerio-

-Tenemos que ir a revisar, no me quedare aquí esperando hasta que Rick regrese a la realidad- espeta Glenn molesto y desesperado en esa actitud desafiante que ha tenido los últimos días -

-Glenn!- lo llama Maggie escandalizada por sus palabras-

El chico solo pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un bufido antes de llevarse las manos a la cintura. Daryl se lleva los nudillos de los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios mientras mira hacia el bosque, a su lado Camile sigue su mirada y de inmediato sabe que Daryl ya está planeando algo.

-Hay que ir a echar un vistazo- dice el cazador de repente y hace un gesto con su barbilla hacia los arboles-

Camile lo ve con ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer que él vaya a meterse al bosque así sin más. Le dice un 'Yo iré con ustedes', a lo que él de inmediato se niega diciendo que ella y Maggie se queden por cualquier imprevisto y de inmediato se voltea hacia Glenn acordando con él lo que van a hacer. Maggie se lleva las manos a la cintura y niega con la cabeza de manera perpleja por la situación, sabe que Glenn solo intenta protegerlos a todos pero no aprueba este arranque de impulsividad. Camile por el contrario comienza a sentirse frustrada de tener que esperar una vez más a que Daryl regrese.

-Bien vamos ya…-dice el cazador ajustando la correa de su ballesta sobre su hombro –

-Maldición solo tengan cuidado- dice Maggie de manera derrotada mientras abraza a Glenn –

Camile y Daryl se quedan en su lugar mirándose a los ojos y diciendo las palabras con ellos. Tal vez fue el hecho de que cada día de su vida desde que Shane ingreso a la academia de policías supo preparase para cosas así, para ser fuerte cuando era necesario y no dejarse doblegar por las emociones. Incluso en sus entreramientos en danza su maestra siempre decía: 'No quiero personas débiles mentales' , y aprendió a tener esa fortaleza en su persona. Sin embargo en este momento tenía miedo. Uno lo suficientemente fuerte para cerrarle la garganta y sentir un nudo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en ella.

Glenn y Maggie se separaron y el chico coreano comenzó a caminar con Daryl a la salida de la prisión. Camile miro al cazador alejarse, llevaba su chaleco de cuero con las alas en la espalda dándole la imagen de un rudo ángel guardián. Podría que Daryl le llamara a ella 'ángel' cuando estaban solos, pero la realidad es que el verdadero ángel aquí era él, siempre velando por la seguridad de ella.

-Mi amor- le llamo Camile a Daryl sin pensarlo cuando el nudo de su garganta se disipo un poco-

Daryl se detuvo de inmediato y por un momento Camile pensó que él seguiría caminando pero se volteo y la miro a los ojos de una forma que jamás lo había hecho y la muchachita se quedo parada sorprendida por sus propias palabras sin poderle decir más. Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio y casi podría jurar que Maggie estaba conteniendo el aliento. Daryl hizo un movimiento ligero con su cabeza y luego retomo su camino, en su lugar Camile cerro fuertemente los ojos.

La espera fue horrible como de costumbre, Camile se sentó en medio del camino de gravilla mirando a los walkers caminando dando tumbos contra la reja, mordiendo el aluminio y chasqueando sus dientes. Parecía una mala broma que esas cosas no fueran su mayor preocupación por el momento.

Paso una hora y media , tiempo que fue lento como si los minutos pasaran a cuentagotas negándose a avanzar, pero por fin las figuras de Daryl y Glenn salieron de entre la maleza del bosque, cubiertos de sudor y tierra evidenciando su ardua búsqueda.

Camile se puso de pie ayudándose de sus brazos y corrió a ayudar a Maggie a abrir la puerta. El resto de la tarde la paso en su celda con el cazador después de que Daryl tomo un baño para quitarse la tierra que se había adherido a él como una capa extra de piel. El menor de los Dixon tomo asiento al pie de la cama que compartían y la muchacha se sentó con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas abrazándolo por los hombros. No era un gesto sexual como en otras ocasiones, sino uno íntimo y tierno.

-Son ellos- dijo Daryl con voz baja y gruesa- Había rastro de dos personas hasta un árbol, luego seguían hasta un sendero en donde seguían las marcas de llantas. Seguro treparon para ver la prisión sin tenerse que acercar demasiado. Debió de ser a medio día .

Camile se apretó mas hacia él enterrando su rostro en su cuello mientras Daryl la abrazaba por la cintura envolviéndola con esos fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir segura. Sabía que eran ellos ,por supuesto que eran los hombres del Gobernador. Glenn y Daryl lamentaban tener que informárselos al grupo durante la cena de esa noche y romper con la tambaleante estabilidad que tenían, pero lo correcto era informarles y decidir qué hacer.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase….- le dice él con esa voz gruesa –

Camile se incorpora lo suficiente para verlo a la cara y pone una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda.

La mayoría del tiempo tengo más miedo de lo que pueda pasarte a ti que a mí- le dice ella con voz dulce-

-No digas eso- musita él con voz ronca antes de sostenerla más fuerte-

Camile vuelve a recargar su cabeza en el fuerte hombro y esta vez deja un dulce beso en el cuello de Daryl. Su mano derecha viaja suavemente sobre la solapa de su chaleco de cuero y luego sube hasta su nuca en donde acaricia los cabellos castaños de él.

-Perdón si te incomode cuando estaban a punto de irse. Ni siquiera lo pensé – le dice ella con voz tranquila y un poco apenada-

-Nunca pienses que me incomodas. – le dice él moviendo una mano para levantar su rostro tomándola de una mejilla- Que jamás se te pase por la cabeza que me puede incomodar lo que hagas. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño..

Camile sonríe notablemente más tranquila y le da un beso en los labios a Daryl. Es por mucho el beso más tierno que han compartido, los labios de ambos se mueven lentos sobre el otro provocando sonidos húmedos, cuando Daryl introduce su lengua en la boca de Camile el beso sigue siendo calmado y disfrutando del otro en un gesto de total compenetración mientras sueltan gemiditos pasivos y bajos.

Daryl jamás ha tenido esto, la confianza de abrirse con alguien y permitir que le muestren cariño y mostrarlo. Cuando Camile lo llamo 'mi amor' fue la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así , y no eran solo las palabras lo único que jamás había escuchado dirigido hacia él, sino la entonación llena de afecto, ternura y preocupación.

Peiton había sido su mejor amiga, cuando estuvieron un poco más mayores su relación paso a ser de 'mejores amigos con beneficios' pero jamás fue una relación amorosa ni nada que se le pareciera, tenían sexo exclusivamente entre ellos porque les era fácil y cómodo sin tener que andar lidiando con desconocidos, pero jamás fue por que estuvieran enamorados. Con Peiton no solía ponerse a pensar en el aroma de su cabello, o quedársele mirando como un imbécil cuando sonreía, con Camile le pasaba eso y más. Pensaba en ella la mayor parte del día, en cosas que nunca había prestado atención en otras personas, como el modo en el que sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco cuando sonreía abiertamente ó el modo en el que pegaba su cuerpo cuando se besaban almonedeándolo perfectamente al suyo. Muchas de sus decisiones las tomaba pensando en la seguridad de la muchacha, en cazar algo extra para que no se quedara con hambre, en asegurarse que en la noche no pasara frio y en disfrutar por primera vez en su vida el estar con alguien de esta manera.

Se siguieron besando por un largo rato, simplemente haciendo eso. Camile tenía tomado a Daryl por el cuello, enredando suavemente entre sus dedos mechones del cabello castaño del cazador. Daryl acariciaba tranquilamente la piel que la blusa de Camile había dejado al descubierto por su postura.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Shane estuvo recién graduado de la academia de policías y tuvo sus primeros casos, contaba mentalmente antes de salir de la patrulla para calmar sus nervios y el temor que sentía. Decía que era un ejercicio que le ayudaba a centrarse y le aconsejo a Camile que hiciera lo mismo cuando estuviera asustada o tuviera que afrontar una situación difícil. Así que esa noche en la prisión justo antes de dormir, mientras estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Daryl quien la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, Camile apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de contar:

_Mil uno, Mil dos….mil tres._

_Continuara..._


	23. Chapter 23

Hola! He tenido unos días muy desagradables con varias cosas que han pasado, por lo mismo no había actualizado. Fueron cosas algo duras y a la vez otras noticias muy buenas que me descolocaron terrible entre las dos emociones. Les pido una disculpa a los que tienen un fanfic y no he comentado, y a los que les he comentado y no he estado muy coherente en mis mensajes , es por esta razón pero ya me daré el tiempo de pasar a revisar todo con calma. No quiero preocuparlos ni nada, solo quería informarles del porque de mi ausencia.

Solo puedo decir que este capítulo me tiene muy emocionada, a estado en mi mente por meses desde de comencé a planear la historia y por fin llego el momento para publicarlo. Espero que les guste, los quiero mucho , ya estoy pensando en formas de estar más en contacto con ustedes. Tal vez reviva mi blog o mi cuenta de les gustaría?. Bueno los dejo para que lean :D

* * *

.

.

.

"**Pienso en ti muy despacito, muy despacito, como si te dibujara dentro de mí y quedaras allí grabado.**

**Quisiera tener la certeza de que te voy a ver mañana y pasado mañana y siempre, en una cadena ininterrumpida de días, que podré mirarte lentamente aunque ya me sé cada rinconcito de tu rostro; que nada entre nosotros ha sido provisional o un accidente."**

—

**Elena Poniatowska**

**.**

La mañana fue la cosa más aparatosa que habían presenciado en muchos días, el desayuno transcurrió en silencios tensos, frases forzadas para romper el hielo y el miedo presente sobre ellos como una gran nube. Para el final de este, Hershell ya le estaba gritando y exigiendo a Rick que se hiciera cargo de la situación, pero el hombre siguió su camino y salió del bloque.

Camile estaba sentada en una de las mesas con Daryl a su lado mientras miraban como Glenn se movía de un lado a otro como un desesperado león enjaulado. El chico coreano había terminado de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y había terminado por espetar que si nadie hacia nada él comenzaría a trazar un plan.

Nadie decía nada por el momento, esperando que la crisis de nervios se le pasara pero cuando Maggie salió molesta del comedor Hershell intervino tratando una vez mas de poner el orden en el lugar.

-Hijo, tienes que ponerte a pensar un poco. No hagas nada precipitado- pidió el hombre acercándose lentamente con sus muletas a Glenn-

-No tenemos tiempo de sentarnos a pensar- contesto el chico entre dientes antes de llevarse una mano al cabello- ¿Tú me vas a apoyar o no?- pregunto girándose a su mejor amiga-

Camile quien seguía sentada en una de las banquitas de madera soltó un poco de aire antes de ver a Glenn a los ojos.

- A mí tampoco me gusta estar sin hacer nada, sobre todo por lo que encontramos ayer . Pero tampoco podemos salir sin pensar bien las cosas. –le contesto ella con voz suave esperando transmitirle un poco de su tranquilidad-

-Eso es un no. –Sentencio Glenn con voz seria mientras asentía molesto con la cabeza - Te quedaras aquí jugando a la casita con Daryl.

-Es suficiente hombre….- le advirtió el cazador con voz gruesa mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.-

Ambos se quedaron mirando retadoramente desde sus posiciones con posturas tensas como dos leones que están a punto de abalanzarse sobre el otro .

-Glenn solo hay que pensar con calma como encargarnos de esto…-hablo Camile quedamente poniéndose de pie y , caminando hacia Daryl para hacerlo ligeramente hacia atrás con un movimiento suave y así poner un poco de distancia entre los dos hombres-

-Shane ya se hubiera encargado de esto! – bramo Glenn cuando Camile estaba de espaldas con sus manos sobre los hombros de Daryl para alejarlo. De inmediato la muchacha giro su cabeza para verlo sorprendida y Daryl de inmediato salto exaltado-

-hey dije que es suficiente! – rugió Daryl apuntándole con un dedo y avanzando con toda la intención de irle a soltar un puñetazo en la quijada por hocicón. Pero el apretón de las manos de Camile sobre sus antebrazos lo detuvo a medio camino.

Daryl se detuvo solo porque no quería empujar a Camile a un lado para llegar hasta Glenn, eso no evito que lo matara con la mirada y le dirigiera un insulto al acelerado muchacho. El chico tenía que agradecer que Merle estaba en la reja principal, porque de haber estado ahí , su hermano abría llevado todo hasta los golpes.

-Por favor chicos tranquilícense- pidió la voz trémula de Carol rompiendo con la pesada atmosfera. La mujer estaba parada junto a Hershell y miraba la escena con ojos preocupados-

Glenn pareció tranquilizarse un poco, lo suficiente para soltar un 'Perdon Cam' hacia la muchacha, pero Daryl aun estaba molesto y lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección a su celda seguido de Camile.

* * *

.

.

Daryl dejo su ballesta contra la pared junto a la entrada y luego se recargo contra el barrote de la litera. Camile se encontraba en la esquina de la celda, parada junto a la pequeña mesita de madera en donde habían puesto un cuenco con agua para limpiarse un poco entre tarea y tarea. Tomo un poco de agua con ambas manos y la hecho sobre su cara , dejando que la momentánea frescura la invadiera.

-Ven – la llamo Daryl desde su lugar y Camile camino hasta él aun con el rostro mojado –

Daryl saco el paliacate que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero y seco con él la cara de la muchachita quien ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Siempre usas tus pañuelos para limpiarme- dijo ella mientras sentía como él pasaba el delgado trozo de tela por su mejilla derecha- Estoy en deuda contigo, tengo que conseguirte más.

-Hmm- musito Daryl con voz ronca al recordar la primera vez que uso uno de sus paliacates con Camile-

Camile lo abrazo por la cintura y se recargo en su pecho mientras el descansaba su mejilla derecha en su cabeza. Era bueno poder relajarse con el otro y dejar que la aglomeración de estrés, miedo y nerviosismo se esfumara por lo menos por esos instantes.

-Decías que de no ser por el fin del mundo jamás nos abríamos conocido.-musito Camile con voz calmada mientras sentía como el cazador acariciaba las hebras de su cabello entre sus dedos- La cosa es Daryl, que el apocalipsis zombie paso y nos conocimos. ¿Cuando en nuestro sano juicio abríamos pensado que los muertos vivientes que mirábamos en las películas serian realidad algún día?. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos.

Daryl sintió en ese momento como si hubieran abierto una nueva ventana, como si de repente el apocalipsis tuviera un nuevo tinte. Era como descubrir el secreto a un enigma. Saber que ella se sentía así le hacía sentir una tremenda calidez que le saco una sonrisa. La tomo del mentón delicadamente para levantar un poco su rostro y se inclino a besar sus labios, saboreando lentamente esa boca a la que se había hecho adicto mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la muchacha con sus pulgares. Camile puso una mano en la cadera de Daryl sin dejar de besarlo y con la otra le acaricio dulcemente los cabellos de su nuca.

-Tranquila soldada, aun tenemos cosas que hacer- musito el sobre los labios de la muchacha antes de dejar un corto beso en ellos y separarse antes de que las cosas se les fueran de control-

Camile sonrió y levanto las manos en señal de rendición , camino unos pasos hacia atrás para recargarse contra la pared mientras Daryl se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Glenn se está comportando como un adolescente impulsivo de dieciséis años – dijo el cazador tallando un poco su nariz-

-Hm…-asintió Camile- cuando yo tenía dieciséis años estaba enamorada platónicamente de Rick. –comento casualmente- Aunque sinceramente se que Glenn está tratando de ayudar y que está desesperado como todos . Lo que paso con él y con Maggie en el pueblo lo está matando, lo mejor es que todos nos junt-

Los oídos de Daryl habían dejado de escuchar las palabras que salían de Camile quien aún seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de su estado. Todo paso en el segundo en el que la frase salió de esos labios que tanto le gustaba besar. Se congelo. Fue como si su cerebro se hubiera congelado en ese preciso momento y le impidiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse pasmado y darle vueltas a esa 'confesión'.

Confesión que curiosamente de confesión no tenía nada, Camile la había dicho casualmente como si hablara del clima o cualquier cosa sin importancia. Y pronto esas inseguridades y dudas que había guardado respecto a la relación entre Rick y Camile comenzaron a salir a flote, aferrándose con sus garras y subiendo lentamente por toda su mente comenzando a nublarle los sentidos .

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto él voz queda-

Camile seguía recargada en la pared , sus brazos estaban detrás de su cuerpo y en otro momento a Daryl le abría parecido que la muchacha se veía tierna, pero en este no era el caso. La jovencita ladeo un poco su cabeza a la derecha mientras fruncía un poco en desconcierto sus cejas.

-Que deberíamos de ir en busca de armas…- le contesto con voz suave y extrañada de la pregunta porque no sabía que Daryl se había distraído en algún punto de la conversación-

-No estoy hablando de eso! – grito molesto mientras se ponía de pie, su voz retumbo contra las paredes de concreto haciendo que Camile abriera sus ojos de forma alarmada-

-Daryl…-lo llamo cautelosamente mientras él se llevaba una mano a la boca y miraba al suelo-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- volvió a preguntar el cazador con voz contenida mientras la miraba a los ojos-

Estaba tratando de controlarse, de verdad lo estaba tratando. Estaba intentadlo con todo su ser, había una parte de su mente que le gritaba que se calmara, que esto no tenía razón de ser, que fue hace años, que seguramente no paso de ahí y que en estos momentos ella estaba con él y jamás le había dado razones para dudar de ella. Y entonces, al mismo tiempo otra parte le gritaba con una voz gruesa todas sus inseguridades y las cosas que Merle le había metido en la cabeza respecto a la muchacha '_Oh, hermanito._ _Si yo fuera tú aprovecharía la oportunidad de tirármela porque déjame decirte algo– le dice la voz áspera de su hermano-_ _Tú amigo el Sheriff y esa muñequita están cogiendo.' ._Y Daryl intenta alejar la voz de Merle que con sus inseguridades son la peor de las combinaciones, pero las palabras siguen y siguen apareciendo y cada vez son más fuertes. _'Apuesto a que están enamorados o una mierda así, y ella le ruega por más y más mientras él se encuentra entre sus piernas.'_

-No sé a que te refieres exactamente. ¿Daryl que tienes?- le pregunto preocupada la joven totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su pareja, camino hasta él y puso sus dos manos en cada uno de los fuertes hombros -

-No me toques! – le exigió él retrocediendo un paso y aventando los hombros y sus manos para quitar el sutil agarre de Camile-

La muchacha quito sus manos asustada y sorprendida de la forma en la que él se había deshecho de su tacto. Daryl estaba molesto, de hecho estaba casi a nada de estar furioso y Camile no tenía la menor idea de la razón. Habían estado charlando bien, él había sido de lo más tierno minutos antes y ahora ni siquiera podía soportar el tacto de sus manos.

-¿Estabas enamorada de Rick?. ¿Te parece bien decírmelo hasta ahorita? ¿Hm?- le espeto Daryl de forma dura –

Camile se le quedo mirando por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Pronto su cerebro le dijo que tenía que resolver esto lo más rápido posible por que Daryl ya debía de estar pensando cosas que no eran y tenía que desmentirlo para que no saliera herido.

-Oh por Dios…- fue lo que Camile atino a decir, mientras se esforzaba por buscar las palabras adecuadas , se mordía el labio inferior y la lengua en esa manía nerviosa -

-¿Te parece divertido?- pregunto Daryl con voz ofendida y gruesa-

-No! Solo estoy tratando de explicarme! –

En ese momento Daryl se giro y tomo el cuenco de agua estampándolo contra la pared, al instante el sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose estrepitosamente resonó por todo el lugar , la pared de la celda en donde el objeto fue lanzado quedo empapada de agua y algunas de sus pertenencias que estaban apiladas también se mojaron

-Daryl basta! –le suplico Camile con sus manos tapando sus orejas y su espalda encorvada por que la acción del cazador la había asustado tremendamente al tomarla de sorpresa-

-Te pregunte una y mil veces si no había nada con Rick y siempre me contestaste que no- hablo Daryl entre dientes girándose hacia ella-

-Porque no hay nada! No hay nada! Nunca hubo nada! – bramo ella alarmada de lo mal que todo había ido progresando en cuestión de segundos-

Camile sabia que además de estar molesto Daryl estaba herido, y esta faceta furica era en gran parte su protección para protegerse de salir lastimado. Reconocía que fue su error haber dicho el comentario así tan a la ligera, tal vez lo mejor abría sido que se lo contara en otro momento con mayor tranquilidad . Pero lo dijo porque no pensó que le afectaría así al cazador, de verdad no lo pensó.

-Daryl . – lo llamo ella controlando su respiración agitada y cerrando los ojos un par de segundos para comenzar a hablar-Tenia dieciséis años, era una adolescente , él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor . Esas cosas son normales que sucedan. Fue un enamoramiento adolescente y nada más del cual él no tenía ni la menor idea. Ni siquiera deberías de estar molesto por una cosa como esa que no fue nada – hablo ella en un tono sutil y algo tembloroso al igual que sus manos por la tensión de la situación.-

Daryl la escudriño con sus ojos rasgados, buscando pistas en ella como el cazador que era. Aunque solo bastaba una mirada a su rostro y escuchar un segundo su voz para saber que la muchacha le estaba diciendo _'me estas asustando'_, lamentablemente la parte de su mente que le decía que se calmara había dejado de oírse hace ya varios minutos.

-¿Crees que soy un jodido imbécil?

-Daryl….- soltó ella en un derrotado sonido lastimero mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y fruncía su rostro en dolor-

-La forma en la que lo miras, como se te ilumina la cara cada que él te pide que lo acompañes a alguna tarea – Enlisto él entre dientes mientras se le acercaba hasta estar frente a ella . En ese momento la diferencia de alturas fue más notoria que nunca pues ella estaba casi encorvada con los hombros hacia arriba casi abrazándose a sí misma-

-Daryl sabes que no es así…sabes que no es así…..por favor ya- le pidió ella levantando su rostro para verlo-

¿Esto no estaba pasando verdad?. Era tan irreal que simplemente no podía ser verdad. Era un sueño, todo tenía que ser un muy mal sueño. En cualquier momento despertaría en medio de la noche entre los brazos de Daryl, él le daría un beso y ambos regresarían a dormir.

-Fue hace años! – bramo Camile en un intento desesperado de terminar esta pelea sin sentido-

-Y que importa que haya sido hace años! Seguro que los últimos meses te lo has estado cogiendo cada que van al almacén!

SPLAT!

Camile le había dado una cachetada que le volteo la cara y Daryl pronto comenzó a sentir el ardor en su piel. Cuando regreso su vista a la muchacha, ella respiraba agitadamente, su rostro estaba sumergido en dolor y sus ojos estaban brillantes y húmedos.

-Ni siquiera te molestes en tomar tus cosas, yo sacare las mías.- sentencio él antes de caminar hasta tomar su ballesta que aun descansaba contra la puerta y salir de la celda-

Camile lo miro salir y camino hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco con el concreto y comenzó a llorar. Se llevo ambas manos a sus ojos y sollozos abiertos comenzaron a salir de su garganta. Pronto sus hombros se estaban moviendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los pujiditos y se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta sentarse .

No había llorado así en meses, y la sensación de dolor en su pecho y la culpa de que no había podido solucionar un problema como este la estaban oprimiendo horriblemente . Era su culpa, tal vez debió de alejarse mas de Rick cuando ella y Daryl comenzaron a estar juntos, o simplemente ser una mejor persona para que su novio no tuviera por que andar dudando de ella.

Dolía, dolían tan horrible cada una de sus palabras, cada mirada de desconfianza que le dirigió , el hecho de que pensara que también se estaba acostando con Rick, ya ni siquiera sabía si había sido un comentario dicho solo por el momento de furia o si en realidad él siempre había tenido la sospecha. De la forma que haya sido la había lastimado tan profundo que no sabía cómo haría para tratar con esto.

En un punto solo quedaron los pujidos y espasmos producidos por el llanto y fue cuando comenzó a secarse con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que habían quedado en su rostro. Se podía imaginar lo patética que debía de verse en ese momento, llorando en el suelo por que su novio había terminado con ella. Se suponía que la habían criado para ser fuerte e independiente y ahí estaba hecha una maraña de llanto porque le habían roto el corazón.

La auto-culpa que sentía hacia empezó a convertir en enojo , tenía que ser fuerte, ya se sentaría a llorar en la noche todo lo que quisiera pero no podía dejarse caer así. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y se tomo unos segundos para despejar su mente, se aseguro de que su pistola aun estuviera sujeta a la correrá en su pierna derecha y se puso de pie.

Salió de la celda moviendo bruscamente la pesada tela hacia a un lado y salió con pasos firmes y la mirada dura. Miro a Carol al final del pasillo junto a las escaleras, la mujer obviamente había ido a checar si se encontraba bien, porque no había forma de que todo el barullo hubiera pasado desapercibido con tanto grito.

-Camile…-la llamo la mujer quedamente cuando la jovencita paso a un lado de ella- Camile, espera ¿estás bien?-

La jovencita bajo con pequeños y rápidos trotes los escalones seguida por Carol que estaba preocupada por la actitud distante y seria de la joven. Era como un pequeño robot militar que funcionaba automáticamente, en el rostro de la muchacha aun estaban los signos del llanto pero su actitud era estoica y firme . Carol la siguió hasta que llegaron al comedor, en donde Beth y Hershell levantaron sus preocupados rostros hacia Camile quien decidió ignorar sus miradas de preocupación y pregunto:

-¿En donde esta Glenn?- dijo mientras se ajustaba la correa en su muslo derecho-

-Afuera, preparando la camioneta- contesto Beth con esa voz de repique de campanitas que tenia-

-Hm, bien….-contesto la muchacha incorporándose-

Hershell avanzo unos pasos con sus muletas para ponerse frente a las pequeñas escaleritas que llevaban a la salida del bloque, y obstruir el paso de la jovencita.

-Cariño, no tengo la menor idea de lo que paso allá atrás. Pero esta no es la manera de solucionarlo, Glenn y Tú solo lograran que los maten- hablo el hombre con ese tono sereno tan propio de él-

-Tengo que salir de aquí…- dijo Camile dándole la vuelta al hombre y pasando por debajo del pasamanos para poder escabullirse-

Tenía que salir de ahí, de verdad tenía que salir de ahí y ser útil y compensar de alguna manera la falla horrible que había tenido. Cuando abrió la puerta del bloque encontró a su amigo cargando cosas en uno de los pik up y se aproximo a él.

-Voy contigo – le dijo simplemente antes de meterse en el asiento del copiloto-

Glenn solo asintió y entro en al auto, en la reja principal Carl les abrió el paso y pronto ya estaban tomando el camino de tierra alejándose de la prisión.

* * *

.

.

.

Daryl le había dicho a Merle un simple 'Nos vamos de cacería' y el hombre simplemente lo había seguido dejando al pequeño hijo del Sheriff solo a cargo de la reja principal de la penitenciaria.

Con solo verlo era obvio que Daryl estaba furioso , Merle lo miro todo el camino hasta que entraron en los primeros metros del bosque y su curiosidad no pudo más.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto mientras levantaba sus piernas para poder aplastar unos matorrales que le obstruían su paso-

-Camile…..-contesto secamente Daryl mientras apretaba con su mano derecha la correa de su ballesta sobre su hombro-

-Hm, ¿Y qué hizo para molestarte así?, ¿Te la mordió mientras te la chupaba?- pregunto Merle riéndose de su propio chiste-

Daryl le dedico una mirada amenazadora y detuvo su paso.

-Ella y Rick…-dijo el cazador sabiendo que su hermano no necesitaba saber más para entender a que se refería-

-Ohh Daryl….-exclamo Merle en un genuino estado de condolencia- Hey, lo siento hombre- dijo mientras ponía una de sus fuertes manos sobre un hombro de su hermano, Daryl simplemente se quedo ahí parado y se mordisqueo una mejilla mientras su mirada se apagaba por primera vez dejando ver como en realidad se sentía- hey no te desanimes, te conseguiré otra. – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado- No lo vale, solo sácala de tu cabeza y tu cama y que se vaya de tu vida por una jodida vez. Burlarse de un Dixon de esa manera, menuda perra. – exclamo con un chasquido de su lengua- Sabia que ella y el Sheriff estaban cogiendo, menudos pedazos de mierda.

Daryl quería decirle a Merle que no se expresara así de Camile , pero simplemente no quería pensar en ella en estos momentos así que solo reanudo su camino.

* * *

.

.

.

Glenn manejaba por el camino de terregal cuando dos camionetas pasaron a gran velocidad a un lado de ellos en dirección a la prisión. Ambos jóvenes giraron rápidamente para ver como los automóviles dejaban tras de ellos una estela de tierra levantada.

-Oh por Dios, Glenn regresa! Regresa! – bramo Camile –

Glenn trato de dar la vuelta en 'U' lo más rápido que pudo , pero para cuando había enderezado el pick up ya se oían el sonido de disparos detonando por todo el lugar. Habían estado preparándose para el ataque del Gobernador y este había pasado cuando ellos estaban afuera de la prisión.

-Maldición, Maldición…-musitaba el muchacho mientras conducía el auto por el camino de tierra-aparcare el pick up entre las faldas del bosque, tendremos que regresarles el fuego frente a frente.

Camile asintió y rápidamente preparo su pistola asegurándose de quitarle el seguro y girando su cuerpo hacia la puerta para el momento en el que tuviera que salir de ahí. Glenn dejo el pick up junto al camino y de inmediato una ráfaga de detonaciones los recibió, ambos se echaron contra el el asiento auto asiéndose ovillos para protegerse tanto de recibir un balazo como de los vidrios del ventanal trasero que sucumbió casi de inmediato cubriéndolos con cristales.

En el pequeño momento que las detonaciones cesaron pudieron salir cada uno por su lado y se cubrieron tras sus respectivas puertas. Un par de balas perforaron la ventana de la puerta de Camile y los vidrios cayeron sobre ella una vez más causándole uno que otro corte en los brazos . Otra bala perforo la puerta a la altura de su pierna izquierda dejando un boquete de cinco centímetros de circunferencia y la muchacha supo que tenía que regresar el fuego o terminaría como una coladera. Saco su brazo derecho por el marco de la ventana y soltó dos disparos al grupo de hombres que parecían estar muy bien organizados ,pues cada uno se encargaba de disparar a algún área especifica.

Rompieron la reja principal…..esta todo lleno de walkers- escucho la voz de Glenn entre disparos –

Camile se pego a la puerta alzando un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo y una bala le paso demasiado cerca, se agacho de inmediato y soltó un poco de aire. Se agacho un poco mas y de inmediato comenzó a idear la forma de ir derribando al menos a algunos de sus atacantes. Si se acercaba a Glenn recibirían el doble de ráfagas, si se alejaba de él quienes les disparaban también tendrían que vivirse. Lo que significaba que tenía que cruzar la calle para lograr eso .

Se preparo para disparar tratando de concentrarse lo mejor que podía entre el sonido del pick up aboyándose con balas . Soltó aire una vez mas y disparo por el arco de la ventana dándole a un hombre en el cuello, en el momento que lo miro desplomarse corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con el corazón tan acelerado que pensó que se le saldría del pecho , escucho a Glenn gritarle pero jamás se detuvo. Varias balas le pasaron tanto por los lados como pisándole los talones pero logro entrar en los primeros arboles del bosque . Corrió por las faldas de la zona forestal acercándose un poco más a sus atacantes pero cuando miro que uno de ellos se había internado en el bosque tuvo que cubrirse tras un árbol.

Pensó en subir al árbol y disparar desde ahí pero le darían un balazo antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a una rama. Se giro soltando un disparo y le contestaron dos que le dieron a las orillas del árbol lanzando pedazos de corteza en donde las balas habían rozado.

Atraídos por el ruido , los walkers que merodeaban el bosque comenzaron a acercarse más a su perímetro atraídos como abejas a la miel. A unos diez metros Camile miro a dos de ellos acercándose con su paso desgarbado y sus ojos clavados en ella. Escucho las risas de quienes ya habían notado el embrollo en el que estaba metida y en ese momento decidió mandarles otra detonación.

Cuando regreso su vista hacia enfrente los dos walkers ya estaban a escasos cinco metros y al intentar dispararles se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin municiones.

-Maldición…..-musito guardando la pistola rápidamente en la funda de su muslo derecho-

Veía a los walkers acercarse y aunque ya no había más balazos dirigidos en su dirección sabia que solo estaban esperando a que saliera. Los walkers abrieron sus bocas ampliamente y levantaron sus brazos cuando la tuvieron más cerca y el olor a carne fresca les inundo sus infectados organismos. En el momento en el que se abalanzaron sobre ella a Camile no le quedo otra más que correr.

Casi al instante en el que dejo su inseguro refugio, un fuerte brazo la tomo por el cuello cortándole casi toda la respiración, sintió la presión de una pistola contra su cabeza y miro a los walkers desplomarse con un balazo en sus sienes.

-Hey, hey, ¿A dónde vas?- escucho la voz burlona de quien la había agarrado –

-Sue….eltame- exigió Camile tratando de rasguñar el brazo que la sostenía o patear pero el poco oxigeno que le llegaba al cerebro le estaba nublando los sentidos-

- owww mírala como intenta darte pelea- dijo el otro hombre, el que había derribado a los walkers-

-Llevémosla con los demás- dijo el que la llevaba casi ahorcando del cuello-

Camile trato de arrastrar sus pies y dejar su cuerpo flojo para que le fuera más pesado a su captor el llevarla. Pero a los pocos pasos la presión del brazo en su cuello se intensifico y no le quedo otra que poner ambos pies en la tierra. Eso no evito que le soltara un codazo al hombre en una de sus costillas lo que le gano una patada en su pantorrilla izquierda por parte de su otro acompañante lo que la hizo casi caer de rodillas , medio toser de forma apretada y sentir que se ahogaba. El hombre que había derribado a los walkers, un tipo larguchon , de cabello largo y grasiento la tomo de los tobillos para ayudarle a su compañero. Ahora no podía moverse, sus manos las llevaba sosteniendo el brazo sobre su cuello , enterrando sus uñas en la gastaba chaqueta de mezclilla que el hombre llevaba , tratando de alejarlo un poco y poder respirar mejor, y ahora que el otro sujeto la había tomado por los tobillos no había forma alguna de que pudiera por lo menos soltar una patada.

-Hey Renly! ¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto una voz profunda-

Sus captores la habían llevado hasta donde había un pick up y los tiroteos seguían sin jamás detenerse a su alrededor , podía distinguir las torres de la prisión y supo que estaba ante el ejercito del Gobernador

Un pequeño conejito del bosque…-dijo su captor burlonamente

En su perímetro de vista apareció el hombre de la voz profunda y ahí fue en donde Camile lo miro por primera vez. Cargando con una ametralladora y con un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho. La muchacha supo de inmediato que se trataba del Gobernador.

-Suéltenla-ordeno con voz autoritaria-

-Mato a Taeil…-contesto entre dientes el hombre que la sujetaba del cuello apretando aun mas su agarre , Camile sintió que si no le llegaba mas oxigeno al cerebro se desmayaría en los próximos segundos.-

-Suéltenla- volvió a repetir el Gobernador y los hombres la soltaron de un porrazo mandándola al suelo en donde comenzó a toser de inmediato-

-Mira lo que queda de su bonita prisión- dijo la voz profunda del Gobernador antes de tomarla del cuello trasero de su chamarra y ponerla de pie. Camile miro la reja principal convertida en basura y el terreno de césped lleno de walkers , trato de enfocarse en buscar a sus compañeros en el patio junto al bloque pero en cuanto dio apenas una mirada el Gobernador la giro bruscamente. Tomo con su mano un mechón de sus cabellos para mantener su atención fija en un punto en particular, el gesto a Camile le produjo dolor por lo fuerte que la mano tironeaba de su cabello- Mira a tu impotente líder…- le susurro el Gobernador en su oído-

Camile entonces trato de buscar a Rick y lo encontró batallando junto a la reja con un grupo de walkers que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor. Ya no usaba su pistola por lo que supuso que sus municiones se debían de haber terminado y no tenía mucho para defenderse. Camile se removió y entonces el Gobernador dio la orden a sus hombres de que dispararan al aire. El sonido de las armas detonando al mismo tiempo hizo que Rick volteara en esa dirección y fue cuando miro a Camile.

-Métanla a mi pick up .-exigió el Gobernador prácticamente lanzándola a uno de sus hombres , uno alto y fornido que la tomo por la cintura tan fuerte que Camile sintió como le oprimía dolosamente el estomago por la presión-

Sintió pavor. Sintió el miedo recorrerle por cada célula de su cuerpo junto con la desesperación de que no podía hacer nada , el hombre que la tenia sujeta comenzó a caminar y el terror llego a su máximo punto.

-RICK! RICK!RICK!

* * *

.

Daryl había detenido su paso en el momento que escucho la primera detonación, cuando de inmediato le siguió una lluvia de balazos comenzó a correr de regreso a la prisión seguido por Merle. Por dentro maldijo que de todos los momentos el Gobernador hubiera llegado específicamente en este.

Cuando arribaron el fuego cruzado era tal que tuvo que quedarse en las faldas del bosque desde donde lanzado una flecha que le dio a un Walker que tenia arrinconado a Rick contra la cerca. Estaba a punto de ir a donde estaba su líder cuando escucho el sonido más horrible que había oído en toda su maldita vida.

-RICK! RICK!RICK!

Era Camile. Gritaba con tal terror y desesperación que en el momento en el que reconoció su voz giro de inmediato su cabeza solo para ver cómo era arrastrada por uno de los hombres del gobernador, desde su posición ella no podía verlo , pero maldición si él la veía.

-No, no, no,no,no…-escucho a Rick repetir de manera desesperada-

Daryl comenzó a correr de inmediato por los bordes del bosque ignorando los gritos de Merle. En esos momentos su pelea con la muchacha había quedado en el olvido, lo único que quería era llegar a esta ella y recuperarla de esas bastardos que no harían otra cosa que herirla. Sin embargo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, miro como la metieron en un pick up en donde la muchacha trato de pelear hasta que le metieron un empujón tan fuerte que seguro dejaría un horrible morete.

Cerraron la puerta con ella adentro y miro las siluetas de sus manos pegarse desesperadamente al cristal . Luego el gobernador abrió la puerta del conductor y subiendo en el borde soltó una serie de detonaciones al aire antes de entrar en el auto y ponerlo en marcha.

Daryl trato de correr lo mas rápido que pudo ,aun cuando los autos comenzaron a ponerse en marcha nunca dejo de correr, ni siquiera cuando estos tomaron el camino y los perdió de vista. Sentía como le ardían los pulmones y como varias ramas le hacían cortes en el rostro y las manos al hacerlas a un lado pero jamás detuvo su desesperada marcha. Fue su cuerpo el que tiempo después llego a su punto máximo de fatiga por lo que dando tumbos y en contra de los deseos de su fuerte espíritu se tuvo que detener.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

**Estoy tan contenta porque el fanfic ya paso los 100 reviews ;_;! Gracias a todos! , más que un numero es la forma en la que estoy en contacto con ustedes y sé lo que piensan . Así que mil gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario al final de los capítulos. Me hacen muy feliz y me alegran el día cuando los leo.**

**A los escritores de fanfics que me han pedido consejos, solo puedo decirles que se diviertan. Así de simple. Ustedes decidan lo que quieran hacer con su historia, si apegarla a la trama de la serie, si hacer algo alterno, lo que ustedes quieran solo diviértanse y disfruten . También ustedes deciden la forma en la que llevan los personajes, el fandom de TWD a crecido mucho y me da un gusto tremendo saber que cada día hay más gente escribiendo.**

**Pasando a otras cosas ¿Ya miraron la escena entre Carol y Merle que eliminaron de la tercera temporada?. Es la cosa más adorable del mundo!, ame cuando aparece Daryl. Creo que tendríamos una percepción muy diferente de estos personajes si la hubieran mostrado :/ . Es una lástima que la cortaran. **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí en el ultimo capitulo sé que muchos esperaban que llegara el drama y ya que esta aquí me alegra saber que les esta agradando como lo estoy manejando. **

**Un saludo a **Juliakyra , **me dio mucho gusto leer tus reviews! .** **Y también a **RoseMarianela **por agregar la historia a su lista de follows, muchas gracias! Me da gusto tener nuevos lectores!.**

* * *

.

.

**"_Le pedí perdón pero él se fue. Lo vi claramente, llevándose mis sueños y mi amor. Allí me quedé, viendo como se desvanecía todo lo que habíamos creado, sin respuesta a sus preguntas, sin argumentos contra sus razones, y me sentí abandonada, con frío, triste, sola, como antes de él.__"_**

**-Le conté a un pajarito, Denise Márquez**

**.**

Cuando lograron regresar al interior de la prisión en el pick up de Glenn , se formo un caos en lo que todos buscaban heridos y sentían el pavor de saber que uno de ellos había sido secuestrado. Rick había entrado al lugar lleno de tierra y sudor y con una extraña motivación que lo mantenía activo como si todo no hubiera terminado , se aseguro de que sus hijos estuvieran bien y rápidamente comenzó a movilizarse por el lugar. Junto a una de las paredes Daryl tenía la mirada ausente mientras Merle le hablaba en un tono bajo pero claramente molesto. Habían encontrado al cazador junto al camino a una distancia considerable de la prisión tomando en cuenta que el hombre iba a pie, estaba sosteniéndose de un árbol y cuando Glenn intento ayudarlo para subir al pick up y regresar a la prisión Daryl lo empujo tratando de seguir su camino. Merle prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a su agotado hermano hasta el asiento del copiloto.

-Toma tus cosas nos vamos en quince minutos- dijo Rick volteando hacia Daryl y caminando en dirección a su celda-

Merle quien estaba junto a su hermano miro a Rick con el rostro fruncido en indignación y hablo:

-¿Y por que Daryl tiene que ir contigo? – pregunto con su voz un poco mas rasposa de lo común producto de su coraje- Tu también te la estas cogiendo y burlándote de mi hermano, ve tu solo por ella!

En ese preciso instante se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos dos. Rick miro a Merle de manera furiosa y por un segundo miro a Daryl preguntándole al cazador en silencio de que mierda estaba hablando su hermano.

-No es el momento Merle- le dijo Daryl al mayor de los Dixons moviéndolo con un brazo para pasar a un lado-

-¿'No es el momento'?- repitió su hermano a sus espaldas casi escupiendo las palabras- Esos dos estuvieron cogiendo a tus espaldas! . Que vaya él solo por aquella perra si tantas ganas tiene!

En ese momento Rick agradecía que Carol se estuviera llevando a Carl al área del almacén quien de todos modos ya había oído bastantes de las desagradables acusaciones contra su padre. Miro a su hijo caminar junto a la mujer mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa a Merle.

-Merle…-lo llamo Daryl pidiéndole que se callara. Solo quería recuperar a Camile y todo esto lo hacía mas difícil-

El mayor de los Dixons hizo todos menos calmarse, paso a un lado de Daryl dispuesto a confrontar a Rick pero antes de que otra pelea se suscitará en el tenso ambiente, la voz fuerte de Hershell retumbo por todo el lugar.

-Suficiente! Sus peleas no solucionaran nada! Sugiero que si tienen un problema vayan afuera y lo resuelvan rápidamente como hombres civilizados.

En el estado que estaba Rick, respirando pesadamente por la nariz y con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas fue casi un milagro que el hombre no se abalanzara sobre Merle a los golpes. Sin embargo si le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que una de las cosas que más quería era echarlo fuera de la prisión de una vez por todas.

Salió del bloque sin decir nada y cuando Daryl lo siguió lo último que escucho el cazador antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí fueron los insultos de su hermano.

Se encontró con Rick caminando impacientemente de un lado a otro, su cabello estaba despeinado y empapado en sudor, sus ropas estaban llenas de tierra al abarse tenido que tirar contra el suelo para cubrirse de los disparos. Estaba impaciente, con el tipo de desesperación que te dice '_rápido que no tengo tiempo para esto'_. Y Daryl tampoco tenía tiempo, tampoco lo tenía, pero tampoco es como que pudiera culpar mucho a su hermano pues él mismo había fomentado sus acciones al decirle que Rick y Camile tenían algo, Merle solo había tratado de defenderlo y ponerse de su lado . Pero ahora con todo lo que había pasado y al ver al hombre frente a él lo único que quería era remediar su error.

-¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso?- le pregunto Rick con voz autoritaria señalando con su barbilla hacia el bloque-

-Un malentendido…-contesto Daryl con sus ojos azules nublados -

-Un malentendido….-repitio Rick asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Un malentendido que hizo que Camile estuviera en el bosque?-

Daryl solo asintió. Rick se llevo ambos dedos índices de sus manos al tabique de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Los recuerdos del cuerpo de Shane sin vida mientras lo recostaba en el suelo con su collar empapado de sangre le vinieron a la mente y los tuvo que hacer a un lado para pensar claramente.

-Discutimos….antes….-dice Daryl con voz baja pero gruesa evidenciando su afectado estado de ánimo-

Rick quita las manos de su rostro para poner una en su cadera y la otra peinar hacia atrás su despeinado y ondulado cabello.

-Escucha….No sé qué es lo que Merle te haya metido en la cabeza o lo que a ti se te haya metido. No sé sobre que discutieron Camile y Tú y sinceramente no me interesa porque es un asunto entre ustedes. Pero si algo te puedo asegurar es que Camile te adora como no tienes idea y jamás hemos hecho nada que pueda faltarle el respecto a eso que ustedes tienen.

-Maldición hombre lo se!- musita Daryl asqueado con la idea de Rick teniendo que dar explicaciones respecto a la hermana de quien fue su mejor amigo de toda la vida y a quien conoció desde el primer día en que nació. Siente vergüenza de que esta conversación este pasando con Rick, por que el hombre tiene todo el derecho de querer a Camile y demostrarlo. Daryl se arrepintió en el primer momento en el que miro el rostro de Camile fruncido en dolor y tratándose de explicar, pero en ese momento estaba tan cabreado que dejo que la situación se le fuera de las manos .Y cuando miro como la arrastraban al pick up no paro de decirse _ "es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa"._

_-_Se que no es tu obligación cuidar de Camile, no te estoy culpando por esto.- le dice Rick en ese tono que el cazador lo a escuchado usar cuando habla con Carl-

Daryl de inmediato piensa _'Si era mi obligacion cuidarla'._

-Daryl, no puedo hacer esto solo- le dice Rick en un tono sincero sacándolo de sus pensamientos– Te necesito a mi lado para poderla traer de regreso..

Daryl asiente , sus rasgados ojos azules están brillando e inestabilidad pura. Rick y él tienen algo que no encontró nunca con Merle, incluso ahora con su hermano ahí sabe que Rick de alguna forma es el hermano que Merle no fue. Uno que lo motiva a sacar lo mejor de si y que lo apoya sin juzgarlo dando su opinión pero dejándole la libertad de elegir por él mismo tal como hizo cuando decidió dejar el grupo por ese corto tiempo.

Rick no a hecho mas que confiar en él y lo ultimo que Daryl quiere es que esa confianza se vea manchada por un arranque de ira que le nublo la razón.

-Escucha hombre yo….-dice el cazador tratando de disculparse y buscando la mejor forma de hacerlo-

Su líder lo ve entrecerrar los ojos y mover su boca asiendo esas muecas que hace cuando está nervioso o tenso. Y Rick sabe que está arrepentido de todo.

-Esta bien Daryl…-musita Rick dejando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del menor de los Dixons-

Daryl asiente cortamente a manera de agradecimiento, y Rick también entiende este gesto por que los dos están mas compenetrados con el otro de lo que creen. Rick pudo gritarle y exigirle que le dijera por que su hermano estaba haciendo esas acusaciones en su contra frente a todo el grupo y su hijo, pero lo escucho y cuando Daryl dijo haber peleado con Camile no quiso saber los detalles al suponer que era algo privado entre ellos. Sin embargo Rick no era idiota y sabia que la discusión debió de ser por celos, sin embargo todo lo que podía hacer era asegurarle a Daryl que entre él y Camile no hay nada. En el momento en el que miro a Daryl con ese lenguaje corporal tan inestable supo que el hombre debía de estarce culpando por todo , castigándose y deseando regresar el tiempo para enmendar sus acciones. Rick sabia demasiado bien como era sentirse así.

-Le dije cosas horribles….-musita Daryl en tono ronco apretando fuertemente sus puños-

-Cuando la traigamos podrás hablar con ella y disculparte- le dice Rick dándole un apretoncito en su hombro a manera de ánimo que también es para darse fuerzas a él mismo y convencerse que todo saldrá bien-

Daryl no dice nada y las pequeñas muecas aparecen otra vez. Regresan al interior y cada quien camina en dirección a su celda para prepararse, Merle que esta recargado contra la pared suelta un comentario irónico y molesto pero lo ignoran no queriendo perder más tiempo.

Rick entra a su celda y busca la pequeña caja con cartuchos de balas que guarda ahí.

-Rick necesitamos hablar…..-dice la voz de Hershell desde la entrada un par de minutos despues-

-No es el momento- contesta el hombre sin voltear a ver al otro mientras toma una mochila y la vacía sobre su cama para registrar rápidamente que puede llevarse-

-No tienen armas suficientes para ir, perdimos casi todas nuestras municiones en el ataque no hay forma de que puedan defenderse ni abrirse paso hasta Camile.- habla la voz de Hershell en ese tono de razonamiento que tiene-

-¿Estás diciendo que debo de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada?- pregunta el hombre de ojos azules incorporándose para ver a Hershell directamente-

-Estoy diciendo que no pueden simplemente irse así –

-Cuando Glenn y Maggie fueron secuestrados nos fuimos de inmediato- le recuerda Rick , en un tono que dice 'cuando tu hija estuvo en peligro no pusiste objeción alguna'-

-Lose , y sabes que estoy agradecido de por vida por traerlos de regreso – contesta el hombre con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza en señal de gratitud- Pero esa vez iban preparados hasta los dientes y casi no vuelven.-recalco el hombre-

- Y de haber tardado un poco mas en llegar hasta ellos los dos abrían muerto- contesta Rick molesto-

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que piensen como van a actuar- contesta Hershell antes de soltar un poco de aire- No tenemos armas Rick, y el Gobernador los está esperando.

Rick sabe que no tienen armas y es un hecho que lo desespera y frustra a su máximo nivel. Se lleva las manos a su boca tallando de forma exasperada un par de veces y se gira para seguir empacando lo poco que encuentra . Apenas y tiene lo necesario que usarían para ir a un pequeño viaje de provisiones, sabe que no es suficiente para internarse en woodbury pero no piensa quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Rick….

-No! no! – ruje el ex sheriff de manera molesta- Sus padres están muertos por mi culpa! Shane murió por mis propias manos! No la voy a perder a ella también!

Sabe que Camile puede morir en cualquier instante, con cada segundo que pasa su vida está en un mayor riesgo. Sus manos están temblando levemente por su desenfreno y conmoción emocional. Cierra los ojos por unos segundos y musita:

- Traeré a Camile de regreso con vida. No pienso traer un cuerpo para enterrar -

* * *

.

.

.

Camile abre lentamente sus ojos y de inmediato los cierra apretando fuertemente los parpados por que hay una luz en el lugar y le cala horriblemente. Vuelve a intentar abrirlos lentamente , parpadeando pesadamente porque además de la intensa luz que proviene de una lámpara arriba de su cabeza, hay una sensación de mareo en todo su cuerpo que le tiene nublados los sentidos como si tuviera algún tipo de sedante y entonces recuerda en donde está.

Recuerda la pelea con Daryl, el ataque del Gobernador y que la tomaron como rehén. La realidad le llega como si le echaran un balde de agua helada encima , cierra los ojos por que el mareo es tal que prefiere darse un momento para tratar de estabilizarse, recuerda que le dieron un golpe en la nuca al meterla al pick up tan fuerte que la dejo totalmente desmayada y no recuerda nada desde ese momento .

Abre un poco sus ojos de manera débil, sus pestañas bailan como las alas de una mariposa herida. Y entonces tiene una mejor vista del lugar en el que esta. Es un tipo de bodega que parece más una cámara de interrogación, con paredes de laminas de aluminio, una lámpara colgando con una bombilla sobre su cabeza, y frente a ella hay un escritorio sobre el que esta recargado el Gobernador que sonríe al verla y se gira un poco para servirse un poco de vodka de la botella que tiene a su lado.

-Ya despertaste…-apunta con una voz complacida mientras vierte el alcohol en un pequeño vaso de vidrio-

Él tiene una actitud calmada, como si se tratara de una reunión en la sala de su casa. Su aspecto es impecable y parece que jamás hubiera estado en el ataque de esta tarde a la prisión, sus pantalones negros, su camisa azul a cuadros y su chaleco están totalmente pulcros.

Camile se remueve y entonces cae en cuenta que está amarrada a una silla de todas las formas posibles. Sus brazos están detrás del respaldo sujetos por lo que siente son unas esposas , sus piernas están enteipadas de los tobillos con cinta gris a las patas de la silla , y sobre su cuello siente la presión rasposa al pasar saliva de algo evitando que baje la cabeza, la gira un poco tratando de aliviar la quemazón que le crea el objeto sobre el lugar que le pegaron en la nuca y entonces cuando escucha el tintineo se da cuenta de que es un collar de perro. La cadenita está sujeta al collar y al respaldo de la silla por lo que mantiene su cabeza erguida evitando que la pueda mover salvo por pocos centímetros hacia los lados y atrás. Esto es de lo mas enfermo y le provoca una sensación de malestar en la boca del estomago.

-Disculparas que tenga esta falta de hospitalidad contigo…-escucha al gobernador decir mientras deja el vaso de vodka sobre el escritorio después de haberle dado un sorbo- Pero mataste a uno de mis hombres – termina con una sonrisa tranquila que es casi divertida e impresionada y para nada afectada por haber perdido a uno de sus subordinados-

Camile lo ignora y trata de hacer un recuento de los daños en su cuerpo: el dolor de su nuca, pasa su lengua por la comisura derecha de sus labios y siente de inmediato el sabor metálico de la sangre, debió de morderse cuando la golpearon en la nuca en el pick up, mueve un poco sus manos y siente las presión de las esposas encajándose contra la piel de sus muñecas , en sus dedos y palmas las ligeras cortadas de los cristales que cayeron sobre ella y Glenn, sobre su pantorrilla izquierda siente el dolor punzante de donde le dieron la patada y en su estomago cada que respira siente la quemazón en su piel que probablemente le causo el fuerte agarre del hombre que la metió al pick up. Son demasiadas lesiones agregándole la pesadez y mareo que le nubla los sentidos, son demasiadas cosas y se dice a ella misma que sea fuerte porque esto apenas está comenzando.

Levanta su vista hasta el Gobernador y luego baja su mirada hasta su muslo derecho en donde por supuesto ya no están ni su pistola ni su funda. Esta totalmente desarmada y sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse.

-Cuando fui a la prisión, solo pensaba en darle una muestra de poder a Rick. – comenta el Gobernador recargándose tranquilamente contra el escritorio y ladeando un poco su cabeza, su impecable cabello apenas y se mueve- Y entonces dos de mis hombres llegaron contigo y no pude creer la suerte que habíamos tenido.

Camile trata de mover su cabeza para quitar el gran mechón de cabello que cae como una cortina sobre el lado derecho de su rostro, pero cuando escucha al Gobernador comenzar a caminar con pasos lentos deja de mover su cabeza de inmediato poniendo sus nublados sentidos lo mas alerta que puede.

-Desde que todo esto comenzó, no he podido evitar el deseo de querer poner mis manos encima de ciertos miembros de su grupo y mandarles una lección a todos. – dice Philip comenzando a caminar alrededor de la silla en la que esta la joven- Andrea me a contado mucho sobre ustedes, y entonces mi lista mental de rehenes fue un poco mas…..objetiva. –puntualizo con un pequeño chasquido de su lengua-

La muchacha lo siente detrás de ella , y casi espera que saque un cuchillo y se lo pusiera contra la garganta pero no paso nada y el hombre solo continuo con su lento paso alrededor de la silla.

-Estaban por supuesto…..Rick…..Carl….-enlisto mientras da un paso con cada nombre-….Judith…Michonne….Camile…-finalizo parándose frente a ella-

El único pensamiento que cruza por la cabeza de la joven en esos momentos era 'Oh Andrea ¿Qué haz hecho?'. Porque claramente había dicho demasiados detalles sobre los miembros del grupo de la prisión y eso los podía en un mayor peligro, no era bueno que el hombre en el que estaban en guerra supiera tanta información sobre ellos.

-Oh no pongas esa cara, Andrea solo intentaba ayudar y convencerme de lo buenas personas que son todos ustedes para que esto no siguiera- dice Philip en un falso tono de preocupación y entonces una de sus manos comienza a moverse hasta acariciar el cabello de Camile-

La muchacha al instante se tensa y todo su cuerpo se pone rígido mientras Philip pasea sus dedos suavemente por las hebras de su cabello.

-Me pregunto quién eres Tú – lo escucha decir casi en un susurro mientras su mano baja a su barbilla levantándola lo poco que la cadena del collar de perro le permite-

Camile mira su rostro y encuentra al hombre mirándola atentamente con su único ojo bueno, el cual se mueve con su pupila verde por cada centímetro de su piel como si tratara de sacar conclusiones. La muchacha siente la necesidad de quitar esa mano de su barbilla y sobre todo esa mirada que la ve de forma complacida. Philip quita el mechón de largo cabello de la joven que cubre la mitad de su rostro , y lo acomoda tiernamente detrás de su oreja antes de sonreír y darle una caricia a la recién expuesta mejilla derecha.

-Tú debes de ser Camile…..- dice con una mezcla de complacencia, sorpresa, alegría y algo ronco y oscuro que Camile no sabe identificar-

Philip se inclina un poco y musita un 'Por supuesto que eres ella' y entonces deja un beso en su cabeza con una sonrisa triunfal que la muchacha no puede ver.

-Camile…-dice Philip saboreando el nombre una vez que se incorpora y mira a la muchacha con una sonrisa- La princesa de los ojos de su hermano y la que él dejo por salvar a la mujer de su mejor amigo.

_Oh por Dios Andrea que has hecho_, vuelve a repetir una vez más la muchacha internamente. El Gobernador tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando se muerde ligeramente la lengua es un gesto para tratar de disimular el gusto que le causa esta situación. Philip siente como si de repente fuera el hombre mas poderoso de toda Georgia, no puede creer su suerte ni la emoción que le causa el tener a Camile a tan solo unos centímetros de él. Totalmente indefensa a lo que él decida hacer .

Camile agradece en ese momento el haberle pedido a Daryl que Andrea no los mirara juntos para que no se enterara de lo que tenían, ahora en verdad ya no tienen nada pero aun con la punzada de dolor que eso le provoca no puede evitar sentir alivio al saber que por lo menos logro protegerlo. _Daryl estará bien porque el Gobernador no sabe nada ente nosotros y no lo puede usar. Daryl está bien._

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- lo escucha preguntarle con curiosidad sacándola de sus pensamientos-

Philip sigue parado frente a ella, su chaleco negro sobre su camisa azul a cuadros que en conjunto con ese gesto curioso le hace parecer un hombre amable , pero el parche en su ojo derecho es un recordatorio claro de que esto solo es una mentira , y el hombre frente a ella debe de estar muriéndose de ganas por empezar a torturarla. Camile siente el miedo recorrerle conscientemente por primera vez, está en Woodbury totalmente a merced del Gobernador y sin forma de escapar de la situación.

-Te hice una pregunta…..-le recuerda él mientras toma su barbilla una vez mas y pasa su pulgar lentamente por el labio inferior de la joven haciendo un poco de presión en donde la piel esta lastimada y roja por la sangre. Camile suelta un pequeño quejido ante la sensación de ardor –

Mas allá de que él esté presionando ligera e insistentemente en la herida de su labio , no soporta que la este tocando por lo que abre sus labios lentamente concentrándose en hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales.

-Veintidós…-responde mirándolo con coraje contenido y débil por su estado físico–

-Eres una niña…..una niña haciéndose la valiente y jugando al apocalipsis. – dice casi en un tono asombrado-

Philip vuelve a inclinarse frente a Camile y esta vez coloca su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla izquierda de la joven, colocando sus dedos debajo de su oreja y acariciando lentamente con sus dedos la piel de su cuello. La muchacha siente la piel ponérsele de gallina al sentir que es algún tipo de depredador el que la está tocando y no una mano humana.

-¿Cómo pudo dejarte?- musita él en un susurro y Camile sabe que está hablando de Shane-

La mano baja acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su cuello y luego sube lentamente hasta acariciar con sus nudillos una de sus mejillas de forma suave. Camile siente el amargo sentimiento que le provoca este hombre hablando de su hermano, no quiere que si quiera lo mencione , mucho menos que saque conjeturas sobre sus acciones. Puede que Andrea le haya dado todos estos detalles sobre el grupo de la prisión en un intento de hacer el bien, pero eso no importa porque la información será utilizada en forma negativa.

La mano vuelve a bajar debajo de la correa que lleva de forma enfermiza sobre su garganta , y sigue bajando hasta en donde por el borde de su blusa sobre sale la cadena de su collar de plata. Camile lo ve con ojos ligeramente alarmados y Philp sonríe al ver su reacción lo que lo motiva a tomar el collar y sacarlo hasta sostenerlo en la palma de su mano .

Camile quiere gruñirle un furioso 'deja eso en donde estaba!' pero sabe que eso solo lo motivara a arrancárselo del cuello al saber que es algo muy especial para ella.

-Me pregunto ¿Quién te lo dio?...-musita él pasando su pulgar por el 22 en plata- ¿Fue tu hermano…..o fue Rick?-

La muchacha entonces se sorprende y extraña de la mención de Rick, ¿Qué le hace pensar al gobernador que esta pieza tan especial que lleva sobre su cuello se la dio Rick?. Levanta su rostro hasta él y lo encuentra sonriendo de lado.

-Mis fuentes dicen que eres especialmente cercana a Rick…..-comenta él con una sonrisa soltando el collar que regresa al pecho de la muchacha- Ambos lo pasaron muy bien ese día en el taller ¿no?-

El Gobernador sigue teniendo esa sonrisa que se ensancha aun mas con cada cosa que dice, Camile no puede evitar que su rostro se frunza con un poco en sorpresa y temor al saber que él los había estado vigilando desde hace semanas. Porque sabe que el Gobernador se refiere al momento en el que llegaron al taller de carpintería después de ir a la granja a recoger provisiones. Recuerda al chico y se patea mentalmente al saber que probablemente era un enviado de Woodbury.

-¿No me digas que de verdad pensaron que no haría nada?.- pregunta ladeando la cabeza- O Rick fue muy arrogante al pensar que su desplante aquella noche en el pueblo me 'asustaría', o estuvo demasiado distraído como para preocuparse lo suficiente.

Ante estas declaraciones de saber en el peligro que estuvieron y en el que están metidos, Camile comienza a sentirse peor, esta frustrada de estar ante el Gobernador y no poder hacer nada al respecto, y también lentamente comienza a darse cuenta de que las posibilidades de que salga de ahí son muy mínimas. Sus pensamientos van de inmediato a Daryl. Se pregunta que abra hecho el cazador cuando le informaron que ella había sido capturada, ¿abría tratado de idear un plan para ir por ella o no le abría importado?. Es ahí cuando recuerda cada una de las crudas palabras que él dijo hace unas horas y siente el ardor en sus ojos de las lágrimas formándose pero se fuerza a no dejarlas salir.

-Ahora que te veo…-dice la voz del Gobernador sacándola de sus pensamientos- Sinceramente no culpo a Rick de su …distracción.- termina con una pequeña sonrisa-

Camile frunce un poco el ceño y le toma unos cuantos momentos saber que el hombre está implicando que ella tiene algo con Rick. 'Es que todo el mundo piensa eso?' se pregunta a ella misma internamente y entonces cae en cuanta de que tal vez Daryl tuvo razón en sospechar lo mismo. Manda ese pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza por que duele y porque no es el momento adecuado para pensar en eso, tiene que estar mas concentrada en las palabras y gestos del Gobernador para tener al menos una idea de hacia a donde esta orillando esta conversación, aunque no parece ir a ningún lado bueno.

-La forma tan apasionada que lo llamas a gritos: 'Rick! Rick! Rick!' – exclama el Gobernador con voz de declamación emulando los gritos de la muchacha mientras sonríe-

En ese momento Camile sabe que no va a salir de ahí. No va a salir viva de Woodbury y lo único incierto es la forma en la que morirá. Pero lo hará, de eso está segura, lo hará y el Gobernador probablemente le mandara su cuerpo en pedazos a Rick . Porque en la retorcida mente de este hombre , el líder de su grupo y ella están juntos y ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer al hombre sufrir que arrebatándole la vida a su pareja?.

Puede decirle que no es verdad, tratar de convencerlo de que no es cierto ¿Y entonces qué?. ¿Decirle que en realidad con quien tenía una relación era con Daryl?, por supuesto que no, Daryl es el hermano de Merle con quien tiene asuntos pendientes, y el Gobernador seguramente se las ingeniaría para traer al cazador hasta aquí y matarlo frente a ella antes de torturarlo lentamente. Este hombre una vez ya intento matar a Daryl asiéndolo pelear a muerte contra su propio hermano, seguramente de saber la verdad buscara una forma horrible y retorcida de matarlo y luego de igual manera matarla a ella.

Así que Camile no dice nada, se queda callada dejándolo que crea lo que quiera . Porque si cree que esta con Rick no irá a traerlo, la matara a ella para hacerlo sufrir un poco mas antes de buscar la forma de cómo llegar a esta él. Y tal vez en ese tiempo el grupo de la prisión pueda prepararse un poco.

-A estas horas tu querido vaquero ya debe de haber intentado llegar al pueblo…- dice Philip casualmente mientras se gira y comienza a caminar de regreso al escritorio de caoba- Pero lamentablemente tengo hombres custodiando los caminos de ingreso a Woodbury, y tu amado Rick no se acercara ni a doscientos metros del pueblo mucho menos a ti.

Tal vez es la enfermiza correa en su garganta que le dificulta respirar bien, pero Camile se siente peor con cada palabra que sale de los labios del hombre que esta con ella. Philip abre uno de los cajones y saca una botella de vidrio y un pañuelo. Camile lo ve verter un poco del liquido en la tela y luego caminar hasta ella, el Gobernador está a un metro de distancia y Camile ya puede sentir el aroma de los químicos en el pequeño pañuelo de algodón.

Trata de mover la cabeza pero casi al instante una de las fuertes manos del Gobernador la toma por la nuca y con la otra sostiene el pañuelo contra su nariz. De inmediato el aroma penetrante del cloroformo le sube rápidamente hasta su cabeza haciéndola sentir nauseas y mareo antes de que todo se ponga negro.

Philip suelta la cabeza cuando siente que esta cae pesadamente contra la palma de su mano, mira la correa jalarse tensamente y la suelta del collar de perro permitiendo que la barbilla de Camile caiga hasta tocar ligeramente el inicio de sus clavículas. Sonríe un poco y antes de acariciar una vez más una de las mejillas sale del lugar y en el pasillo se encuentra con dos de sus hombres que hacían guardia afuera de la puerta.

-¿Y Andrea?- pregunta poniéndose unos guantes negros de cuero en sus manos-

-Acaba de salir hacia la prisión justo como lo pidió- dice la gruesa voz de shupert. El hombre afroamericano y robusto que metió a Camile en el pick up-

-Bien – asiente Philip con su cabeza- Llévenla a la habitación de al lado y colóquenla en la cama – les dice refiriéndose a Camile-

Continuara….


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Ya regresaron todos a clases?. Lamento no haberme pasado a actualizar antes, el lunes tuve una cirugía para que me extrajeran una muela del juicio y la recuperación es algo latosa y fea, mucho reposo :/. Perooooooo mañana es mi cumpleaños! Yeiii! Y como me voy de la ciudad el fin de semana para celebrar no quise irme sin dejarles el capitulo.**

**Solo puedo decir que…bueno mejor lean ya pondré notas en el próximo capitulo.**

**A mily97: Muchas por tu comentario, me da mucha alegría que hayas leído la historia en el autobús por que eso hago Yo con historias que me atrapan ;_; , me dio mucha emoción leer tus palabras. Me gustaria que estuvieras registrada en la pagina para poder tener un mejor medio de comunicación contigo.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Están en el pequeño almacén en donde guardan las provisiones para racionar la comida, toda su ropa esta en el suelo hecha girones y desparramada sin cuidado alguno evidenciando la necesidad que tenían de desnudar al otro._

_El lugar no es muy grande, pero aun así él tiene a Camile contra una de las paredes y los dos están apretados contra el otro como si no quisieran ni separarse un centímetro, las manos de ambos viajan apretando y besando la piel del otro con una fervencia que se evidencia en sus agitadas respiraciones._

_-ah…Rick….-gime Camile echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas rodean la cintura de Rick y se sostiene de él con sus manos en sus fuertes hombros -_

_-….Cam…..-gime rocanamente él contra su cuello mientras sigue envistiendo y sosteniendo con una mano uno de los muslos de la muchacha y con la otra se sostiene de la pared-_

_-Rick…..ah…Rick…..así…..-gime ella acariciando los ondulados cabellos de la nuca del hombre-_

_Rick sonríe tiernamente entre jadeos y junta su frente con la de ella._

_-….te amo….-le dice antes de besarla-_

_Ambos sonríen mientras siguen gimiendo y boqueando por aire, se ven a los ojos intensamente con el amor reflejado en sus pupilas. Camile medio gime y medio suspira el nombre de Rick y de pronto todo se pone negro como si hubiera caído un velo oscuro que lo cubre todo y solo deja oscuridad. Una pequeña luz se prende sobre el techo y es el Gobernador quien está en la oscura habitación, a sus pies esta el cuerpo sin vida de Camile, sus ojos están abiertos y nublados. En medio de sus cejas tiene el hoyo que dejo el proyectil en su cabeza, alrededor de ella hay un charco de sangre que se esparce mas y mas grande con cada segundo que pasa._

Daryl despierta de golpe y le cuesta unos segundos darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño. Mira a los lados tratando de reconocer en donde está y se da cuenta que esta uno de los automóviles.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta la voz preocupada de Glenn quien va al volante-

-Si….si…..solo….tuve una jodida pesadilla…-musita con voz ronca mientras deja caer su rostro en la palma de sus manos-

Ya es de noche, a sus alrededores los arboles del bosque crean todo tipo de sombras oscuras y borrosas al pasar por el camino de tierra en el auto. Daryl suelta un gruñido mientras aprieta fuertemente los parpados de sus ojos deseando que pudieran llegar a su destino más rápidamente. Frente a ellos, en otro de los automóviles va Rick junto a Andrea y Michonne liderando el camino .

Rick, Michonne, Glenn y él habían salido de la prisión y se dirigieron primero a la zona de bares del pueblo cercano con la esperanza de encontrar armas que les pudieran ser de utilidad. No habían encontrado mucho, pero cuando regresaron al camino se encontraron con la inusual imagen de otro coche manejando.

Rick de inmediato había girado el volante y bloqueado el paso del otro auto con el propio y todos habían bajado apuntando al conductor. Su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver a Andrea bajar con las manos en alto.

_Philiph quiere reunirse contigo mañana para negociar- dijo la rubia aun con sus palmas extendidas y mirando a Rick nerviosamente-Iba camino a la prisión para decírtelo…_

_-No pienso esperar hasta mañana. Iremos en este mismo instante a Woodbury- contesto Rick ladeando su cabeza y entrecerrando sus ojos-_

_Andrea desencajo un poco su rostro en ese momento, la confusión le paso por todo su semblante y miro a sus antiguos compañeros tratando de saber qué es lo que pasaba._

_-Philiph no está en Woodbury…-anuncio la rubia – Se fue esta mañana y hoy por la tarde solo mando a uno de sus hombres por el médico del pueblo y a pedirme que te trajera este mensaje._

_En ese preciso momento todos soltaron una exclamación exasperada , a excepción de Michonne que solo miraba a Andrea fría y cautelosamente como tratando de saber si hablaba con la verdad. Rick cerró los ojos y se llevo su dedo índice y anular a la base de su nariz ._

_-Rick…¿ Que está pasando?- pregunto Andrea trémulamente, con un mal presentimiento comenzando a recorrerle por el cuerpo-_

_-Tu novio ataco la prisión, eso es lo que esta pasando- contesto Daryl de forma molesta mientras bajaba su ballesta solo para apuntar a la rubia acusadoramente con un dedo- Derribo la maldita cerca principal y lleno el patio de walkers!_

_-¿Q..-que?-musito Andrea con el ceño fruncido y sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la información-_

_-Tiene a Camile…-dice Rick levantando su rostro y clavando sus azules ojos en Andrea- Se la llevo y no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a mañana para reunirme con él._

_-Los caminos a Woodbury están bloqueados por los hombres de Philip. Rick, no tiene caso que intenten llegar al pueblo. Philip no esta ahí.- dice Andrea tratando de enviar el dolor y la herida que todo esto le está causando. Saber que Philiph no es quien creía que era y que todos tenían razón cuando se lo intentaron hacer saber la hace sentir terriblemente enferma-_

_-¿Estas segura?- pregunta Glenn quien esta aun lado de un muy exasperado Daryl-_

_-Lo busque todo el día. Debe de estar en el lugar en el que piensa reunirse con Rick mañana.- contesta Andrea suavemente-_

_-Si esto es una trampa Andrea….-le advierte Rick con un tono grueso-_

_-No sé qué será lo que encuentres ahí Rick, no te mentiré. Pero puedo jurarte que no tenía idea de todo esto.- admite la mujer de forma derrotada mientras deja caer sus manos sobre sus muslos evidenciando mas su cansado estado emocional-_

Así habían terminado en estos caminos, alejándose de Woodbury y confiando en Andrea . Confianza que el realidad era a medias pues Rick y Michonne estaban en el auto de la rubia acompañándola por si intentaba hacer algo. Y era la mujer de la katana quien conducía el automóvil siguiendo las direcciones de Andrea.

-…deberíamos de ir más rápido-medio gruño Daryl mirando por la ventana-

Glenn no contesto nada y solo le dirigió una mirada lastimera que Daryl no pudo ver. Por muy rápido que fueran no podían ir a una mayor velocidad derrapando tierra y polvo por el camino, si algo habían aprendido todos estos meses es que los caminos solían estar bloqueados con estructuras caídas, troncos pesados de algún árbol del bosque, o walkers merodeando por ellos y lo último que necesitaban era un accidente en el camino. Iban a una velocidad considerable pero por supuesto esto no era suficiente para el cazador.

Daryl cerro fuertemente los ojos, estaba cansado, agotado al punto en el que te quedas dormido en cualquier rincón y a cualquier momento. Por eso había caído en ese sueño tan inestable minutos antes. Pero ahora que estaba despierto y que sentía la presión y ansiedad de la situación sabía que no podría volver apegar un ojo. Y tampoco lo quería. Saber por lo que podría estar pasando Camile en estos momentos le provocaba querer salir del auto y correr el mismo por el camino , pues en sus frustrados pensamientos pensaba que podría ir él más rápido.

Tallo un poco sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y recordó que lo primero que miro cuando regreso a su celda antes de partir fue la pared en la que estampo el cuenco con agua , el cemento aun estaba húmedo en donde había caído el liquido, en el suelo las mochilas de él y Camile estaban mojadas en algunas partes y tenían pedazos del recipiente y polvo de la porcelana al caer sobre ellos. Había sentido como si le dieran un golpe en el estomago. El lugar parecía como si guardara el eco de la última y horrible escena que había acontecido entre sus paredes. Daryl había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a Camile desde que estuvieron juntos, siempre había tenido un ojo sobre ella y cuando por fin se fueron a una celda juntos con la intención de estar cerca de ella por si algo sucedía en un momento inesperado. El había arruinado todo.

_Es mi culpa, y esto es un castigo por arruinar la única cosa buena que he tenido en mi vida_. Pensó molesta y amargamente mientras veía las siluetas oscuras y espigadas de los arboles en la noche.

* * *

.

.

.

La pequeña granja en la que están fue uno de los lugares en los que se refugiaron por un corto tiempo hace ya meses atrás antes de que comenzaran a instalarse en Woodbury. A Philip le da casi una sensación de orgullo regresar a este lugar en estos momentos, como cuando una persona exitosa regresa a la humilde comunidad en que creció de niño.

El lugar tiene una sección de molinos que esta junto a lo que probablemente sirvió como un taller y como un establo para unos cuantos caballos, y junto a este apenas separado por unos cuantos metros , esta una pequeña casa de dos pisos que en algún momento sirvió de hogar para la pareja que trabajaba en el lugar.

Ahora el lugar está abandonado, esta solo desde hace meses y cuando Woodbury se irguió como el fuerte y sustentable pueblo que ahora es Philip se olvido completamente de el hasta ahora. Esta lejos del pueblo, en una dirección totalmente opuesta y le parece perfecto pues jamás abría podido entrar a Woodbury con un rehén y que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Camile's POV

Abro los ojos lentamente, de forma débil y pesada y por un momento pienso que me quedare inconsciente por tercera vez. Siento la cabeza nublada, brumosa y me es difícil estar en todos mis sentidos.

Los cierro otra vez y respiro atoradamente , de manera cansada tratando de recobrar por completo la conciencia pero no me es posible. Aun siento de forma penetrante el olor del cloroformo en mi sentido del olfato, y sé que aunque no caiga inconsciente otra vez no de todos modos no tengo las fuerzas necesarias.

-Ya despertaste- me dice esa voz gruesa de barítono que lamentablemente reconozco demasiado bien-

Me fuerzo a abrir los ojos y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi ropa no está, solo tengo mi ropa interior y al tratar de moverme para cubrirme noto que mis manos están esposadas al respaldo de la cama.

-Tranquila…- me dice el Gobernador quien esta recargado contra un escritorio. Detrás de él, el resto de mi ropa esta doblada pulcramente-

Trato de forcejear jalando de mis brazos y al instante siento la presión del metal de las esposas encajarse en la piel de mis muñecas . Muevo mi cabeza hacia atrás tratando de ver si juntando mis dedos y dislocándolos un poco puedo liberarme pero el material esta tan apretado contra mi piel que es imposible que pueda zafarme.

Regreso mi vista hacia enfrente de forma frustrada y desesperada, estoy sobre una cama con un colchón suave , en una recamara pequeña y que en algún momento fue acogedora para sus dueños. Ahora solo es una celda de tortura.

Veo al Gobernador tomar un poco de vodka mientras me ve con ojos serenos, casi tomándose el tiempo de disfrutar del momento como si fuera un espectáculo de lo más interesante. Me siento vulnerable y la sensación es horrible.

-Te estás lastimando…..-dice con voz suave y casi preocupada mientras deja el vaso en el escritorio y comienza a caminar hasta la cama-

Me tenso de inmediato y vuelvo a jalar de mis brazos más fuertemente, las esposas hacen un sonido metálico contra los pequeños barrotitos de aluminio de la cabecera, escucho un sonido entrecortado y me toma unos segundos darme cuenta que es mi propia respiración agitada.

-Shhhhhh….-me dice y esta junto a mi deteniendo con sus manos mis muñecas para que no las siga jalando- shhh…..todo está bien…..-dice acariciando una de mis mejillas con sus nudillos-

Muevo mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, huyendo de su contacto mientras cierro los ojos fuertemente, agradezco no tener el collar de perro sobre mi cuello por que por lo menos ahora puedo mover mi cabeza. Lo escucho caminar lentamente, alejándose de la cama con pasos lentos , luego el sonido de la puerta de un armario abriéndose y otra vez regresa a la cama. Abro los ojos ante su proximidad , alerta ante lo que pudiera haber traído consigo pero solo es una manta que pone sobre mi cuerpo cubriéndolo.

Se sienta en la cama lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para que pueda alcanzar mi rostro y acariciarlo de esa manera que me eriza la piel. A este punto mi labio inferior esta temblando levemente, siento la mente nublada, velada por una bruma que me tiene tambaleándome entre la inconsciencia y la realidad . No tengo la menor idea cuando tiempo dure desmayada, ni que paso en ese lapso y eso me aterra terriblemente. Pero el saber que muchas otras cosas pueden pasar ahora que estoy despierta me aterra mas.

-Eres tan hermosa….-musita con una sonrisa , esta impecable como lo ha estado todo este tiempo y me hace preguntarme como alguien puede tener ese físico tan pulcro mientras comete tales atrocidades-

Respiro pesadamente, y me sorprendo al no sentir el frio de la plata sobre mis clavículas. Me remuevo y noto que mi collar no está, veo alarmada al hombre que tengo junto a mí.

-Tranquila…..esta con tus demás cosas.- me dice sonriendo y adivinando mis pensamientos. Apunta con su cabeza hacia en donde esta toda mi ropa-

La verdad es que agradezco no traerlo puesto, si piensa torturarme no quiero que el collar que me dio Shane está sobre mi y lo manche con todas esas horribles experiencias.

-A esta hora Rick debe de haber intentado llegar a Woodbury, es una lástima porque no encontrara nada ahí- dice mientras pasa su mano derecha sobre la manta que a puesto deshaciendo una pequeña arruga en la tela- Oh perdóname…-me dice levantando su rostro para verme- Olvide decirte que no estamos en el pueblo

Me quedo helada y lo miro con el rostro desencajado en perplejidad, en ese momento siento como si cualquier pequeña esperanza de que me encontraran se desmoronara . Porque no se en donde estamos, y obviamente ellos tampoco tienen idea.

-Andrea esta camino a la prisión para decirle a Rick que quiero reunirme con él mañana- explica tranquilamente , como si fuera una plática casual a la hora del desayuno y no con alguien que tiene esposado a una cama- Esperemos que se haya encontrado con él antes de que el sheriff haya intentado llegar al pueblo, porque olvide decirle a mis hombres que lo quería vivo.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente en un gesto de dolor y volteo el rostro hacia el otro lado, como si con este gesto pudiera huir a su mirada. Sé que el grupo de la prisión no tiene las municiones necesarias para otro encuentro, y ni siquiera sé si todos están bien.

-Oh no pongas esa cara ….-me dice y siento su mano derecha tomándome de la barbilla para girar mi rostro hacia él-Tengo algo que tratar contigo primero….-me dice acariciando con su pulgar mi labio inferior-

Le abría escupido en la cara en ese mismo momento si el mareo de mi cuerpo no fuera tan intenso. Lentamente comienza a bajar la manta que me cubre y siento la piel erizárseme por el frio y por el miedo.

-Digamos que todo sale bien mañana…..-dice mientras quita por completo la cobija- Que Rick te salva…y regresan a la prisión…..- musita mientras me mira de arriba abajo- Maldición si que ese hombre tiene suerte….-dice interrumpiendo sus palabras con un chasquido de su lengua y una sonrisa -

Para ese punto mis manos ya están forcejeando otra vez y comienzo a sentir como cada roce comienza a ser doloroso y empieza a lastimar mi piel.

-Por lo pronto …..-lo escucho decir en tono bajo reanudando su discurso- Me encargare de disfrutar este momento…

En ese preciso instante siento su peso sobre mi y sus manos moviéndose sobre mis costados mientras su boca deja marcas fuertes por la piel de mi cuello. Me remuevo como nunca, jalando de mis brazos y moviendo mi cabeza, mis piernas tratan de intentar golpearlo pero de inmediato sus manos las mantienen contra el colchón apretándolas fuertemente y encajando sus dedos tan fuerte que se que quedaran marcadas por días.

-NO!...mmmg…NO!...- grito lo más fuerte que puedo y me remuevo lo mejor que mis nublados sentidos me lo permiten. Tengo miedo. Y aun así grito sabiendo que nadie me puede oír pero no puedo evitar gritar hasta que mi garganta me duele-

-shh…shhh….-dice pasando una de sus manos por mis clavículas- nadie puede oírte, así que deja de forcejear y gritar que solo te lastimaras mas….

No dejo de forcejar en ningún momento, de jalar de las esposas incluso cuando las siento pelando mi piel. Tiene que ser una pesadilla, tiene que serlo, esto no puede ser real. Siento como me toma fuertemente de las caderas y como con sus rodillas y la fuerza de sus piernas mantiene las mías completamente inmovilizadas.

Lo siento dejar besos por mi vientre que son en parte medio mordiscos, y cada vez que sus labios tocan mi piel es como un ardor que me recuerda al veneno de una serpiente. Sus manos aprietan y tocan, sus labios marcan mordisqueando en mi cuerpo de una forma que es tremendamente llena de maldad. De algo oscuro y malicioso como un plasma negro lleno de agujas que comienza a manchar todos los recuerdos felices que tengo.

Lo siento tocar mis pechos y cierro fuertemente mis ojos tratando de reprimir un sollozo mientras recuerdo a Aidan que fue tremendamente tierno en mi primera vez, que se encargo de que todo fuera perfecto y que no hubiera más que amor en cada beso y caricia que dejaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Lo siento bajar hasta mis caderas en donde deja un mordisco y succiona la piel.

-¿Qué…..h-haces?- musito lo mejor que mi quebrada voz puede hablar-

-Me encargo de dejar marcas…-contesta y puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel- Quiero que cuando Rick las vea se vuelva loco y que cada que estés con él no puedas hacer más que otra cosa que pensar en mi.- dice con esa voz gruesa empapada en veneno y lujuria-

Trato de removerme, de zafar mis piernas pero solo las aprieta mas y sube hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro en donde sonríe a centímetros de mi antes de besar la piel de mi cuello debajo de mi oreja derecha y bajar a morder mi otra cadera. Ahí recuerdo a Daryl, que solía dejar besos apasionada pero a la vez cuidadosamente en ese lugar. Daryl, que siempre fue cuidadoso conmigo incluso cuando los dos nos moríamos de deseo , Daryl que me hizo el amor de la manera más dulce esa noche en la cabaña. Daryl, a quien necesito aquí más que nunca porque me estoy muriendo de miedo.

En ese momento lo siento poner sus manos sobre los bordes mi ropa interior a cada lado de mis caderas y comenzar a bajarla lentamente. Y ahí es cuando pierdo cualquier rastro de aplomo y me desmorono rápidamente como una figura de arena.

-DARYL!

Y se detiene, todo se detiene pero para ese momento ya estoy llorando abiertamente con las lagrimas recorriendo rápidamente por mis mejillas y soltando pujidos. Apenas y noto sus manos alejándose de mi cuerpo, he cerrado los ojos tratando de alejarme de esta pesadilla.

-¿Daryl?...-lo escucho preguntar casi con curiosidad- ¿El hermano de Merle?-

A este punto ya ni siquiera tengo ni la fuerza mental ni física como para contestar, estoy boqueando por aire, sollozando y más de una lagrima cae sobre mis labios haciendo que sienta su sabor salado. Lo escucho musitar '_Vaya, eso es una gran sorpresa'_ y aprieto mas fuerte los ojos. Sigue hablando pero ya no distingo sus palabras tan claramente porque mis sollozos son más fuertes y solo quiero que todo se termine, por favor, que todo se termine ya.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que hacer contigo. Un tipo tan barbárico como él- dice casi en burla-

Después de ahí todo se va al infierno. Me quita lo poco que me cubría y en mi mente veo imágenes felices que son manchadas como si aventaran sobre ellas una cubeta de pintura negra, lloro y jalo las esposas , las siento enterrarse en mi piel y la sangre tibia de mis muñecas heridas comienza a bajar sobre mis brazos. Es horrible, el hecho que alguien que no tiene permiso de entrar en tu cuerpo se apodere de el de esta manera. Y no dejo de llamar a Daryl, una y otra vez aunque sepa que no está aquí.

Cuando todo por fin se acaba me siento como un objeto roto. Uno al que le han quitado un engrane y ya no puede funcionar.

Continuara…


End file.
